A Walk in the Sunlight
by Angie-san
Summary: Stricken with a rare disease at birth, Kaoru is forced to hide in the darkness until a stranger offers her a chance to touch the sunlight. AU KK. Complete.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi All. Well here it is, the first chapter of my new offering to the Rurouni Kenshin fandom. I know, didn't take much of a vacation did I? Anyway, this idea has been kicking around in my head for several months and I finally decided to put it to virtual paper. But before you decide to read I do have a couple of notes...

First, the disease Kaoru was born with is a real disease called Xeroderma Pigmentosum Type A which is a rare and incurable genetic disorder that makes exposure to the sun, or any ultraviolet light, life-threatening. And one very important fact you need to know about this is the life expectancy of one with XP Type A is approximately twenty years and Kaoru is almost nineteen in this story. If you would like to know more about XP go to wikipedia dot com, they have a whole page about this disorder.

And the other thing I would like to tell you, and the main reason it took me so long to decide to go ahead with this story, is the fact that Kenshin and a few others are vampires. Before you roll your eyes and back click I would also like to say in this story's defense that him being a vampire is purely secondary to the overall story line. I needed him to be sympathetic to her plight and also possibly have the ability to make her greatest dream come true. But if you still can't get past the fact that he is indeed a vampire then I guess this story isn't for you.

Also one last thing I'd like to point out is this story is completely AU, although I am going to do my best to keep the characters IC.

So with all that said, on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy my latest creation.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Meeting

A great puff of steam wafted into the bathroom as the shower door effortlessly slid open, the heated air fogging the room even more. Kaoru smiled and stepped from the shower into the jasmine scented, steam-filled bathroom feeling completely refreshed. Now that was the best way to start a day, a nice hot shower did wonders for the soul. Sighing in contentment, she grabbed the towel from the counter and tucked it around herself before heading into her dimly lit bedroom. A shiver whispered over her skin as the cool air of the air conditioning hit her damp skin. Quickly toweling off, she threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with the pale blue ribbon resting on her dressing table.

Heading out of the bedroom, she wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She still hadn't gotten used to the extreme heat here or the need for air conditioning. At home they had never needed an air conditioner, the summers in Sapporo were just the right temperature.

Kaoru sighed as a pang of homesickness hit her again at the thought. Even though she'd been born in Okinawa it still didn't feel like home. She had to admit, though Okinawa was quite beautiful, she still missed Hokkaido. She missed the clean, crisp smell of the air, the cool breeze that would set the leaves to dancing merrily in the trees. Yes, the salt tang of the breeze here was nice, but nothing could compare to the soul cleansing wind that blew in the heart of winter in Hokkaido.

Stifling another sigh, she headed into the livingroom and flicked on the light. Grabbing the remote, she flipped to the weather and scowled as the weatherperson rattled off the forecast...

_"Tonight will be a very balmy 75 degrees with a light breeze coming out of the east to keep it bearable. And tomorrow sunshine, nothing but clear blue skies and lots of sunshine. A great time to head out to the beach and enjoy the last few weeks of summer."_

Flicking the TV back off, she shook her head. Sunshine. Were the gods out to get her or something? Snorting, she smiled, no just Sampson. If her fifteen year old black lab hadn't gotten to the point were the cold weather hurt his legs she would still be in Sapporo, but unfortunately that wasn't an option anymore. It was Okinawa or nothing for her aged pooch.

Tossing the remote onto the sofa, she dropped into the chair and stared at the blank screen. But it wasn't really Sampson's fault, he didn't understand. He really was a remarkable dog, so she couldn't fault him for their move. He had changed so much for her it was only right she let his last couple of years be comfortable. Shaking her head, she settled even further into the cushiony softness. What was truly surprising was the fact that Sampson had somehow managed to become nocturnal just for her. A small smile touched her lips at the tales her mother and father had told her of Sampson's first few months with her. Of the confused puppy who couldn't understand why his new friend always wanted to stay up all night and sleep during the day. It had taken him almost a year to adjust to her lifestyle, but once he had they'd become inseparable. Thanks to her illness, he was the only friend she'd ever had. Oh, she'd had the occasional friend who would come to play because they thought it would be 'neat' to stay up all night, but those friendships had only lasted a couple of weeks at most. It usually didn't take them long to shy away from her for fear that her disease would rub off on them.

Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat, she shrugged off the loneliness. It didn't matter anyway, she wasn't alone. She had Sampson and now she even had Tae, the owner of the small seaside restaurant she worked the overnight shift at. Little did Tae know just what kind of gift she had given her when she'd hired her. And that was another reason why she'd left Hokkaido, the stifling attention her parents lavished on her in an attempt to make what little bit of life she had left happy. At least what they thought would make her happy, but truly only two things would make her happy and that was freedom and sunshine. One she'd finally managed to guilt her parents into giving her, but the other she knew, was forever beyond her reach and yet...

Letting her eyes wander over the paintings, filled with bright sunshine, lining the walls of her livingroom, she sighed. If there was one thing she would love to feel before she died, it was the sun. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't give to be able to just once feel its warm rays dance across her skin. Stifling a sigh she shrugged and shook her head, maybe in her next life Kami-sama would see fit to allow her the sun and a full life to enjoy it. Until then, there was no use dwelling on something she had no power to change, the sun would always be beyond her reach and nothing would ever change that.

The sigh she'd tried to keep in check escaped against her will and she pushed out of the chair. Heading into the foyer she slipped on her sneakers and grabbed the leash on the small table just inside the door, "Sampson, it's time to go."

A muffled thump, thump, thump greeted her statement as Sampson made his way in from the side porch and then she was accosted by her ninety pound best friend. Dropping to her knees, she hugged him tight and endured his enthusiastic licks. Smiling, she fended him off and scratched his head, "Ok... ok... I love you too." Standing, she snapped on his leash and headed for the door, "Come on before it gets too late. I do have to work tonight."

Sampson eagerly danced through the open door and tugged on the leash to urge her to follow. Smiling, she shook her head, even though he was almost fifteen years old he was still as healthy as a horse except for the arthritis that had settled into his back legs. At this rate _he'd_ outlive _her_.

Sobered by the thought, she shoved the possibility from her mind and stepped out into the warm night air. It didn't matter if he did or not, her mother and father would look after him for her, of that she was sure. Heaving a sigh at the dark thoughts, she quietly closed the door behind her and headed toward the park a half mile up the road. Glancing up, she let a small smile play across her lips at the moon hanging high in the sky; her gentle rays chasing away the heaviness in her soul.

At least she had the moon. With her to brighten the path, all her worries could fade... at least for a little while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin lsmiled as he watched his elusive, raven-haired neighbor step quietly out into the pale moonlight and start toward the small park a short way up the road to town. Stepping lightly from his own porch he trailed behind her, as he had several times over the last couple of weeks since she'd caught his attention.

It had come as quite a surprise to find the house beside his occupied when he'd returned from his yearly visit to his beloved's grave. Quite a surprise indeed. For as long as he'd lived in this quaint town in the southern reaches of Okinawa that house had stood empty. When he'd first purchased his own house eighteen years ago, he'd asked around to see who owned the one next door and if they would be coming back anytime soon. The only thing he'd ever been able to learn of its owners was that the couple who had lived there had closed it up tight shortly after their child was born, and had vanished without a trace. He'd found the whole thing rather strange, but once that information had come to light he hadn't thought much of the empty house or its vanished family. Instead he had settled into the nice, quiet life he'd been desperately searching for.

Ah, but that had all changed one warm summer night two weeks ago.

That night he'd come home tired from the long journey to Kyoto to find the shutters removed from the windows and a thin stream of light filtering through the extremely heavy curtains hanging in their place. Curious, he'd wandered around the house to investigate and much to his surprise had found this woman lying on her back in the backyard staring up at the stars. Her skin so pale it gleamed in the light of the half moon riding in the sky.

His interest had immediately been piqued and he had settled onto his own back porch to watch her. The entire night she'd wandered around the yard, weeding the overgrown flower beds and playing with her oversized black lab in the balmy summer weather until finally, just before the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, she had slipped inside. Slightly surprised, he had waited all day to see if she would surface again, but it had taken him another two days before he'd finally managed to catch her again. As before, he'd found her in her yard in the dead of night. And, as he had the time before, he had watched her until the rain had finally driven her inside. Ever since then she'd ensnared his entire attention, and he found himself waiting for her to put in an appearance once the sun dropped completely over the horizon.

And that was what had caught and held his undivided attention. Her complete avoidance of the sun.

His eyebrow cocked as she skirted a street lamp, instead keeping to the shadows. She truly was an enigma. Never had he seen anyone live as she did. Over the last couple of weeks since he'd first seen her, he'd watched her live her life in the dark of night. Not once had he seen her out in the plentiful sunshine Okinawa offered. She even worked the graveyard shift at the small restaurant he liked to frequent by the beach. He found it quite odd that someone would choose to live in the dark, as his kind did. At least most of his kind, he himself had been able to walk in the sunlight for many years now because of his love for Tomoe.

A slight twinge of pain shot through his heart at the thought of his long dead wife. Ignoring the dull throb materializing in his chest, he silently weaved his way from one shadow to another. If only the old witch had told him just what would happen once he took the concoction he wouldn't have done what he'd done all those years ago and maybe Tomoe could have led a full happy life, like she should have.

Grimacing at the shot of pain that speared his heart again, Kenshin only half paid attention to the world around him as he kept pace with his raven haired neighbor. Even though it had been over a hundred years since that night, he still felt her loss as keenly as he had all those years ago. She would always remain a constant reminder of the terrible mistake he had made. A mistake that had cost him more than anything else had in his life.

All of a sudden, he was shocked back to the present as a guttural growl rumbled into the quiet night, the sound making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Immediately fixing his entire attention on the pair in front of him, he was shocked to find himself staring into the furious gaze of her big black lab. Stunned, he vanished into the shadows as the object of his curiosity swung around and scanned the empty road behind her.

Holding his breath, he simply watched as she scanned the road and surrounding area; quietly admonishing the still growling dog beside her. How the hell could he have let himself get close enough for her dog to notice? Was he slipping in his old age? Shaking his head at the thought, he waited until she was satisfied she was alone and continued on to the park. It was because of that damn dog that he'd kept his distance, even though he was dying to know exactly what she was. He knew she wasn't one of his kind, but he also knew she wasn't like normal humans. There was something different about her that he couldn't pin down. And thanks to her ever faithful dog it was very unlikely he'd ever get the chance to find out.

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head, it was probably better that they didn't meet anyway. The less people he came into contact with the better. If the truth be told, it was time for him to leave this area and start new somewhere else. The longer he stayed here the better chance that they would find him, and he wasn't ready to be found yet. No, not yet.

And still, he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave. There was something about her that wouldn't leave him alone, something that nagged at him night and day. What it was, he couldn't say. But unfortunately one of his many downfalls was his insatiable curiosity which had, over the years, led him into all kinds of trouble.

Smiling ruefully, he watched her hesitantly begin down the road again, slowly fading into the darkness. Admitting defeat, he decided to take a different route to the park. Who would have thought her dog to be that perceptive? But really it didn't matter, he was still going to quietly watch her until either her novelty wore off, or he finally managed to figure out exactly what she was. Whichever came first.

Grinning at the thought, he shook his head and sped down a little used path toward the park. What was the saying he'd heard so many times over the years?

Ah yes... curiosity killed the cat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru shivered as the feeling of being watched continued to whisper over her skin. Casting another hooded glance over her shoulder, she scowled at the empty road behind her. She was almost tempted to turn around and go back home. Something felt off, there was an eerily ominous feel to the stifling heat tonight. Scoffing at her fear, she shoved the thought from her mind and clutched Sampson's leash a little tighter. She had never, in her entire life, been afraid of the dark. But then again Sampson had never acted like that before either, which wasn't helping. Something was definitely different tonight.

Scowling, she did her best to regain her earlier calm and focused her attention on the entrance to the park less than a hundred yards away. It was probably just her imagination anyway, so there was no need to blow it out of proportion. Maybe it was the full moon riding high in the hazy night sky; she'd always been told that things tended to get a bit strange when there was full moon.

Satisfied that was the case, she let her worries slip away and guided Sampson into the park; heading towards their favorite spot on the other side of the small statue situated a short way from the entrance. She loved this park, this one place was worth all the hardship she had to endure avoiding the plentiful sunshine Okinawa offered. Because here, beneath the moon and star-filled sky, she could let Sampson roam free for a little while. Something he hadn't been able to do in the busy city of Sapporo.

Coming to the statue, she started to guide them around it when, all of a sudden, Sampson nearly yanked her off her feet as he pulled the leash taught and started to growl and bark. Startled, Kaoru fisted her hand tight around the stiff handle and dug in her heels.

"Sampson! What are you doing?!" She growled, trying to keep a hold of him. Her only answer was another bark and then he put his full weight into it and yanked the leash out of her hand. A hiss of pain ripped from her throat as he took off across the park, vanishing into the darkness.

Ignoring the dull throb radiating out from the abrasions on her hand, she took off after him, following his barks towards the very back of the park. Her heart jumped into her throat when his angry barks all of a sudden changed to a feral, guttural growl. Surprised, she picked up her pace as his snarl became deeper and more threatening. Spying him under a tree a couple hundred yards away, she broke into a run. Why in God's name was he growling at a tree?

Coming to her enraged pooch, Kaoru grabbed his leash again and scanned the darkness beneath the trees in an effort to find what he was staring at. Searching the inky blackness, she gave Samson a tug and was just about to scold him for his unusual behavior when she was all of a sudden assaulted by the feeling that she wasn't alone. Unnerved, she frantically searched for whatever was lurking in the shifting shadows beneath the small grove of trees and nervously tugged on Sampson's leash, "Come on, Sa-"

"It seems I have upset your dog."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she screamed as the disembodied voice cut her off. Stumbling backwards, she managed to keep herself upright only by sheer force of will. Holding on tight to Sampson's leash, she used his rigid stance to halt her fall," Gah!... What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

Nothing but silence met her irritated questions, and she had to resist the urge to growl herself.

Finding her balance, she straightened and pinned the now visible shadowed figure with a hard glare. "What are you doing lurking in the shadows? Come out here where I can see you, or I'll let Sampson have you."

A light chuckle whispered into the quiet night and the figure took a step out from under the trees into the soft moonlight. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as they settled on the stranger's gleaming red hair, and then her world narrowed as she met the abashed, yet curious violet gaze fixed on her.

"I meant no harm. Forgive me."

Another threatening growl rumbled out of her fiercely protective best friend and Kaoru snapped back to herself. Tugging on his leash again, she tried in vain to make him stand down. "Sampson, stop! What's wrong with you?"

The stranger chuckled again and Kaoru found herself shivering at the haunting hollowness of the sound.

"It's not his fault. I don't have an affinity for dogs and he knows it." Bowing slightly, the redheaded stranger flashed her a quick smile and made to move past her. "I should go before he decides I truly am a threat. I'm sorry for interrupting your nightly stroll."

Stunned, Kaoru simply let him pass until it dawned on her just what he'd said. Spinning around, she shouted, "Wait! How do you know I take him for a walk every night?"

A small smile that didn't reach his eyes whispered across the stranger's lips. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Kaoru scowled at his tone, "And exactly how am I supposed to know _that_?"

The strange man quirked an eyebrow and pinned her with an intense stare that cut right through her. "It's not safe for one to not know their neighbors. But then again, maybe in this case it would be best if you didn't."

And with that he quietly made his way from the park, leaving her to stare after his retreating form in stunned silence. Neighbor? What did he mean by neighbor? She didn't have any that she knew of. The house beside hers was empty... wasn't it? She vaguely felt Sampson relax as the fiery haired stranger vanished around the corner and then she was brought back to reality when a rough tongue flicked over the back of her hand.

Shaking her head, she glanced down to look into the chocolate brown eyes fixed on her, "Well, that was weird, wasn't it, buddy." Absently scratching his head, she glanced again to the empty entrance across the length of the park, "I think it would be best if we stayed away from this so called neighbor, what do you think?"

Sampson barked in agreement and she smiled, "Sounds like we have the same opinion." Flashing a quick glance to her watch, Kaoru hissed, "Oh, man. I'm going to be late for work!" Without another thought Kaoru tugged on Sampson's leash and broke into a jog heading for home. Tae wasn't going to be happy. It was Saturday night and from what her boss had said they would likely be swamped. She'd been quite surprised to find that this part of Okinawa was a favorite vacation spot, but then again, she had to admit she'd never seen anyplace quite as beautiful either.

And then another thought hit her as she jogged down the road toward home. Maybe she should ask Tae who this redheaded, violet eyed man was. As far as she knew, Tae had lived in this area her whole life so maybe she would know. Smiling at the possibility, she filed it away until she reached the Akabeko and picked up her pace. Sampson was definitely feeling better, it had been years since she'd had to speed up to keep up with _him_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets as he slowly made his way back down the far side of the road toward home. What had he been thinking when he'd spoken up like that? He could have simply vanished, instead of making his presence known.

A light, rhythmic thumping from behind him caught his attention and he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. He froze as his eyes settled on the object of his curiosity running headlong down the opposite side of the road, her dog only paces in front of her. Blending into the shadows, he watched them pass and shook his head as his heart sped up slightly at the sight.

Oh, he knew the reason why he'd made himself known. It had been years since he'd been that close to a human, let alone a woman. The gentle scent of jasmine still tickled his nose, teasing his senses, reminding him of what he had given up so long ago.

Heaving a sigh, he stepped from the shadows and watched her vanish from sight. Yes, it would be best to leave her alone and follow through with his plan to leave. He'd be playing with fire if he stayed, a fire that was likely to burn him again as it had all those years ago.

A fire that, once lit, would likely consume them both.

* * *

And there you have it. I hope this introductory chapter has piqued your interest and you will continue to follow as I weave this story into, what I hope, will be my best yet.

Also, please review. I would love to know what you think of this new story, be it good, bad or indifferent.


	2. A Reason to Stay

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**XP Note** - To understand Kaoru's visit to Dr. Genzai in this chap I figured it would be best to give you an idea of what he's looking for. Those with XP Type A have a high risk of neurological disorders, including degradation of peripheral nerves (nerves not protected by bone or blood-brain barrier). Patients are usually monitored for these disorders with a CT scan once a year to determine if there is any deterioration in the brain, and more frequently as they grow closer to their twentieth birthday.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 2 - A Reason to Stay

The gentle beep of the alarm clock brought Kaoru slowly out of her dreams and she reached over, pressing the button to silence the annoying sound. Yawning, she peeked an eye open and couldn't help but smile at the big furry face only inches away from her nose. Working her other arm out from underneath the heavy blankets she scratched his head and giggled when he flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of her nose. "Good morning to you too, buddy."

In answer Sampson flicked his tongue out again but Kaoru was quicker and shimmied away from the slobbery flesh. "Hey, only one kiss first thing in the morning!" Fending off his continued attacks, she made her way out of bed and stretched. A grimace passed across her face as the bones in her back cracked. Maybe the three hour kendo practice she'd put her body through last night had been too much. Who would have thought that a mere three weeks with no practice would knock her so out of whack.

Hobbling her way to the kitchen, she scowled and crinkled her nose. Good thing she lived hundreds of miles away from home now, her father would kill her if he knew she'd been slacking on her practicing. Smiling at the thought, she set the teapot to heating and headed in for a quick shower. Tonight she had to see Dr. Genzai before work so sadly there was no time to enjoy a nice, long hot shower. More the pity since she really could use one after last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half an hour later, Kaoru settled onto her side porch as she had for the last two nights and sipped at her tea. Watching the last few rays of sunlight vanish over the horizon she slowly dropped her eyes to the house beside hers and sipped at her tea again. It had been three days since she'd met her so called neighbor. Well, that is if you could call what had happened 'meeting'. She still had no idea who he was or even what his whole name was, the only information she'd been able to glean from Tae was that his last name was Himura. It seemed he was a recluse and the only time he was ever seen in town was when he visited the Akabeko which, if Tae hadn't been messing with her, had been at least twice since she'd started working there. While she was there no less, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember ever having seen him while she was working. Which was very strange because she seriously doubted she would ever forget that brilliant red hair or those vibrant violet eyes. Not to mention she had never seen anyone with skin as pale as hers, ever.

At the thought of her skin, she took one last sip of her tea then set it aside and picked up her UV block. Unscrewing the lid, she absently started rubbing the cool cream into her pale skin and continued to watch the seemingly empty house next door in hopes of catching a glimpse of her elusive neighbor. She felt like a stalker even though she never left her own property to seek him out. But she couldn't help herself, there was something about him that wouldn't leave her alone, something that nagged at her every waking moment. What it was she couldn't say. And it was starting to get damn irritating to say the least because she didn't dare go over there and knock on his door.

Shaking her head in disgust, she sighed. It would be best to simply leave him alone, whoever he was. Which really shouldn't be all that hard to do since he was free to live his life beneath the bright rays of the sun. To be honest, she'd almost hoped that he was the same as her so she could finally meet someone with the same problems but that hope had instantly been dashed yesterday morning when she'd spied him leaving his house in the bright sunshine before she'd gone to bed.

Scowling at the pang of jealousy that flickered through her chest, she finished rubbing in the sunblock and pushed off the porch. It was time to go. She still had to take Sampson out real quick before she headed off to the clinic. Dr. Genzai wouldn't take kindly to her being late, especially since it had been so long since he'd last seen her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin let the curtain fall from his fingers and grinned. So, he wasn't the only one who seemed to be interested in the other. She had been out there every night without fail since they'd first met, watching his house as he had done to her these past weeks. Shaking his head, he sighed and slowly made his way to his bedroom. It didn't matter anyway, tonight would be the last he would see of her because tomorrow he was off to his new home on the other side of the world.

A scowl slid across his lips as a wave of disappointment flickered through him at the thought of leaving; and for what felt like the hundredth time he had to fight the urge to stay. He knew it was for the best, he'd stayed here too long as it was and yet...

His scowl deepened and he shook his head. No, he couldn't let this little slip of a woman stop him. He had to leave, for both of them. He wouldn't let the past repeat itself.

Steeling himself against the unrelenting desire to stay and seek her out, he flung open the closet and grabbed his luggage. Maybe it would be best to leave before she came back. The sooner he left town the easier it would be. This was almost as bad as the time long ago when he'd first met Tomoe and decided she would be his. And that, in the end had led to her untimely death. He wouldn't let that happen again.

And yet the rational side of him continued to whisper that there was no way for that to happen again because, this time, he knew the consequences. But that still didn't change the fact that she wasn't one of his kind and never would be, not without letting another do it, so in the end he would lose her anyway. Smiling ruefully, he shook his head. Even after all these years he still couldn't accept the fact that humans were not his best match.

Ah, but the truth was that thanks to his 'brother's' betrayal no one was a match for him, be it human or vampire, nor ever would be. For that he would one day find the bastard and kill him slowly but that still wouldn't change anything. Thanks to that one single deed, Tomoe had died and he'd been doomed to walk this earth forever alone.

Fighting off the loneliness trying to sink into his very bones, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and started packing. It didn't matter, one day he would find a way to end this so called 'life' he'd been cursed with and then maybe he would finally be able to apologize to Tomoe for what he'd done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru watched in silence as Dr. Genzai scanned her arm for abnormalities, the hand held light slowly passing over every inch of her exposed skin.

"You've had no exposure to the sun?" He asked quietly as he ran the light down her arm one more time before moving on to the other. Satisfied with the results, he motioned for her to place her feet on the stool beside him and proceeded to scan her legs.

Kaoru shook her head. "No. The only sun I've seen is through the UV shields on my windows as always," she said in a tired tone. It shouldn't bother her, but for some reason it did now.

Dr. Genzai gave her a sideways look. "Was this move really a good idea, Kaoru-san? You don't sound like your usual self."

A small scowl flickered across Kaoru's face before she quickly hid it beneath a smile, "Yes. I needed this, and so did Sampson. He can't take the cold anymore. Besides I needed a chance to be on my own, at least for a little while."

Dr. Genzai gave her a skeptical look but much to her relief didn't say anything more. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to let him come. Sometimes he could be even worse than her parents.

Finishing the scan, Dr. Genzai set aside the light and lifted her hands, palms towards him. Pressing his fists into her hands, he instructed. "Push."

Kaoru did as he asked. Pushing against his hands, she felt a small measure of satisfaction at still being able to keep him from pushing her hands away. Well, at least it didn't look like anything had happened in the three weeks since she'd last seen him.

"Good. It seems like everything is still okay." Pushing out of his chair he headed for the back of the office. "I'll be right back. I want to take a closer look at your scans."

Nodding at his back, Kaoru glanced around the office. She'd been quite surprised to find that Dr. Genzai had managed to install a CT scan here, but then again the closest hospital was in Naha on the other coast so she really shouldn't be all that surprised. That had been one of the biggest reasons her parents hadn't want her to move here, but she wasn't worried. There was a small ambulance dispatch here in town that was on constant call should she need to be rushed to Naha.

Waiting patiently for him to come back, she started to fidgit as the moments stretched into minutes. She nearly sighed when he finally came back in. "There's still no sign of deterioration..." settling back down into his chair, he glanced at her over the rim of his reading glasses, "...but, I would like you to come in for a CAT scan once a week from now on."

Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and slid off the examination table. Her relief was short lived though as a feeling of hopelessness whispered through her body. Stifling a sigh, she asked, "Is it really worth it anymore, Dr. Genzai? I mean, even with all these tests nothing is going to change. I'm still going to die, it's just a matter of when."

Dr. Genzai gave her a small sympathetic smile. "Please don't give up hope just yet, Kaoru-san. I'm still doing my best to find a cure for you."

Chastened by his tone, Kaoru hung her head slightly, "I'm sorry. I know you are, but so have so many before you and no one has found one. A...and there isn't much time left now."

Feeling a bout of tears coming on, she spun on her heel and headed for the door. She knew he was doing everything he could, but there was no hope. There never had been. She had, at the most, one year left, that was all and really if the truth be told she would rather live that one year without hope. She would much rather simply live... and when the time came, leave this world quietly. It would make things so much easier.

Pushing the door open, she stepped out into the pale moonlight and took a minute to get herself back together. Shoving the feeling of hopelessness deep into the farthest reaches of her heart, she took a deep breath and turned her face to the moon. Yes, it would be so much easier to let any hope vanish and live what time she had left with Sampson. No one needed to make sacrifices for her anymore.

Wilting slightly at the thought, she tucked her hands into her pockets and started towards the Akabeko. She had no right to ask for anything more anyway. So many people had already given up so much for her, including Dr. Genzai. He'd even packed up his house when she'd decided to move here and moved right along with her, much to her and her parents surprise. The only reason he would give was that he didn't trust the doctors already in town to take proper care of his 'granddaughter'. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the heated conversation between them before she'd finally given in and let him do what he wanted. He could be a stubborn old man when he wanted to be.

Her smile widened even more at the thought. Yes, he could be but so could she, sometimes you'd almost think they really were related. And if she was to be truthful with herself, she'd have to admit that she liked him being here with her. She didn't feel quite as alone with him here to remind her that she still had family.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. Kami, she was pathetic. She'd moved the entire length of the country to gain her freedom and she still couldn't get used to being away from her family.

Heaving a sigh, she glanced up from the sidewalk and was surprised to find herself almost at the Akabeko's door. Glancing down to her watch she smiled, made it with ten minutes to spare. Not bad. At least she knew she wouldn't be late when she needed to see Dr. Genzai. Taking the last few steps to the door she headed into the quiet restaurant and frowned at the sight of the nearly empty dining room. This wasn't looking good, but then again it was Tuesday. Not a real happening night.

Her frown deepened when she noticed Tae at the counter bent over a book. Quirking an eyebrow, she padded silently across the wooden floor, "Tae? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Her raven haired boss glanced up from her book and half smiled, half yawned. "I would be, but Aiko called in and I couldn't leave Sai to take the orders. He would die if he actually had to interact with the customers."

Kaoru chuckled, "True. I don't think I've ever met anyone as timid as him, but I have to admit he's an awesome cook."

Kaoru's smile faded when Tae simply smiled and yawned again, the bags under her eyes screaming her exhaustion. "Go home, I have it from here."

Tae gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks." Closing her book, she tucked it under the counter and stood to leave. "Oh, before I forget, starting tomorrow the Akabeko will only be open from nine to nine, Sunday through Wednesday."

Kaoru's heart fell. She knew this day was going to come, but did it have to be so soon? She loved coming here. For the first time in her life she was seen as normal and not some freak to be pitied.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I wish I didn't have to, but tourist season is dying down so there's no reason to stay open late those nights."

Kaoru stifled the sigh that tried to break free and shook her head, "Its okay. I understand. You still want me Thursday though Saturday though, right?"

Tae smiled. "Yes. This place wouldn't be the same without you. I want you for as long as you're able to stay."

Relieved, Kaoru met her friend's smile with one of her own, "You have me for as long as I can still walk."

"Good. See you Thursday then." And with that Tae quickly removed her apron and headed out the door. "Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Goodnight." Kaoru called over her shoulder as she wandered around the counter to don her own apron. Settling onto the stool Tae had just vacated, she sighed and propped her chin in her palm. It was hard to believe summer was almost over and soon her job here would be too. Tae may be able to stay open late for now, but she knew there would come a time when Tae would have to go back to nine to nine every day, at least until next summer. And there was no guarantee she'd still be around to resume her job next summer.

A great weight settled on her shoulders at the thought. Scowling at herself, she shook it off and jumped off the stool, grabbing a towel she started drying the few dishes sitting on the counter. There was no use worrying about it now. So far she was still fine and who knows, maybe she would make it past her twentieth birthday. It wasn't set in stone that she would die by then.

"Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin as the unexpected voice broke into her musings. Fisting her hand tight around the glass threatening to slide from her fingers, she spun around. "Wh-!"

She stopped short when her eyes fell on the frightened looking twenty-five year old behind her. "Sai-san! Don't scare me like that!"

Sai blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor. "I..I'm sorry." Thrusting a full bowl of oden under her nose, he mumbled. "I..I made you dinner."

Stunned, Kaoru hesitantly reached out and took the steaming bowl from his hands, "Thanks." Inhaling deeply, she smiled, "It smells delicious! Why don't you get a bowl too and we can eat together."

Sai's face reddened even more and he shook his head as a slightly mortified look passed across his face. Kaoru had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling.

"I..I already ate. But th..thank you."

And with that he took off back into the kitchen. Unable to hold back, Kaoru did chuckle lightly. Sai was definitely a strange one. It wasn't that she didn't like him, on the contrary she had to admit that he was another she could almost consider a friend. Almost. Maybe when he finally got over his initial infatuation with her they could finally become true friends.

Smiling at the thought, she dug in. In a way she was flattered by his obvious attraction, she had never had anyone look at her like that. Ever. She really wished she could say she felt the same for him but the truth was, he wasn't the type of man she could ever see herself falling for. And really, it was probably better this way, it was too late to love. All she needed now was Sampson, his love was enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin dropped the last bag in front of the door and sigh. There, he was all packed, now all he needed to do was get to Naha by ten tomorrow morning and he'd be off to his new home in Maine. Glancing at his watch, he smiled. Only a quarter to two, he still had plenty of time. Actually, he had too much time, now what was he supposed to do. Shaking his head, he picked up a couple of bags and headed out into the balmy night air to pack them in the car. Well, he could always drive to Naha tonight, but then he'd be wandering around the city until his flight and that idea really wasn't all that appealing.

And then another idea struck him as he tucked the bags into the trunk, maybe instead he should head to the beach one last time before he left. That was one of the main things he was going to miss. The pristine white beaches here. Oh, the house he'd bought in Maine was seaside but it still wouldn't be the same. As far as he knew the beaches there were made up of more rock than sand. Not to mention one last trip to the beach would also bring him to the small restaurant where his ever elusive raven-haired neighbor worked and maybe he could catch one last glimpse of her.

A frown flickered across his lips at the thought. But then again, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Who knew what would happen if he saw her again. He was still having to fend off the nearly overpowering drive to stay, to see her would likely make it that much harder. God, how could this be happening again. And it wasn't only his desire to know what she was anymore, it was also that he wanted to simply _know_ her... _all_ of her.

Scowling, he tamped down the feelings and headed back into the house to grab the rest of the bags. Packing them into the trunk, he nearly growled when an image of her glittering sapphire eyes and moon kissed raven locks flickered through his mind again. Before he even knew what was happening he slammed the trunk closed and started towards town. One last time, he needed to see her one last time. He wouldn't approach her again, but he couldn't leave without seeing her one last time.

Smiling ruefully, he jammed his hands into his pocket and picked up his pace. At this rate, curiosity was definitely going to kill this cat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru yawned and glanced at the clock. Almost two... finally. Sadly, not a soul had been in since midnight, which had made the last two hours seem like a lifetime. Now she could see why Tae needed to shorten the hours. She was wasting more money than she was making.

Sliding off the stool, she called out, "Sai. Are you ready to go?"

A light padding of feet came from the kitchen and then Sai came in and nodded. "The kitchen is all closed up."

"Alright, then lets go." Grabbing her set of keys, Kaoru hit the lights and headed for the door with Sai close on her heels. Stepping into the warm night, she smiled as the rumble of the ocean rolled over her in soothing waves.

"W..would you like me to walk you home, K..Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru locked the door behind them and shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to go sit on the beach for a little while, but thanks anyway."

Sai's shoulders drooped slightly and he simply nodded; heading back towards the center of town. Heaving a sigh at his clear disappointment, Kaoru turned her back on him and kicked off her sandals. Maybe it was best that she wouldn't be working with him as much. She hated to hurt him like this but she didn't want to lead him on either.

The soft crashing of the waves drew her attention and she let the thoughts slip away. It would all work out in the end. Soon she wouldn't be able to work here anyway, maybe then he would forget about her and find someone who could love him back. Really she shouldn't be worrying about it anyway. Life was too short to worry... especially for her.

Smiling sadly, she shook her head at her morbid thoughts and glanced up at the slowly waning moon. What was it lately that had her continuously thinking of her mortality? Up until now she really hadn't let it bother her so much. Over the years she'd done her best to prepare herself for this and up until now she thought she'd been ready. And yet, now it seemed as if her acceptance of her fate had all been a fantasy.

Stifling a sigh, she headed towards the gently rolling waves. Maybe it was because her nineteenth birthday was less than two weeks away. And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was ready, she knew there was no way to be ready to die. None.

Coming to within a few feet of the waves washing up onto shore, she settled down on the still warm sand and pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knee and watched the moonlight play across the rolling waves. Maybe she would be more ready if, just once, she could see this very ocean awash in bright sunlight, to feel the sun's warmth playing across her skin, heating her very soul.

Ah, but the truth was she could _see_ the ocean in daylight if she wanted to with her 'spacesuit' but to go out in that would alienate everyone in town who knew nothing of her condition. She didn't want to lose the acceptance she'd finally managed to gain. Not to mention she would likely swelter to death in that suit at high noon.

Wilting slightly, she dug her feet into the sand. No. It wasn't worth it. Not at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin shook his head as he stared into the darkened front window of the Akabeko. He was too late, he'd missed her. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing really. It was probably better to leave without seeing her again anyway.

A light breeze drifted in from the ocean to eddy lightly around him before heading further inland. Tasting the salty tang, he took a deep breath and stilled as the scent of jasmine mingled with the briny scent tickling his nose. Startled, he swung his attention to the beach and was shocked to see a figure curled up down near the water's edge, her messy raven ponytail dancing lightly in the breeze.

It couldn't be. Could it?

Hesitantly making his way to the edge of the sidewalk, he simply stared at the woman he'd come to find. Another gust of wind blew off the ocean and he watched as she reached up to let down the already beaten ponytail, her long hair dancing merrily in the now steady breeze. Without another thought he worked off his shoes and stepped lightly onto the still warm sand; heading towards her.

And then, all of a sudden, it hit him what he was about to do and he stopped dead in his tracks. He shouldn't do this. To do this was only going to make things more complicated. He needed to leave... right now. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move, he couldn't make himself leave her here. He could tell by her posture that something was bothering her.

Moments later the decision was taken out of his hands as the object of his curiosity stood and turned towards him. Rooted to the spot, all he could do was watch helplessly as she slowly made her way up the beach. He should go. He needed to leave before she realized he was there. And then even that chance was taken away as she slowly looked up from the sand and stumbled to a stop.

x x x x x x x

Kaoru simply stared at the back-lit figure only a few feet in front of her, his violet eyes glittering in the moonlight. Why was he here? At nearly three in the morning no less, and then it hit her. Tilting her head to the side, she eyed him curiously, "Are you stalking me?"

Her redheaded neighbor simply continued to stare at her and then he all of a sudden laughed, the warm sound a far cry from the frigid chuckle three nights ago. "No, I was simply coming to enjoy the beach one last time. Forgive me."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive you for what? This is a public beach."

A small sheepish smile played across the redhead's lips and Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. Swallowing nervously, she scowled at herself, "One last time? What do yo-" She stopped when the light chirping of her watch alarm went off in the quiet night. Hitting the button to quiet it, she shook her head, "Nevermind. I have to go. Goodnight." Heading past him, Kaoru was stopped dead in her tracks when a cool hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait. Can I walk you home?"

Startled, Kaoru glanced over her shoulder. Trying valiantly to ignore the sudden increase in her heartbeat, she asked, "What happened to 'it would be best if I didn't know you'?"

A small smirk tilted up the corner of his lips. "It's a little late for that now. I suppose since this is the second time we've met I should introduce myself..." Releasing her wrist, he turned towards her and dropped a small bow. "... My name is Himura Kenshin."

Surprised, Kaoru just stared at him for a second and then she too dropped a small bow and whispered, "Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you Kamiya-san, so may I walk you home?"

"I..I guess so," Kaoru stuttered much to her dismay. What was with this guy? Glancing at her watch she frowned, no time to worry about it now, she had to get home. Dropping her sandals to the sidewalk, she slipped them on and started down the road towards home. "If you're going to walk me home, you better be able to keep up."

For a moment there was no sound and then she heard him take off after her. "There's no need to hurry, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru cringed at the name, "Please, call me Kaoru. My mother and father are Kamiya-san."

A light chuckle met her statement as he caught up with her and matched her steps. "Alright, Kaoru. But in return you have to call me Kenshin."

Much to her horror, Kaoru felt a shiver of pleasure whisper down her spine as her name fell from his lips. Scowling at herself, she gave him a small nod. Maybe he should call her Kamiya-san after all. Unconsciously picking up her pace, she kept her attention on the road rapidly passing under her feet. "What did you mean by this would be the last time you would be able to enjoy the beach?" she asked in an effort to get herself back together.

A long pause met her question and Kaoru glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see a slightly pained expression on his face, before it melted away to be replaced by one of determination. Finally, he whispered. "In the morning I leave for Naha."

"Oh.." Kaoru mumbled under her breath. It shouldn't matter, but for some reason she didn't like the thought of him leaving.

A heavy silence fell between them as they continued through the quiet town. Keeping her attention fixed on the road before her, Kaoru tried to work out exactly why she all of a sudden wanted to be in his company. It wasn't like she knew him or anything, but for some reason she wanted to now. And yet, she knew that it would lead to nothing but heartache. How many times over the years had she tried to make friends only to have them shy away from her when they found out about her illness? Too many to count. It was probably best this way. At least she wouldn't have to endure his pity, she'd had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

"Kaoru, may I ask you a question?"

Turning onto the road leading home, she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and hesitantly gave him a small nod, "Sure, what do you want to know."

"Why is it you only come outside at night?"

Kaoru sighed and dropped her eyes. She should have known. Swallowing, she shrugged. "I like it better at night. It's cooler and there's less people out," she lied, there was no need to tell him the truth. He wasn't going to be around to find out the truth anyway.

A mumbled "Oh" was the only answer to her statement and Kaoru hazarded a quick look at her redheaded neighbor. She cringed at the obvious disbelief in the violet gaze fixed on her. Tearing her eyes from his she nearly sighed at finding them only a few feet from her house. Taking a couple steps forward she turned and bowed to him, "Thank you for walking me home. Have a safe trip." And with that she took off for the house and slipped inside without a backward glance.

Leaning heavily against the door, she sighed. Yes, it was a good thing he was leaving; she didn't think she could take his pity. A steady thump, thump, thump broke into the thoughts and she smiled as Sampson came bounding into the foyer and rubbed himself against her legs. Dropping to her knees she gave him a big hug and whispered, "I missed you too, buddy..." hugging him a little tighter she added, "...you're all I need. I don't need anyone else's attention but yours, right buddy?"

In answer Sampson licked her ear. Chuckling, she let him go and scratched his head. And yet knowing that still didn't quash her sudden desire to want to know more about her soon to be ex-neighbor. Scowling, she shook her head and made her way into the house.

Yes. It was a _very_ good thing he was leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin watched stunned as Kaoru's raven locks vanished into her house. A small frown settled on his lips as he continued to stare at her front door, she had lied to him. For some unknown reason she had lied to him about why she only came out at night. What was it that would make her lie?

Perplexed, Kenshin slowly wandered toward his own house and stopped just beside the car. Casting another glance to the darkened house beside his, his frown deepened before it slowly fell away beneath a small smile. Opening the driver's side door he hit the button for the trunk, he wasn't going anywhere just yet. She had just given him a reason to stay.

Wandering to the back of the car, he started unloading his bags and carrying them back into the house. Yes, he would stay and find out exactly why she felt the need to lie to him. What was it that she couldn't tell him? Or was she afraid to tell him?

Well, she would have no choice but to tell him because he wasn't leaving until she did. He would risk dealing with those he would much rather not in order to find out the truth.

And yet, what he didn't know was that the truth he sought would unwittingly draw him to her even more. And that same truth would leave him feeling even more helpless than he had when Tomoe had died in his arms all those years ago.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. But before you do...

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I have a tendency to reply to my reviews so if you do not wish for a reply simply write NR or No Reply at the end of your review. I didn't reply to those I didn't recognize last chapter because I don't wish to impose on those who would rather simply leave a review with no contact. From here on though, I will be replying to all that don't have NR or No Reply at the end of their review.

Also before I go I would like to say thanks to all who did leave a review last chapter, I really do appreciate your support.


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi all, I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The alert system is down and I was hoping it would come back up soon but since it's not, I decided it was time to get this out of my hands and up for your reading pleasure. I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 3 - Misunderstandings

Kaoru scowled as the phone rang again. Finishing up her hair she shut the shower off and stepped from the bathing room. Maybe she should have cued the answering machine for two or three rings, five was pushing it. Who would be calling anyway? She'd already talked to her parents this morning before she'd gone to bed.

One last ring echoed into the house and then she finally heard the answering machine pick up.

_Kaoru-san, this is Dr. Genzai. Please call me as soon as you get this message. I need you to come in again tonight._

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow as the answering machine kicked off. Come in again tonight. Why? They had done everything they usually did last night. Didn't they?

Ignoring the small flicker of fear that whispered through her chest, Kaoru quickly wrapped up in a towel and headed out into the livingroom to call him back. Grabbing the phone she dialed in the clinic number and waited. Two rings later the phone was picked up...

_Hello?_

"Dr. Genzai?"

_Ah, Kaoru-san. I need you to come in again. You left in such a hurry last night that I didn't get a chance to take a blood sample._

Kaoru's face instantly reddened and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Oh... sorry, Dr. Genzai." Taking a second to get herself back together she added, "Yes I can come in, I'll be there in say, forty-five minutes?"

_That's fine. I'll be waiting._

"Alright, see you then." Hitting the off button she smiled ruefully and shook her head. Well, at least he didn't seem to be too upset about it. How could she have forgotten something so simple? Settling the phone back in its cradle, she shrugged and headed back into her bedroom to dress. It didn't matter anyway, at least it gave her something to do tonight. Maybe afterwards she'd take Sampson to the beach, it had been at least a week since she'd last had the time to take him.

Smiling at the thought she nodded to herself and hurried into her room. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she quickly towel dried her hair and brushed it out then threw it up in a ponytail. Satisfied that she was at least presentable she headed back out into the livingroom and grabbed her watch. Checking the alarm setting, she reset it for two minutes later. One nice thing about summer coming to an end was she would start getting back some of the time she'd lost.

Lightened by the thought, she grinned and headed into the foyer, "Hey Sampson, do you want to go to the beach?"

In answer a happy bark came from the side porch, followed by his heavy tread as he bounded into the foyer. Chuckling, Kaoru shook her head. With each passing day he seemed to regain more of his youthful playfulness. Scratching his head she grabbed his leash, "Don't get too excited. We still have to stop at Dr. Genzai's before we go."

Sampson just flicked his tongue and caught her on the back of the hand. Smiling, Kaoru wiped off the wetness and clicked on the leash, "Alright, enough of that." Swinging open the front door she gave his leash a small tug and stepped out into the warm night air. Sampson immediately snaked his way around her and tried to tug her off the porch. Doing her best to keep her balance, Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Hey, slow down buddy. The night is still young, we have plenty of time." Sampson swung his head around and gave her a long suffering look.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru shook her head, "Okay! Okay! We'll go."

And with that she closed the door behind her and stepped off the porch into the pale moonlight. Heading down the sidewalk towards the road she cast a quick glance to the house beside hers and wilted slightly at the obviously empty driveway. So he really did leave. Saddened by the thought, she slowed her pace and continued to eye the empty house. For some unknown reason she hadn't really wanted him to leave. At first she'd been sure that his leaving was for the best, but this morning, as the darkness had slowly given way to the sunlight she'd finally had to admit to herself that she'd wanted him to be there when the sun set tonight. Shaking her head at herself, she tore her eyes from his house and picked up her pace. No, it was much better this way. This way he would never know and she could remember him as the kind stranger who had walked her home, not as one of the many who had abandoned her at the news of her illness.

Frowning at the thought, she guided Sampson onto the road and headed into town. There was no need to dwell on it anymore anyway, for good or ill he was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that even if she wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin smiled as he met Kaoru's eyes across the distance. Tucked into the deepest shadows on his porch he simply watched as she continued to stare at his seemingly empty house, the slight slump in her shoulders telling him everything. It seemed his raven haired neighbor hadn't truly wanted him to leave. Heartened by the thought, his smile widened as he continued to stare into her moonlit sapphire eyes. Ah, but would she really accept his decision to stay? For some reason he didn't think that very likely. She didn't seem the type to enjoy being questioned about herself.

Smirking slightly, he continued watching her across the distance and sighed. It figures she'd be with her dog tonight. He'd been waiting out here since sunset in hopes of catching her, but it looked like tonight he would have to satisfy himself with just shadowing her like he had these last weeks. Smiling ruefully he shook his head, so much for not being a stalker. If he kept this up she'd think him some kind of freak, or worse, have him arrested.

Chuckling lightly at the thought, he rose as she finally started on her way again and waited for her to put some distance between them. Watching her vanish into the darkness he stepped from his own porch and followed silently in her footsteps, being careful not to get close enough for her dog to catch onto his presence. Satisfied that he would remain unseen, he matched her pace and shook his head. Maybe next time she'd know better than to lie to him. And yet, if he was to be honest with himself he'd have to admit that he hadn't stayed just to find out why she'd lied to him. That was only an excuse, his real reason was... he needed this. After all these years he needed companionship with another, even if it was only friendship. He knew it wouldn't last long, ten years at the most but still, it would be nice to finally have someone beside him again.

Smiling ruefully he tucked his hands into his pocket, ten years was being optimistic. That ten years would only be if she agreed to leave with him, which would be asking a lot of someone he had just met. But if she didn't then they would have a month or two at the most, because he knew the people he was trying to avoid would find him eventually and then he would have to leave. To be honest he was quite surprised that they'd left him alone this long but then again he'd made it nearly impossible to find him. But he could feel it, the subtle shift in the air. They were coming. Maybe he deserved to be found, but in the end they wouldn't be able to kill him. Nothing could. He knew that for a fact. He'd done everything possible to find a way to end this twice cursed life he was now trapped in but nothing worked. And yet he could still kill, which he would have to do if they found him since he knew they wouldn't be satisfied unless he was dead. He couldn't blame them though, he _had_ killed Tomoe and for that alone he deserved to die.

A sigh escaped against his will at the thought and he slowed a little bit as they came into town. Yes, for that he deserved to die.

Biting back another sigh, he glanced at his neighbor and slowed even more as she came to a stop in front of what looked like a small clinic. Confused, he quirked an eyebrow as he watched her loosely tie her dog to a tree next to the building. Curious, he slowly made his way through the shadows to the building across the road and jumped up onto the roof. Settling in, he watched confused as she disappeared into the clinic. Why would she be going to see a doctor at this time of night? And what type of clinic would be open this late?

Perplexed, he simply watched and waited as the minutes continued to tick by. About ten minutes later she emerged once more into the pale moonlight.

"Goodnight Dr. Genzai. See you next week."

Kenshin heard a muffled reply and then the door closed behind her. Watching as she undid her dog and disappeared down the road towards the beach, he weighed his need to follow her against the sudden, unexplainable desire to go ask this 'Dr. Genzai' what was wrong with her. It only took a heartbeat for him to decide to go question the late night doctor. Now maybe he could sate his curiosity and leave before he allowed himself to fall any further.

Jumping from the roof he quietly made his way across the road to the clinic and silently opened the door. Stepping into the dimly light room he spied the doctor moving back and forth in the back room, "Excuse me, Sensei? May I ask you a couple of questions about the young woman who just left?"

A clang of metal instruments hitting something hard echoed into the quiet clinic and then a voice drifted to him from the other room, "Do you mean Kaoru-san?"

Kenshin smiled at the obvious fondness in the doctor's voice. Taking another step into the clinic he nodded, "Yes. There is something I'd like to know that she is being quite stubborn about."

A light chuckle met his statement and then he heard the doctor heading towards the outer room, "Kaoru-san can be quite stubborn when she wants to be, she takes after her fa-"

Surprised by the doctor's sudden stop, Kenshin let his eyes wander to the white clad man now filling the doorway between the two rooms. Confused by the doctor's sickly pallor, he tried to ease the elderly man's distress and bowed, "Ah, Dr. Genzai I pres-"

"Get out!"

Stunned, Kenshin snapped his head back up and finally met the horrified look the doctor had fixed on him, "Excuse me?"

"I said get out! I have nothing for you here!"

Confused, Kenshin simply continued to stare at the suddenly enraged doctor, "I don't understand sir..."

"This isn't a blood bank so leave and never come back!"

At that statement Kenshin immediately understood, "You know what I am?"

"Yes, I know what you are now, Get Out!" The doctor spat out venomously.

Unperturbed, Kenshin stayed right where he was and asked, "How is it you know what I am?"

The doctor's eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled, "Your eyes. One of your kind killed my wife and I will never forget his eyes. You all have the same lust-filled gleam in your eyes. Now get out! And never come back here again."

Nodding to himself in understanding, Kenshin back-stepped and pushed open the door, "I'm sorry for your loss, sir, but I was not that person, nor will I ever be. Forgive me for intruding." Turning his back on the irate doctor he made to step out but was brought up short by the doctor's next statement.

"Before you go, there is one more thing I would like to say."

Curious, Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and met the flinty glare fixed on him.

"Stay away from Kaoru-san. I will never forgive you if you take away what time she has left. For that I will kill you myself."

And with that the doctor disappeared back into the back room leaving Kenshin to stare confused at the space he'd just occupied. He was very tempted to turn around and question the doctor about that last threat, but thought better of it and stepped into the pale moonlight. Now was not the best time to pursue the questions that last statement ignited. And yet...

Scowling, he nearly growled and headed for the beach. What was it about this girl that had him tied in knots? And this latest bit of information wasn't helping at all. What time she has left? What the hell was that suppose to mean!?

Frustrated by his inability to answer that question, Kenshin quickly closed the distance to the beach and scanned the darkened sand for some sign of Kaoru. He relaxed slightly when he saw her playing fetch with her pooch by the waning light of the moon. Quietly making his way a little bit closer he took advantage of the Akabeko and jumped up onto the roof to watch her play with the seemingly tireless dog. Unconsciously glaring at the sight, he absently started taping his fingers on the concrete ledge he was sitting on. If only she didn't have that damn dog with her he could corner her now and get the answers he so desperately needed.

Kaoru's laughter chimed into the quiet night and Kenshin shook off his irritation. Lightened by the sound, he instead cleared his mind and simply enjoyed the sight of the woman below him. He would have the answers soon. All he needed was time with her away from her ever protective dog. He smirked gently as he watched her chase Sampson into the surf. Ah, but now he also had to catch her before she went back to see her doctor again. There was no doubt in his mind that Dr. Genzai would warn Kaoru of him and possibly even tell her what he was. If he did that then it wasn't very likely she'd ever let him into her life, and for some reason he didn't want to lose that chance, as slim as it already was.

Shaking his head he sighed, things had definitely become more complicated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oblivious to her audience, Kaoru danced in the shallows with Sampson close on her heels. Laughing, she swung around on him and chased him deeper into the water; seconds later he bounded out and shook off right beside her. Throwing her hands up to ward of the water droplets she laughed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Stumbling up the beach she collapsed in a heap, "Ok, enough! I surrender!" Flopping backwards she heard Sampson flop down beside her then he laid his head on her belly. Flinging an arm across her eyes she reached out and scratched his head. "I swear you're going to death of me yet. Maybe this move _wasn't_ such a good idea. You're almost like a puppy again!"

A heavy panting was her only answer and she peeked out from beneath her arm. Sampson looked exhausted, but she could tell he was extremely happy and if she wasn't mistaken he was actually smiling. Smiling herself she nudged him off her belly and sat up, "Come on buddy, I think you need to rest."

Sampson simply moved to the side and waited for her to get to her feet. Scratching his head again, she headed up the beach to collect their things. He wasn't the only one who needed rest, she hadn't played this hard in a long time. And yet, if she was smart she would go home and devote another couple of hours to practice. At this rate when her parents came for her birthday in two weeks her father would know she hadn't been diligent in her training like she should have been. She didn't exactly relish the thought of the tongue lashing she knew she would get for her slacking. Yes, maybe it would be best to practice because after tonight she wouldn't be able to again until Sunday night.

Grimacing at the phantom aches she could already feel, she snapped Sampson's leash on and headed for the road. Just once she would love to switch places with Sampson, at least that way she'd be able to go home and lay on the sofa in the air conditioning and just relax. Snorting, she rolled her eyes at her selfishness and dropped her sandals on the sidewalk, brushing her feet clean she slipped them on. Now that was pathetic, especially since the style she knew had been around since the late eighteen hundreds. Not many Kenjutsu styles could claim that same honor.

Heading for home she couldn't help but smile, although she may rue the aches and pains her laxness would cost her she still loved the feel of absolute control when she was stepping through the moves of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Nothing felt quite as good as the weight of a bokken in the palm of her hand, with that familiar weight in her hand she could take on the world. A sudden surge of anticipation filtered through her veins and she picked up her pace, maybe tonight she wouldn't feel the aches quite as bad after her practice two nights ago. One could only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dropping lightly to the sidewalk, Kenshin silently made his way through the quiet town behind Kaoru. Glancing to his watch he smiled, only two, maybe he'd get his chance tonight. But then again, she looked exhausted after her romp with her pooch so it wasn't very likely she'd be up for any more. More than likely she would go home and call it a night. Stifling a sigh he shrugged, if not tonight then he would have to search her out at the Akabeko. If he was lucky she'd be working tomorrow night because if not he would have to risk her dog's ire and corner her at home. He couldn't wait too long, or the good doctor was sure to end everything before it even had a chance to begin.

And yet, he could understand and sympathize with the doctor. If he were in the same situation he wouldn't want one of his kind near her either because what the doctor had said was true. They were killers, plain and simply, they were nothing but cold blooded killers. At least most of them were. A sardonic smirk touched his lips at the thought and he jammed his hands into his pocket. Technically he _was_ a vampire but one of the side effects to the concoction he'd taken to try to regain some of his lost humanity had been the complete suppression of his need for blood. He no longer needed to feed, his body fed off the constantly renewing cells of his own blood. So the kind doctor really didn't have anything to worry about, he didn't need her blood. He supposed, in a way, he _had_ regained some of his humanity but it hadn't been worth it. Not at all.

Sighing at the direction his thoughts were wandering, he tried to shrug them off and glanced at the young woman slowly making her way down their road towards home. It hadn't been worth it then and now it would steal another away from him.

Scowling, he hunched his shoulders and dropped his attention to the pebbles passing under his feet. What exactly had he done to deserve this fate? Ah yes, he'd trusted the word of a lowly snake. He should have known better than to trust the man who had always coveted the position he'd held beside Katsura-san. With that one deed Iizuka had hoped to rid himself of his rival but instead the snake had, through him, stolen the life of an innocent woman.

All of a sudden he was wrenched back to the present as a loud bark rang out into the extremely quiet night. Snapping his head up, Kenshin immediately came to a stop, his body instantly poised to vanish. He nearly sighed when he realized that Sampson was only barking because he was happy to be home. Watching them disappear into Kaoru's house he headed to his own and slipped inside, heading straight for the kitchen he poured himself a glass of iced tea and made his way out onto his back porch.

Now all he could do was wait and see if she would come out again before the sun came up, without her ever faithful dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru flopped on the sofa and sighed. Only two thirty, she had plenty of time to practice... if she could convince her body that's what it really wanted to do. Glancing to Sampson nestled on his oversized pillow, she narrowed her eyes and mock glared at him, "Must be nice to curl up in bed." Sampson just gave her a look that said it was her own fault for being human and then tucked his nose beneath his leg and promptly closed his eyes.

Chuckling at his action, she stretched and pushed out of the extremely comfortable cushions. "Fine, I'll go practice for a little while. No need to waste a beautiful night." Casting one last glance at Sampson, she asked, "Sure, you don't want to come?" Sampson didn't even bother to acknowledge the question.

Smiling, Kaoru shook her head, she really couldn't blame him. He must be exhausted. Steeling herself for the aches and pains she knew were coming, she headed for her room and grabbed a clean pair of hakama and a gi from her dresser. Changing quickly, she loosened her messy ponytail and finger combed her hair before tying it back up. Satisfied she was ready, she grabbed her bokken from the wall mount and headed out back.

At least the moon was still full enough to practice by. She really didn't have enough space in any of the rooms in the house to practice and sadly there wasn't a dojo with in a hundred miles down here. That was one of the things she missed most about home, her family's dojo.

Fending off the slight twinge of homesickness that tightened her chest, Kaoru took a deep breath to clear her mind and stepped barefoot into the middle of her wide back yard. It didn't matter, she had this huge yard all to herself. Centering herself, she took several slow, even breaths and then slowly she began to move, first stepping through the easier, beginning steps to warm up and then slowly moving up to the more intricate steps that defined the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Gliding effortlessly through the age old moves, she smiled at the feeling of contentment that settled over her and simply lost herself in the familiar motions.

Losing touch with everything around her, Kaoru didn't notice the shadowed figure that slipped from his back porch and silently make his way into her yard. Aware of nothing but the feel of the bokken in her hand and her imaginary adversary, she didn't expect the barely audible whisper that filtered into the quiet night from the awestruck man standing behind her...

"...beautiful..."

Startled out of her reverie, Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she spun on the intruder, aiming dead for his head. She was shocked when her attack was stopped mid-swing. Immediately coming back to her surroundings she gasped when her eyes clashed with the smirking violet gaze staring dead at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Scowling darkly, Kaoru wrenched the bokken from her fiery haired neighbor's hand, "What is wrong with you?! I could have hit you!" When all he did was smile, she growled, "Or maybe you just get some kind of sick pleasure out of scaring the daylights out of me!"

Kenshin's smile widened and he took a step back, "I truly am sorry. I only wanted to come by and say hello."

Getting ahold of herself, Kaoru rubbed her forehead in irritation, "Next time, don't scare me like that or I just might kill you." Ignoring the disbelieving smirk that whispered across his lips, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Weren't you suppose to be moving?"

Kenshin crossed his arms and met her glare, "I was... until you lied to me."

Kaoru cringed back from his intense violet gaze before a slice of steel flowed down her spine. Who the hell did he think he was?! Yes, she had lied but that should have nothing to do with him. He didn't know her and she didn't know him, and if she had her way, it would remain that way. Glaring at his confidence she took a step back, "I may have lied to you but that is no reason for you to stay or for you to sneak up on me like that..." taking a deep breath she took another step back, "... it's as you said the first night we met, Himura-san. I think it would be best if we didn't know each other."

And with that she spun on her heel and headed for her house. She was stopped dead in her tracks though when he whispered in a slightly pained voice, "It's Kenshin."

Unable to ignore his tone, Kaoru swallowed nervously and peeked over her shoulder, "Fine... Kenshin. Goodnight." Starting for the house again Kaoru was stopped when a cool hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I will leave you alone if that is what you truly want, but could you at least tell me the truth? Why do you only come outside at night?"

Kaoru wilted slightly and she sighed. Why did he want to know so badly? Biting back another sigh she asked, "Will you leave if I tell you?"

Kenshin released her wrist and waited for her to turn around. When she didn't he sighed, "I can't promise you that. For some reason I find myself wanting your company, but if you don't want me in your life then I will do my best to keep my distance."

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to ignore the little voice that whispered she wanted his company too. Turning around, she looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Why do you need to know what is wrong with me?"

Kenshin stared into her guarded sapphire gaze and tried to think up a reason she would accept but could only come up with the truth. Without thinking, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Curiosity. I just want to know why a beautiful young woman like you would want to live her life in the darkness."

Kaoru felt as if a fist had slammed into her stomach... curiosity!? A sudden surge of anger exploded in her veins. Fisting her hand tight around the forgotten bokken she shouted, "It's none of your business what's wrong with me!! I'm not some lab specimen you can put under a microscope!" Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself she added, "And for your information I _can't_ go into the sun or I would!"

And with that she spun around and ran for the house. Whipping the back door open, she shot through and slammed it behind her. Oblivious to the tears burning her eyes, she leaned heavily against the hard wood and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked against her chest. Dropping her bokken, she wrapped her arms around her legs tight and tried in vain to get herself back together. Why did they all want to know? Why couldn't they just accept her for what she was? Dropping her forehead to her knees she gave in to the tears and silently cried. Why couldn't she just be normal? Was it too much to ask?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stunned, Kenshin simply watched Kaoru vanish into her house and slam the door. Did he say something wrong? Going over what he'd said he finally saw his mistake and grimaced. How could he be such an idiot? Shaking his head he tucked his hands into his pocket and slowly made his way to his own house. Well, it was glaringly obvious he hadn't had any real interaction with anyone for a very long time but that still didn't excuse his callousness. But then again maybe it wasn't a complete loss, in her anger Kaoru had let out a key piece of information. So it wasn't by choice she lived her life in the darkness, but because she had to. And yet, that still didn't answer why.

His curiosity piqued again, he picked up his pace. But now that he had this little bit of information he should be able to figure it out himself. And maybe once he knew he could apologize for being so insensitive.

That is if she allowed him within a hundred feet of her. Scowling at the thought he tried to fight back the sudden feeling that he'd burned the already weakened bridge to her. And yet, he'd never been one to just give up. He'd build the bridge again if he had to.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Complications

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Once again, please forgive the lateness of this chapter. It looks like I'll be following the three week update schedule like I did for Forever Mine, especially with summer coming. Anyway, I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 4 - Complications

Dr. Genzai took a sip of his water and glanced to the clock. A quarter to three, the sun would be up in less than three hours so she must be home by now. Reaching out, he let his hand hover over the phone for a minute before finally making up his mind. Picking it up, he dialed in Kaoru's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. He couldn't take the risk. He would never forgive himself if he let a killer like that man take her away before her time.

He frowned as the phone rang four times with no answer, maybe she wasn't home yet. But then where would she be? Confused, he tried to ignore the feeling that he was too late and listened as the phone rang one last time before her answering machine picked up..

_Hello. You've reached the Kamiya residence. I'm unable to come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

Hesitating for a second in indecision, his fist tightened on the phone. And then the beep sounded into the earpiece and any doubt instantly vanished. "Kaoru-san, would you please call me when you get this message. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

Dropping the phone back into the cradle, he bit back a sigh and headed into his bedroom. Now all he could do was wait and hope that Kaoru's stubborn need to keep others at arm's length would keep her safe until he finally had the chance to tell her the truth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin simply stared in disbelief at the glowing screen of his laptop and tried to force his mind to accept all he'd just read. In all the years he'd walked this earth he had never, in his wildest dreams, thought he would run across anything like this. He had seen many different diseases over the years but none that were so similar to the cursed life of a vampire. Absolutely none.

But now he understood.

Settling back in the chair, he rested his head back and stared at the ceiling. If this was indeed what Kaoru had then that would explain a lot. And after an hour and a half of searching the internet, the only thing he'd been able to come up with was this disease, this Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Glancing back to the screen, he frowned, and as far as he could tell through all the medical jargon there was no cure. She was forever trapped in the darkness, cursed to hide from the sun's killing rays... as he had been not so long ago.

Heaving a sigh, he closed the screen down and pushed out of the chair; heading for his front porch. But in truth, he didn't know if this was what she had or not. And he wouldn't until he had a chance to ask her which, thanks to his idiocy earlier, would most likely not be any time soon. Shaking his head at himself, he wandered out into the warm predawn morning and settled on the porch. Leaning back against the wall, he watched and waited for the sun to make its appearance. And yet, deep down he knew this disease was what kept her from the sun. Everything made sense if he compared what he'd seen these last weeks to what he'd just read.

Slowly the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and Kenshin smiled as they brushed against his face, the warmth temporarily heating his perpetually cool skin. If there was anything he didn't regret about that night so long ago it was this, the chance to feel the sun again after hundreds of years of being deprived of its warmth. That had been the one thing he'd missed the most when Katsura-san had changed him, the soul cleansing warmth of the sun.

Shifting his attention to the quiet house beside his, his smile slowly dropped into a frown. But Kaoru had never had this chance had she? If she indeed had XP then she'd never felt the sun's warm rays brushing against her skin without pain. Not once.

Sobered by the thought, he shifted his attention back to the rising sun and sagged even more against the wall. But one thing he still didn't understand was why she felt the need to hide this information. Why hadn't she just told him about her disease? Did she believe he wouldn't want anything to do with her because of it?

Confused, he shook his head and cast one last glance to her house before he stood and made his way back into his own house. But one thing she didn't understand yet was that it didn't matter if she was sick, he wasn't going to give up on her this easily. She had managed to get under his skin and he wasn't going to let something as simple as her illness keep him from at least becoming her friend, and maybe more if she would allow it. A sardonic smirk tickled his lips, well at least for the next ten years or so. He would never tell her what he was, so there was no way he could share her entire life with her.

Sagging at the thought, he wandered into the livingroom and collapsed on the sofa. If only he could...

Scowling, he shook his head. No. To entertain that thought would only bring about her ruin, he wouldn't do that again. Besides, it wouldn't work, he knew that for certain. It would be best if he simply cherished what time she gave him, and when the time came, to let her go.

He smiled sadly as his eyes settled on the yellowed photo sitting innocently on the shelf across the room. Yes, it would be best to let her go as he should have back then. He wouldn't let the past repeat itself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru sighed and finally found the energy to uncurl from in front of the door as the first rays of sunlight started to peek through the open curtains in the livingroom. Shoving off the floor, she grabbed her bokken and edged around the room until she could reach the drawstring and pulled the heavy curtains closed. Sagging into the chair beside the window, she settled heavily into the cushiony softness. Why did he have to know? Why couldn't he just leave? Life would be so much easier if he would just leave.

Fending of the crushing loneliness she'd thought she'd buried some time ago, she scowled. She was not going to let this redheaded, violet-eyed man turn her back into the mess she'd been when she'd been in Sapporo. She wasn't going to let him take away the happiness she'd managed to gain here, not when she had so little time to enjoy it as it was.

A sudden weight settled on her shoulders at the thought and she sagged even further into the chair. Why did he have to show up? When she'd moved here all she'd wanted was a little peace and a fresh start. And to that end she'd only told two people of her illness, the local grocer so she'd be able to get food and Tae because she'd really wanted the job. He had no right to demand an answer to his question. And yet...

Heaving a sigh, Kaoru shoved the thought from her mind as a wave of exhaustion flooded through her body. In the end she wasn't going to tell him so he might as well leave, it would be better for both of them. Stifling a yawn, she finally gave in and glanced to Sampson, "Come on buddy, it's time for bed."

Sampson peeked one eye open and then slowly rose and made his slow way towards the bedroom and his much more comfortable pillow beside her bed. Grinning half-heartedly, she pushed out of the chair and turned to follow him but stopped when she noticed the blinking light on the answering machine.

Confused, she quirked an eyebrow and leaned over to push the play button...

_Kaoru-san, would you please call me when you get this message. There is something I would like to talk to you about._

Kaoru was taken aback as Dr. Genzai's gravelly voice filtered into the quiet room. Wha-... her train of thought was interrupted though as the answering machine rattled of the time the message was left just before it kicked off. 3 am! What the heck could Dr. Genzai be calling about so early in the morning!? Swallowing nervously, she reached for the phone but stopped when it hit her what time it was. She couldn't call him back now, it was only five-thirty in the morning. He'd be in bed. And yet...

Letting her hand hover over the phone for a second, she finally sighed and let her arm drop back to her side. If whatever he'd wanted to talk about was really that important he would have come to the house or at the very least he would have continued to call until he'd gotten a hold of her. So there was no need to wake him for something trivial.

Satisfied with her reasoning, Kaoru turned her back on the phone and headed for her room. She'd call him when she got up, whatever it was could wait until then.

x x x x x

A few hours later, Kaoru rose up out of the darkness and laid half awake as the distinct feeling that she'd had all the sleep her body needed flowed through her veins. Doing her level best to ignore the feeling and go back to sleep, she buried her head under the pillow and tried to reclaim the peaceful darkness to no avail. Finally giving in, she rolled over and glance at the time. 2:26pm. Figures. Flopping onto her back, she flung an arm over her eyes and sighed. That's what she got for going to bed so early, normally she'd hold out until late morning and sleep through the afternoon and most of the evening. But thanks to her persistant neighbor she'd been completely drained this morning.

A shuffling beside the bed drew her from her thoughts and she glanced to the huge chocolate brown eyes fixed on her. "I bet you need to go out huh?"

Sampson barked in answer and Kaoru sighed. She couldn't stay in bed any longer anyway, even if there was nothing to do. Scowling at the thought, she rolled out of bed and tossed on her black robe. Grabbing the gloves beside the bed she quickly slipped them on and grabbed the hat and sunglasses still resting on the night table.

"Alright. Come on."

Heading for the back door, she tossed on the hat and sunglasses and grabbed the hook for the lead that led out back. Clicking it onto Sampson's collar, she positioned herself behind the door to avoid the sunlight and opened it just enough for Sampson to snake his way outside. She hissed as unfiltered sunlight spilled through the open door, her sensitive eyes immediately watering. Snapping them closed, she quickly slammed the door behind Sampson and waited for the little spots to fade from her closed lids. Taking off the sunglasses, she rubbed the wetness from her cheeks and sighed. They were getting worse, even the sunglasses weren't helping as much as they used to. But then again it had been a very long time since she'd had to face the midday sun like she'd just done. Normally the sun would still be on the other side of the house when she'd let Sampson out before bed. Another reason why she usually stayed up in the morning instead of getting up in the afternoon.

Biting back another sigh, she tossed her hat on the table beside the door. Pulling off the gloves, she shrugged out of her robe and headed back into her room. She should have expected this though, she was getting older so things were bound to start deteriorating. Hopefully, her sensitivity to ultraviolet light getting worse was the only change.

Scowling, she shrugged off the thought and headed into the bathroom for a shower. There was nothing she could do about it anyway except stay away from the sun. She couldn't live her life in constant fear of the inevitable, there was no way to stop what was coming and she knew it.

x x x x x

Twenty minutes later, Kaoru finished combing out her damp hair and tied it up into a ponytail. Glancing to the clock on her nightstand she frowned, 3pm. Now what was she supposed to do. It wasn't like she could go outside yet. Kami, if there was anything she truly hated it was this, being trapped in the house until the sun finally went down. Maybe moving down here _had_ been a bad idea, at least at home she'd had the dojo. Her father had outfitted the dojo so that she could go in any time of the day and practice. She had to admit she really did miss that freedom.

Tamping down the pang of homesickness that tightened her chest, she scowled at her selfishness and wandered back out into the livingroom. Yes, she may have had to sacrifice some things for Sampson but he was worth it. As if he somehow knew she was thinking of him the object of her thoughts barked at the back door. Smiling, she backtracked into her bedroom and donned all the necessary clothes to brave the door again. Not bothering to put on the sunglasses she headed to the back door and positioned herself behind the door again. Simply closing her eyes, she opened the door and waited until she heard Sampson come all the way through then closed it soundly behind him.

Before she even had a chance to open her eyes Sampson flicked out his tongue and caught her on the back of her gloved hand. Chuckling, she popped her eyes open and scratched his head. Yes, he was most definitely worth the sacrifices she'd had to make. Releasing him from the leash, she put it back on its hook and dropped to her knees to give him a hug, "I wouldn't know what to do without you, buddy."

Sampson simply flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear. Giggling, she pulled away, "Hey, didn't I say no more sneak attacks!" Sampson barked in triumph and worked his way out of her hold. With his head held high and a slight spring in his step he headed off into the darkened livingroom. Stunned, Kaoru simply watched him saunter away before she busted out laughing. He really was too much sometimes.

Shaking her head at his antics, she continued to chuckle as she followed in his footsteps; removing her anti-sun gear in the process. Tossing them over the back of the chair in the corner, she dropped onto the sofa and stared off into space. Okay, what now? And then she remembered she had a phone call to make. Leaning over, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed in the clinic number. Three rings later the phone was picked up...

_Hello?_

"Hi Dr. Genzai, it's Kaoru."

_Ah, Kaoru-san. You're up early. Is everything okay?_

A humorless smile whispered across her lips, "Yeah, everything's okay, I just went to bed a little bit too early this morning. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

An extended pause met her question and Kaoru had to fight down the small twinge of panic that suddenly rose up in her chest. "Dr. Genzai?"

_Do you mind if I come over a little later this afternoon, Kaoru-san? I would rather talk to you face to face about this._

Confused, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. 'Um, sure. It's nothing serious is it?" she asked, suddenly afraid. Dr. Genzai must have heard the strain in her voice because he quickly came back on.

_It has nothing to do with your health, Kaoru. It's about something else._

Immensely relieved, Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled, "Oh, okay. So what time do you think you'll be here?"

_I should be there around six. Is that okay?_

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

_Alright, see you then._ And with that the line went dead. Hitting the off button, Kaoru simply stared at the phone in confusion. What could be so important that he felt the need to come to her house? She couldn't think of anything that would drive him to make the trip to her house. Well, anything but her illness, and that was what made it really weird; whatever it was didn't have anything to do with her illness. Now that was strange.

Shrugging, she dropped the phone back into its cradle and sighed. No use worrying about it now, she'd know in a couple of hours. Glancing around the darkened livingroom, she sagged bonelessly into the sofa and scowled. Now the million dollar question of the day was what was she supposed to do to keep her entertained until Dr. Genzai came over. She'd done all the house cleaning yesterday so that was out. Casting a quick glance to the computer situated in the corner of the livingroom away from the windows she eyed the stack of files still sitting untouched. She could always pick up where she'd left off on those yesterday morning.

Shaking her head, she immediately threw the idea out. Doing that would only put her back to sleep and she most definitely didn't need any more sleep. Besides the company she was entering them for had given her a month and a half to finish and she was already about half done. At this rate she'd be done well before they were due.

Heaving a sigh, she sagged even further into the cushiony softness. Too bad there wasn't any room to practice, she could really use a little bit more time since last night her practice had been cut short. She frowned at the reminder of her redheaded neighbor. Yes, he had definitely thrown a wrench into her training session.

At the thought, Kaoru found herself irritated all over again by his intrusion and her frown quickly turned into a scowl. Shoving off the sofa, she stretched long and hard, no use dwelling on that either, maybe if she was lucky he'd left town like he was originally going to do. And yet for some reason she didn't think that very likely, he didn't seem like the type to give up.

Doing her level best to ignore the tiny sliver of hope that blossomed in her chest at the thought of him still being here, she wandered to the empty bedroom on the opposite side of the house. Coming to the closed door, she slid it open and took a minute to visually measure the space minus the little bit of furniture lining its walls again.

She'd thought of using this room for training once before but had hesitated because of its size. Now taking a good look at it she realized that it just might work, it had to be at least twelve feet by twelve feet. It would have to work because she wasn't going to let her training be curtailed by the lack of a dojo. She'd make do with what she had, which was this fairly large, unused bedroom. And she'd even been smart enough to hang the UV blinds and sun-blocking curtains in here already so all she really had to do was move the small table and dresser out of the room and she'd be all set. What was really surprising about this room was the hardwood floor, the rest of the house had tatami mats but this one room had a seamless hardwood floor. And on top of that it also looked as if the ceiling was just a little bit higher in here than it was in the rest of the house. It was almost as if this room had been made as a small dojo.

Snorting at the thought, she shook her head at her idiocy and quickly set about clearing the items out of the room and then went to change into her training clothes. Excited by the prospect of being able to practice whenever she wanted to, she eagerly donned her blue hakama and white gi. Grabbing her bokken from the wall, she quickly made her way back to the other side of the house and stepped lightly into the middle of her makeshift dojo. Now to see if she would indeed be able to practice in here. Centering herself she slowly stepped through the beginning steps of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and smiled, so far so good. Stepping up to the next level, her smile widened when she found she could also do these in here. Taking it to the next level she inhaled sharply when her overhand swing just barely missed the ceiling. Ok, maybe she wouldn't be able to practice all the moves in here, but at least she could keep in practice with the easier one's when she was trapped inside.

Satisfied with her findings, Kaoru set to work and simply lost herself once again in the familiar motions, quietly passing the time until Dr. Genzai came.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin sighed and glanced to the quiet house beside his as the sun continued its slow descent towards the western horizon. It wouldn't be too much longer before Kaoru would finally be free to come outside again. Of course, he had no idea how exactly he was going to go about approaching her yet, but that didn't quench his desire to see her again. He would figure out some way to breach the gap he'd made last night, of that there was no question. But one thing he _had_ come to realize since he'd found out the truth was that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to confront her about her illness just yet. He had a feeling that, if anything, confronting her would drive her even further away from him. For some reason she didn't like people to know, he couldn't understand why that would be, but maybe it would be best not to let her know he knew just yet.

Frowning at the thought, he shifted his attention back to the blade he was honing. Testing it's inside edge he smiled, almost there. Dribbling a little more water on to the whetstone, he went back to dragging the blade over the smooth stone. How long had it been since he'd had this blade made? It seemed like such a long time since he'd vowed to never kill again with his vampire strength. It sickened him just how easy he could snuff out a life with just his bare hands. It was that very ability that had driven him to have this sakabatou made. After the war that had nearly wiped out the vampire race he'd vowed never to use his innate ability to rend a man limb from limb again and because of that this blade had been born. In truth he should have died in that war like so many of his 'family' but thanks to his love for Tomoe he'd done his best to remain alive. And that had been the biggest mistake of his life.

Ignoring the twinge of pain that speared his chest, Kenshin slid the blade along the stone a couple of more times and then tested its edge. A smile turned up the corner of his lips at the blade's lethal sharpness. He may not kill with it but he would incapacitate with it if he needed to. Satisfied with his work, he slid the blade home in its sheath and cast one last glance to the silent house next door before he stood and, with blade and whetstone in tow, headed back into the house. It was finally time to get ready for his next impromptu meeting with his stubborn neighbor. He may not be able to confront her about her illness right now but he fully intended on continuing to 'accidentally' run into her as often as he could until she started to at least tolerate him. Once he managed to work his way into her good graces, the rest would be easy.

He grinned at the thought; Kamiya-san had no idea whose attention she'd unintentionally caught. None at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru sagged bonelessly to the hardwood floor and smiled, now that was the perfect way to spend the afternoon. Nothing felt quite as good as a nice long workout, well at least _this_ time. Smiling ruefully at the memory of her last workout, she took a minute to rest her well used muscles and glanced at her watch. 5:30pm. Dr. Genzai would be here in about a half an hour, that left her plenty of time for another shower. With a grin she pushed off the floor and stretched long and hard. Yes, a nice hot shower would feel like heaven right about now.

Anticipating the sweet heat to come she stretched one last time and headed towards the door. She jumped when the doorbell all of a sudden sounded into the quiet house, quickly followed by Sampson's warning bark. Hurrying out into the livingroom, she stopped at the entrance to the foyer and called out over Sampson's barking, "Who is it?"

"Dr. Genzai. May I come in?"

Surprised, she stepped into the foyer and unlocked the door, "Sure, give me a second to get back into the livingroom." A quiet 'okay' came through the door as she made her way back into the livingroom. Hiding herself on the opposite side of the foyer wall she called out, "Okay. you can come in."

The front door immediately opened and she heard Dr. Genzai hurry in. "Forgive me for arriving early, Kaoru-san. My last patient cancelled."

Kaoru grinned, "No problem." A second later she heard the door close and Sampson bounded into the entryway to accost his second favorite play toy. Dr. Genzai chuckled at his enthusiasm and scratched his head as he deftly avoided his tongue, "I see Sampson is doing much better down here. It seems this move was for the best."

Kaoru snorted and wandered to the doorway leading to the foyer, "I don't know about that. He's almost like a puppy again." Reaching out, she grabbed Sampson's collar and gave it a tug, "Come on, buddy, let Dr. Genzai at least get into the house."

Sampson immediately sat down and tossed an innocent look over his shoulder. Chuckling lightly, Kaoru scratched his head, "You're too much sometimes." Glancing back to Dr. Genzai she asked, "Would you like something to drink? I have water and iced tea... or hot tea if you'd rather."

Dr. Genzai smiled. "A glass of iced tea would be nice, thank you. It's been exceptionally hot today."

Kaoru smiled and headed for the kitchen, "That's one of the nice things about being trapped inside during the day. I don't have to worry about that kind of heat."

Dr. Genzai frowned as he changed his shoes for slippers and stepped into the livingroom. Her tone called her a liar; he knew she would do anything to be able to go out into the sunshine just once. And for the last fifteen years he'd done his best to make that dream come true, but so far he'd come up empty-handed. He had tried everything, consulted with hundreds of doctors to no avail. There was absolutely nothing he could do for this child but watch as the disease took her away from those who loved her.

Sighing, he made his way into the darkened livingroom and settled into the chair beside the heavily curtained windows, Sampson quietly following behind. What truly sickened him was the fact that this innocent child was destined to die well before her time, but there were those who also walked this earth who fed off the life of others so they would never die. And that was what made her disease that much more cruel, their ability to live even though they too were banned from the sun. It wasn't fair, not at all.

Oblivious to Dr. Genzai's musings, Kaoru poured out two brimming glasses of iced tea and headed back into the livingroom. Offering the aged doctor his glass, she settled onto the sofa when he took it and sipped at her own. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dr. Genzai took a sip of his tea then set it on the table beside the chair. "Last night after you left I had another visitor at the clinic. A redheaded man with violet eyes. He- "

"Do you mean Himura-san?" Kaoru cut in surprised. What would he be doing at the clinic that late at night?

Dr. Genzai sighed as the name fell from her lips. "So you know him already?"

Kaoru shrugged, confused by the doctor's tone, "Not really, he's my neighbor. We've met a couple of times but I can't say that I _know_ him. Why?"

Dr. Genzai settled heavily into the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Confused by his actions, Kaoru simply waited for whatever it was that seemed to be bothering her surrogate grandfather. Finally, after several seconds of silence he asked, "Do you remember my wife, Kaoru?"

Beyond confused, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "A little. Why?"

Instead of answering her question, Dr. Genzai looked at her from beneath hooded lids and asked her another question. "Do you remember when she died?"

Kaoru sagged into the sofa and sighed. That was one thing she did remember. Genzai-san's sudden death had shaken her entire family, not to mention everyone else in the district. Like her husband, she'd been a well known and respected doctor, together they'd run a small clinic in the neighborhood where Kaoru had grown up. But that had all changed one snowy night in the middle of January. Genzai-san had stayed after closing to finish up some filing and such when the clinic had been robbed and the thief had killed her when she'd resisted. That had been ten years ago.

Fending off the tears all of a sudden burning her eyes, she scowled, "Yes, I remember. Did they catch the thief?"

"No. And I don't think they ever will."

Taking another sip of his tea, Dr. Genzai pushed out of the chair and started to pace. Shocked to see him so on edge Kaoru frowned, something was seriously wrong. She had never seen him like this. Ever.

"Are you alright, Dr. Genzai?"

The aged doctor immediately stopped his pacing and looked her dead in the eye. "It wasn't a thief that killed my wife, Kaoru. It was a vampire."

Stunned, Kaoru simply stared at him as if he were insane and then as the truth of what he'd said fully hit her; she had to clamp down on her lip to keep herself from busting out laughing. A vampire?! There was no such thing as vampires!

Dr. Genzai's eyes narrowed at the obvious disbelief on her face. "This is no lie, Kaoru. I saw him kill her with my own eyes." Passing a hand over his face, he collapsed into the chair again, "He took what he wanted from her and then ripped out her throat when he was finished. I couldn't save her, I came too late to save her but I will save you if I can."

Dumbfounded, all Kaoru could do was stare at him. Her mind was telling her there was no way this was possible, but the look on his face said that he had indeed watched his wife die before his very eyes. Swallowing, Kaoru sipped at her tea and frowned, it couldn't be true though. Vampires were nothing but creatures created to scare unruly children. They weren't real, at least not in the true sense. How many times in her life had she herself been called a vampire? Too many to count.

Scowling at the thought she shook her head. Why was he bringing this up now anyway? What exactly had prompted this conversation? Confused, Kaoru met the haunted look fixed on her and decided to humor him to get that answer. "Why are you telling me this now, Dr. Genzai?"

"Because the man who came to the clinic asking about you last night is a vampire. I won't let the same thing happen to you that happened to my wife."

Kaoru's eyes widened and a chuckle escaped against her will, "Kenshin isn't a vampire! That's impossible."

Dr. Genzai gave her a look that said he knew better than that. "Why do you say that?"

Kaoru smiled, "Because all the stories I've ever heard about vampires say they die when they go into the sunlight, just like me, but Kenshin can go into the sun. I've seen him myself."

A heavy silence fell between them and Kaoru watched as a flicker of doubt passed across the doctor's face before it vanished beneath a look of determination. "I don't know about that, but what I do know is he has the very same eyes as the man who killed my wife." Pushing out of the chair, Dr. Genzai shook his head and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me but could you at least humor an old man and stay away from this 'Kenshin' for me. If not for me, then for your parents. They're going to lose you soon enough, I don't want it to be any sooner than it has to be."

And with that Dr. Genzai slowly made his way to the foyer. Kaoru stifled a sigh and rose to follow him. "If it makes you feel any better, I've already chased him away so please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Seeing the tension still tightening his shoulders, she tried to lighten the mood and added, "Besides, I have Sampson to protect me from the evils that lurk in the darkness."

Dr. Genzai gave her a wane smile and for the first time in her life Kaoru saw just how old her doctor/grandfather had become. Spurred by the realization, she did something she'd never done before, she leaned over and gave him a hug, "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine and who knows maybe you will still find some way to save me."

Feeling a bout of tears begin to burn her eyes, she let him go and spun around to leave the foyer so he could leave. A single tear did slide free when he whispered, "I'll try my best to save you, Kaoru. I promise." And then she heard him open the door and leave as quietly as he'd come. Sagging against the wall, she sighed and wiped the wetness from her cheek. She knew it was useless but still, it would be nice.

Scowling at herself, she shoved the thought from her mind and wandered to the side of the house that faced Kenshin's. Being careful not to disturb the UV shield behind it, she gingerly pulled the curtain back and looked out at the seemingly empty house beside hers. A vampire, huh? Well if he was then she'd better get a stake ready to drive through his heart or maybe some garlic to keep him away.

Snickering at the thought, she was just about to drop the curtain when the object of her amusement stepped out onto his front porch and stared off at something on the road. She frowned at the sight of the supposed 'vampire' standing in the fading sunlight. And there was the truth, he couldn't be a vampire, it was impossible. What was she thinking anyway? Vampires were _not_ real. Her breath caught though as, all of a sudden, his piercing violet eyes found hers across the distance. And for the first time since she'd met him she really looked at his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before.

Suddenly extremely nervous, Kaoru dropped the curtain and shook her head. Impossible, vampires didn't exist. He just had strange eyes, that was all. And with that final thought she spun on her heel and headed off to take a shower. No use worrying about it anyway, she'd made it quite clear last night that she wanted nothing to do with him. Hopefully he would heed her wish and stay away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin scowled and swore under his breath as he watched the elderly doctor leave Kaoru's house. He was too late, the doctor had already told her the truth.

Sickened by the thought, he continued to watch the old man make his way down Kaoru's sidewalk and out onto the deserted road. Quietly stepping out onto his porch, he sighed as his anger slowly fell away. It wasn't the doctor's fault. To be honest he'd never expected the doctor to move this fast. But then again, as far as the doctor knew he was a threat, one who could possibly threaten Kaoru's life. It was his own fault for underestimating the affection this man held for his raven-haired neighbor and now it may be to late.

Sagging against the corner of the house, he shook his head at his idiocy. First he'd managed to alienate her last night with his callousness and now, thanks to his confidence he'd added the possibility that she would believe what the doctor had told her. At this rate he would never get into her good graces. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he cast a glance at the house beside his. He was surprised to find himself looking into the guarded sapphire gaze that seemed to haunt his every waking moment.

A small smile whispered across his lips as he watched her watch him, the look in her eyes weighing something and then all of a sudden her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she dropped the curtain. Confused, Kenshin quirked an eyebrow and continued to watch the window in hopes that she would come back, when she didn't he sighed and pushed off the house to head back inside.

Well thanks to this new complication, things were going to be a little bit more difficult but he wasn't going to let this stop him. And who knows, maybe he was worrying for nothing. Most people these days didn't believe in vampires, hopefully she would be the same. But even if she did believe she would have to question his ability to go into the sun. That in itself should belie anything the good doctor said.

Shrugging, he headed into the house to wait out the last couple of hours before the sun set. It didn't matter anyway, he was going to continue to follow his plan to work his way into her life. She may say she didn't want him around, but he knew she was just as lonely as he'd been all these years.

The truth was there in her sad sapphire eyes... she needed this just as much as he did.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. One Secret Revealed

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 5 - One Secret Revealed

Kaoru flicked off the light in her bedroom and rushed into the foyer. How had she managed to fall asleep? After all the sleep she'd had earlier you'd think she'd be set for at least a whole day, if not more. But then again a three hour workout didn't help matters much, now did it? Didn't matter, what did was the fact that she was now going to be late for work if she didn't get moving.

Grabbing her watch and keys off the table just inside the door, she quickly donned the watch before spinning around to scratch Sampson one last time before heading out. "Alright buddy, watch the house for me."

Sampson barked his assent as she flung the door open and headed out into the stifling night heat. Unintentionally slamming the door behind her, she cursed her lack of a bike or any type of transportation and started to jog up the road. There was no way she was going to make it to work on time. Not that Tae would really care but still, she hated being late for anything. Casting a quick glance at her watch she scowled and picked up her pace, it really didn't matter how fast she ran, there was no way she'd make it on time.

A quarter of a mile later she was forced to slow to a fast walk, the muscles in her legs starting to throb in protest. Grimacing at the dull ache pulsing up her calves, she stopped and tried to stretch the muscles a little in an effort to loosen them up some. This is what she got for sleeping on the sofa, that plus taking only a shower had done more damage than help. What she should have done was take a bath after her shower to soak her well used muscles, but she'd shrugged that off in favor of laying down to watch some TV. Not one of her more brilliant ideas.

Sighing, she steeled herself against the aches and started down the road again at a steady walk. No use thinking about it now, hind sight was always twenty-twenty, next time she'd know better. Well, at least it wasn't raining, she hadn't had time to check the weather before she'd left so she had no idea what the weather was suppose to be like tonight. And then, as if in answer to her thoughts, a bright flash of lightening lit up the night sky soon followed by a distant rumble of thunder.

Kaoru simply stared at the black sky and busted out laughing, oh this was too much! Tonight was definitely not her night. Picking up her pace as much as she could, she waited for another flash then counted the seconds until she heard the thunder. She sighed at finding the storm only five miles away. Figures. Now she would be late _and_ soaked. Maybe she should just give up and turn around right now. Slowing at the thought, she scowled and shook her head. No, if she wasn't there it would leave Aiko alone and Thursdays were usually quite busy. She wouldn't do that to the poor girl.

Picking up her pace again, she all of a sudden stopped dead in her tracks as another flash of lightening illuminated the road ahead of her and the figure now standing less than ten yards away.

Startled, Kaoru bit back a scream and stumbled back, nearly losing her balance. Doing her level best to keep her feet under her she did scream when a hand all of a sudden wrapped around her arm. Terrified, she tried to wrench her arm from the person's hand and balled her fist, ready to punch whoever it was if they didn't let go. And then another flash of lightening lit up the night sky and she inhaled sharply as her eyes met the piercing violet gaze fixed on her.

"You!"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly and finally released her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kaoru nearly growled and fought against the urge to punch him anyway, "Then next time don't be lurking in the middle of the road during a storm." Scowling at the smirk teasing his lips, she did her best to ignore his piercing eyes which now seemed to glow in the inky blackness. Swallowing nervously, she sidestepped around him and started down the road again as the first raindrops began falling from the sky, "I don't have time for this. I'm already late for work."

Picking up her pace in an effort to put as much distance between them as she could, Kaoru nearly sighed when she heard no movement from behind. Good, maybe he finally got the picture this time. And then, much to her surprise, she all of a sudden found herself covered by a wide umbrella, his nearness instantly tingling across her skin.

"I'll walk you so you won't get wet."

At her wits end, Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks again and turned her full attention on him, "What is with you?! Why are you following me?!"

Kenshin simply met her angry gaze and shrugged. "I don't want you to get sick and this umbrella is big enough for both of us. As to following you, I told you I would do my best to keep my distance and this is my best. I'm not going to let you walk in the rain if I don't have to."

Surprised, Kaoru could only stare at him as another flash of lightening danced across the sky. At a loss for what to say, she simply continued to stare at him as the world slowly started to fade, her attention solely taken by the vibrant violet eyes fixed on her. And then an almost deafening crash of thunder snapped her back into the world around her and without thinking she asked, "Has anyone ever told you, you have strange eyes?"

Kenshin chuckled lightly and nodded, "Many times. Now will you let me walk you to work?"

Kaoru blushed. To be honest, for a minute there she'd completely forgotten about work. Glancing to her watch she groaned, she was already ten minutes late. By the time she finally got there she'd be at least a half hour late. Glancing back up at him she sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

Kenshin smiled. "Not really. So shall we go before the storm gets closer?"

Giving in, she bit back another sigh and nodded. Without another word she walked out from underneath the umbrella and headed down the road. Moments later she found herself once again protected from the steady rain now falling from the sky, his pace immediately matching hers.

"Is my presence really that disturbing, Kaoru?"

Kaoru kept her attention fixed on the road ahead of her and shrugged, "It's not that. It's just..." taking a deep breath, she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, "... I guess I don't understand why you are all of a sudden interested in me."

Kenshin sighed and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't upset her again. But before he even had a chance to answer she added,"...oh, wait. That's right, I'm a curiosity."

Stung by her disheartened tone, Kenshin shot out his hand and grabbed her arm; immediately pulling her to a stop. Turning her to face him, he captured her gaze as a flash of lightening illuminated the area, "I didn't mean it like that, Kaoru. All I meant was that I want to know more about you. That's all. I don't think you're a freak or a lab specimen."

Kaoru dropped her eyes, ashamed, and scuffed her foot as the thunder rumbled overhead. If that was true, then maybe...no, it would be better to leave things as they were. Steeling herself against the crushing loneliness trying to weigh her down, she pulled her arm from his hand and started down the road again. "Then why did you go see Dr. Genzai?"

Kenshin bit back a sarcastic chuckle. She wasn't going to let him off the hook was she? Sighing, he said the only thing he could, the truth. "I went to him in hopes that he would tell me what's wrong with you. I'm sorry."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. She'd expected that but still...

Tucking her hands into her pockets, she glanced at him as they closed the distance to town; the overhead lights soon winning out over the fading lightening. "It didn't work did it? Instead he came to me with some wild story that you're a vampire. And you know what, I'm almost tempted to believe him. I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours before."

Kenshin simply grinned, well at least she didn't fully believe. Feeling bold he asked, "And what would you say if I was?"

Kaoru snorted, "Impossible. I've seen you in the sun and vampires can't go into the sun."

Kenshin bit back a sigh of relief and laughed, at least his secret was safe. "I guess that does pretty much nullify that possibility, doesn't it."

Casting a quick glance at him, Kaoru simply smiled and tried to ignore the sudden increase in her heartbeat at the sound of his easy laughter. Blushing at herself, she shifted her attention to the road before her and noticed that they were only steps away from the Akabeko. With a relieved sigh, she stepped out from underneath the umbrella and dropped a quick bow, "Thank you for walking me to work. I...it was nice talking to you."

And with that, she spun around and bolted for the door. But no sooner had her hand landed on the handle than a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her from escaping. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see the now folded down umbrella hovering in the space between them.

"Take this, in case it's raining when you get done tonight."

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. Acutely aware of his hand wrapped around her wrist, she simply stared at him, at a loss for what to say. Wha-? Her train of thought was interrupted though when Kenshin took a step towards her and added, "Unless, you would rather have me come pick you up."

Unnerved by his nearness she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed the umbrella. "No, this will be fine. Th..thanks."

A small smirk tilted up the corner of Kenshin's lips and Kaoru all of a sudden felt her face flush a deep red. Doing her level best to get herself back together, she wiggled her wrist out of his hand and gave him a small smile, "I should get to work. Thank you again for walking me and for the umbrella."

Kenshin simply smiled and took a step back. "I expect that back tonight when you get home." And with that, he spun on his heel and started back down the road the way they'd come.

Startled by his abruptness, Kaoru watched him go until what he'd said fully sank in. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, she called out, "Wait! You mean you want me to bring this back to you at three in the morning."

Kenshin stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Yes."

"But-"

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru squeaked in shock as a voice sounded behind her. Immediately spinning around, she blushed profusely at the couple trying to get into the restaurant. "I...I'm sorry," she mumbled back-stepping out of their way. Dropping a bow, she waited for them to enter before she spun back around to catch Kenshin again, "I ca-"

She stopped when she saw no sign of the redhead in the people wandering the street. Scanning every corner she could see, she scowled in irritation and fisted her hand around the umbrella. Figures. Now she had no choice but to return it tonight. What was with this guy anyway? She had never, in her entire life, been stalked like this before. Well except for the times when people wanted to bug her about her illness, but for some reason she believed him when he said his attention wasn't about that. But then, what was it?

Confused by the whole situation, Kaoru shrugged and scanned the area one last time. To be honest, she had to admit that she kinda liked having him around. It was nice to have someone besides her family care what happened to her. Of course, it would help immensely if he'd stop scaring her every time they happened to meet, maybe then she wouldn't feel like disemboweling him all the time.

A small grin tickled her lips at the thought and then slowly it fell away. And yet, none of this mattered because she was still going to do her best to keep him at arms length, further if she could. Although now that would be a little bit more difficult thanks to the umbrella hanging from her fist.

Biting back a sigh, she shoved the thought from her mind and headed into the Akabeko. She groaned when she saw the busy restaurant. As she'd feared the dining room was already packed; the two people who'd just entered waiting patiently to be seated. Must be the new influx of people had arrived.

Spurred by the sight she rushed across the polished floor, giving Aiko a quick smile as she set the umbrella down and threw on her apron, "I'm sorry, I'm late. I fell asleep."

Aiko smiled and shrugged, "Its ok. Tae's here so we've managed to keep up. You have the even tables tonight."

"Are you sure it was sleep that made you late, Kaoru, or maybe it was Himura-san instead?" Tae piped up from behind her.

Kaoru flushed a deep red at what her boss implied. Spinning around she grumbled, "It was sleep! The only reason I was with him was because I forgot my umbrella and he didn't want me to get wet."

Tae smirked. "I'm sure that was his only reason..." Grabbing the umbrella, she headed into the kitchen. "I'll just set Himura-san's umbrella out back so it doesn't get lost, okay?"

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kaoru scowled at her boss' back and tucked her order book in her pocket. "I swear that was the only reason," she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. Taking a deep breath to get herself back together, she surveyed her tables. Seeing that one table looked to need drinks refilled she set to work and did her best to forget the lingering sight of Himura-san's glowing violet eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin grinned and watched Kaoru from the shadows until she finally headed into the restaurant. He'd won this round. She didn't have a choice now, she would have to see him again. A smile slowly grew on his lips as he turned to head back home. It seemed Mother Nature was on his side too because that storm had been a god send. It had been the perfect opportunity to catch her off guard again. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was actually starting to warm up to him, maybe their friendship wouldn't be as hard to build as he'd originally believed.

Ah, but really the most important information he'd been able to glean tonight was the fact that his secret was safe... and so was hers. He'd made too much progress tonight to run the risk of alienating her again. He would keep his knowledge of her illness to himself until she finally told him herself. It would be best that way, for both of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru shook her head and glanced at the clock again. It was nearly three am already and there was still no sign of the customers letting up. They still had over half of the dining room full and more people coming through the door. She had no idea where they could have all come from. Normally, they would have closed an hour ago but there was no way they could with this many people still coming. Not that she was complaining, to be honest she was having fun. It was nice to be this busy.

"Kaoru, maybe you should go home. It's getting late."

Kaoru cast a glance at Tae and shook her head, "No it's okay. Sunrise isn't until 5:18am. As long as I leave here by a quarter to five I'll be okay. Besides, Aiko went home, I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Tae gave her a weary smile. "Thanks. We'll close up by four, that should give you plenty of time."

Smiling, Kaoru checked over the dining room to see if anyone was in need of anything. "Do you have any idea why there are so many tonight?"

Tae sighed. "It's the last weekend before classes start and a lot of them are students. It's their last outing before school takes over their lives again." Leaning heavily against the counter Tae propped her chin in her hand. "It happens every year. Most of them are from Naha but some come from the mainland.

"Ah, I see." Kaoru whispered, "I've never really followed the school patterns before. My parents home schooled me."

Tae gave her a surprised look. "They did?"

With a sardonic smile, Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I tried school once but everyone picked on me because of the UV suit I have to wear. As soon as my parents heard about that they took me back out. I haven't been in school since, although I did graduate this past year."

"Really! Congratulations. We'll have to have a graduation party for you."

Kaoru blushed. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "No. That's okay. I don't need one." And without another word she took off for the door where another set of people now waited to be seated. She didn't need a party, all she needed was this. She was content with simply feeling normal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin paced his front porch for what felt like the hundredth time as a small twinge of worry blossomed in his chest. She wasn't home yet. It was four thirty in the morning and she still wasn't home. Spinning on his heel he absently did another circuit as the consequences of her exposure to sunlight continued to play through his mind. He wouldn't let that happen to her. If she wasn't home by five he'd go looking for her. According to the weather station, sunrise was at 5:18am and he knew that for humans it would take at least a half an hour to walk from the Akabeko to here. Actually, maybe five was cutting it too short, maybe he should go now.

Scowling at himself, he stopped and settled heavily against the wall. More than likely he was worrying for nothing. Kaoru knew her limits; she probably had a good reason for cutting it short tonight. At least she better have a good reason. He was exceedingly tempted to show up at the Akabeko anyway and see what was going on, and yet he knew his extremely stubborn neighbor wasn't likely to take kindly to his sudden appearance. Not to mention his interest in her whereabouts would pretty much give away the fact that he knew about her illness.

Biting back a growl, he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Why did she have to be so stubborn!

Feeling a heavy weight settle on his shoulders, he slid down the wall and settled in to watch the road. She may be stubborn, but if he had to he would break his silence in order to keep her safe. Of that there was no question.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru wiped down the table one last time and headed into the kitchen to get a clean cloth. It was finally over, the last two customers had just left so soon they'd be able to call it a night. And what a night it had been. Actually, it was more like the last hour had been worse than the whole night. A huge group of students had come in after the local nightclub had closed and things had gone crazy.

"Kaoru! What are you still doing here?!"

Startled, Kaoru spun around, "My alarm hasn't gone off yet. I set it for four thirty."

Tae's face paled and she pointed to the wall clock. "It's ten minutes after _five_, Kaoru!"

Stunned, Kaoru cast widened eyes to the clock and paled at the truth. No, it couldn't be. She'd reset her clock! It couldn't be! Snapping her eyes to her watch she immediately saw her mistake. She hadn't pushed the button to set the time; it still read 4:30am. Paling even more, Kaoru shot to the door and stumbled out into the murky half light of pre-dawn and simply stared at the horizon, the first rays of sunlight starting to cast it's fingers slowly over the lightening sky.

Suddenly sick to her stomach, she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat and stumbled back inside. It was too late; there was no way she could make it home. None.

"Kaoru?"

Starting to shake, Kaoru shook her head, "I can't make it. I can't make it home."

Tae quickly made her way across the empty room and wrapped her arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "What can I do? Is there anything I can do?"

Fighting back the tears burning her eyes, Kaoru mumbled, "I...I don't know what to do. This has never happened before."

Tae gripped her shoulder tightly. "What you need is darkness, right?" When Kaoru nodded, she hugged her even tighter and guided her towards the kitchen. "The storeroom. I know it won't be the most comfortable but I can cover the one small window in there and you should be safe."

Losing the fight against the tears, Kaoru felt one slide silently down her cheek. How could she be so stupid? She should have left when Tae had told her to and now it was too late. Doing her level best to stop trembling, she sagged against the wall as Tae let her go and called out to Sai to lock the door before vanishing into the storeroom.

Seconds later Kaoru heard the lock click into place before Sai came rushing back in, "Is everything okay, Kamiya-san?"

Touched by his worry, the floodgates she'd tried to keep closed burst open and she started to silently cry, the weight of her mistake nearly driving her to her knees.

"K...Kamiya-san!"

"It's okay Sai." Tae said from the darkened doorway of the storeroom. "She just has to stay here for a little while. Go ahead and finish getting things cleaned up."

Sai cast one last glance at Kaoru before he muttered okay and headed off to finish his chores. Embarrassed by her weakness, Kaoru angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry Tae."

Tae came to stand before her and smiled. "It's not your fault Kaoru, it's mine for keeping you here. I'm the one who's sorry." Gripping her arm loosely, Tae guided her into the now darkened room. "It's not much but it will keep you away from the sun. Is there anyone you want me to get for you? Your doctor maybe?"

Kaoru shook her head. "There's nothing he can do. I left my UV suit in storage so there is no way for me to go into the sunlight." Settling down on the makeshift pallet on the floor Kaoru tucked her knees up to her chest. "This will be okay. I can go home when the sun goes down. I only hope Sampson will be okay until then."

"Do you want me to go check on him for you?" Tae asked, squatting down in front of her.

Kaoru brightened at the suggestion, "Would you?"

Tae smiled. "Of course. Give me your key and I'll go as soon as we finish up here."

Quickly digging into her pocket, Kaoru dug out her key and handed it to her, "Thanks..." fighting off a new bout of tears she added, "... a..and would you please give him a hug for me. We've never been apart this long before. I know he's not going to like it very much."

Kaoru was surprised when Tae all of a sudden wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, Kaoru. I promise." And with that she stood and headed out of the storeroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

Succumbing to the tears burning her eyes, Kaoru curled even further into a ball. How could she be such an idiot. This was why her parents hadn't wanted her to leave. For this very reason and she'd assured them that there was no way she would let something like this happen and yet here she sat, trapped in a musty storeroom until the sun set again.

Wilting even more at the thought, Kaoru tried to ignore the crushing weight settling on her shoulders and did her best to get herself back together. Tears were not going to help; right now all she could do was wait. And what a long wait it was going to be.

Settling heavily against the wall, she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Unable to find a comfortable spot sitting up she shifted enough to lie down. She was just about settled when an almost deafening pounding suddenly exploded through the empty restaurant. Startled, Kaoru immediately sat back up and did her best to figure out where the pounding was coming from, then she heard Tae call out. "We're not open!"

As if in answer the pounding became more insistent and then it all of a sudden stopped. Curious, Kaoru pushed off the pallet and headed for the door but before she'd even made a half a dozen steps the door suddenly swung open and she found herself staring into a pair of blazing violet eyes. Stunned speechless, Kaoru stared open mouthed at the fiery haired man filling the doorway. Trapped in his gaze all she could do was watch as the blatant concern in his eyes slowly changed to unabashed relief. And then he lifted his arm and offered her what looked like a black cloak and boots. "Would you like to go home?"

Confused, Kaoru simply stared at the items before lifting her eyes slowly to meet his and then it finally dawned on her. He knew!... but... "How..?"

Kenshin gave her a hesitant smile and closed the distance between them. "Does it really matter how I know?" Coming to within a couple of feet of her, he held out the cloak and boots. "What matters is you need to get home."

At a loss, Kaoru shifted her attention to the items held out to her and shook her head, "These won't work. I have to have my UV suit to go out into the sun."

Kenshin smirked. "These will work, I promise. They aren't like most cloaks and boots, they're special."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow not quite believing him, but before she had a chance to continue her questions he said, "I promise these will keep you safe, but we should go before the sun gets too high."

Seeing the truth of his words, Kaoru hesitantly reached out and took the items. Donning the boots, she tossed the cloak over her shoulders and wrapped it around her tight. She chuckled at the image that sprang to mind of what she must look like. "From waitress to Grim Reaper in the blink of an eye," she whispered to herself with a smile. So intent on her booted feet, she didn't see Kenshin secretly smile.

"Well, it looks like you can go home after all."

Glancing up, Kaoru met Tae's smile with one of her own and reached out for the key her boss held out to her. Taking the key she leaned over to wrap Tae in a tight hug, "Thanks for everything. I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Tae gave her a quick squeeze before she released her and shook her head. "No, you won't. After last night you deserve the night off. Aiko and I can handle it tonight."

"But-"

"Kaoru, we need to go."

Glancing to Kenshin she was surprised to see worry tightening his features. Still confused by his sudden appearance she decided to give in and nodded, "Ok, then I'll see you Saturday night."

Tae gave her a small nod and stepped out from in front of the door. With a sigh, Kaoru headed out of the storeroom and towards the front door and the biggest trial of her life. This was the first time she'd ever been in the sun without her UV suit. The very first time. Would it really be alright?

"Kamiya-san?"

Startled from her thoughts, Kaoru cast a glance over her shoulder at Sai. She was surprised to see him holding out a pair of sunglasses to her. "Th..this is all I have but please use them."

Touched by his offer, she smiled and took the sunglasses. "Thanks, Sai. I'll bring them back to you Saturday."

Sai's face immediately reddened and Kaoru had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing as he spun around and nearly ran back into the kitchen. Maybe his affection would lessen now that he knew about her sickness. Smiling ruefully, she waved to Tae one last time and headed for the door where Kenshin stood patiently waiting.

"Are you ready?"

Kaoru gave him a quick nod and donned the sunglasses before pulling the hood over her face, "As ready as I'm ever going to be." Now all she could hope for was that she would make it home without any exposure. As if he'd read her thoughts, Kenshin whispered. "It'll be okay, Kaoru. I promise I won't let the sun touch you."

Warmed by his words, Kaoru checked herself one last time to make sure no skin was exposed and took a deep breath before she pushed the door open and stepped into the early morning sunshine. Immediately turning her back on the sun, she fixed her attention on the ground at her feet and started down the road. Moments later, Kenshin surprised her again when she all of a sudden saw the outline of an umbrella fall into her line of sight.

"I guess it was a good idea to lend this to you."

Smiling shyly, she hazarded a hooded glance at him, "Yes, I guess it was. Th..thanks... for coming. I wouldn't have been able to make it home otherwise."

Kenshin smiled and for the first time she felt her heart flutter at the sight.

"You're welcome."

Much to her horror, her heart started beating even faster when he stepped closer and reached out to fix her hood, "But next time, don't hide the truth. If I hadn't figured it out myself you would still be stuck there and that would have upset me even more because I wouldn't know where you were."

Stunned by his openness, Kaoru blushed and dropped her eyes. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

Kenshin smiled at the blush coloring her cheeks. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "I guess you could say I have found a kindred spirit in you. I see my loneliness reflected in your eyes." Loosely gripping her arm, he guided her onto their road and waited for some kind of reaction. When none came he finally asked the one question that had been nagging him since he'd figured it out. "Why did you hide the truth? Did you think I wouldn't want anything to do with you because of it?"

Stung by the ease with which he'd spoken the truth, Kaoru hung her head even more and hugged the cloak a little bit tighter. For the first time in her life she felt childish for hiding the truth. But he didn't understand, how could he? He'd never walked in her shoes. Scowling, she steeled herself against the feeling and simply nodded, "All my life people have left me when they found out about my illness, afraid they might contract it somehow by simply being near me. I'm tired of being hurt, all I want is peace."

Nothing but silence met her statement and Kaoru burrowed deeper into the cloak in an effort to save herself from the sting of the rejection she knew was coming. Maybe now he would leave her alone and let her live what time she had left quietly, and yet... for some reason she would much rather have his company than solitude.

But as the minutes continued to tick by with no word from him she felt the door slowly start to close between them as it had done so many times over the years. He was just like the rest, now that he knew he probably didn't want to be around her either. Wilting slightly at the undeniable truth, she was startled when Kenshin pulled her to a stop. "We're here."

Before she had a chance to answer or even look up Kenshin gripped her arm loosely and started guiding her around something. Hazarding a quick glance to the right, she was surprised to see him leading her around to the shadowed back of her house. She was home already?! Lightened by the thought, Kaoru finally lifted her head as the warmth of the sun faded to be replaced by the coolness of the shade. Heaving a sigh of relief, she flung the hood off her head and smiled as she turned to face Kenshin, "Thank y-"

She stopped dead when her eyes clashed with the flinty stare Kenshin had fixed on her. Swallowing nervously, she was just about to ask him what was wrong when he held a finger against her lips to silence her. "There's one thing you need to know about me, Kaoru. I don't judge people; I have no right to judge others with my sins weighing so heavily on my shoulders. I am truly sorry so many have hurt you in the past, but I would ask you to at least give me a chance. Do you think you can do that?"

Kaoru involuntarily shivered at the loss of his touch when he dropped his finger so she could answer. Staring right back at him, she felt a kind of peace flow through her veins for the first time in her life; the hope reflecting deep in his vibrant violet eyes showing her the truth. He meant what he said. He sincerely wanted this chance.

Tamping down the tinge of hope blossoming in her chest, she gave him the only answer she could, "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

A small smile slowly grew on Kenshin's lips and Kaoru had to fight down the sudden heat flooding her veins.

"I'll take that. And I will do my best to be someone you can trust."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as he spun on his heel and headed for his own house. Maybe having him for a neighbor wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought. And maybe, for once, she would finally have a real friend; that one treasure she'd always dreamed of having before Kami-sama saw fit to take her from this world.

Lightened by the thought she headed into the house. At least she hoped for that one treasure, but nothing was a sure thing. That she already knew.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin smiled and glanced to the house beside his one last time before he headed inside to wait out the long day. All his anxiety had been worth it, she was finally willing to give him a chance. And that's all he wanted really, a chance to be with her for whatever time she gave him.

Now all he had to do was keep his own secret hidden and keep those who hunted him from ruining what he hoped would turn into something more than mere friendship. Because the truth was, this morning had shown him just how much he wanted her beside him. And this time he wouldn't do what he'd done all those years ago, this time Kaoru would live where Tomoe had died.

And that was a promise he would keep... no matter what may come.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. No Longer Alone

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 6 - No Longer Alone

Kaoru absently fingered the soft material nestled snuggly in her lap and glanced to the clock again. It was almost time to go see Dr. Genzai, if she didn't get moving she wouldn't have time to drop off the cloak and boots before her appointment. And yet for some reason she still couldn't force herself out of the chair.

With a scowl she rubbed her forehead in irritation and sighed. Oh, she knew why she couldn't; she still didn't fully believe him when he said he wanted this chance. She'd been burned too many times by people who'd said they didn't care about her illness. Way too many, so why did she think he would be any different? Biting back another sigh, she squeezed the bridge of her nose in an effort to relieve the dull throb trying to materialize in her head. And yet, for the most part she did believe him, she couldn't explain it but she trusted him where she had never trusted anyone else before.

"Hey Sampson. What's so different about our neighbor this time?"

A low growl rumbled out of her best friend from where he lay on his pillow a few feet away. Surprised, she glanced at him and chuckled at the glare fixed on her, "Oh, that's right. You don't like him."

Sampson growled again in answer and promptly closed his eyes as if to say the conversation was over. Shaking her head, she pushed out of the chair and grabbed the boots sitting at her feet. "You may not like him, but he's the one who got me home this morning buddy. You may have no choice but to put up with him because I do like him."

Sampson grumbled again as if to say over his dead body, but didn't bother to look at her. Smiling, Kaoru headed into the foyer and slipped on her shoes, some people may think dogs were stupid but she knew better. Sampson had always been the first to know when people's interest in her was a lie and yet this time she couldn't agree with him. Not to mention that this time his dislike seemed different too, more violent, as if Kenshin was a true threat to her. That was something she couldn't understand, it was too bad he wasn't human so she could ask him why, but that of course was quite impossible. All she could go by was his actions which, if this morning proved anything, was most definitely _not_ in Kenshin's favor.

She couldn' help but grin at the reaction her pooch had had to the cloak and boots this morning when she'd gotten home. Must be they smelled like Kenshin because as soon as she'd taken them off he'd tried to sink his teeth into them. It had been a touchy thing trying get them away from him. Shaking her head, she chuckled lightly at the memory; it was definitely going to be a trial to get Sampson to at the least tolerate Kenshin. Maybe it would be best to keep them apart for now until she herself found out the truth about his interest.

Convinced that would be the best course of action, Kaoru tucked Kenshin's cloak and boots in her arms. "Bye Sampson, I'll be back later."

A single bark greeted her statement. Heading out the door, she closed it soundly behind her and stopped on the porch to cast a glance at the house beside hers. Was she ready for this? Snorting, she smiled. Not even close, but that didn't change the fact that these belonged to Kenshin, she had to return them sometime and now was as good a time as any.

Fending off the sudden urge to simply head for the clinic, she took measured steps off the porch and headed for Kenshin's porch before she lost her nerve. Quietly making her way up the steps, she came to a stop just in front of the door and simply stared at the polished wood. Okay, now all she had to do was knock. C'mon Kaoru you can do this, lift your arm and knock. And yet, instead of heeding the voice in her head's advice, she simply stood there and stared at the smooth wood gleaming in the waning moonlight.

And then the decision was taken out of her hands as the door all of a sudden swung open and she found herself staring into the surprised violet gaze of her fiery-haired neighbor.

"Kaoru?"

Blushing profusely at the small grin slowly growing on Kenshin's lips, Kaoru did her best to hide the stunned expression that must have taken up residence on her face and thrust the cloak and boots at him. "Here."

Kenshin smiled and simply took the offered items. "Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

Kaoru shook her head and took a step back. Taking a second to get herself back together, she finally met the questioning look in Kenshin's eyes, "I can't. I have to go see Dr. Genzai."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the clear concern written all over his face. Shaking her head, she quietly replied, "No. He just has to check to make sure there was no exposure."

"Oh..." Kenshin mumbled with a relieved sigh. "... then would you like to come to dinner after your appointment?"

This time it was Kaoru's turn to be surprised. Without thinking she stuttered, "I...I guess." And then it finally dawned on her what she'd inadvertently agreed to. "Wai-"

"No. You said you'd come." Kenshin cut in before she could back out. "So I can expect you no later than say, midnight?"

Kaoru let out a hiss in frustration, by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to let her off the hook no matter how hard she tried. Unconsciously nibbling on her bottom lip, she finally sighed and gave in, "Okay, I'll come. I should be back by then." Glancing down to her watch she took another step back. It was time to go or she'd be late. "Well, that is if I get going _now_."

Kenshin simply nodded and smiled. "I'll be expecting you then."

Kaoru met his smile with one of her own and moved to leave, "I'll be back, I promise." And with that she spun on her heel and quickly made her way out onto the deserted road. Casting one last glance over her shoulder, she smiled shyly at the thought of dinner with him as she watched the door close. She had to admit the prospect was intimidating but on the other hand it was also kind of exciting. She'd never been invited out like that before, ever.

Ah, but first she had to get through the appointment with Dr. Genzai. Crinkling her nose at the thought she sighed. This was not going to be just a patient/doctor visit. This was going to be much more personal than that. She knew from the tone of his voice this morning that he wasn't the least bit happy she'd put herself into harm's way like that. But that wasn't the only thing that would upset him. She still hadn't told him just _how_ she'd gotten home. She knew he wasn't going to take the fact that Kenshin had brought her home well. Especially after their recent conversation.

Scowling at the thought, she picked up her pace. It didn't matter anyway, what was done, was done. Besides, it was _her_ life, she could be friends with whoever she liked, no matter what anyone else said. But that was easily said when one wasn't facing the unofficial patriarch of her family.

And sadly Kaoru found out just how true that thought was when twenty minutes later she sat beneath the piercing black eyes of her adopted grandfather. Fidgeting nervously under his intense regard, she tried to figure out just how it was this man could make her feel like a child.

"Do you realize what could have happened to you this morning if you'd been caught out in the sun?!" Dr. Genzai asked sharply as he ran the hand held light over her skin searching every inch for any sign of possible damage.

Biting her lip, Kaoru simply nodded and shifted her attention to the light running down her arm. Yes, she knew. At best she would have only been burned, but at worst that very same burn, if bad enough, would have caused a severe infection and an inflammation of the skin cancer she'd already fought against most of her life. If she'd been caught with no protection but the sunscreen she used religiously she could very well have died from the exposure.

"Then what possessed you to work that late?!" Dr. Genzai bit out angrily.

Flinching at his tone, Kaoru clenched her fist and looked him dead in the eye. "I didn't do it on purpose. I forgot to push the set button on my watch, that's all."

Dr. Genzai remained quiet as he shifted his attention from her arms to her legs and then he finally spoke. "Maybe it would be best if you went home. At least at home you would have your parents to look after you since it seems you can't do it yourself."

Stung, Kaoru fisted her hand even tighter and did her best to keep her temper. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Dr. Genzai. It was an accident that will never happen again."

Dr. Genzai simply snorted in disbelief and motioned for her to stand so he could do the backside of her legs. "How exactly did you get home this morning, Kaoru?"

Kaoru bit back a sigh and scowled. Maybe she should tell him she'd made it home by the skin of her teeth before the sun was fully up. But then again if she was reading his tone right he already knew. Somehow he already knew Kenshin had been the one to rescue her this morning.

Taking a deep breath she mumbled, "Himura-san came for me, just as the sun came up. He had a cloak and boots that kept the sun away from me so I could go home."

Nothing but silence met her statement. Swallowing nervously, she finally dug up the courage to peek over her shoulder and wilted slightly at the obvious concern written all over his face. "Its okay, Dr. Genzai. Kenshin isn't what you think. He can't be or he wouldn't have been able to help me this morning."

Dr. Genzai gave no indication that he'd heard what she'd said and instead continued his methodical search. Waiting impatiently for him to finish the scan, she turned to face him again when he set the light aside and whispered, "He doesn't want to hurt me, Dr. Genzai, he actually wants to be my friend. He knows, but for some reason he still wants to be my friend."

A barely audible sigh whispered from between Dr. Genzai's lips and Kaoru felt her heart squeeze. "I hope that's the truth, Kaoru. I don't know why he seems to be different but please be careful. That's all I ask." Setting the light back in it's case, he closed the lid and finally gave her a small smile. "At least it seems whatever he had to cover you kept you safe because you haven't been exposed at all that I can tell. But let me know if you feel sick at all over the next couple of days, I may have missed a small spot that could still lead to an infection."

Feeling a rush of relief at the news, Kaoru smiled and pushed off the table, "I will. I promise. So are we still on for next Wednesday?"

"Yes. We still need to do a CAT scan but I'll hold off until then since it's only been a couple of days since the last one."

"Okay, I'll see you then." And with that she headed for the door. "Goodnight Dr. Genzai."

A muffled 'goodnight' came from her adopted grandfather as she slipped out into the pale moonlight illuminating the street. Glancing to her watch, she smiled. A quarter after eleven, she still had plenty of time. Now all she needed was something that would settle the butterflies that had all of a sudden danced to life in her belly. Quietly admonishing herself for her lack of a backbone, she took off down the road towards home.

It was too late to back out now anyway. She'd never been one to back out of anything once she'd given her word and this time was no different. Besides it had been weeks since she'd had a decent meal besides the ones she'd snagged at the Akabeko. Cooking had never been one of her strong points so when she didn't grab something at the Akabeko she wound up having to suffer her own cooking. Not a good idea unless one had an iron stomach. Maybe if she was lucky Kenshin was a chef. Now that would be nice.

Smiling at the thought, she picked up her pace. Really it didn't matter, his cooking _had_ to be better than hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin glanced to the clock again as he slid the knife through the chicken breast laid out on the cutting board. A quarter to twelve. She'd be here any time now, well that is if she didn't back out. Smirking at the thought, he cubed the chicken and scraped it into a bowl; if she wasn't here by twelve thirty he'd simply go look for her and invite her again. He wasn't about to give up when he'd finally managed to put a crack in the wall she'd built around her.

Grabbing the last piece of chicken, he set to work getting it ready for the stir fry he'd planned for dinner. He still found it rather ironic that she'd shown up on his porch at the exact same time he'd been setting out to invite her to dinner.

A light knock came at the door and Kenshin grinned as he washed his hands and headed for the foyer. Quickly closing the distance, he threw back the lock and opened the door. His grin turned into a full blown smile when his eyes lit on Kaoru who stood with her back to him as if she was just about ready to leave.

"You came back."

Kaoru jumped as Kenshin's voice whispered into the quiet night. Spinning on him, she narrowed her eyes and scowled, "Was there any question I wouldn't? You did sucker me into it after all."

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "That I did, but if I hadn't you wouldn't have come, would you?"

"Maybe... maybe not..." Kaoru grumbled red-faced. Was she really that transparent?

Kenshin chuckled lightly and took a step back, motioning for her to enter before he headed back into the kitchen. "I just started dinner but it won't take long to fix." And then he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "You like stir fry don't you?"

Surprised by the question, Kaoru simply nodded and finally stepped over the threshold into his domain. A strange feeling whispered through her body as Kenshin's unique scent enveloped her, the feeling making the hair on her arms stand on end. Doing her best to shake it off, she quietly closed the door behind her and stood just inside the door, at a loss for what to do.

And then Kenshin solved her dilemma by calling out from the kitchen, "You can come in if you'd like, Kaoru. I promise I won't bite."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she scowled and walked into the livingroom where she could see Kenshin at the counter in the kitchen. "What makes you think I'm afraid of you?"

Kenshin slid his eyes up to her and pinned her with a knowing look. "Do I really need to say?"

Kaoru's scowl deepened before she sighed and dropped her eyes, "It's not that I'm afraid of you. It's more like... I've never had anyone want my company like this. I guess I don't know what to do."

Kenshin gave her an understanding smile and went back to chopping vegetables. "There's nothing special you have to do, Kaoru. If you want you can just look around."

"Really! ... I can?" Kaoru blurted out surprised. Horrified by her brazenness she flushed a deep red.

Without looking up Kenshin chuckled and gave her a small nod. "Sure. Wander around all you want, I have nothing to hide."

Kaoru stayed right where she was still unsure if he meant what he said. Unconsciously nibbling on her bottom lip she asked, "Are you sure it's okay?"

Finally looking up from his task, Kenshin simply smiled. "Either that or you can help me out here..."

Kaoru simply stared at him as if he were insane and then she busted out laughing. "Trust me, the kitchen is the last place you want me, unless you really don't want to live through the night." Ignoring his quirked eyebrow, Kaoru flashed him a smile and wandered further into the livingroom, "I think we would both be better off if I did what you say and simply looked around."

No answer came from behind her and she took that as acceptance and started making her way towards the other side of the room where a set of shelves were lined against the wall, a sheathed katana hanging on the wall just to the side of it. Resting her eyes on the gleaming sheath, she felt a pang of homesickness swim through her chest; the sight reminding her of home.

In her family's dojo in Sapporo her father also had a lone katana hanging on the wall, a katana that he said once belonged to her great great grandfather; the founding father of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Her father had once told her the story of when her long dead ancestor had laid aside his sword to begin a form of kenjutsu that instead focused on giving life, not taking it.

Without thinking she reached out for the blade but stopped just inches from it's worn sheath. What was she doing! She couldn't touch something as personal as this. Swallowing nervously she peeked over her shoulder at the redhead who had his full attention fixed on the carrots he was now slicing up. Hesitating for a second, she finally gave in to her desire and asked, "Kenshin, is it okay if I take down this katana?"

Kenshin's hand stopped mid slice and he glanced up with an unreadable expression before it melted away to be replaced by a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes, but be careful I just sharpened it the other day."

Unnerved by the cool look Kenshin had fixed on her, Kaoru hesitated for a split second before her curiosity got the better of her, "I will. I just want to feel it. It's been a while since I've held a real katana." And with that she reached up and gently lifted it from the wall mount and loosened the blade. Slowly drawing the blade from the sheath she inhaled sharply when the blade was about halfway out. This wasn't a katana... it was a sakabatou.

Stunned, she continued to remove the blade until it was free of the sheath and then she brought it up to get a better look at the well honed blade. "I've never seen anything like this before," she whispered more to herself than the man who was now watching her intently. Oblivious to her audience, Kaoru set the sheath down and stepped back into the middle of the livingroom where there was enough room to take a couple of practice swings. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and swung the blade in a crosswise downward arch before flipping it in her hand and changing it's trajectory to slice the air in front of her at waist height. It was a move her father had taught her when she'd begged to learn more after learning all there was of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She couldn't help but grin as the blade cut through the air, a gentle _whoosh_ filling her ears as the blade whipped out in front of her. Finishing the step, she halted the blade mere inches away from the wall and smiled, what was truly surprising was the balance seemed to fit her perfectly as if this blade had been made for her.

Blushing at the thought, she reached for the sheath and slowly slid the blade home. Replacing it in the wall mount, she turned towards her host and reddened even more at the startled violet gaze fixed on her. Extremely embarrassed by her boldness she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that it's just -"

"It's okay." Kenshin cut in, shifting his attention back the cutting board. "I was just surprised to see you handle it so easily."

Still beet red, Kaoru turned around and started eyeing the various knickknacks lining the shelf beside the sakabatou and tried to get herself back together. "My family founded the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu so I've been practicing kenjutsu since I was very little, but it's not very often I get to touch a real blade."

"Ah, I see." Kenshin whispered and then she heard him set to work again slicing th carrots. To embarrassed to face him again, she instead gave her full attention to a collection of tea cups filling the shelf before her and smirked. Kenshin was definitely different; one didn't expect to find a set of delicate tea cups in a bachelor's house. Eyeing the detail with which they'd been painted she smiled, but she had to admit he did have excellent taste, she'd never seen such a beautiful set in her life.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of it all, Kaoru made to move on to the next shelf but stopped when she caught sight of the picture sitting quietly amidst the tea set. Taking a step back to get a better look, she inhaled sharply as her eyes settled on the serene beauty of the woman captured in the yellowed photo, her sad smile radiating a gentle beauty like none she'd ever seen before. And then it hit her, maybe Kenshin wasn't a bachelor after all.

Fending off the small twinge of jealousy that whispered through her chest at the thought, she reached out to run her fingers along the cool frame and glanced over her shoulder, "Kenshin, who's this?"

Kenshin looked up to see what she was asking about and paled. Confused by his reaction, she was just about to ask him what was the matter when he all of a sudden hissed in pain. Surprised, Kaoru dropped her eyes to the cutting board beneath his hands and was shocked to see a puddle of blood pooling on the board from the wound he'd somehow inflicted on his hand. Spurred by the sight, she hurried into the kitchen to help.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out for his injured hand. All of a sudden, Kenshin's eyes flew wide and he stumbled back, the look of horror painted across his face making her pause.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Stunned, Kaoru simply stared at him as he grabbed a towel off the counter. "Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly reaching out again to help him. She stopped when he took another step back and nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just a scratch."

And without another word he headed for the bathroom. Confused, Kaoru simply stared after him until he vanished down the hall. Well that had been strange. Shrugging to herself, she grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter and walked the bloodied cutting board to the garbage to throw away the contaminated carrots; being careful not to get any of the blood on her. Setting the board in the sink, she grabbed the damp cloth hanging in the sink and wiped the counter to make sure all the blood had been cleaned up then hesitantly made her way to the closed bathroom door.

"Kenshin? Are you sure you're okay?"

Kenshin simply stared at the closed door and did his best to get himself back together. That had been close... too close. "Yes, I'm okay but don't touch anything. I'll clean it up when I come out."

A long silence met his statement and then...

"Too late. I already took care of everything."

Suddenly sick, Kenshin shot to his feet and flung the door open, "You didn't get any on you, did you!?"

When all Kaoru did was stare at him in stunned silence, he grabbed her wrist and inspected her hand. He nearly sighed at finding no sign of blood or a wound that would allow his blood to infect her. Satisfied, he dropped that one and did the same to the other one, his knees weakening slightly at finding her skin unblemished with no sign of contamination. Deep down he knew she wasn't contaminated because if she was then she wouldn't be standing here, but still...

"Why would it matter if I got any on me?" Kaoru asked, finally finding her voice. "It's not like it could hurt me, it's just blood."

Kenshin met the curious sapphire gaze fixed on him, and bit his tongue to keep from letting out the sarcastic chuckle tickling the back of his throat. Wouldn't hurt her... she had no idea, none what so ever. And that was his own fault. Maybe getting close to her really was a bad idea.

"Here, let me help you with your hand."

Startled, Kenshin took a step back and fisted his hand so she couldn't see that there was no longer any wound to take care of. "No, I can get it. I'll be out as soon as I take care of it."

For several heartbeats Kaoru just peered at him through narrowed eyes and then she finally nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll go start chopping up some more carrots then. Do you have another cutting board?"

Relieved, Kenshin relaxed somewhat and nodded, "Yes, there's one in the cupboard beside the stove. You'll see it as soon as you open the door."

"Okay, I'll get the carrots cut up then." And with that she headed for the kitchen. Biting back a sigh, Kenshin turned back into the bathroom and set to work cleaning the blood from his hand then wrapped the freshly healed skin in a bandage. More than likely he had over reacted but he wouldn't take the chance. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to her as had happened to Tomoe. Not when he knew the consequences this time.

Oblivious to Kenshin's musings, Kaoru left him to his task and wandered into the kitchen to retrieve the cutting board from the cupboard Kenshin had described. Setting to work on the remaining carrots she did her best to figure what had just happened. Why would it matter if she'd touched his blood? Did he have some kind of disease or something? Maybe that was it; he also had some kind of disease that was passed by blood or something like that. A small smirk turned up the corner of her lip at the thought, maybe in the end they were more alike than either of them thought.

"I can take over if you'd like?"

Startled from her thoughts, Kaoru glanced up from the carrots and shook her head. "I can manage this but don't make me cook them. You just might die of food poisoning if you do."

Kenshin smiled and set the wok on the stove in preparation. "Alright, you cut those up and I'll set to work making dinner. Sound fair?"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the small grin still lingering on his lips, "Sounds fair." Giving her attention back to the last remaining carrots, she tried to dig up the courage to ask him about what had just happened. Finally she threw caution to the wind and asked, "Why were you worried that I might touch your blood? Is it because you have a disease too?"

Kenshin paused in pouring out the oil needed and sighed, "I guess you could say that..." finishing with the oil, he set it aside and looked dead at her, "... just do me a favor and never touch it okay?"

Confused, Kaoru simply stared at him for several seconds before she shrugged, "Okay. But if you're dying I'm going to touch you whether you like it or not."

Kenshin let out a relieved chuckle, well since that would never happen she was safe. "Sounds fair. So, should we get this dinner ready?"

Kaoru grinned and held out the freshly cut carrots, "Here you go... you cook and I'll go let Sampson out..." blushing at the confused look that passed across Kenshin's face, she added, "I just remembered that I kinda forgot to let him out before I came over."

"Oh.." Kenshin whispered. Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "You _will_ be back right?"

Kaoru gave him a wide smile, "Never fear Himura-san, I'm rather fond of your company. I'll be back, I promise." And with that she headed for the door. To say she was fond of his company was an understatement, more like she found herself extremely comfortable in his company. More than she ever had been before with anybody else. Maybe this friendship really would work out for a change.

x x x x x

True to her word, twenty minutes later Kaoru settled into a chair in Kenshin's dining room and inhaled deeply as the mingling scents of chicken and veggies permeated her nose. "It smells delicious."

Kenshin smiled as he set a heaping plate before her and offered her a set of chopsticks. "Thank you. I hope it tastes as good as it smells," he said as he set his own plate down and settled into the chair directly across from her.

"It will." Putting her hands together, she bowed slightly and whispered, " Itadakimasu" then dug in. Lifting a piece of chicken, she set it on her tongue and nearly purred at the instant flavor filling her mouth. Oh, now this was heaven. He had absolutely nothing to worry about, it definitely tasted as good as it smelled, if not better.

"So, I take it you like it?" Kenshin asked, doing his best to hide the smirk teasing his lips.

Startled, Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair and met his knowing look, "Yes. It tastes even better than it smells. It's been a long time since I've had stir fry, let alone stir fry that tastes this good." Lifting chopsticks filled with vegetables, she stopped just before she reached her mouth and peered at him suspiciously, "You wouldn't happen to be a chef would you?"

Kenshin simply grinned and shook his head. "No, but when I lived with shishou, it was either I cooked or we went hungry." Absently picking at his own food, he added, "It wasn't that he didn't know how to cook but he figured when he took me in I needed to earn my keep so he taught me how to cook."

"Ah, so I can thank your shishou for this excellent meal," Kaoru said before popping the delectable veggies into her mouth.

Kenshin chuckled and simply shrugged. "I suppose you could."

A comfortable silence fell between them after that and Kaoru ate with relish, the menagerie of tastes making her taste buds sing in happiness. And yet, throughout the meal, she watched in wonder as Kenshin picked at his, only taking a bite of chicken every once in a while.

Swallowing the last bite of her own meal, she finally asked, "Why haven't you eaten? Aren't you hungry?"

Kenshin snapped to attention at the question and smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I don't have much of an appetite. I'm sorry." Glancing to her now empty plate, he grinned, "I see you enjoyed it though..."

Kaoru blushed and scowled at his knowing smirk, "If you ever eat my cooking you'll understand." And with that she grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen. Setting it in the sink, she glanced over her shoulder to Kenshin who was following close behind with his own plate, "Would you like me to do the dishes?"

Kenshin gave her an indulgent smile and let his eyes drift to the area underneath the countertop beside her. Following his line of sight, she blushed a deep red when she saw the dishwasher nestled under the counter. "Oh... well, can I at least load the dishwasher then?"

Kenshin scraped his plate off into the garbage and set it in the sink on top of hers, "I have a better idea. Why don't we grab a glass of tea and go outside onto the back porch and simply enjoy what's left of the night."

Kaoru shrugged and glanced to her watch, "I can for a little while. I still have to take Sampson to the park. I promised I'd take him when I got home tonight so he could run."

"No problem. You can leave whenever you want to." Opening the fridge, Kenshin grabbed the tea and set it on the counter, "Can you get the glasses, they're in the cupboard above your head."

With a nod, Kaoru flipped open the cupboard and grabbed to glasses; setting them on the counter beside the tea. Kenshin quickly filled them to the brim and stored the tea back in the fridge. Grabbing both glasses before she could get one Kenshin headed for the back door. "Are you coming?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kaoru followed in his footsteps and stepped out into the warm night air. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up to lady moon and smiled. This had been a lot more fun than she'd thought it would be. To be honest she was really starting to like Kenshin. His strange eyes aside, he was very nice and extremely easy to get along with. Actually, if she thought about it, for the most part she hadn't really noticed his odd eyes tonight, she had simply seen _him_.

"Penny for you thoughts..."

Kaoru jumped and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how much fun tonight has been." Accepting the glass of tea he held out to her, she settled down on the porch and dangled her legs over the edge. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're very welcome. I have to admit, it's been a long time since I've had anyone here. It was nice." Kenshin whispered as he settled on the porch beside her.

Peeking at him out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru did her best to dig up the courage to ask about the exceptionally beautiful woman again. He'd said she was the first in a long time, maybe he really was a bachelor. Shifting her attention back out to the moonlit yard, she took a deep breath and decided to jump off the cliff.

"Kenshin, who is the woman in that picture?"

A long silence passed and Kaoru felt her face begin to redden and then Kenshin finally said, "She was my wife. She died a very long time ago."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his admission. Hanging her head slightly in embarrassment, she stared at her hands and mumbled, "Oh... I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have asked."

Kenshin sighed and reached out to still her twisting hands. Startled by the action, Kaoru snapped her head up and met the soft violet gaze fixed on her.

"Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago."

Emboldened by his understanding smile, she pushed on and asked, "How did she die?"

At this question, Kenshin's smile dropped away and he let her hands go. Shifting his attention out to the moonlit yard, he whispered, "She died because of a terrible mistake I made."

"Oh..." Kaoru muttered, embarrassed again. Taking a sip of her tea, she was just about to get up and leave before she put her foot in her mouth again when it suddenly hit her. If she remembered right, the woman in the photo had been dressed in a very old style kimono and, if she wasn't mistaken, the backdrop of the photo had been a city street from what had to be the early nineteen hundreds... if not before. Why hadn't she realized it before? If that was true then how could that woman be his wife?

Confused, Kaoru couldn't stop herself from asking, "Kenshin, when was that picture taken?"

She jumped when Kenshin snapped his head around, the startled look in his eyes making her pause. For several seconds he simply stared at her and then he finally said, "It was -"

At that very moment Sampson started to bark furiously cutting him off and they both jumped. Surprised, Kaoru shot to her feet and called out, "Sampson, what's wrong?"

In answer Sampson's bark became louder and more demanding and she finally realized what it must be. He wasn't happy she was over here at the enemy's house. Shaking her head at his antics, she turned to Kenshin and gave him a regretful smile. "Well, it looks like I better go. Thank you so much for a wonderful night. I've had a lot of fun."

Kenshin smiled. "I've had fun too. We should do this again sometime."

Blushing at the look he had fixed on her, Kaoru thanked every god she could think of that it was too dark for him to see. Getting herself back together she nodded, "I'd like that." And with that she stepped off the porch and cast one last glance over her shoulder, "So until then, I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess it is. Goodnight, Kaoru."

Much to her dismay, a shiver of pleasure whispered down her spine at the way he said her name. Swallowing nervously, she immediately headed for home before she did or said something that would give her away. At this rate she may find herself in over her head. It was suppose to be only friendship, that's all she had time for. She didn't have time for anything else, nor did she have the desire for anything more.

Not now. It was far too late.

And yet...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From beneath hooded lids Kenshin watched Kaoru until she'd made it safely into her own yard and unhooked Sampson. Watching as she disappeared into her house, he finally reached down and retrieved their glasses then headed into his own house. How the hell could have he forgotten to put that picture away? If there was anything in his house that would give him away it was that.

Emptying the tea into the sink, he set the glasses onto the counter and headed into the livingroom. Coming to the photo, he slowly reached out and lifted it from its home amidst the tea set Tomoe had painted herself, "I'm sorry love, but I have to put you away for now."

Running his finger along the frame he headed for his bedroom and opened the closet where his safe sat tucked into the far corner. Quickly spinning the combination to unlock it he pulled open the door and dropped his eyes once more to the serene eyes staring at him from behind the glass, "I'm truly sorry love, but after all these years I've finally found someone who needs me again and I don't want to lose her just yet. But you haven't been forgotten... nor will you ever be. I promise."

And with that he gently set the photo on top of the various deeds and stocks also tucked within and closed the door. Settling back on his heels he let a small smile play across his lips, Tomoe would always be a part of him but now, for the first time in all the years since her death he was ready to move forward and find what happiness he could in this cold life. Keeping his secret was going to be extremely hard, of that he was certain, but that still wasn't going to stop him. After tonight he knew for a certainty that Kaoru was indeed warming up to him and he wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. Not if he could at all help it.

Ten years, that's all he wanted just those measly ten years with her by his side. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

* * *

Before I go, I'd like to let you know that this will be the last chapter until after I come back from vacation. More than likely the next chapter won't be up until mid to late July. I'm truly very sorry for the long wait but trust me when I say, this vacation is very much needed.

So until then, please reveiw and let me know what you think.


	7. Closer

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**Important note about XP** - After the last chapter it has come to my attention that many of you may be confused as to why Kenshin hasn't figured out Kaoru's life expectancy yet. That is mainly do to the fact that Xeroderma Pigmentosum has several different types and most are actually not nearly as severe as Type A. And because Type A is extremely rare, most articles written about the disease gloss over the very important fact that those with Type A usually don't live past twenty and if they do it's not for very much longer. Actually, it took me quite a while to verify the truth but I did finally manage to piece it together through a few different articles, plus I watched a japanese drama called Taiyou no Uta which is also based on XP Type A. I'm very sorry for the confusion and I hope this will help you understand Kenshin's ignorance a little bit more.

Also, I would like to say I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I really didn't expect it to take this long to get it done but for some reason I found this chapter hard to write. I'm not sure why, but it was. Anyway, I'd also like to say I'm sorry to those of you who didn't receive a review reply for the last chapter. I will do my best to make sure all reviews who wish a reply, receive one this time.

Okay, now that I'm done begging your forgiveness, on with the chapter...

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 7 - Closer

Kaoru quickly tucked in her gi and tied up her hakama. Giving herself the once over, she flipped her hair up into a ponytail again and grabbed her bokken from it's home in the wall mount before she headed out into the darkened livingroom. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes lit on Sampson who lay exhausted on his pillow, "Looks like two hours at the beach was too much for you, huh buddy?"

Sampson shifted slightly at the sound of her voice but showed no other sign that he'd heard her. Smirking, she wandered over and knelt down beside him to scratch his head, "It's okay, buddy. You deserved the playtime after the last two nights."

Grinning as he settled even more into his pillow, she scratched his head one last time and headed for the back door. Really, she couldn't fault him for his extended play. For the last two days he'd been pretty much trapped in the house, last night due to the heavy rain that had blanketed the whole southern tip of Okinawa and Saturday because she'd ended up working late again.

Ah, but even though she'd worked late again there had been no chance of her working _too_ late this time because, much to her surprise, and her boss' amusement, Kenshin had shown up at ten after four to walk her home. A shy smile danced across her lips at the memory of him sitting quietly in the corner, sipping at a glass of tea while he waited for her to finish up. He hadn't really said much but his mere presence was enough to hurry her hands so he wouldn't have to wait long. To be honest, she still hadn't been able to figure out why he seemed to want her company, but she had to admit that it was nice to have him watching over her.

Blushing at the thought, she did her best to ignore the sudden increase in her heartbeat as she stepped out into the warm night air. The truth was she'd never expected things to get as far as they had over the last few days since Kenshin had saved her from the sun. But then again she'd never thought she would ever find someone like him either, someone who would look past her disease and see just her.

A warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the night flooded her veins and she hesitantly cast a glance to the quiet house beside hers. Was this what it felt like to be cared for by someone other than her parents? Someone who cared about just _her_?

The warmth suddenly vanished as the reality of what she was thinking fully hit her. Swallowing nervously, she immediately tried to shove the thought from her mind and stepped from the porch to slowly make her way out into the middle of the moonlit yard. Now was not the time to be thinking about that, not with her parents' visit only days away.

Frowning, she did her best to forget _why_ they were coming, and instead focused on the bigger problem. Her father. The truth was right now all she had time for was practice, and besides, she hadn't seen Kenshin since he'd left her on her front doorstep Sunday morning. Granted the rain had kept everyone inside last night but still...

Shaking her head at herself, Kaoru gripped her bokken a little bit tighter and did her best to clear her mind. She had to stop that, what she needed was to get back to where she was when she'd left Sapporo or her father was going to kill her. And sadly she only had three days to do it, with no one to spar with. At this rate there was no way she'd be able to convince her father that she hadn't been slacking. He was so going to kill her.

Spurred by the thought, she took a deep breath and let everything fall away as she settled into the first step of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Slowly she fell into the welcome rhythm, moving effortlessly through each step until she'd almost reached the final move. Finishing off the second to last step, Kaoru all of a sudden had the distinct feeling that she was no longer alone. Immediately coming back to her surroundings, she grinned as Kenshin's presence tingled across her skin. He was behind her and to the right, so he thought to sneak up on her again, huh?

Feigning ignorance, Kaoru stepped through the last move and blocked her imaginary adversary's strike, effectively disarming them. And then, without missing a beat, she immediately spun on her heel aiming dead for Kenshin's head. She almost laughed at the startled expression painted across his face as her bokken came to a stop inches from his cheek.

"Not tonight, Himura-san."

A wide smile broke out across Kenshin's face. "It seems I've lost my advantage," he chuckled as he took a step back and rested his own bokken against his shoulder. "I was hoping to simply attack you, but it looks like your senses are almost as sensitive as mine."

Kaoru couldn't help the smile that whispered across her lips at his compliment. "You can thank my father for that. He's been ambushing me for years to make sure _all_ my skills were honed."

"Ah, I see. He sounds formidable."

Kaoru snorted and gave him a sardonic smirk, "You have no idea. And he's not going to be happy that I've managed to let myself go. He's going to kill me when he gets here."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "He's coming soon?"

Kaoru nodded and dropped down to the soft grass to rest for a minute, motioning for Kenshin to do the same, "Yeah, and the first thing he's going to do when he gets here is challenge me to a match."

Turning her attention to Kenshin, she was confused to see him still standing, and then he caught her completely off guard.

"Well, then... would you like a sparring partner?"

Surprised, Koaru simply stared at him for several seconds before she whispered, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Kenshin smirked and lifted his bokken from his shoulder. "Of course. I didn't come over tonight to simply watch you."

Tamping down the wave of excitement that whispered through her chest, Kaoru finally realized that he was, in fact, dressed for a match. His white hakama virtually glowed in the pale moonlight. Giving him a sly look, she couldn't resist poking at his ego, "Are you really sure you want to be beaten by a girl?"

Her only answer was a small knowing smirk and Kaoru felt her heart flip at the sight. Swallowing nervously, she scowled and stood, bringing her bokken up in challenge. "Don't get cocky. I'm not your typical kendo 'princess', I've been doing this my whole life so don't think you'll best me that easily."

Kenshin chuckled lightly and settled into a stance she'd never seen before. "I won't, so don't hold back."

Eyeing the grace with which he'd slipped into his stance, Kaoru chose to settle into one of the more advanced stances of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. One thing she hadn't thought to ask was just what style he knew, but from the looks of it she was in trouble. Fighting off the twinge of doubt that blossomed in her chest, she gave him a small nod and waited for the strike she could see swimming in his gleaming violet eyes.

She didn't have to wait long, without another word Kenshin jumped into action and with lightening speed he shot towards her and swung at her mid section. Startled by the speed of the attack, she immediately blocked and pushed off the connected bokken, before he had a chance to recover she dove at him aiming for his right shoulder. She nearly growled when he effortlessly brought his bokken up to intercept her attack. Stepping back, she waited only a heartbeat before she sprang into action again, this time using the step she'd tested the sakabatou on. She did growl when he simply blocked her strike again and pushed her back.

Digging her heels in, she managed to stop herself and scowled at the calm looking man standing before her. He was far better than she'd anticipated. At this rate the only advantage she would have was her knowledge of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

But it would be enough, she wasn't a master for nothing. She'd beat him, of that she was sure.

And yet a half an hour later, Kaoru bit back a groan and sank bonelessly to the ground in defeat, her bokken falling softly into the grass beside her. Something wasn't right. She'd been doing everything humanly possible to best the redhead now settling down beside her, and yet it seemed that was going to be near impossible unless he quit using moves against her that he had no right to know!

Irritated by the whole situation, Kaoru glared at him out of the corner of her eye and growled, "Could you please tell me how is it you know every step of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"

Much to her chagrin, Kenshin smirked and set his own bokken down in the grass in front of him. "Remember the one night you spent hours out here training?" When she nodded he continued, "I was watching you the entire time."

Startled, Kaoru simply stared at him as a strange feeling whispered over her skin. He had watched her the whole time? How long had he been doing that? And then it finally dawned on her just exactly what he had implied and her eyes flew wide in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me you learned it all simply by watching me for one night?!"

Kenshin inclined his head and gave her a shy smile. "Yes. Ever since I was very young I've been able to learn a style like that. Shishou never did like that."

Kaoru simply stared at him in stunned silence and then she finally found her voice, "But if that's true, then what did you need a shishou for?"

Kenshin grinned and shrugged. "He's often asked the same thing but the style he taught me was one that even I needed quite a bit of training to learn. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a lot more demanding than any other style I've ever seen."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at the name, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? I've never heard of that style before."

Kenshin smiled sadly and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not surprised. Shishou and I are the only two left who know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and neither of us plan to ever pass it on..." shifting his attention to the star studded sky he added in a whisper, "... it's not a style that's needed anymore."

Taken aback by the sudden change in Kenshin's tone, Kaoru held her tongue and simply watched as a pained expression flickered across his features. As if he felt her stare, he slowly shifted his attention back to her and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"So, do you still want to practice or should we call it a night?"

"Still practice!" Kaoru blurted out without thinking. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she scowled and tried to regain her composure, "I... I really need a partner if I plan on getting back to where I was when I left home."

Kenshin chuckled and stood. "I'm glad to be of assistance then. Should I continue with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? Or would you like me to use another?"

Kaoru pushed off the ground and rolled her shoulders in preparation, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. That's what my father will use against me."

Kenshin nodded in understanding and waited for her to ready herself. "Is there any place you want to start or should I just come at you randomly?"

Kaoru took a second to think about it and then said, "Randomly. I've already practiced all the steps now I just need to use them against you and tighten them up." When he nodded, she gave him a shy smile and whispered, "Thanks again for doing this."

Kenshin met her smile with one of his own and settled himself. "You're welcome... besides, it gives me a chance to spend time with you." And without another word he shot towards her.

Completely taken off guard by that last statement, Kaoru wasn't at all prepared for his fast action. Stumbling back, she did her best to intercept his strike and deflect it from its intended path. And she did but only by the skin of her teeth. Watching as he sprang back out of her reach, she glared at him and growled, "That wasn't fair! You... you shouldn't say things like that!"

Kenshin grinned and readied himself for the next attack. "Why not? It's the truth. Besides, you managed to deflect me even though I surprised you."

Kaoru bit back another growl and settled herself again, "Still... don't do that again."

Kenshin smirked but said nothing and simply came at her again to begin the true practice. From then on they both fell into the rhythm of attack/block; Kenshin sending her through all the steps and back again.

An hour later, Kaoru sank to the ground exhausted and tried her best to ignore the dull throb of just about every muscle in her body. Tugging the ribbon out of her hair, she flopped backwards into the soft grass and stared up into the black sky, "I think I'm ready to die now. I didn't realize just how out of shape I am."

Kenshin chuckled lightly beside her. "You did very good though. I think you'll do fine against your father."

Blushing at his praise, Kaoru rolled her head to the side and was just about to thank him when, all of a sudden, a flash of lightening illuminated the entire area soon followed by a loud crash of thunder. Startled, she immediately bolted upright and nearly swore when the first large raindrop splashed onto her outstretched leg, quickly followed by another and then another. And then the sky suddenly opened up, the water falling in sheets instead of drops.

Swearing a sting of curses under her breath, Kaoru immediately jumped to her feet and threw Kenshin a quick glance before she bolted for the relative safety of her back porch. Stumbling up onto the porch, she quickly moved out of the way so Kenshin could get in out of the rain.

"Well, it seems our sparring is done for tonight." He chuckled as he landed on the porch beside her.

Biting back a sigh, Kaoru glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and frowned. He was completely and thoroughly soaked. And then the clammy feel of her own clothes finally registered on her mind and she realized that she was no better. Without another thought, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the house, "C'mon. If you stay in those wet clothes you'll get sick even if it is eighty degrees out."

Stunned, Kenshin simply let her guide him to the wall and settled against it as she headed for the back door.

"I'll be right back."

And with that she disappeared into the house. Surprised, he simply watched her disappear then grinned as the reality of the situation hit him, this was the first time she'd been this comfortable around him. Maybe she really was starting to see him as a friend. If that was true, then it wouldn't be too much longer before he'd be able to bring down the wall completely and see if she'd see him as more than just a friend.

A few minutes later, Kaoru came back out, freshly changed herself, and tossed a towel over his head. Startled, Kenshin found his way out from underneath it and smiled as she offered him what looked like a set of training clothes just like the ones she'd changed out of.

"I'll go back inside so you can change out here. I'd let you in, but Sampson might not like that."

Kenshin gave her a small understanding smile. "I understand. I'm surprised he hasn't come to the door barking yet."

Kaoru snorted and cast a glance over her shoulder at the closed door, "I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon. I tired him out at the beach earlier."

"Ah, another game of tag in the waves, eh?"

Startled by his knowing tone, Kaoru snapped her attention back to him to ask him just how knew that but stopped dead when she saw the warm look he had fixed on her. Doing her best to ignore the gaggle of butterflies that sprang to life in her belly, she stuttered, "I...I better get inside so you can change." And with that she spun on her heel and bolted for the door. Kenshin's light chuckle chased her into the kitchen and she felt a blush explode across her cheeks. Kami, why did he have to look at her like that? If he kept that up she'd never be able to keep this as just friends.

Sagging slightly at the thought, she flipped open the cupboard to her right and grabbed a couple of glasses; filling them with tea. It would remain just friends, of that there was no question. She wouldn't let it go any further... she couldn't, not now. Besides, she wouldn't be able to stay here much longer anyway. She already knew her parents were going to do their best to get her to go home now that she'd reached her birthday. But maybe, just maybe they'd let her stay if she told them she wasn't truly alone. Maybe they'd let her stay if she told them that she had, for the first time in her life, made a friend.

Smiling sadly at the thought she shook her head. She seriously doubted even that would stop them and really she couldn't blame them. But that still didn't stop her from wanting to stay just a little bit longer, to be selfish one last time and enjoy the friendship she'd finally found.

A light knocking on the back door signaled Kenshin was finished and she shoved the thought from her mind as she grabbed the glasses then headed back outside. Nudging the door open with her elbow, she stepped out into the extremely muggy air and felt her heart skip a beat at the image that greeted her. Kenshin was leaning against the rail dressed in her dark blue hakama and white gi with his damp fiery locks hanging loose down his back.

Lifting her eyes to his, she paused for a second surprised by the soft violet gave fixed on her. Fighting the blush creeping up her neck, she swallowed nervously and held out a glass to him, "Um... would you like a glass of tea?"

Kenshin smiled and accepted the offered glass with a small nod. "Thanks."

Relieved that he didn't seem to know what effect he was having on her, Kaoru bit back a sigh and settled down against the wall away from the rain. Tucking her legs up against her chest, she grimaced as the muscles in her legs grumbled at the added abuse. Smiling ruefully, she glanced at Kenshin, "Thanks again for taking the time to practice with me. It really helped... although I don't think my muscles feel the same way."

Kenshin smiled and settled down beside her with one leg up against his chest, the other curled around the front of him. "If you'd like, I'll continue until your father comes. By then you should have loosened up enough that he won't notice."

Touched by the offer, Kaoru smiled shyly and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Really? You'd do that?"

Kenshin simply nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Yes. I haven't been able to work out like that in a long time either."

"Ah, so it's not just for _my_ benefit then," Kaoru teased playfully.

Kenshin chuckled at her tone and gave her a sideways glance. "It's mostly for your benefit, I promise."

Blushing at the look he had fixed on her again, Kaoru shifted her attention to the last few rain drops falling from the sky and tried to ignore the heat burning her cheeks. Friends, they were only friends. Silently chanting that over and over in her head, she gradually won out over the blush and finally relaxed. More than likely it was all in her head anyway, why would he feel anything more than friendship? They'd only known each other for a week. Not to mention no one but Sai had ever shown any type of interest in her.

Scowling at the direction her thoughts were wandering, she did her best to clear her mind and simply enjoy his company. At this rate she'd end up scaring him away, and to be honest that's one thing she didn't want to do now. Rolling her eyes, she wrinkled her nose at herself and peeked at the object of her attention out of the corner of her eye. Eyeing his profile, she eyed the deep red scar marring his cheek and wondered, once again what could cause such a mark. She'd never seen anything like it before in her life, it was an almost perfect X, as if he'd been branded for some reason.

Before she even knew what she was doing she asked, "Kenshin, where did you get that scar from?"

Kenshin's head snapped around and she was shocked to see a flicker of pain shoot through his eyes as he lifted his hand to the marked cheek.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kaoru stammered, "I.. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mea-"

"It's okay..." Kenshin cut in gently as his hand dropped back into his lap. "... I've been wondering how long it would be before you asked."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kaoru mumbled, "You don't have to tell me. I can see it hurts you."

Kenshin smiled sadly. "It does hurt but not in the way you think." Lifting his hand again, he ran his fingers over the scarred skin. "This was cut into my cheek the night my wife died. It's a constant reminder of the mistake I made that took her life."

"Oh..." was all Kaoru could think to say. Kami, she was good at sticking her foot in her mouth. At this rate she _would_ scare him away.

"Really, it's okay. Someday maybe I'll tell you the story but for now I think it's time I head home, the sun will be up soon." Kenshin said quietly as he stood and prepared to leave.

Surprised, Kaoru jumped to her feet too and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kenshin shook his head and gave her a small reassuring smile, "You didn't make me uncomfortable..." waving his hand at the now clear, lightening sky he added, "... it really is getting light out."

Finally taking a minute to glance out beyond the porch, Kaoru saw the truth of his words and blushed at her idiocy. It was good thing he was here to point out the obvious, because if he wasn't then she'd likely end up getting caught out in the sunlight. But then again wasn't _he_ the cause of her inattention?

Rolling her eyes at her weak excuse, she scowled and reached down to retrieve Kenshin's bokken along with her own. Handing him his, she finally met his curious violet gaze and once again noticed their distinct uniqueness. And then all thoughts of his eyes flew out of her head as his fingers brushed against hers. Startled yet warmed by the contact, she quickly withdrew her hand and did her best not to let the flush that was creeping up her neck reach her cheeks. "So,... um... I guess this is goodnight then. Or more like good morning in our case," she joked in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

A tiny smile twitched the corners of Kenshin's lips but he managed to keep a straight face. "I guess it is, see you later tonight." And with that he stepped from the porch into the predawn light and headed towards home.

Watching as he made his way into his yard, Kaoru all of a sudden called out, "Wait! Do you think we could do this in your yard from now on? I don't think I'm going to get this lucky again with Sampson."

Kenshin stopped and glanced over his shoulder as the first rays of sunlight fell into the connected yards, "Sure. And afterwards I'll make you dinner. I'll see you say, around eleven?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "It's a date." And then it hit her just what she'd said and she felt her face flame a bright red in mortification. "Um... I d..didn't mean -"

"Yes, Kaoru, it's a date."

And with that Kenshin headed into his house leaving her sputtering on her porch. Beyond embarrassed, Kaoru slapped palm to forehead and rubbed in irritation. Kami, maybe she should stop talking to him all together because so far every time she'd spoken to him she'd somehow managed to insert her foot in her mouth at some point during their time together.

The sudden ringing of her phone knocked her from her misery and she bolted for the back door. Flinging it open, she nearly tripped over Sampson who'd come to find her.

"Oh! Sorry, buddy!" she managed as he yelped and backstepped. Stumbling past him she hurried into the livingroom and grabbed the phone as it rang a fifth time, "Hello?"

_Kaoru! Where were you?!_

Kaoru paled as her father's deep baritone filled the ear piece. "I..I just came in from outside. Why? Is something wrong?"

_No, nothing's wrong. It's daylight. Why were you outside?_

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she sighed, "Are you going to call me every morning, dad? I swear, that will never happen again."

A long pause met her question and she shook her head in exasperation, "Dad, there is no way for me to accidentally work too late again because I now have a permanent escort home. Himura-san has designated himself my keeper for some reason so there's no reason to worry."

Nothing but silence met her statement and she started to worry that he might really be angry and then he finally came back on.

_We want to meet this person when we get there. Invite him to dinner._

Shocked by the demand, she stuttered, "B..but I -"

_No. Your mother wants to meet him so she can thank him for taking care of you._

Kaoru swallowed nervously at his tone, the underlying tinge of steel in his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. This wasn't good. Every time she'd heard that tone it had led to someone getting hurt. Her father was known for his fiery temper.

"Dad, I - "

_Kaoru?_

Kaoru sighed as her mother's gentle voice came through the earpiece. "Mom, tell dad I don't think Himura-san is quite ready to meet you guys yet. It's not like we're close or anything, he's simply going to walk me home." She frowned as the lie fell from her lips, she hated lying, especially to her mother.

_I'm sure Himura-san won't mind, Kaoru. He's doing us a great favor by watching over you and we'd like to thank him._

Kaoru crinkled her nose in irritation and tried to think of some way to get out of this, but much to her dismay she couldn't think of anything they would believe. Biting back another sigh she finally gave in, "Okay, I'll ask him but I can't guarantee anything."

_That's fine, we'll see you Thursday night then. I love you, Kaoru._

Closing her eyes in defeat, Kaoru mumbled, "I love you too, mom. See you Thursday."

And with that she hung up. Biting back a growl, she flopped onto the sofa and rubbed her forehead. Okay, now how was she going to manage this? If anything was going to scare him away _this_ would do it. Most of the time when a man met the father it was because they were a couple and she and Kenshin were anything but. What would he think of her father wanting to meet him?

With a growl, Kaoru shoved off the sofa and headed for the shower. Sadly, she'd know the answer to that question very soon, well that is if she could dig up the nerve to actually ask him.

A shiver of dread whispered down her spine at the thought and she scowled, leave it to her parents to make things more complicated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin yawned as he shrugged out of Kaoru's gi and folded it neatly; the scent of jasmine tickling his nose as the material rubbed against itself. With a grin he set it on his bedside table and did the same for her hakama then slipped into his robe.

Heading for the shower, he rounded the end of the bed and all of a sudden stopped when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Stepping closer to the polished silver of the ancient mirror, he lifted his hand to the scar that had never disappeared and frowned. Even after all these years it still hadn't faded in the least, in truth it shouldn't be there at all. Vampires didn't scar and yet he was no ordinary vampire, not since that night so long ago. His reflection in the mirror proved it... among other things.

Stifling a sigh, he traced the line running lengthwise down his cheek as the feel of Tomoe's fingernail scraping deep into his skin whispered through his face again. Grimacing as the phantom pain raked through his flesh, he scowled and simply dealt with it. In her last moments of life, Tomoe had been in such pain that she hadn't realized what she was doing. A pain that had been all his doing. A pain that she did not deserve.

Slowly, the pain receded and he absently traced the intersecting scar as the feel of the glass cutting deep into his face flickered across his cheek again. That very same night, in a fit of rage, Enishi had ripped him away from his dying sister and thrown him through the glass doors leading to the gardens; the action completing the brand that would, from that day on, remind him of his idiocy and selfishness.

But he had deserved it. No, he'd deserved so much more than that but it was too late now. There was no way for him to make reparations for what he'd done all those years ago. Not now.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind, he started for the bathroom again. Yes, he'd screwed up all those years ago but this time he wouldn't. What was done, was done. It was time to start over and if tonight was any indication, his new beginning was well on it's way.

Smiling at the thought, he stepped into the bathing room and set to work. Yes, things were finally starting to look up for him, now all he could hope was that they would remain that way.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Truths and Revelations

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 8 - Truths and Revelations

Kenshin smiled softly as he finished buttoning up his shirt and gave himself the once over in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door. Satisfied that he was presentable enough for Kaoru's parents, he towel dried his damp hair and combed it out before pulling it back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

There, he was ready.

Shaking his head at the thought, he smirked as he headed out into the darkened livingroom. At least outwardly he looked as if he was ready, but the truth was he wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not. He had come so close to telling Kaoru 'no', but in the end he'd found he couldn't, not after the progress he'd made these last few nights. He wasn't going to risk pushing her away. It was bad enough she still didn't trust him completely.

With a sigh, he wandered across the quiet livingroom and pulled back the curtain of the window facing Kaoru's house. She may not fully trust him yet, but at least she now saw him as a friend, and maybe more if he was reading her right. He smiled as the last two nights they'd spent together flickered through his mind again. At first she'd been as shy as she had been the first night he'd invited her over, but that had quickly vanished when they'd set to work in his backyard. Both nights they'd spent a good portion of the time taking her through all the steps of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, plus a few steps of another style he'd learned years ago. And the remainder they had spent simply enjoying each other's company, she just as comfortable as he.

His smile widened as he caught Kaoru's silhouette pass by the window facing his house. They hadn't really talked about anything of significance, but simply talking about the weather or Sampson had been enough for him. She would open up to him someday, he would just have to wait until she finally trusted him... until she finally realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

But tonight would be their biggest test yet. He already knew she really hadn't wanted to ask him. That had been blatantly obvious when she'd held off asking him until the very end of the night Wednesday. He had a feeling that this dinner was not her idea, but he couldn't blame her father. If she was _his_ daughter, he'd want to protect her from those who would hurt her too. And therein lie his greatest challenge tonight, convincing her father that he had no intention of hurting Kaoru. All he wanted was the chance to make her happy, that was all. Nothing more.

Sighing, he dropped the curtain and settled down in the dark livingroom to wait out the last hour or so before he headed next door. Tonight, he would be walking a very fine line in so many ways. Aside from winning Kamiya-san's approval he also had to do his utmost to seem as human as he could. Thankfully the only differences between a human and himself were his eyes and his unnaturally pale skin. Well, that and the fact that he didn't eat. How he was going to manage dinner was still a fairly large problem, but at least he could eat... somewhat. Hopefully it would be enough to keep from seeming rude.

Biting back another sigh, he settled heavily into the sofa. At least he'd managed to deal with Sampson. He didn't like doing it, but yesterday it had dawned on him that there was no way for him to attend dinner if Sampson was going to be there. And to that end, he'd asked Kaoru to leave Sampson out last night while she and her parents had taken dinner at the Akabeko after their arrival. He and her best friend had to come to an agreement. To be honest he hadn't expected the old black Lab to give him much of a fight but in the end it had taken him nearly a half an hour to overcome the dog's protective instinct. The dog's desire to rip his throat out had been almost palpable. But in the end it had worked, he'd finally managed to forcefully convince Sampson that he wasn't a threat.

Smirking slightly, he flipped on the tv and started absently flipping through the channels to kill time. Yes, for now Sampson would tolerate him but he knew one misstep and that dog would turn on him in a minute. He would have to make sure he never made Kaoru cry, because if he did he knew without a doubt that her best friend would happily tear him apart.

And to be honest he wouldn't want it any other way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru cast a glance to the clock on her nightstand and sighed as she pulled the towel gently down her damp hair. Twenty minutes to go. Making one last pass down her hair, she frowned and slowly began combing it out. She was still a little surprised Kenshin had taken the invitation to dinner with her parents as well as he had. To be honest she'd almost hoped he'd decline, she'd even held out until the very last minute to ask him in hopes that he would be busy or something. But she hadn't been that lucky. Instead, her redheaded neighbor had simply given her a smile that made her heart flip in her chest and a quiet 'yes' that had sealed their fate.

Crinkling her nose she sighed softly. But then again, she was kind of looking forward to his presence tonight. Smiling shyly, she lifted her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with the royal blue ribbon that matched the sundress she'd chosen to wear tonight. What was truly surprising was how much she'd missed Kenshin last night. Oh, she'd seen him for a few minutes right after sunset, when he'd asked if she'd leave Sampson out, but it hadn't been enough. Not after all the time they'd spent together earlier in the week.

A small rueful smile whispered across her lips at the direction her thoughts were going and she shook her head as she settled down on the edge of her bed. Maybe she should just leave like her parents wanted her to. At least if she did that then she would save herself from the heartache she knew was coming, because there was one thing that had become glaringly obvious to her the last few nights. And that was the fact that she had somehow, over the course of a week and a half, managed to fall in love for the very first time in her life.

A sharp pain speared her heart at the futility of the situation she now found herself in. She'd done everything she could possibly think of to stop this from happening, but nothing worked. Of course Kenshin wasn't helping matters either, not with the heartwarming smiles he generously bestowed on her or his unending patience with her shyness. And yet, his kindness was what hurt the most. He had no idea what his simple gestures meant to her. At least as far as she could tell he didn't.

Frowning at the thought, she sighed. It was probably better that he didn't know. It would make things a lot easier when the time came for her leave. And that time would be soon. She'd won the fight so far but she knew as soon as there was a change in her scan her parents would demand she come home to be with them. If not before.

A gentle knock on her bedroom door broke into her thoughts and Kaoru glanced up, "Come in."

Slowly, the door slid back and a mirror image of herself peeked around the corner. "Are you ready? Himura-san and Dr. Genzai will be here soon."

Kaoru smiled and gave her mother a small nod, "Yes. I'm coming."

Her mother simply smiled and vanished, leaving the door partially ajar. Taking a deep breath she rose and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. Yes, it was better this way. In the end it wouldn't matter anyway, because her father would more than likely chase him away tonight. And after last night, she couldn't blame Kenshin if he never wanted anything to do with her again if her father grilled him like he had her at the Akabeko.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell sounded into the quiet and Kaoru shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. No use worrying about it now, it was far too late. Frowning at the thought, she quickly headed out into the softly lit livingroom where her father sat reading the paper. Giving him a small smile, she made a beeline straight for the foyer. She stopped short though when she heard a light growl coming from her best friend who stood sentry in the doorway. A knot of fear tightened in her belly as she scratched his head and made her way around him. At this rate she wouldn't have to worry about her father if whatever Kenshin had done to win Sampson's approval hadn't worked. And by the sounds of it, it hadn't.

Biting back a sigh, she shook her head and closed the last few feet to the door. It was too late now. If Sampson showed his dislike for Kenshin tonight it was all over, her father would most definitely force her to go home.

Doing her best to ignore the barely audible growl still coming from her best friend, Kaoru prayed to every god she could think of that Sampson would behave himself and slowly swung the door open. She bit back a sigh of relief when nothing happened and smiled softly at the immaculately dressed redhead standing on the porch. "You came..."

A gorgeous smile lit up Kenshin's face and Kaoru felt her heart stop for a split second before it came back to life. "Of course. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, but..." Kaoru mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Kaoru, are you going to let Himura-san in or are you going to leave him standing on the porch?" Her mother suddenly called out from the kitchen.

Embarrassed, Kaoru quickly stepped back to give Kenshin room to enter, "S..sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out there."

Kenshin smiled and leaned towards her as he stepped over the threshold. "Don't be shy. We're friends right?"

Kaoru did her best to ignore his nearness but found she couldn't with his unique scent wrapping around her like a soft blanket. Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to take a step back and instead lifted her eyes to meet the questioning violet gaze fixed on her, "Yes, but... my parents..."

Kenshin leaned in a little more and whispered so only she could hear, "Don't worry about them. I'm here for you, not them." And with that he stepped around her and continued on, absently scratching Sampson's head as passed and made his way into the livingroom where her father sat. At a loss, Kaoru simply watched him go. He had no idea what he'd just walked into.

Spurred by the thought she quickly closed the door and followed him into the livingroom. She stopped short when her eyes settled on her father who now stood in the middle of the livingroom; her mother right beside him. Ignoring the slightly flinty look in her father's eyes, she instead met her mother's gentle smile and stepped up beside Kenshin. Glancing at the redhead beside her, she was bolstered even more by the small smile Kenshin was doing his best to keep hidden.

Shifting her attention back to her parents she smiled and quietly said, "Mom. Dad. I'd like you to meet Himura Kenshin. My neighbor and f..friend." She scowled as her father's eyebrow lifted at her stammer. Pushing on she whispered, "Kenshin, this is my mother, Kamiya Kazumi and my father Kamiya Koshijiro."

Kenshin bowed deeply in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Straightening, he glanced first to Kaoru's mother, then met the hard stare her father had fixed on him and whispered, "Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"It's our pleasure, Himura-san." Kazumi said softly as she inclined her head and gave them both a reassuring smile.

Heartened by her mother's gesture, Kaoru couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips. One down, one to go...

Turning her attention to her father, her happiness quickly faded away as the blood drained from her face. The icy look her father had fixed on Kenshin was enough to make her blood run cold. Swallowing nervously, she started to fidget as the seconds slowly ticked away; all of them quietly waiting for some reaction from the head of the family and then her father did something none of them had anticipated. He took a step forward and, without a word, reached out his hand towards Kenshin.

Startled, Kenshin glanced to Kaoru and found she was just as surprised as he by the unusual gesture. Smiling at the small shrug and scared look in her eyes, he gave his attention back to her father and reached out to grip the large man's hand. He wasn't the least bit surprised when the hand locked onto his like a vise. Doing his best not to flinch as the elder Kamiya's grip tightened even more, Kenshin looked dead into the flinty stare fixed on him and waited for what he had to say. He didn't have to wait long, Koshijiro's gripped tightened even more and he finally asked.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Himura-san?"

A strangled gasp followed by an angry "DAD!" came from beside him quickly followed by a quiet "Koshijiro!" but Kenshin kept his attention solely fixed on the man before him. Meeting the flinty glare with an honest stare, he let the truth show in his eyes and quietly answered, "My one and only intention is to take care of Kaoru for as long as she will allow me to."

A sharp inhaling of breath beside him made him smile but he kept his attention trained on the man still glaring at him. "I have no plan of doing what everyone before me has done. I will not leave her unless she forces me to."

A long, drawn out silence filled the livingroom and Kenshin could feel his other self begin to stir as he waited for either acceptance or the challenge he could see swimming in the elder Kamiya's eyes.

"Koshijiro, let the boy go."

A tiny smile teased the edge of Kenshin's lips at the 'boy'. If only Kamiya-san knew. He may look young but he'd seen many, many more years than any of them here.

A heavy silence fell again and Kenshin could feel the weight pressing down on his shoulders. If this kept up much longer he wasn't going to be able to keep control. He could feel the beast becoming agitated within him, rising to the challenge. Clenching his other fist, he bit his cheek in an effort to keep himself in control and continued to stare dead at the man before him. He wouldn't lose... to this man or to the beast. To lose meant to lose Kaoru, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

The sudden, extremely welcome ringing of the doorbell broke into the oppressive silence and Kaoru squeaked in shock beside him before she took off to answer the door. Koshijiro didn't flinch at the sound but instead continued to stare dead at him as if he was weighing something. After several more heartbeats, and the beast pressing even harder for release, Koshijiro finally released his crushed hand with a look that said he wasn't completely convinced yet.

Kenshin bit back a huge sigh of relief as he regained full control and did his best to keep the smirk tickling the edge of his lips from breaking free. Flexing his hand in an effort to alleviate the ache he whispered, "I promise I will do nothing to harm her."

Koshijiro snorted in disbelief and turned away from him as Sampson started barking happily in the foyer. Casting a quick glance to Kaoru's mother, Kenshin smiled as Kazumi gave him a small nod and a smile that said he'd done well. Heartened by her acceptance, he turned to see who it was that had come and stopped dead as his eyes clashed with the nearly black eyes of the only person in town who knew what he was.

"Good evening Himura-san. I trust you've been well?" Dr. Genzai asked as he came in, the chilly look the doctor had fixed on him making him pause. Too startled to do anything but nod, Kenshin silently wondered why the good doctor would be here. And then that question was answered when he noticed the package nestled under one of the aged doctor's arm. Surprised, Kenshin glanced to Kaoru for an explanation.

Giving him a sad smile she shrugged and whispered, "Today is my nineteenth birthday."

"Oh..." Was all Kenshin could think to say. Why hadn't she told him it was her birthday dinner when she'd asked him to come? Did she still not trust him enough to tell him that much?!

Angered by the possibility, he fixed his full attention on the woman in front of him and was just about to ask her why she'd left that part out when she shook her head and whispered, "It's really not that important. It just means that I'm that much closer to the end."

And with that cryptic remark she disappeared into the kitchen with her mother. Glancing to the two men still standing in the livingroom with him, he was surprised to see a slight tinge of sadness marring both of their faces. What was going on? What did they know that he didn't?

Confused, he shook his head and filed the questions away until later. Right now he couldn't worry about that, he'd get the answer to those questions tomorrow, for now what he needed to do was make it through tonight. And that was going to be a trial all its own now that Dr. Genzai was here. He hadn't expected that at all. All he could hope was that the aged doctor would leave well enough alone and not give Kaoru's father any more reason to dislike him.

And thankfully it seemed the doctor might actually give him a break. He and Koshijiro had both forgotten about his presence and settled down in the chairs beside the large front window, deep in conversation.

Smiling slightly, Kenshin wandered to the kitchen where Kaoru and her mother were finishing up the last touches to what smelled like motsunabe. Taking a minute to simply watch, Kenshin marveled at how much the two of them looked alike. He'd never seen a mother and daughter have so many similar traits. It was as if he was seeing Kaoru now and twenty years later.

An almost inaudible grumble at his feet knocked him from his perusal and Kenshin glanced down to see Sampson sitting squarely in front of him. Confused, he quirked an eyebrow and simply stared into the chocolate brown eyes fixed on him. When Sampson did nothing but continue to stare at him, he decided to see just how much the dog still disliked him. Slowly he reached out a hand to scratch the dog's head. He was surprised when Sampson allowed the action, but then big black Lab caught him completely off guard and flicked his tongue out to catch his other hand with a slobbery lick before he stood and headed around him into the livingroom.

Stunned, Kenshin simply watched the black Lab go and smiled. At least it didn't look like he'd have to worry about Sampson anymore.

"It looks like Sampson has taken a liking to you Himura-san."

Snapping his attention back to the two women in the kitchen, he smiled at Kaoru's mother and nodded, "Yes, it does." Doing his best to ignore Kaoru's quirked eyebrow he asked, "Would you like any help?"

Kazumi smiled and shook her head. "No, I think it's just about ready." Casting a glance to Kaoru she added, "Why don't you go spend some time with Himura-san. I think he'd prefer your company to your father's."

Kaoru flicked her eyes quickly to him as a blush tinged her cheeks the faintest shade of pink and frowned. "I can't blame him. Dad didn't need to do that."

"He only did it because he loves you, Kaoru." Kazumi admonished gently as she turned to poke at the motsunabe again. "He can't stand the thought of someone else hurting you."

"But..."

"Its okay, Kaoru..." Kenshin cut in quietly. "...it's as your mother says, he just wants to make sure I'm not going to harm you."

Kaoru scowled. What was with these two?! Letting her father off like that! And yet, deep down she knew they were right, but she still didn't like how her father had gone about it. Kenshin had done nothing wrong, he hadn't deserved that treatment, and yet even though she knew that she also knew it was useless to fight.

With a sigh, she gave in and reached for Kenshin's hand, "Come on, let's go out on the back porch where we won't have to deal with my father."

Surprised, Kenshin let Kaoru's fingers wrap around his and followed behind as she guided him out into the moonlit night. A small smile played along his lips as he watched her hair sway back and forth, moving with her stride. She may look like her mother but he had a sneaking suspicion that inside she was just like her father. He was almost sure Kaoru's sharp tongue and fiery temper came from him. His theory was shaken though when they stepped out onto the porch and settled down on the edge with their legs hanging over.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come." Kaoru whispered quietly, her tone cutting deep into his heart. "I had a feeling my father would be like this. It's just..."

Kenshin smiled and reached for her hand again, "Really, it's okay. I can't blame him, I'd do the same if you were my daughter."

Kaoru snapped her head around as Kenshin's hand covered hers. Surprised, she tried to wiggle her hand out from underneath his. She was even more surprised when his fingers wrapped around hers, successfully keeping her from shying away. Doing her best not to blush, she gave up and whispered, "He means well, I know he does. But, I know you're different too. From the first time we met I knew there was something different about you." A light chuckle spilled from her lips and she shook her head as she shifted her attention into the moonlit yard, "I still haven't quite figured out _why_ you want to be my friend, but I'm glad you do."

Kenshin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned. She still had no idea that what he truly wanted was to be so much more than just her friend. "I want to be your friend because to me you are a very special person. And not because of your illness..." He quickly added when she cast a slightly pained look at him. "... but because even though you are forced to live in the darkness, your smile shines brighter than the sun could ever hope to. I don't need the sun when I have your smile to light my way."

Stunned, Kaoru's breath hitched painfully in her throat and she fought back the tears instantly burning her eyes. Did that mean that he saw her as more than just a friend? Did he... did he really want more than just her friendship? Her sudden elation at hearing those words quickly died though as an icy sliver of fear whispered down her spine. But they couldn't. Not now. It was too late. Way too late.

A single tear slid free from the corner of her eye as the truth slapped her in the face. Here it was, the one thing she thought she would never get and yet, there was so little time left. If they went any further now, the pain would be too much to bear when the time came.

"Is everything okay, Kaoru?"

Doing her best to shake off the weight that had suddenly settled onto her shoulders, she calmly wiped the wetness from her cheek and smiled, "Yes. It's just... I never thought I'd hear that from someone besides my family. I..I never thought I'd ever - "

The sudden opening of the back door cut her off and Kaoru jumped.

"Dinner's ready you two."

Relieved by the interruption, Kaoru let Kenshin's hand go and jumped to her feet as her mother disappeared back into the house. "Are you ready for this?" she asked trying to ignore the question still lingering his eyes.

Kenshin gave her an indulgent smile and rose from the porch. "You never thought you'd what?" he prodded ignoring her attempt to drop the subject.

Scowling, Kaoru gave him a long suffering look and then sighed and mumbled, "I never thought I'd ever have someone care about me like that. But it doesn't matter, it's too late anyway." And with that she headed towards the back door before he could question her further. Didn't he know when to leave well enough alone? He knew about her illness, he knew there was no time. Why was he doing this?

Suddenly irritated, Kaoru took a deep breath to get herself back together and reached for the handle. Her fingers were mere inches away from the shiny metal though when she was pulled to stop by a cool hand wrapping around her wrist and then, before she even realized what was happening she found herself being spun around. Startled, Kaoru did her best to keep her balance as the hand released her and she grumbled, "What... "

But she got no further than that because all of a sudden she felt her chin lifted and then a pair of soft, cool lips pressed firmly against hers, cutting her off. Stunned, Kaoru froze as a wave of ice crashed through her body quickly followed by a wave of searing heat. And then before she even had a chance to completely register what had just happened Kenshin pulled back and smiled.

"It does matter and it's never too late." And with that he sidestepped around her and opened the back door. "So, shall we go face your father?"

Knocked back to her senses, Kaoru narrowed her eyes and growled, "Why did you do that?"

Kenshin gave her an infuriatingly calm smile and leaned towards her as if he was going to repeat the action. Standing her ground, she met the warm violet gaze fixed on her and swallowed nervously.

"Because you are too stubborn to see that what I really want is to love you as you deserve to be."

Stunned speechless, Kaoru simply stared at him as a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the night filtered through her veins. Finally finding her voice, she whispered, "But -"

"Are you two coming, your father's waiting?"

Kaoru jumped, startled by the unexpected interruption. Glancing to her mother who was now peeking around the open door, she nodded. "Yes. We're coming."

Kazumi nodded and gave her a knowing smile before she vanished inside again. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kaoru scowled and headed to the door. "This conversation isn't over, Himura-san..." she muttered as she passed him into the house.

A light chuckle came from behind her as the door closed and then Kenshin came up to walk beside her. "I didn't expect it would be."

And then the conversation was abandoned as they made their way into the dining room and settled down at the table. Glancing to her father, Kaoru swallowed nervously and tried to ignore the hard look in his eyes as he glanced, first to her and then to Kenshin. Thankfully, he kept his peace and simply lifted his chopsticks and set work on the bowl of motsunabe sitting before him. Biting back a sigh of relief Kaoru dug in herself, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she'd thought. That hope was soon dashed though as her father swallowed his first bite and looked dead at Kenshin.

"I've never seen eyes like yours before, Himura-san. How do you come by them?"

Caught off guard, Kenshin nearly choked on the small bit of food he'd managed to force into his mouth and glanced up from his meal with widened eyes. Did he know? Casting a quick glance to Dr. Genzai he was relieved to see the elderly doctor as surprised as he by the question. Well at least it didn't look like the doctor had given away his secret. With a slight shrug, he gave the only answer he could think of, "They're a family trait, passed down through the generations."

Koshijiro's eyes narrowed slightly and Kenshin waited for him to question the weak reply but instead he asked, "Is that scar also a family trait?"

Unprepared for the question, Kenshin simply stared into the black gaze fixed on him and reached up to cover the damning mark. "No, this is a constant reminder of a mistake I made that I have no intention of ever making again."

"And what mistake would that be?" Koshijiro asked with a hint of steel in his voice.

Before he had a chance to answer, Kaoru suddenly spoke up from beside him, the hard edge in her voice almost a mirror of her father's. "Dad, that's enough! Kenshin didn't come here tonight to be grilled by you."

Doing his best not to smile, Kenshin cast a glance her way and whispered, "Its okay, Kaoru, your father has a right to know what kind of man is interested in his daughter."

With a sigh, Kenshin shifted his full attention to the elder Kamiya and smiled sadly, "I let someone precious to me die. I don't intend on letting that happen again."

Koshijiro stared at him for several heartbeats before he sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing you or anyone else can do about that. It would be best if you left her alone." And with that the elder Kamiya shifted his attention back to his meal.

Taken aback, Kenshin simply stared at Koshijiro, confused by the odd reply. Feeling a heaviness settle over the entire table, Kenshin glanced around and was surprised to see the downcast looks on all the faces surrounding him. There it was again. Something everyone seemed to know but him.

"What do you mean by that, Kamiya-san? What can't I do?" He asked, breaking the oppressive silence.

Kenshin felt all eyes snap to him as the questions fell from his lips. Surprised by the reaction, he let his eyes drift around the table and was startled by all the surprised looks fixed on him. Must be they all thought he knew. Meeting each set of eyes trained on him, he waited patiently to see if anyone would answer him. When all remained quiet, he felt a sick feeling settle into the pit of his stomach and he fixed his full attention on the only person he believed would give him the answer.

"What does that mean, Kaoru?"

Kaoru simply stared at him in stunned silence. He couldn't be serious, could he? Didn't he know? And yet the clear confusion clouding his violet eyes spoke the truth. He had no idea the disease was killing her. None. Now she understood why he'd said the things he had, he thought she still had a full life, even without the sun.

Suddenly sick, she tried to think of some way to tell him the whole truth but nothing came out. She'd never had to do this before, everyone always left before she had to tell them this. Closing her eyes against the obvious confusion in his, she did her best to swallow back the tears burning her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't do this, not now. Not when...

Sagging under the incredible weight settling on her shoulders, she lost the fight and one tear slid slowly down her cheek. And yet, for that very same reason he also deserved to know the truth. Steeling herself against the inevitable, she slowly slid her eyes back open and was just about to answer when Dr. Genzai came to her rescue.

"I'm not quite sure I understand why you don't know this, Himura-san, but the illness that keeps Kaoru from the sun is also slowly breaking down her body. The truth is those with Xeroderma Pigmentosum Type A only have a life expectancy of approximately twenty years."

Snapping his attention to Dr. Genzai, Kenshin felt the blood drain from his face as the implications of what the good doctor had said slammed him dead in the chest. Twenty years? Then that meant...

Trying to swallow around the lump suddenly lodged in his throat, Kenshin slowly shifted his attention back to Kaoru and saw the truth in her watery sapphire eyes. And then she smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry," before she jumped up and hurried from the room.

Startled, Kenshin made to jump up and run after her but stopped when Koshijiro suddenly spoke up again.

"Now you understand why it would be best if you left her alone. She's already endured more pain and disappointment than one person should have to. Leave her to her mother and I. We will do all we can to make what's left of her life happy."

Kenshin felt a chill race down his spine at the tone of Koshijiro's voice and then it quickly vanished under a sudden surge of hot anger. Doing his best to keep his voice level he looked dead at the elder Kamiya and whispered, "Yes, now I understand. But I also understand that Kaoru needs what I'm willing to give and I will not simply turn my back on her because of something that is out of her control."

Pausing, Kenshin glanced to all three of them and then added, "But what's more important and what you don't seem to understand is that I need her just as much as she needs me." And with that he rose and headed in the direction Kaoru had vanished, ignoring the horror tinged look Dr. Genzai had fixed on him. He would have to explain that later, right now finding Kaoru was much more important. Spying Sampson sitting in front of the back door, he headed towards him and scratched his head, "She's out here, isn't she?"

Sampson barked once as if in agreement and Kenshin scratched his head again before quietly swinging the door open and stepping out onto the lightly lit porch. He smiled when his eyes settled on Kaoru who sat against the side of the house eight feet away. Closing the door behind him, he silently made his way down the porch and quietly settled down beside her.

For several heartbeats neither of them spoke, both waiting to see if the other would and then Kaoru finally broke the silence. "If you want to stop seeing me now, I'll understand."

Surprised, Kenshin snapped his head around and asked, "Do you really think I'm going to leave you now that I know this disease is killing you?"

Kaoru shrugged half-heartedly but didn't look at him. "Up until now, you were the first person who saw past my disease and saw just me but you didn't know the whole truth. Now that you do, why should you be any different than the rest? Why would you want to stay with someone who is going to die?"

Angered by her disheartened tone, Kenshin reached out and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. His anger quickly vanished though when he saw the scarred soul looking out from the sapphire eyes he'd grown to love these last few weeks. Her father was right, she'd been hurt way too many times.

Gently cupping her cheeks, he brushed away the lone tear that had escaped from the corner of her eyes and smiled, "You ask me why I would want to stay with you. The answer to that is really very simple. I want to stay with you because, over the last week and a half, I have managed to fall in love with you."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she tried to jerk away from him, the stunned look on her face telling him everything. She really couldn't believe he would see her that way. What had those before him done to her? Shoving the thought from his mind, he held her steady and simply waited for the shock to wear off. After what felt like an eternity he finally saw first confusion, then disbelief and then a tiny tinge of hope flicker through her eyes and he released her and sat back to wait for what she had to say. For several seconds more she simply continued to stare at him and then she finally whispered, "You can't be serious."

Unable to stop himself, Kenshin laughed. "Yes, Kaoru. I'm dead serious."

"But... why?"

Kenshin smiled and reached out to trail his fingers along her soft cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Because you have shown me what it is to live my life again. Before I met you, I simply existed. But now, whenever I'm with you, I feel alive. I want you beside me, even if it is only for a short time." Dropping his hand back into his lap, he grinned, "So will you accept me or do I still have to convince you?"

Kaoru continued to stare at him in disbelief and then finally she smiled and whispered, "I still don't get it but I suppose I can put up with you, at least for a little while longer."

Kenshin chuckled, happy that her good humor was coming back. "Good, because I wasn't going to give up until I won." Ignoring her raised eyebrow, he pushed off the porch and offered her his hand, "Now that we have that settled, we better get back to dinner before your father thinks we're out here doing something we shouldn't be."

Kaoru laughed and wrapped her fingers around his. "Trust me, if my father thought we were doing something out here, he'd have already been out here threatening your life."

Kenshin smirked as he guided her to her feet, waiting for her to reach her full height he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against her forehead. Smiling at her sharp intake of breath he whispered, "Then I'll take his absence as acceptance. Maybe I finally got through to him too."

Kaoru snorted softly and shook her head as she started leading him towards the door. "I wouldn't go that far. More than likely Mom kept him inside."

Kenshin smiled at the obvious truth and let her guide him to the door. He would do his best to win over both her father and Dr. Genzai but in the end it didn't matter whether he won them over or not, as long as he kept Dr. Genzai from exposing his secret all would be well.

And he only needed a year. Just one year of peace. That shouldn't be too much to ask, should it?

At the thought, Kenshin felt his chest constrict painfully and he gripped her hand just a little bit tighter as she led him back into the house. But the truth was he would give anything if he could make that one year into a lifetime for her. Anything.

But there was no way. Not anymore...

* * *

Please review, I'd love to know what you thought.


	9. More Than Friends

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hello all. Sorry, once again, for the lateness of this chapter. I never intended it to take this long to post this but I'm now officially a karate mom so my time is limited during the week. Between making sure my son does his homework and chauffering him to karate class, it's a fight to get decent time to work on the chapters during the week but I will do my best to update a little bit more often.

Anyway, that aside, I would also like to bring to your attention a new piece of artwork MelyCat at devART did for me. It's not a fanart of any story but a pic I requested of Kenshin in his hitokiri days but not in full Hitokiri mode. If you'd like to check it out, pop over to my profile and follow the link in the Fanart section.

And now, with all that said, on with the chapter...

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 9 - More Than Friends

Kaoru grinned and finally let herself relax as she walked Kenshin out onto the front porch. It was over and they had both survived. Miracles never ceased. Snorting softly, she smirked and turned to face the only person who had gone up against her father, and won. "Thanks for coming tonight."

Kenshin smiled softly. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad I had this chance to meet your family."

Kaoru bit back a sarcastic chuckle and gave him a sideways look, "Don't lie. Meeting my father couldn't have been all that pleasurable."

"Maybe not pleasurable..." Kenshin agreed with a grin. "...but he only did that because he loves you, Kaoru. And I think he now understands how I feel too, so maybe the next time we meet it will be less stressful, for both of us."

Kaoru felt a tiny blush pinken her cheeks at the reminder of their conversation on the porch and she nervously scuffed her foot on the polished boards. "I doubt that. Mom most likely talked to him while we were out on the porch, that's why he kept quiet through the rest of dinner."

Kenshin gave her a small indulgent smile and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I meant what I said out there, and nothing is going to change that."

Kaoru frowned slightly and did her best to ignore the sudden increase in her heartbeat. She still couldn't quite believe he felt that way about her, no matter what he said.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

Startled, she smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I... I guess I don't, at least not fully..."

Kenshin simply smiled and took a step towards her. Resisting the urge to take a step back, Kaoru stood her ground and did her best to ignore the violet eyes boring into her.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a very stubborn woman?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in mock irritation and glared at him, "All that have usually find themselves on the ground at my feet. Count yourself lucky, Himura-san."

Kenshin stared at her for a few seconds before a small smile whispered across his lips. Then he sighed, "What will it take for you to believe me, Kaoru?"

Stung by his disheartened tone, Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just..." trailing off, she took a deep breath and stepped back to settle against the porch rail, "I guess it's more like I still don't understand why. I'm not like most people who can accept those words on blind faith, not when most people befriend me to get close to my father... or ... because someone bet them to..."

A sharp pain pierced her chest at the reminder of her most recent dealings with the opposite sex; a small scowl flitted across her lips. That one still hurt... a lot. Dropping her eyes to the polished wood beneath her feet, she didn't see the nearly feral scowl that crossed Kenshin's face or the bright gold that flickered through his eyes before he closed them.

Sighing softly, she trailed her big toe along a crack in the wood and whispered, "...and no one has ever gone so far as to say they love me. Ever. To be honest, I don't know what to believe right now."

All remained quiet as Kaoru traced the cracks at her feet, the only sound coming from the leaves dancing quietly in the light breeze. Wilting slightly as the silence stretched on, she felt the gulf between them growing once again. It was her own fault really, she just couldn't accept this so easily, no matter how she felt herself.

A featherlight touch on her cheek snapped her from her thoughts and she glanced up, startled by the contact. She inhaled sharply when she found Kenshin only inches away, the dead serious look in his eyes making her pause. And then a small grin played across his lips and he whispered, "I'm not going to force you to accept me, Kaoru, but... I'm also not going to give up."

And with that he leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before he spun on his heel and headed for home. Startled, she simply watched him go and then, two steps from the top step, he stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Will I see you tonight?"

Warmed by the look he had fixed on her, Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Just because I don't fully believe you love me, doesn't mean I don't believe you're my friend."

Kaoru's breath caught at the smile he gave in return, and then he nodded and stepped from the porch to vanish into the darkness between their houses.

Smiling softly, she pushed off the rail to head into the house. Quietly opening the door, she slipped inside and gently closed it behind her, leaning against it she rested her head against the hard wood. Maybe she was being too stubborn. Maybe, just maybe he really had somehow fallen in love with her. Blushing at the thought, she rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand and sighed. Maybe just this once she should throw caution to the wind and take him for his word. After all, he was the one and only person she'd ever known who could face her father like he had without serious repercussions.

"Kaoru? Would you come in here for a minute?"

Kaoru jumped as her mother's voice broke into her thoughts. Sighing, she pushed off the door and headed into the kitchen where her mother was feeding Sampson a few choice scraps of leftovers. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Mom, he doesn't need that."

Kazumi smiled and tossed Sampson one last piece before cleaning the bowl into the garbage. "It won't hurt him, besides, I have a feeling you haven't given him any scraps since you moved down here."

"Of course I haven't." Kaoru chuckled, reaching over to scratch Sampson's head. "Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

Kazumi shook her head and set the empty bowl in the sink. "Your cooking isn't nearly as bad as you think. Have you made anything for Himura-san yet?"

Kaoru snorted, "Now why would I do that? I don't want to kill off the only friend I've ever made."

Kazumi smiled and shook her head in mild exasperation, then quietly set to work rinsing the dishes. Figuring that's all her mother had to say, Kaoru turned to head into the livingroom where her father sat nodding off in the chair beside the front windows.

"Are you sure Himura-san is only a friend, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face her mother as the blood drained from her cheeks. "Yes, he's only a friend. Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. What did her mother think she knew?

Kazumi finished rinsing the last dish and grabbed the towel to dry her hands as she turned around. Kaoru's face went even whiter when she saw the understanding look in her mother's sapphire eyes. Sighing, she swallowed and whispered, "He's only a friend. There's no time for anything more. No matter..."

Shrugging, Kaoru trailed off as a great weight settled on her shoulders, the look in her mother's eyes cutting deep. Scowling at the tears burning the backs of her eyes, she spun on her heel to leave before her mother could pull anything else out of her. Her mother had always been an expert in getting her to confess and face her problems, she had a feeling this time would be no different no matter how hard she tried to keep this to herself.

"Kaoru?"

The gentle, demanding tone of her mother's voice stopped her dead in her tracks again and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't hold him at arms length. I truly believe all he wants is to stay with you for as long as he can."

Surprised, Kaoru stared at her mother, at a loss for what to say. She hadn't expected that at all. Her mother had never spoken for or against anyone before this. Why the sudden change?

Kazumi simply smiled and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Accept what he is willing to give. You deserve to know this before Kami-sama steals you away from us."

Kaoru felt her heart constrict painfully at the sadness lining her mother's voice. "But... how can I be sure? I know he's different from the rest, but what would make him fall in love with me?"

Her mother's smile widened. "Everything. Just because you've been stricken with this disease doesn't mean you aren't beautiful, and for the first time I think someone else has seen that too."

The color rushed back into Kaoru's cheeks, "But -"

"I want you to have this, Kaoru," Kazumi cut in gently. "Please... just think it over."

Kaoru simply stared at the woman before her, wondering who she was and what she'd done with her real mother. That question became null and void though as a teasing smile settled on her mother's lips and she added, "Besides if he turns out like the rest your father will be more than happy to set him straight."

Kaoru smirked, now this was the mother she knew. Defeated, Kaoru shook her head and sighed, "We'll see what happens. I don't know if anything more will happen or not but I won't hold back if I really think he loves me. Sound fair?"

Kazumi inclined her head. "Yes." Neatly folding the towel, she set it on the counter. "Now I think it's time we headed for bed, your father isn't use to staying up all night anymore."

"Looks like dad's already given up," Kaoru chuckled, casting a glance at her slumbering father.

Her mother smiled and headed into the livingroom to wake her father and then they both said goodnight and set off for the spare bedroom. Watching them go, Kaoru flicked off the kitchen light then turned out the lights in the livingroom, "Come on Sampson, its bedtime."

With a grunt, Sampson pushed off his pillow and headed for her bedroom. Smiling, Kaoru followed behind him and quietly slid the door closed behind them. Padding softly across the room, she lifted the edge of the curtain covering the window facing Kenshin's house. She still couldn't quite believe her mother had said what she had. It was unnerving, to say the least, especially considering she and Kenshin's conversation earlier in the evening, and on the front porch for that matter.

Sighing, she rested her head against the frame of the window and stared at the dark house next door. But maybe she should take this leap of faith and trust where she never had before; Kenshin had given her no reason to doubt his sincerity. And more than likely this would be her last chance to have this one treasure.

A sharp pain pierced her chest and she dropped the curtain and set to work getting ready for bed. Who was she kidding? There was no way she would be able to simply remain his friend, it would hurt too much. The constant throb in her heart was proof that she was already lost, she just didn't want to admit it.

Wrapping the pale blue sleeping yukata around her tight, she snuggled into bed and finally accepted the truth she'd been trying to avoid. She would take what he was willing to give but God help him if he was like the rest. She wasn't going to take that kind of pain again, not with so little time left.

He would face _her_ wrath should he prove false. She wouldn't need her father to set him straight, she'd do it herself this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin passed a hand wearily over his face and slowly made his way into the darkened house. Without bothering to flip on the light, he navigated the darkness into the livingroom and dropped down heavily onto his sofa. Flopping back into the cushions, he sighed and simply stared into the black nothingness as his heart clenched painfully, the truth finally kicking him dead in the chest.

One year...

A tiny ripple in the vast ocean of his twice cursed life. No, even less than that, it wasn't even enough to disturb the surface.

Closing his eyes, he sighed again and flung an arm across his face. What had he done to deserve this? No, the better question would be... what had Kaoru done to deserve this? She, of all people, deserved a whole life... and the sun. Both of which, up until now, he'd taken for granted.

A sick feeling settled into the pit of his stomach again and he shoved off the sofa to wander to the window facing her house. Lifting the edge of the curtain, he simply stared at the dark house. No, she deserved so much more than just those two simple things but no one else was listening, and the only one who was couldn't do anything about it.

Doing his best to ignore the fist tightening around his heart, Kenshin dropped the curtain and spun on his heel heading for the bedroom. And this would be a second reason to kill the snake who'd done this to him. Iizuka would die an excruciatingly slow and extremely painful death for taking the life of, not one... but two women now.

God help the little snake when he got his hands on him.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly to cool his heating blood and slipped out of his clothes then settled down on the wide bed. The day would come when he could extract his revenge on the man who had caused him so much agony but not right now. Right now he had to somehow prove himself so that he'd have this one measly year with Kaoru.

And thankfully that was one thing he _could_ do...

Kaoru had no idea who she was up against. None whatsoever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru hid a yawn behind her hand and watched as her mother finished packing. Ignoring the moisture collecting in the corners of her eyes, she gathered up the few items scattered on top of the dresser and handed them to her. "I can't believe it's already time for you guys to go home. It feels like you just got here."

Kazumi gave her a small, understanding smile. "You know, you can come home if you want to. Your room is still the same as it was when you left, except for clean sheets."

Kaoru glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye and snorted softly, "What happened to my accepting Kenshin, hmm? That would be kind of hard if I was back in Sapporo?"

Her mother's smile widened slightly and she folded the last blouse and set it neatly in the suitcase before zipping it closed. "That's true. To be honest, I don't mind leaving you here now that I know there is someone who will take care of you."

Kaoru felt a blush pink her cheeks. Doing her best to ignore it, she mumbled, "I don't need taking care of, I can do it myself."

Kazumi shook her head and gave her a long sideways look. Moments later she settled down beside Kaoru and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Just do me a favor and stick to what we agreed to last night. Himura-san means you no harm, I honestly believe he meant what he said when he told your father all he wanted was to take care of you."

Completely defeated by the love washing off her mother, Kaoru sagged into her embrace and whispered, "I'll give him a chance. I promise."

Kazumi gave her a hug and nodded. "That's all I ask." And with that her mother dropped a light kiss on her forehead and stood. "Now I think it's time your father packed the car and we headed for Naha."

As if he'd heard her mother, her father suddenly materialized in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

Kazumi nodded and handed him the suitcase. Without a word her father took it and disappeared to load it into the car.

"Kaoru, would you please go ask Himura-san to meet us at the car?"

Kaoru felt her stomach hit the floor. Snapping her attention to her mother, she blurted out, "Why!?"

Her mother gave her a small smile and fixed her with a look that said she would do it whether she liked it or not. "Because I never thanked him for taking care of you up until now."

Doing her best to ignore the look, Kaoru shook her head, "But what about Dad? He hates Kenshin."

Kazumi secretly smiled and headed out into the livingroom. "Please, just do as I ask."

All Kaoru could do was watch in stunned silence as her mother vanished from sight. Swallowing nervously, she pushed off the bed and slowly made her way out into the livingroom.

"Thank you."

Giving her mother a wane smile, she glanced to her father in hopes he would say something. When all he did was give her a small nod she headed into the foyer to don shoes then headed out into the warm night. What was her mother thinking? Kenshin didn't deserve to be pitted against her father again. Last night had been bad enough.

Shaking her head in dismay, Kaoru stepped from the porch and slowly made her way across the moonlit yard between their houses. She'd only made it a couple of steps though when she was brought up short by the silhouette of the man she'd been going to fetch coming across the yard towards her. Confused, Kaoru waited until he'd closed the distance between them, then asked "What are you doing here?"

Kenshin flashed her a smile and shrugged. "I wanted to wish your parents a safe trip home. Why? Were you heading over to my house?"

"Um... yeah..." Kaoru mumbled, unnerved by being caught so easily. Scowling at herself, she shrugged and started heading for the car, "Mom asked me to come get you so she could talk to you before they left. They'll be out in a minute."

Silence met her statement and Kaoru resisted the urge to peek over her shoulder at him. Reaching the small Toyota, she settled against it and finally gave into the desire to sneak a peek. Her breath caught in her throat at the picture of him in the pale moonlight. Tonight, he'd decided to wear a white shirt that seemed to make his pale skin and strange violet eyes glow in the waning moonlight; the image setting her heart to thumping in her chest.

"Would you like to go to the park after your parents leave?"

Kaoru jumped as his voice brought her back to reality. Blushing four different shades of red at the knowing look plastered across his face she nodded and mumbled, "Sure," then immediately shifted her attention to the front door in hopes that her parents would come walking out. And thankfully seconds later, the door swung open and Sampson bolted out the door, soon followed by her mother and father.

Dropping to her knees she waited with open arms for Sampson to come running up for his hug. Wrapping her arms around him tight, she tried to take what strength she could from him before standing back up to face her mother and father alongside Kenshin. Why they had to do this again tonight was beyond her but at least this would be the last time.

Moments later her mother and father reached where she and Kenshin stood and her mother stepped up so she stood directly in front of Kenshin, "I asked you to come so that I could thank you for taking such good care of Kaoru up until now."

Kenshin smiled and cast a glance at Kaoru, setting her blood to rushing through her veins before he shook his head and quietly answered, "No thanks are needed, it's been my pleasure."

Kaoru felt her face heat up again at his tone and thanked every god she could think of that it was too dark for anyone to see. Keeping her attention fixed on her mother, she simply watched as her mother smiled and gave Kenshin a nod in understanding before stepping back to stand beside her father. And then her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs when she saw her mother surreptitiously elbow her father lightly in the side. Narrowing her eyes she watched both of her parents closely. Something was going on, she'd never seen her mother do that before. Her suspicions were proven right when he father took a deep breath and stepped forward so he stood directly in front of them both and then he inclined his head slightly in Kenshin's direction.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter... and please continue to do so. For now, we will leave her in your hands." And with that her father cast one last glance at her before he turned to get into the car.

Stunned speechless, Kaoru simply stared at his back as he made his way around the car, the miniscule slump in his shoulders almost more than she could bear. Suddenly the feeling that he was walking away from her for good tightened her chest, stealing her breath away. Sickened by the thought, she finally found her voice and whispered, "Dad?"

Her father turned around at her call and she saw, for the first time in her life, a pain she'd never seen in his eyes before. Unnerved by the sight, she ran around the car and flung her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I love you, Dad."

She gave into the tears burning her eyes as her father's strong arms wrapped around her tight. "I know. I love you too. Come home soon, the dojo isn't the same without you."

And just as quickly as he'd hugged her, he let her go and turned to get into the car. Understanding his sudden actions, Kaoru smiled and whispered, "I will, I promise." His only answer was a nod and Kaoru's smile dropped into a smirk at his obvious attempt to keep his dignity intact. He may be a tough man, but he was a softy where she was concerned and she knew it even though he did his best to hide it.

With a contented sigh, Kaoru wiped at the wetness coating her cheeks and made her way back around the car to where her mother stood waiting beside Kenshin.

"You guys drive carefully, and call me when you get back home so I know you're safe."

Her mother nodded and leaned over to wrap her in a tight hug. "Remember what I said, you have nothing to fear from him." And with that she let Kaoru go and settled into the car. Moments later they pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road towards town. A sharp pain speared her chest as their lights vanished from sight. Fighting off the tears burning her eyes again, she took a deep breath as a wave of homesickness struck her like a fist.

"Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a good night to go to the park." Kenshin whispered beside her.

Taking a deep breath to get herself back together, Kaoru shook her head and smiled, "Its okay, I'd love to go. Can I bring Sampson?"

Kenshin smiled. "Sure."

Flashing him a quick grin, Kaoru took off for the house, "Let me grab his leash and then we can go."

Kenshin simply nodded and watched her disappear into the house. Glancing down the road, he couldn't help the satisfied smile that whispered across his lips. So, in the end he had managed to somehow win over her father. Although he didn't need the acceptance, he was very happy to have it. Now all he needed to do was convince the only one that really mattered, and from what he'd overheard her mother saying maybe it wouldn't be as hard or take as long as he'd feared.

The slamming of the front door snapped him from his thoughts and he glanced to the woman jogging towards him. The fist around his heart clenched a little bit tighter at the sight. One year. Not enough time at all. Schooling his features to a serene peacefulness he didn't feel, he smiled as she dropped down to hook the leash on Sampson, "Are you ready?"

Kaoru flashed him a smile and stood, but before she had a chance to say anything Sampson jumped to his feet and started pulling her towards the road. Chuckling, she hauled on his leash to slow him down, "I think _he_ is, we better get moving or he's likely to drag me down road."

Kenshin smirked and jogged to catch up with her. "Eager isn't he?" he chuckled, reaching for the leash. Surprised, Kaoru released the handle and let Kenshin take over.

Shrugging, she tried to ignore his nearness and kept her attention fixed on the road before her. "I can't really blame him, he hasn't been out like this since before you started practicing with me."

"Really? I guess he deserves it then."

A comfortable silence fell between them after that and Kaoru let her mind drift over the problem she now faced. Somehow she had to figure out how to broach the subject she'd effectively closed last night between them. She had absolutely no idea how to do this. How was she suppose to let him know what she'd finally decided? It's not like she could say, _Oh, by the way, I decided to give us a shot. Still up for it?_ or some such. But then again...

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she exhaled softly and shook her head. How could this one man manage to turn her world upside down in two weeks? She really was a lost cause.

"Penny for your thoughts."

With a sigh Kaoru peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged as she headed towards the park entrance ten feet away. "It's nothing really. I was just... ahhh... just... thinking about how strange the last couple of nights have been," she muttered, fumbling for a decent excuse.

"They have definitely been different." Kenshin agreed, coming up beside her. Glancing at him, Kaoru's breath hitched painfully in her throat as he gave one of those heartwarming smiles she found so hard to resist, "But, I now have permission to take care of you and I'm not going to take that lightly. Whether you like it or not, your father has left you in my care."

At a loss for what to say, Kaoru just stared at him as he set off into the park and headed towards the back to where Sampson could run free. The independent side of her rose up in a rush, objecting to what he implied. Fighting off the desire to tell him that she didn't need _anyone_ to take care of her, she slowly followed in their footsteps. She was sure he didn't mean it that way, but still...

Scowling at herself, she wandered to where Kenshin sat in the moon-drenched grass, Sampson already long gone to investigate the perimeter. Dropping down beside him, she tucked her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them tight. "Y'know, you don't have to do what my father said. To be honest I'm still a bit shocked he said that at all..." smiling softly, she rested her chin on her knee and whispered, "I wonder what mom had to do to get him to finally accept you."

A soft sigh beside her drew her attention and Kaoru felt her heart constrict slightly at the sound. Resisting the urge to glance at him, she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I have a tendency to see the darker side of most issues. It must be the lack of sunshine in my diet."

When nothing but silence met her apology, Kaoru rolled her head to the side to see if Kenshin had somehow vanished when she wasn't looking. She snapped her head up when her eyes clashed with the stormy violet gaze fixed on her. Then he spoke and she realized just how angry he really was...

"It doesn't matter why your father said what he did. All that matters is that he did. I know you've been hurt in the past, and if I could I would hunt every one of them down and beat them to within an inch of their life for thinking they could do that to you." Pausing, Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he continued, "Your mother was right, you have nothing to fear from me. I swear, on my wife's grave, that I will do nothing to hurt you so please, accept what I am willing to give before it's too late."

Startled, Kaoru simply stared at him in stunned silence. Here it was, the opening she'd been looking for. And yet, for some reason she couldn't seem to form the words that would let him know what she'd decided. Ripping her eyes from his, she turned her attention back out into the moonlit field before her in an effort to gather her thoughts and tried to dig up the courage to tell him what he wanted to hear.

A thick silence heavy with tension settled between them and Kaoru tried to think of how to do this. Finally, with the weight threatening to drive her into the ground, she threw caution to the wind and whispered, "Okay..."

The tension all of a sudden lifted but in its place rose an almost deafening silence and Kaoru hazarded a glance at the redhead beside her. She had to bite her lip to keep from busting out laughing at the stunned look painted across the face of the man she'd somehow managed to fall in love with. This was the first time she'd seen him like this, usually he was the one always in control.

"Okay what..?" He finally asked with a hint of disbelief settling into his eyes.

A soft smile played across Kaoru lips and she unfolded and turned to face him fully, "I'm willing to give you a chance. You must be for real, because if you weren't you wouldn't continue to press your case. And this time, I swear I won't doubt you. But, I will tell you this... if you're lying to me in any way, you won't have my father to deal with... you'll have me."

A gorgeous smile lit up Kenshin's face and he reached over and dragged her forward into his arms. "I swear, if I'm lying to you, I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Okay?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Kaoru inhaled his unique scent and smiled, "Sounds fair." Loosening her hold on him slightly, she leaned back and met the smiling violet eyes fixed on her, "So, now what. I've never done this before."

Kenshin simply smiled and, without a word, he quickly closed the distance between them, his cool lips all of a sudden covering hers. Caught off guard, Kaoru froze for a split second, unsure of what to do and then instinct took over and she hesitantly kissed him back, the feel of his soft lips moving against hers heating her entire body. Wrapping her arms around him tight, she gasped when he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. As if that was what he'd been hoping for, he slipped his tongue between her lips and started gently caressing hers. Surprised, Kaoru involuntarily shivered at the sensations this new level of kissing sent rushing through her body. And then she knew no more as the kiss ignited another sensation deep in her belly; the fire spreading out from her center threatening to consume her whole.

Falling completely into the sensations coursing through her body, she lost all track of time until finally, the need for air became too much and she reluctantly broke the kiss. Still feeling a little out of sorts, she simply held on to him and leaned back, "So... um that's what, huh?"

A suggestive smile played along Kenshin's lips and he whispered, "That's only the beginning. There is so much more I plan on showing you but for now we'll start with that."

Kaoru blushed a deep red at the purr in his voice and shifted her attention out across the park in an effort to get herself back together, "Um... I suppose we should collect Sampson before the sun comes up."

Kenshin nodded and reluctantly dropped his arms. "I suppose we should. The sun will be up soon and we have to get you back home."

Feeling the loss of his warmth keenly, Kaoru pushed off the ground and was just about to call out to her best friend when he suddenly materialized beside her. With a smile she attached the leash, "So you knew it was about time, huh?"

Sampson barked once and started pulling her to the entrance.

"He knows when the sun comes up, doesn't he?" Kenshin asked in wonder as he came up to walk beside her.

Kaoru smiled fondly and nodded, "Yeah, he does. My parents brought him home to be my friend but they got so much more than just that. They've often said that had they brought Sampson home sooner I most likely wouldn't have had the accident I had when I was four years old."

Kenshin's eyebrow's shot up. "Accident?"

The smile dropped from Kaoru's lips and she took a deep breath, the remembered pain tingling across her skin once again. "When I was four years old my parents accidentally left the back door unlocked while I was sleeping one afternoon and that day, for some reason, I woke up in the middle of the day. Of course being the curious one I am, I ignored all the warnings my parents had drilled into me from birth and innocently wandered outside into the bright afternoon sunshine." Smiling sadly, she fixed her attention on the road before them, "My mother told me I couldn't have been outside for more than five minutes when she heard my blood-curdling screams and came running. In those measly five minutes I'd been burned so badly that by the time she reached me I'd passed out from the pain."

Shrugging half-heartedly, she sighed. "If I'd had Sampson at that time, I would have never made it out the door. But no one knew that such a dog could exist."

Kenshin reached out and grasped her free hand gently. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru snorted softly, "It's not your fault I'm like this. But y'know what's really funny? I would give anything to be able to, just once, feel the sun's warm rays dance across my skin without that pain. Just once, that's all I ask for."

When nothing but silence met her statement, Kaoru glanced to Kenshin and was shocked to see a pained expression twisting his features. Startled, she asked, "Are you okay, Kenshin?" Instantly the look vanished to be replaced by a soft smile and she eyed him suspiciously as he nodded.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could make that dream come true for you."

Touched, Kaoru smiled, "No one but Kami-sama can make that dream come true. I'll just have to hold out for my next life and hope Kami-sama sees fit to allow me the sun..." pausing, she shrugged as a sardonic smirk teased her lips, "... although I don't really believe in reincarnation, I do hope for some type of miracle."

Kenshin simply smiled a sad smile that said he knew something she didn't. Curious, Kaoru was just about to ask him what that look was for when he said, "We're here. You better get inside before the sun comes up."

Kaoru swung her head around and was surprised to see that he was indeed right; they were standing at the end of her sidewalk. Pulling Sampson to a stop, she turned to face him and smiled, "So, I guess this is goodnight, then..."

"I guess it is..." Kenshin agreed and then he leaned in and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight. I'll see you later tonight."

Warmed by the contact, Kaoru tried her best not to blush and simply nodded then spun on her heel to head inside before she did something embarrassing. This man had no idea what his love meant to her. None whatsoever. Sobered by the thought, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder and was surprised to see him still standing where she'd left him. But then again, maybe he did know.

Smiling softly, she lifted a hand and waved before she led Sampson inside. It was hard to believe but for the first time in her life she would be counting the minutes until she could see him again. And sadly she had a feeling it was going to take a lifetime for those minutes to pass.

Rolling her eyes at her melodramatic self, she shook her head. She really was a lost cause.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin watched Kaoru until she vanished into her house. The fist wrapped around his heart tightened to the point of almost crushing it. She asked for so little and yet, that one miracle was one even he couldn't grant, no matter how much he wished to do so.

Sickened by the thought, he slowly made his way to his house, his feet dragging under the weight of the truth. What was truly ironic about this whole thing was the fact that it had been that very same dream that had killed Tomoe although the circumstances were different. Unlike Kaoru, Tomoe had been free to live beneath the bright rays of the sun and had wished to still be able to do so even after he changed her. And because of that one dream her life had been stolen too soon and he had been made into what he was now, a freak among both humans and vampires.

Scowling, he did his best to shove the unwanted memories into the back of his mind and made his way up the steps to unlock the door. Stepping soundlessly into the pitch black, he negligently tossed his keys on the table nearby. Silently closing the door behind him, he turned to head for the livingroom to flip on the light. He'd only made it two steps into the house though when he was all of a sudden brought up short by the distinct feeling that he wasn't alone. And much to his dismay moments later he was proven right...

"So my idiot apprentice is at it again..." a disembodied voice drawled sarcastically from across the darkened livingroom, "...didn't you learn your lesson the first time, or do you need to kill one more just to make sure?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as his stomach hit the floor and he reached out to flip on the light to illuminate the one person he'd hoped to avoid for the rest of his worthless life.

"Shishou?"

* * *

... and now, the fun begins...

Sorry about the cliffhanger but if I was to continue this right now it would be an extremely long chapter, so I decided to stop there. I'll do my best to get the next one up soon.

Also, please review. I'd love to know what you think.


	10. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Excerpt from Chapter 9

_Silently closing the door behind him, he turned to head for the livingroom to flip on the light. He'd only made it two steps into the house though when he was all of a sudden brought up short by the distinct feeling that he wasn't alone. And much to his dismay moments later he was proven right..._

_"So my idiot apprentice is at it again..." a disembodied voice drawled sarcastically from across the darkened livingroom, __"...didn't you learn your lesson the first time, or do you need to kill one more just to make sure?"_

_Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as his stomach hit the floor and he reached out to flip on the light to illuminate the one person he'd hoped to avoid for the rest of his worthless life. _

_"Shishou?"_

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 10 - Uninvited Guests

When no answer came to his query, Kenshin sighed quietly as soft light flooded the silent livingroom. Letting his eyes drift to the cold black gaze fixed on him, he did his best to keep the frown tugging at his lips from breaking free, "How did you find me?"

A small deadly grin whispered across Hiko's lips. "I've known where you were since the day you lost it and vanished."

The frown finally won out and Kenshin silently made his way into the livingroom to settle down across from his uninvited guest, "Then why is this the first time you've come?"

Hiko shrugged negligently. "I have no use for a spineless vampire."

Stung, Kenshin did his best to keep his temper in check and simply stared at the only person he'd ever called family. For several heartbeats he quietly studied his former master for some sign of what this was all about. He seriously doubted the great Hiko Seijuro had come to find him simply to make sure he didn't repeat the same mistake he'd made all those years ago. But as always, there was no hint of anything but contempt on the Elder's face and Kenshin finally gave up, "Why are you here?"

For several moments more Hiko simply continued to stare at him and then he finally said, "Katsura's dead."

Caught off guard, Kenshin's eyes flew wide as the words struck him dead in the chest. Katsura... dead? Impossible! No one but an Elder could kill an Elder. No one. And the only two Elder's left alive were Katsura and...

... Hiko.

Sickened by the thought, Kenshin leveled a horror filled gaze on his former master as the floor fell out from underneath him. Impossible. Hiko would never kill Katsura. He had no reason to. Granted, Hiko had never really liked Katsura but the truce they had declared during the war that had just about obliterated the vampire race still held as far as he knew.

"You idiot, I didn't kill him..." Hiko growled angrily. "...Why would I bother now? If I was going to kill him I'd have done it when he changed you."

Kenshin let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and relaxed somewhat at the obvious truth. Katsura changing him had been the falling out between the brothers, and he knew it was still an extremely sore subject for his master. One day he would have to ask Hiko why he never took the opportunity to change him himself after he'd saved him from the wolves all those years ago.

"I never changed you because you were never meant for our world", Hiko said in answer to his thoughts. "I only wished to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and send you on your way to live a normal human life. But Katsura went against me and changed you anyway because he wanted your skills for the war he knew was coming. He didn't care that this life would break you. All he saw was the killer in your eyes, he never saw the innocent human boy I saved from the wolves."

Taken aback, Kenshin sat quietly at a loss for what to say. His former master had never been this candid with him before, it almost sounded as if he had really cared what happened to him.

"But all that doesn't matter anymore..." Hiko continued, the edge in his voice cutting Kenshin deep. "...You are what you are because of Katsura and your own mistakes. My only regret in that whole mess was saving your life after you were stupid enough to take that shit the old crone gave you. You should have died that night."

Kenshin flinched as the cold truth hit him dead in the chest; the wound he thought healed long ago opening once again. Yes, he should have. If he had then maybe Tomoe would have had the happy life she deserved and not the pain filled death she got instead. Scowling as a knife of pain ripped through his chest, he did his best to bury the unwanted memories and was just about to ask again what prompted this visit when the sound of his back door opening and closing behind him grabbed his attention.

"He hasn't been here yet, but it won't be too long."

The world fell out from underneath Kenshin once again as a voice he never thought he'd hear again filled the livingroom. Doing his best to ignore the ice filtering through his veins, he slowly swung his head around and whispered, "Sano?"

The six foot tall, black-haired vampire gave him a crooked smile that showed one of his fangs and made his way into the livingroom to lean against the wall. "Hey Kenshin, long time no see."

At a loss, Kenshin could only stare wide-eyed at the man standing before him as images of the past rose up to assault his already strained mind. The feel of this man's blood coating his skin as he yanked his fists out of his chest washed over his flesh again, and he instinctively shook his hands the get rid of the sickening warmth. How could this man be here? He was dead. He himself had done the deed all those years ago, the very same night Tomoe had died. He could remember it as if it was only yesterday... the agony that had nearly driven him insane... the rage that had made the killer in him thirst for blood, no matter whose it was. And Sano, his only friend in the vampire world had stood directly in the path of that rage and had suffered for his interference with his life; his body torn to shreds by the very hands now clenched tightly in his lap.

A teeth jarring punch to his left cheek snapped Kenshin's head around, breaking him out of the memories. He shook his head to clear the stench of blood from his nose; the unwanted memories fading once again.

"That's for trying to kill me. Don't ever do that again."

Kenshin bit back a sarcastic chuckle and rubbed his abused cheek; the taste of blood filling his mouth more welcome than he liked to admit. Glancing to the tall vampire that settled into the chair beside Hiko, he smirked, "Then stay out of my way when I'm in that mood." Ignoring the irritated snort that exploded from Sano, he finally asked, "How are you still alive?"

Sano shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin. "After you finished having your fun and disappeared, Katsura pieced me back together and gave me some of his blood. I suppose you could call us brothers now."

Kenshin shook his head and gave him a wane smile, "No. I can't call anyone brother. Not anymore." Holding his hand up to stop whatever Sano was about to say, he asked, "Who else has found me?... Who killed Katsura?"

And then, as if a light suddenly went on in his head, Kenshin knew the answer. "Yukishiro"

Hiko shook his head. "No," he said before Sano had a chance to answer. "Katsura forced a blood oath out of both Yukishiro and Kiyosato to stay away from you. Neither will come anywhere near you for fear that either Katsura or I will kill them. Even with Katsura dead, I doubt they're stupid enough to try to come after you." A humorless chuckle whispered into the quiet, "Those two should have known better than to have Shishio Makoto change them. Having such a weak changeling as a maker did nothing for their cause. They would be better off giving themselves to the sun and ending it quickly."

Kenshin nearly growled as the last of his patience vanished, the jab against his age old enemies falling on deaf ears. "Then who is it!?... Who killed Katsura!?"

"Iizuka."

Any color Kenshin may have had instantly vanished as the name slammed into his ears, his eyes immediately taking on their amber hue. Tightening his clenched fists even more, he counted to ten in an effort to calm the beast raging just below the surface. "How did that snake manage to kill Katsura? He's no more an Elder than I am."

Hiko sighed heavily and Kenshin finally noticed just how worn his old master and mentor was. The unfamiliar sight was enough to calm his other half and he shoved the killer back where he belonged and settled heavily into the sofa, "What happened?"

"It seems Iizuka found some way to immobilize an Elder long enough to drain him dry." Hiko answered wearily, before reaching for the cup Sano had filled with the sake resting on the table between them.

"At least the Elder that made him..." Sano added with a scowl. "...he tried the same thing with Hiko but whatever it was that paralyzed Katsura wasn't enough to stop Hiko." A nasty little grin played along Sano's lips and he chuckled, "He found that out the hard way when Hiko ripped his arm off before he managed to slip away from us. Too bad he was able to grab the arm before he melted into the city, it would have been fun to taunt him with it when he shows up here."

A ghost of a smile whispered across Kenshin's lips, "So what you're saying is Iizuka is on his way here?"

Sano nodded. "Yeah, and he's not like he was before. Since he drained Katsura dry he's now, by all rights, an Elder."

Kenshin snorted softly as a blood chilling smirk tilted up his lips. "Let him come. I've been waiting for this chance for a very long time. "

Hiko cleared his throat loudly and Kenshin glanced to his former master. His eyes widened when his gaze clashed with the flinty black glare fixed on him.

"You're still as naive as you were back then, aren't you?" Hiko growled, his glare hardening even more. "If it was just you, I would have left you to kill him and saved myself the headache. But now, once again, you've placed an innocent woman within easy reach of that snake and I refuse to let another one die because of your stupidity."

Kenshin visibly paled as reality finally slapped him hard in the face and he felt a fist of fear tighten in his gut. Kaoru. He had completely forgotten about her. And his master was right. When Iizuka figured out that even an Elder couldn't kill him he'd most definitely go after Kaoru.

"I suggest you pack up your woman and get her out of here before Iizuka finds out exactly where you are. Right now all he knows is you're in Okinawa, not where."

The fist tightened even more in his gut and Kenshin shook his head, "I can't..."

For several heartbeats there was no sound, the words falling heavily into the silence.

"She doesn't know what you are, does she?" Hiko finally ground out, the clear anger in his black gaze striking Kenshin harder than a physical blow. When he shook his head no, Hiko's scowl darkened even more. "Then you better leave now before Iizuka gets here and finds out what she is to you."

Kenshin exhaled softly and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I can't do that either. I swore to her father that I would take care of her and I will _not_ go back on that." Glancing first to Sano and then to Hiko, Kenshin leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "All I can do is wait until he shows up and kill him before he comes within a hundred feet of Kaoru."

Hiko fixed him with a cool look and asked, "And what happens if she finds out what you are and doesn't want anything to do with you? How will you protect her then?"

Kenshin gave him a half smile and was just about to answer when Sano spoke up. "That huge ass dog of hers will keep Iizuka at bay until one of us gets to her. He might lose his arm again if he gets too close to that beast."

Surprised, Kenshin fixed a startled gaze on his age old friend, "How do you know about Sampson?"

Sano snorted. "Who do you think has been keeping tabs on you for the great Hiko-sama all these years?"

At a loss, Kenshin simply stared at the black-haired vampire. If that was true then why didn't he ever make himself known? Sano could have at least let him know that he was still alive. Suddenly irritated, he was just about to ask that very question when Hiko silently capped the sake bottle and pushed out of the chair.

Glancing to the man he'd always thought of as a father, Kenshin watched as Hiko grabbed his black cloak off of the back of the chair and tossed it over his shoulders. "Do whatever you need to do, but if she dies, I'll find a way to kill you myself." And with that he headed for the door.

Kenshin smiled at the threat and followed behind him, "Iizuka will be dead before he ever lays eyes on Kaoru. I refuse to lose another to him...I'm going to lose her too soon as it is." Ignoring the curious look Hiko fixed on him, he opened the front door, "Leave Iizuka to me. It's time to end this once and for all."

For several moments Hiko simply stared at him as if he was weighing something and then he finally nodded. "He's yours. Don't make me regret this."

And then the Elder was gone without so much as a ripple in the still air. Smirking at the flashy exit, Kenshin silently closed the door as the first rays of sunlight burst over the horizon and glanced over his shoulder, "I guess this means I'm stuck with you until Iizuka is dead."

Sano gave him a crooked smile and headed back into the livingroom. "You needed the company anyway." Flopping down on the sofa, his old friend fixed him with a sly look and purred, "Soooo... tell me about jou-chan."

Kenshin fought the urge to roll his eyes and stifled a sigh. "Not right now. I'm tired." And without a backward glance he headed for the privacy of his bedroom leaving Sano to his own devices. Silently closing the door behind him, Kenshin pulled his hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through it in frustration. Of all the times that little snake could come out of hiding why did it have to be now. All he wanted was a little time to cherish what little bit of life Kaoru still had on this miserable earth. Was it really too much to ask for? One single year of peace?

Snorting softly, he went about getting ready for his nap. Yes, for some reason it was. Hopefully it wouldn't take Iizuka long to find him so he could finish this quickly. The faster this was over the more he could devote his attention to the one who truly deserved it. Because the one thing that truly scared him was the possibility that Kaoru wouldn't have that one year, and he didn't want to waste one single moment more than he had to. Especially on that snake.

Shoving the thought from his mind, Kenshin lay down and tucked his hands behind his head. Taking a deep breath to completely clear his mind, he slowly counted to ten and waited for his 'sleep' state to kick in. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd sleep all day. That way he wouldn't have to wait so long to see Kaoru.

A tiny smile whispered across his lips as the 'sleep' state finally pulled him into the welcoming darkness. After all these years it was nice to have something to look forward to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru hit the enter button for the last time and shook her right hand in an effort to alleviate the numbness tingling her fingertips. There, it was all entered and ready for transfer to a disc in the morning, a month early. Rolling her eyes at herself, she glanced to the little clock in the corner of the computer screen and smirked. Well at least it hadn't been a complete waste. The sun would be down in less than an hour.

A small shy smile played along her lips as she pushed out of the chair and headed for her bedroom. And in less than an hour she would finally be free to see Kenshin again. Something she'd been counting down to since she'd woken up this afternoon. Shaking her head at the butterflies that thought sent dancing in her belly, she absently nibbled on her bottom lip and laid out her clothes for the night on the bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She still hadn't completely managed to convince herself that what had happened in the park this morning had really happened. It all seemed like a dream now that a whole day had passed since she'd felt his soft lips pressed against hers.

Blushing at the warmth that spread through her middle at the memory, she quickly undressed and stepped into the bathing room. She slid the door closed behind her, placing the towel on the shelf above the showerhead before setting to work on getting the water to temp. Lifting the showerhead from its resting spot, she held it over her head, the extremely warm water quickly overcoming the heat deep in her belly.

Smiling, she continued to let the gentle cascade wash over her head for a few moments more before she sighed and finally got to work getting the rest of her body wet. Trailing the warm water down her right arm, she switched hands to wet her left and was just about to move to her lower body when the showerhead all of a sudden slipped from her fingers to crash noisily to the floor. Startled, she jumped back and simply stared at the showerhead at her feet as it spilled warm water across the floor. Wha-?

And then she felt it, the tingling in her fingertips again, but this time all the way to her first knuckle. Lifting her hand, she gently pushed each fingertip against her thumb and frowned when all she felt was a slight tingling. Unnerved and just a little bit scared, she shook her hand in an effort to get some life back into it and nearly sighed in relief when she repeated the test and felt the pressure all the way to her fingertips. Chuckling nervously, she took a couple of slow, even breaths to calm her nerves and reached down to retrieve the showerhead. Must be she'd put too much stress on her hands typing in all those files. Maybe next time she'd know better than to spend three and a half hours slamming her fingertips into the keyboard to kill time.

And yet, deep down she knew it couldn't be just that, but she refused to even entertain the thought of what else it could be. Not now. Not when things were finally looking up for her. Shoving the thought from her mind, she shut the water off and set the showerhead back in it's holder before reaching for the towel. She didn't really need a shower anyway, she'd already taken one this morning before she'd gone to bed.

Doing her best to ignore the lead weight settling into her stomach, she wrapped the soft terrycloth around her tight and stepped from the bathing room to head back into her bedroom. It was Sunday night so that meant she wouldn't be having another CAT scan for a couple of more days, still maybe she should call Dr. Genzai and have him do a scan. If it was indeed starting then she had to know.

Exhaling softly, Kaoru shook her head at her worry and started getting dressed. More than likely she was overreacting; she'd probably spent too much time on the files and tired out her hands. Besides, what was a couple of more days? It's not like she was going to die right away even if the deterioration has started.

A gentle knock on her front door set Sampson to barking and she grinned as a surge of anticipation filtered through her veins, the worries fading into the back of her mind. Quickly finger combing her damp hair, she threw it up into a ponytail and heading out into the livingroom. Scratching Sampson's head as she passed, she wandered into the foyer to let in the one person she'd been waiting all day to see... and what a long day it had been.

Shaking her head at herself, she opened the door and smiled at the black clad redhead standing on her porch, "Hi."

Kenshin met her smile with one of his own and asked. "Do you always answer the door without looking to see who it is?"

Kaoru's smile vanished and she gave him a long, suffering look, "Sampson knows if there is a threat at the door. Since he was barking happily that meant it could only be two people, you or Dr. Genzai and Dr. Genzai has no reason to be here this late tonight."

Kenshin had the good sense to look sheepish. "Oh, he really is a special dog isn't he?"

Eyeing him askance, Kaoru motioned for him to enter and closed the door behind him. "You're just realizing that? I thought you two had come to some kind of understanding."

Kenshin chuckled and turned towards her. Kaoru felt her face heat up as he stepped closer forcing her to take a step back and collide with the wall. "We did but there is still quite a bit I don't know about him." Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips and whispered, "I'm very happy to know he's such a good guard dog. I won't have to worry as much now."

And with that he stepped back and made his way into the livingroom, leaving her to stare after him in stunned silence. Taking a minute to get herself back together Kaoru slowly followed in his footsteps and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Sampson was lying on his back with a dreamy look in his eyes while Kenshin rubbed away at his exposed belly. Stifling a chuckle, she wandered in and sat down beside them on the floor.

"You know, you've just made a friend for life. He loves having his belly rubbed."

Kenshin chuckled, "Good. I don't have many friends." Giving Sampson one last rub, he settled back against the chair and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I haven't had a dog for a friend in a very long time."

"I guess you made out pretty well in this house then," Kaoru chuckled as she gave Sampson a couple of rubs herself. Gently patting his belly, she nudged him to roll back over. "So what should we do tonight?"

Kenshin shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm game for just about anything as long as it's with you."

Kaoru tried to ignore the warmth his tone sent rushing through her body and quirked an eyebrow, "You know, if you keep saying things like that, you'll have another friend for life."

A small smirk tickled the corner of Kenshin's lips. "That's my intention. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Doing her best not to blush, Kaoru shifted her attention to the paintings lining her wall and shrugged, "How about I make you dinner? It's only fair since you've been cooking for me all this time."

When no answer came to her suggestion, Kaoru hazarded a glance at the redhead beside her and smiled at the surprised look coloring his violet eyes. "Is that prospect really that frightening," she asked when all he did was continue to stare at her.

Kenshin shook his head and smiled softly. "No, Kaoru, that's not it at all. To be honest, I'm really not that hungry. I ate just before I came over."

"Oh..." Kaoru whispered, "Then... how about sparring with me for a little while?" Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged at his quirked eyebrow, "I just barely beat my father and that was only because of the other steps you taught me. He knew I'd been slacking."

"Ah..." Kenshin breathed in understanding. Giving her a small nod, he stood. "If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do. Let me go home and change and I'll meet you in your backyard."

"You really don't mind?" Kaoru asked, surprised by his easy acceptance. It's not as if it was something normal couples would do, but then again no one had ever said they were a normal couple.

"Of course not. I like sparring with you." Offering her his hand, he guided her to her feet and nudged her towards her bedroom. "Go get ready. I'll meet you out in the yard in ten minutes." And with that he disappeared into the foyer and out her front door.

Listening as the door closed behind him, Kaoru couldn't help the smile that whispered across her lips as she headed for her bedroom. If he kept this up she'd wind up losing herself completely.

But then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin glared at the black-haired vampire filling his bedroom doorway and shook his head. "No. For now I want you to stay away from Kaoru."

Sano scowled and met Kenshin's glare with one of his own. "Why? It's not like I'm going to attack her."

Kenshin shook his head again and leveled a hard look on his old friend, "I know you won't, but Sampson will know what you are and I can't risk him no longer accepting me to sate your curiosity." Turning his attention back to the mirror that only showed his reflection, he gathered his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and sighed, "She doesn't know what we are and I want to keep it that way. I'm not going to have much time with her as it is." Wrapping a band around the collected locks he whispered, "I don't want to lose her any sooner than I have to."

Sano sighed irritably and grumbled, "When are you going to tell me what's going on? That's the second time you've said something like that and it's damn annoying when you don't bother explaining."

Tugging his hair to tighten the hold, Kenshin grabbed his bokken from the wall and headed out of bedroom. "Later. Until then do whatever you wish but keep your distance from Kaoru and Sampson."

"Whatever..." Sano grouched. "Then at least tell me what there is to do in this town. As far as I can tell it seems pretty dead around here."

Kenshin shrugged, "There really isn't much to do. There are a couple of nightclubs in town and the beach, that's about it." Stopping dead in his tracks, he glanced over his shoulder and pinned Sano with a hard look. "One thing I will ask you not to do is hunt. There is one person in this town who knows what we are and if he hears of anything strange then he's going to make my life very hard."

Sano rolled his eyes. "Haven't you looked in your fridge yet? I don't need to hunt, I have all I need right in there."

Relieved, Kenshin gave him a small smile and opened the back door, "Good. Then do whatever you want. I'll be back in a couple of hours and then I'll tell you about Kaoru. You'll need to know if you're going to help me."

When Sano nodded his assent Kenshin headed out into the warm night air with a slight twinge of trepidation. Maybe having Sano here wasn't such a good idea, his old friend had never been one to listen to reason. But then again he couldn't do this alone, not with Kaoru still in the dark about what they were. And there was no way he was going to tell her the truth, not when there was a chance she would hate him. He wouldn't take that risk.

Stifling a sigh, he rubbed his forehead tiredly and headed into the moonlit yard. All he could do was hope Sano would err on the side of caution for once in his life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru finished tying up her hakama and gave herself the once over in the mirror. Straightening the neck of her gi, she stilled when she realized just exactly what she was doing and scowled as her hands dropped back to her side. Since when had she become so concerned with how she looked? What had this man done to her!

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she opted not to answer that thought and instead spun on her heel to head out the door. Grabbing her bokken as she passed, she called out, "Hey Sampson? Do you want to go outside?"

An enthusiastic bark met her question and she laughed. She should have known better, he hated being stuck in the house just as much as she did. Meeting him at the backdoor, she scratched his head and opened the door without bothering to hook his leash on. It didn't matter tonight anyway since she and Kenshin would be outside too.

Sampson wasted no time and bolted out the door, making a beeline straight for the midnight blue gi, white hakama clad man sitting cross-legged in the middle of her backyard. Grinning, Kaoru closed the door softly behind her and made her way out to where Sampson and Kenshin now stood, for all the world looking like they belonged together. Finally coming to within sight of him, she felt a blush heat up her cheeks at the smirk settling on his lips.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to stand me up."

Kaoru scoffed, "And miss this chance to beat you. Not a chance Himura-san."

Kenshin's smirk turned into a suggestive smile and he quickly closed the distance between them until he was only inches away from her. "You know, if you keep talking like that I won't be held accountable for what might happen."

Kaoru smirked and tilted her head to the side, "Bring it on, Himura-san..."

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head. "As you wish..."

And without another word he stepped back to give himself room and dove at her; his violet eyes sparkling mischievously. Kaoru couldn't help the smile that tickled her lips as she brought her own bokken around and easily intercepted the strike aimed for her leg. Pivoting to the side to miss his recovering strike, she ducked as the bokken swept over her head and drove her own bokken straight into his ribs.

A muffled "Oof" filled the quiet of the night and she stepped back with a smug smile, "You were saying?"

Kenshin laughed and gripped his smarting ribs. "Where did that come from? I don't remember teaching you moves like that."

Kaoru couldn't resist the urge to gloat, "You weren't the only one watching. Over the last couple of nights I've noted quite a few of the moves you've used against me."

"Ahhh..." Kenshin whispered, rubbing his sore chest. "I guess I need to change my tactics then."

Kaoru shrugged and tried to ignore the tiny flicker of dread that whispered through her chest. In reality that's all she'd really been able to catch those two nights thanks to his skill, but she'd never tell _him_ that.

"So I guess we should start in earnest then?" Kenshin whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

Swallowing nervously, Kaoru gave him a quick nod and settled in for the true beating. She had a feeling he wasn't going to go easy on her, not after that little poke at his ego. Smiling ruefully, she watched and waited for him to make his move, but then again she'd asked for it so she couldn't complain.

And sadly she found out just how right that thought was when an hour later she found herself panting and doing everything humanly possible to keep him from gaining a hit on her again. Spinning away from the side stoke aimed for her ribs, she brought up her bokken and tried to score a hit herself. She growled when Kenshin easily sidestepped away. Taking a step back to try to get some much needed recovery time, she brought her bokken up and settled into a defensive position.

But Kenshin wasn't going to give her the break she desperately needed and came at her again. Stifling the groan burning the back of her throat, she brought her bokken down in a crosswise arc to deflect his strike, and then, as the two bokken connected, she all of a sudden lost her grip and hers went flying over her head to land a few feet behind her. Stunned, she simply stared at Kenshin as he immediately halted his strike missing her by mere inches, his violet eyes mirroring her surprise.

Slowly turning around to look at the fallen bokken, Kaoru flexed her hands and paled as the tingling in her fingertips finally registered on her mind. Instinctively shaking her hand, she paled even more when the tingling changed to nothing, no feeling at all. Suddenly sick, she shook her hand again to no avail.

"Is everything okay, Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped, startled by the nearness of his voice. Slowly shifting her attention back to Kenshin, she did her best to feign a calm she didn't feel. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm a bit tired."

Kenshin eyed her suspiciously and Kaoru hoped and prayed he wouldn't see through her. She nearly sighed when he finally gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I worked you so hard. Sometimes I tend to forget myself."

Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile as she surreptitiously ran her fingertips down her leg in an effort to get at least the tingling back. "It's not your fault. I'm used to this kind of workout but tonight I think I'm just a little bit more tired than usual," she lied in an effort to alleviate the concern written on his face.

Kenshin smiled and Kaoru felt her heart lighten somewhat and then she brightened even more when the tingling slowly returned. Fending off the tears of relief burning the backs of her eyes, she turned to collect her bokken. "Maybe I should call it a night and get some sleep."

Silence met her statement and Kaoru glanced over her shoulder as she reached down to retrieve her bokken. Her eyes widened when she caught the flicker of sadness pass across Kenshin's face before it vanished to be replaced by a smile.

"Maybe you should." He agreed. "I can't say as I want to cut our night short but I can tell you're tired so go inside and get some rest."

Relieved, Kaoru ignored the slight twinge of regret that tightened her chest and gave him the brightest smile she could dig up. "It's only tonight. I promise to get as much sleep as I can so we can spend the whole night together tomorrow night."

Kenshin inclined his head slightly and whispered, "Good..." And then he caught her completely off guard and stepped forward to wrap her in a tight hug. "...Maybe by then you'll be ready to tell me what's really wrong," he whispered into her hair. Kaoru felt her heart constrict painfully at his tone and she hugged him back, the tears she'd managed to hold back burning her eyes even more.

Holding him just a little bit tighter, she nodded against his shoulder and whispered, "Maybe..."

Kenshin squeezed her one last time and dropped his arms. "I'll wait until then."

Feeling the loss keenly, Kaoru did the same and turned to head for the house before the tears could escape. A cool hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her dead in her tracks and Kaoru peeked over her shoulder.

"You forgot your goodnight kiss."

And before she even had a chance to react Kenshin pulled her around to face him and leaned in capturing her lips in a gentle kiss; his soft lips moving ever so lightly over hers. Unprepared for his quick action, Kaoru simply stood there frozen for a moment before she met his kiss. All else fell away as his scent wrapped around her once again, the feel of his lips burning away her tears. Moments later, she was jarred back to the world when he broke the kiss and leaned back with a satisfied grin, "That's the proper way to say goodnight. Never forget it."

Doing her best to ignore the heat now rushing through her veins, she smirked, "I won't, I promise."

And with that she headed for the house, where Sampson waited for her on the porch. Maybe she should just tell him what was going on. Obviously he didn't know exactly what was going to happen to her as the disease finally took its toll. Ignoring the knife of pain that shot through her chest, Kaoru shook her head and stepped up on the porch. Not yet. She would tell him when she knew for sure that the degeneration had started; there was no sense in making him worry for nothing.

Smiling sadly, she headed into the house and wandered into the livingroom to grab the phone. Dialing in the number for the clinic, she waited patiently as the answering machine picked up and rattled off it's spiel before finally giving her the begin beep.

"Hi, Dr. Genzai. Um... I... I think I should come in tomorrow night and have a scan." Scowling at her shaky voice, Kaoru did her best to get control and continued, "I'm getting a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I think it might be starting. Please call me back and let me know when you'd like me to come in."

Hitting the off button, she dropped the phone back in its holder and dropped down onto the sofa. There, by tomorrow night she'd know if her suspicions were true, and if they were then she'd have to tell Kenshin but until then she would leave it as it was. No need to worry him over nothing.

Satisfied with her decision, she grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv then stretched out on the sofa to take a nap. Maybe she was worrying for nothing, more than likely she'd simply tired herself out waiting for night to fall and entering all that data.

Sighing, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and flipped the tv off. Hitting the button to turn on her cd player, she smiled as the house was soon filled with the gentle sound of the shakuhachi. Dropping the remote on the floor, she rolled over and settled in as her eyes dropped closed; the soft sound soon lulling her into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin simply watched in silence as Kaoru made her way into her house before heading home. So she still didn't completely trust him, if she did then she would have told him what was wrong. Holding back a sigh, he shook his head as he stepped up onto his porch. And yet, he had a feeling she wasn't withholding the information because she didn't trust him, but instead because she didn't want to worry him.

Sighing softly, he smiled sadly. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She should know that not telling him was making him worry even more. But then again, she wasn't used to this so maybe...

Shaking his head again, he cast one last glance to the house beside his before heading into his own. All he could hope was that tomorrow she would fess up because if she didn't he'd have to use other means to make her confide in him. One way or another he would have to show her that her trust wasn't misplaced in him. It was a good thing patience was one of his many traits or she'd be in serious trouble.

Flipping on the kitchen light, he waited a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust and was just about to head to his room to change when he was reminded that he had a guest.

"So, you going to tell me about jou-chan now? I think you better because we're not the only vampires in town anymore."

Kenshin's head snapped around to find the black clad vampire sitting in the darkened livingroom as he felt a fist slam into his gut. "Iizuka?"

Sano shook his head. "No. A couple of recently made lackeys. One we won't have to worry about but I wasn't able to get the other one before he disappeared." Leaning forward, Sano rested his elbows on his knees. "You better tell me what's up with her so I can protect her while you're busy."

Kenshin rubbed his forehead wearily, "Let me change then I'll tell you all I know."

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Kenshin headed for his bedroom as a lead weight settled into his stomach. Iizuka had already found him. A part of him was glad it was so soon but another part had hoped for at least a little bit more time to prepare.

Stifling a sigh, he flipped on the light and placed his bokken in the holder on the wall then set to changing. But in the end it really didn't matter. Iizuka had started this over a hundred years ago and it was time for him to end it. He just hoped that Kaoru wouldn't somehow be drawn into this personal war as Tomoe had been.

And that was the one thing he would do his best to make sure didn't happen no matter what it took. Kaoru would not become a casualty in Iizuka's sick and twisted war, not while he still breathed.

* * *

Please review and let know what you think. 


	11. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 11 - The Beginning of the End

Sano let a small smile play across his lips as the day finally slid into night, the welcome darkness freeing him at last from the stifling confines of Kenshin's empty house. It was one thing to be trapped from the sunlight within the confines of the mansion that housed what was left of the Ishin clan, but an entirely different matter when he was stuck within this small two bedroom house. Especially when his only source of conversation had decided to ditch him for the entire day.

Scowling at the thought, Sano silently wandered to the back door and gratefully stepped out into the stifling heat of the late summer night. Casting a quick glance to the quiet house next door, he settled down heavily on the edge of the porch and shook his head sadly. But he wasn't alone in the waiting, was he? To be honest, he was still a bit shell-shocked by what Kenshin had told him this morning before he'd left. At first he hadn't believed, he'd thought that his old friend had finally lost his mind but then Kenshin had forced him to read an article detailing the disease Kaoru had. He had never, in all the time he'd roamed this earth, seen a disease like the one killing Kaoru. He'd seen everything from common colds to the plague but never a disease that stole the sun from humans. Ever. It was just... wrong that something like that could happen.

But now everything made sense.

Up until this morning he hadn't understood why Kenshin would choose to wander the darkness again after so many years of being free to live under the killing rays of the sun. But now it was crystal clear... as was the truth of just how far Kenshin had fallen for this little wisp of a girl. The tortured look on the redhead's face this morning had said it all. Kenshin had, in just a few weeks, managed to get himself tangled even deeper with Kaoru than he ever had with Tomoe.

Shaking his head sadly, a tiny, ironic smile whispered across his lips as he absently scanned the empty backyard before letting his eyes drift back to the dark house next door. Leave it to Kenshin to put himself in another situation where he was going to have his heart ripped out. The last time had been bad enough, this time it just might kill him.

Snorting softly, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he scanned the area again for some sign of his host. One thing he still didn't understand though was why Kenshin opted to let this disease kill her when, if he truly wished to keep her with him, all he had to do was have her changed. Granted, the redhead wouldn't be able to do it himself thanks to Iizuka's treachery, but that didn't mean he couldn't have another do it for him. Hell, even he would do it if Kenshin asked.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when a shadow flashed into the yard and materialized into the form of his best friend. "Any sign?" He asked as Kenshin made his way up the yard to where he sat.

Kenshin shook his head and stepped up onto the porch. "No. I found a couple of dead ends but that's it. It seems he's finally learned how to cover his tracks." With that he headed for the door.

Frowning at the slight droop in his shoulders, Sano pushed off the polished wood and followed Kenshin into the house. Flipping on the light in the kitchen, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as the redhead started down the hall to his bedroom.

"Hey Kenshin, I've been thinking..."

Kenshin bit back a weary sigh and stopped as he glanced over his shoulder. He knew what Sano had been thinking about. The same thing he himself had since the day he'd found out she was dying.

"... Why don't you have someone like me or Hiko change her? Then she wouldn't die."

The sigh he'd managed to keep in check whispered from between his lips and he smiled sadly, "Because the one thing Kaoru wants most in this world is to be able to feel the sun without pain..." with a small shrug he tucked his hands into his pockets, "...She has only one hope in this miserable world and that is her god will give her a second chance at life and allow her to have the sun. I won't take that chance away from her."

A heavy silence fell as Sano peered at him through narrowed eyes, the look on his old friend's face was one he would rather not acknowledge. Taking his silence as understanding, Kenshin started for the bathroom again when Sano finally spoke.

"Are you sure there is no way to make her like you?"

A small sardonic smirk quirked the corner of Kenshin's lip and he nodded his head, "I'm certain. Katsura is dead." Ignoring the sudden confused look painted across Sano's face, he spun on his heel and headed for the shower, "I have to get ready to meet Kaoru. I'll be out in a little bit."

An almost deafening silence, that he chose to ignore, followed him into the bathroom. Silently he slid the door closed behind him, doing his best to overlook the ache centered around his heart, and grabbed a couple of towels from the closet. Quickly divesting himself of clothing, he stepped into the bathing room and set to work.

It was true, he'd had finally found the answer. The way to make Kaoru's dream come true _and_ allow her to live, but it didn't matter now. Katsura was dead. Without Katsura there was no way to create the past all over again. None.

Scowling, he did his best to shake off the hopelessness weighing down his limbs and quickly scrubbed the dust and dirt from his body and hair. No use worrying about it now, there was nothing he could do to change reality. Just one more reason to draw out Iizuka's death as long as he could. God help the little snake when he finally got his hands on him.

Slightly mollified by the prospect of Iizuka's impending doom, he let the thoughts fall away and shifted his mind to the other problem he now faced as he grabbed the showerhead to rinse. Letting the hot water wash over his head, he sighed. Hopefully tonight Kaoru would tell him what was wrong. That was the other thing he'd tried to work out while he'd searched for some sign of Iizuka to no avail. It saddened him that she still didn't feel comfortable enough to trust him to help her overcome her fears.

The water pouring over his head started to cool and Kenshin exhaled softly as he set the showerhead back in its holder and shut it off. Snagging one of the towels, he quickly dried himself then grabbed the other one and wrapped it loosely around his hips before he headed out of the bathing room. No use worrying about that either, hopefully she'd come clean tonight and then he'd do his best to help her through whatever she was afraid of. A sudden concern that she didn't want his help filtered through his veins and he tried to shrug it off as he tucked his fingers into the door handle leading out of the bathroom. Starting to slide it back, he stopped dead as the shrill chime of his doorbell echoed into the quiet house.

Who -?

And then it hit him.

Flinging the door open, he shot towards the front door, "Sano! Don't answer that!"

Unfortunately the tall, black-haired vampire was already swinging the door open when Kenshin rushed into the foyer. The sheepish grin plastered on Sano's face enough to make him growl. So much for Kaoru not meeting Sano yet.

Biting back a sigh, he shifted his attention to Kaoru and was just about to explain when his eyes lit on her stunned expression. Surprised, he quirked an eyebrow and simply watched as color slowly suffused her cheeks, her silence almost deafening. She couldn't be _that_ surprised to see Sano, could she? Granted, he was tall, pasty white with the same strange eyes he himself had, but that still shouldn't warrant her impossibly wide sapphire eyes or her slightly agape mouth. And then slowly it dawned on him that whatever had rendered her speechless was something about himself, not Sano, since her attention was solely fixed on him. To be more specific, his chest. Confused, he glanced down and inhaled sharply as it hit him just why she was staring.

And then, much to his dismay, Sano spoke up from beside him, the laughter he was trying keep suppressed leaking through his tone. "You might want to go get some clothes on. You're going to scare jou-chan dressed like that."

Kenshin felt his cheeks heat up and swung a death glare at Sano as he fisted his hand tight around the joined pieces of cloth to assure the towel stayed where it was suppose to. Ignoring the smug grin twitching Sano's lips, Kenshin finally shifted his attention back to Kaoru who, as far as he could tell, hadn't moved on inch. His embarrassment was quickly forgotten though when he noticed the tiny grin slowly lifting the corners of her mouth. So she liked what she saw huh? That was good to know. Clearing his throat loudly, he almost laughed when she snapped her eyes to his, her cheeks darkening even more.

"Would you like to come in?"

For several heartbeats she simply continued to stare at him in silence as the blush overtook her entire face. Waiting patiently for some type of reaction, he was just about to ask her again when she scowled and shook her head as if she'd just grasped what he'd asked. "I can't. I just came over to tell you that I have to go to town for a little while."

Kenshin's smile vanished and he asked, "Why?"

Kaoru's scowl instantly fell away and she absently started nibbling on her bottom lip, the look in her eyes making a shiver of dread whisper down his spine. "I... um... have to go see Dr. Genzai."

For several moments, he simply stared at her hoping she would divulge a bit more about this surprise appointment. When she remained quiet he finally asked, "Is this about last night?"

A slightly pained expression flickered across her face before she pasted on a fake smile. "Yeah. He has to check something. I... ah... have to go. I'll see you when I get back." And with that she spun on her heel and was just about to bolt off the porch when Kenshin shot his free hand out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her escape. "Wait, I'll walk you."

Kaoru stumbled to a stop and threw a surprised glance over her shoulder. "You don't have to. You have company."

Kenshin snorted softly and released her wrist as she slowly turned back to face him, "I wouldn't call Sano company, more like an uninvited guest." A disgruntled 'Hey!' came from beside him but he ignored it in favor of convincing Kaoru. "Really, it's okay. I'm sure Sano won't mind if I walk you to town."

Kaoru eyed him with a look that said she was about to tell him 'no' and he threw a meaningful glance at his best friend. He smiled when a spark of understanding lit in Sano's eyes. He wasn't about to let her walk all the way to town by herself with Iizuka still lurking in the darkness somewhere.

"It's okay, jou-chan..." Sano spoke up with a smile. "... I don't mind. Besides, I'm stuck with him all day, you can have him all night."

An almost undistinguishable frown flickered across her lips before she masked it behind a weak smile. "Okay, if you don't mind."

Confused by her reaction, Kenshin was just about to ask her why she didn't want him to go when Sano suddenly spoke up cutting him off. "I don't mind. To be honest I don't think he'll be very good company if he's worrying about you..."

The question died on his lips when Kaoru blushed, her smile growing into the one he was so use to seeing. Lightened by the sight, he grasped her hand and led her into the house. "Now that we have that settled I suppose I should go get something on..."

Kaoru tensed all of a sudden and Kenshin almost laughed when she tried to rip her hand out of his, her face instantly beet red. Must be she'd forgotten just how he was dressed. Holding on tight, he grinned and led her into the livingroom. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes..."

"It's okay. I'll keep jou-chan entertained." Sano drawled as he came in behind them. Shooting him a scowl, Kenshin reluctantly released Kaoru's hand, "Be back in a minute."

x x x x x x x

Kaoru swallowed nervously as Kenshin vanished from sight, effectively leaving her alone with a complete stranger. Doing her best to ignore the tiny flutter of anxiety dancing deep in her belly, she gathered her courage and slowly turned around to meet the chocolate brown eyes fixed on her. Finally taking the time to really look at Kenshin's guest she was taken aback when she noticed that this person had the same strange eyes as Kenshin. Without thinking she asked, "Who are you?"

The tall, fair skinned man Kenshin had called Sano gave her a crooked smile and dropped a small bow. "Sagara Sanosuke at your service."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, "Are you two related somehow, Sagara-san? You have the same kind of eyes as Kenshin."

Sano visibly flinched. "Please, call me Sano. And yes, I guess you could call us brothers."

"Loosely..." Came a retort from the hallway. Kaoru snapped her head around and grinned at the now fully dressed redhead making his way into the livingroom, "How so?"

Kenshin smirked and nodded towards Sano. "He'd be the unwanted step-child or something like that."

Sano snorted loudly. "It's your fault, so get used to it."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and Kaoru couldn't help but smile. They may not look like each other, except for the eyes, but they definitely acted like brothers. Shaking her head she cast a quick glance to her watch and swore under her breath. "We have to go... Now!" And without waiting for either of them she headed for the door. "Dr. Genzai is going to kill me if I'm late. He was busy today and he's really tired."

She felt more than heard Kenshin come up behind her as she headed out into the warm night air. "Tell Dr. Genzai it was my fault." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kaoru smiled as she skipped down the stairs and headed for the road, "I won't have to. We should make it, but it's going to be close."

"Oh, okay... "Kenshin whispered as he came up and matched her stride. Kaoru swallowed nervously as a shiver of dread whisper down her spine at the change in his tone. Unconsciously holding her breath, she waited for the question she could feel hanging in the air.

"... So, are you going to tell me what happened that scared you so much last night?"

Kaoru sighed softly and kept her attention fixed on the moonlit road passing under her feet. Yep, should have gone with her first instinct earlier and just gone to the appointment then explained to him later.

Biting back another sigh, she swallowed and shrugged, "I'm nineteen years old now and the disease will most likely be going into its final stage soon." Studiously avoiding his gaze, she tucked her hands into her pockets and shrugged again, "I more than likely overreacted last night but I still need to go and get checked tonight."

Silence as thick as the humid air filled the night and she hazarded a peek at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. She felt a fist slam into her chest at the slight frown marring his lips, the faraway look in his eyes cutting her deep.

Pasting on the best smile she could, she chirped, "It's probably nothing. Last night I was trying to kill time and spent three hours typing in some files. I'm sure that's why my fingers went numb."

Her smile faltered at the skeptical look Kenshin fixed on her. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Kaoru shrugged and turned her attention back to the road, "It doesn't matter what I believe. It's going to happen whether I want it to or not. I can't change my fate but I _can_ live each day the best that I can until Kami-sama says it's time to leave."

Her heart clenched painfully at the sigh that whispered into the quiet night.

"There isn't anything anyone can do to stop this?" Kenshin asked as he coaxed her hand out of her pocket and wrapped it in his.

Warmed by the feel of his palm against hers, she finally let a real smile play along her lips, "No. Dr.Genzai has been working on it for years and he hasn't found anything. It's okay, I've known this was coming my whole life, so it's nothing new, I just wish..."

Trailing off, she bit her lip unsure if she should complete that sentence or not. She was surprised when Kenshin tightened his hold on her hand and whispered, "You wish what?"

Kaoru felt her face heat up, her heart skipping a beat at his gentle tone. "I... ah... I just wish... that... I had met you earlier. Th..then maybe we could have had a bit more time... to get to... know... each other," she stumbled as her cheeks flushed even darker. Keeping her attention fixed on the stones gleaming in the pale moonlight under her feet, she didn't see the slightly pained, sad smile flicker across Kenshin's lips.

"Don't give up just yet, okay?"

Surprised, Kaoru hazarded a glance at him as they made their way onto the road leading into town. She swallowed as her eyes met the beseeching violet gaze fixed on her. "I...I won't. But... what can you do that no one else can?"

When Kenshin didn't answer, she quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're a god and have simply been holding out on me," she chuckled in an effort to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

"No. Not a god..." Kenshin whispered, his tone sending a shiver down her spine. Waiting patiently for him to finish, she was surprised when he pulled her to a stop then released her hand. "We're here. I think I'll wait out here if that's okay."

Startled, Kaoru snapped her attention to the building they stood in front of and was surprised to see that he was indeed right. Trying to ignore the twinge of regret swimming through her chest at the loss of his touch, she gave him a small nod. "Okay, but you don't have to wait if you don't want to. The tests might take a little while."

Kenshin grinned and leaned in to drop a light kiss on her lips. "I'll wait."

A tiny smile twitched the corner of her mouth, "Okay, but don't blame me if you're stuck out here for hours."

Kenshin chuckled. "I won't, I promise." And with that he pulled the door open and motioned for her to go inside. "You better hurry before Dr. Genzai thinks something has happened to you."

Kaoru grinned and was just about to assure him that Dr. Genzai would think no such thing when her adopted grandfather came to the door.

"Do you plan on coming in? Or are you going to let all the cool air out first?"

Startled, Kaoru flushed a deep red and grumbled, "I'm coming..."

Slipping past him, she swallowed when she heard him ask, "Will you be joining us, Himura-san?", the tone of his voice sending a chill down her spine. This was the first time she'd ever heard him sound so hostile. Spinning around to go to Kenshin's defense, she stopped when she met the violet eyes fixed on her, the slight shake of his head holding her tongue.

"No, Genzai-san. I just wished to make sure Kaoru arrived safe and sound. I'll wait for her out here."

She saw Dr. Genzai tense slightly but because his back was to her she couldn't see his expression. Swallowing nervously, she was just about to intervene when he gave Kenshin a curt nod and turned to walk past her back into the clinic. Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile before letting go of the door, effectively closing her off from himself and the sounds of the busy night.

Sighing softly, she shook off the feeling that she was missing something and slowly made her way into the examination room. Glancing into the small room that held the CT computer system she felt a flutter of anxiety settle deep in her belly.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Genzai asked suddenly, as if he'd sensed her unease.

Kaoru shrugged half-heartedly, "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Dr.Genzai gave her a sympathetic smile and went back to entering whatever it was that made the machine run. Taking a deep breath in an effort to settle her nerves, she turned and grabbed the hospital gown resting on the table beside the door separating the two rooms before heading for the privacy screen in the corner of the examination room.

Quickly changing out of her street clothes, she tried in vain to convince herself that this scan was going to come up clean. She knew there was no way that could happen because the tingling was still there in her right hand. As far as she could tell it hadn't gotten any worse but it also hadn't gone away. It was still there and would be from now until the end.

Fending off the nearly overwhelming sense of hopelessness trying to weigh her down, she quietly folded up her clothes and headed back out into the exam room where Dr. Genzai sat in a chair beside the CAT scan waiting for her.

"We'll do the scan first and then if the deterioration has started we'll do the normal tests to see how far along it is."

Kaoru swallowed and simply nodded before she whispered, "You haven't called mom and dad yet, have you?"

"No..." Dr. Genzai said as he stood and motioned for her to lie down on the table that would draw her through the machine. "... I don't want to worry them if it hasn't started."

Kaoru smiled as a rush of relief filtered through her body and did as he asked. Good, she didn't want them to worry either. Not to mention if they didn't know she was being tested then she still had a chance to convince her adopted grandfather not to tell them if he found anything, at least for a little while longer. She didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"Now stay still and breathe shallowly. I'm going to do a couple of scans just to make sure."

Kaoru nodded and tried to ignore the hard table beneath her head. Moments later she heard the door slide closed between the room she was in and the computer room and then the machine slowly started to move. A gaggle of butterflies exploded in her belly as the table slid smoothly towards the scan and she slowly closed her eyes.

In less than a half an hour she would have confirmation. But was she truly ready for the truth?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin sighed as the door closed behind Kaoru, the dull thud sounding too final for his liking. Casting one last glance at the door, he slowly made his way across the road. Silently wandering into the shadows on the far side of the building he had perched on the last time, he blended into the darkness and hopped up onto the roof to wait for Kaoru.

Settling down against an unused air conditioning unit, he carefully inspected every person and shifting shadow along the street and did his best to keep the fist that had taken up residence around his heart from crushing it into dust. So soon. He hadn't expected her deterioration to start so soon. He'd read a little bit about what was going to happen to her, at least what he could understand amidst all the medical jargon. Which sadly hadn't been much, but what he _had_ gleaned from the articles he'd read was that once the deterioration started she likely only had, at most, six months left.

Leaning heavily against the cool metal, Kenshin let his head drop back and stared at the moonlit sky above. But he could change that, couldn't he? All he had to do was ask and Sano would change her. Hell, even Hiko would do it if he explained the situation. But could he do that to her? Could he turn her into a killer simply so she could live? Ignoring the sick feeling settling into the pit of his stomach, he scowled and dropped his eyes back to the clinic as a couple passed in front of the closed door; their hands clasped lightly, their carefree chatter reaching his ears. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't take away the chance for her wish to come true. No matter what, he would let her live and die as she should so she at least had that chance, as slim as it was.

Deep down he knew this decision was for the best. If he couldn't make her into someone like him then the sacrifice would be more than she should have to pay. But knowing that still didn't make it hurt any less. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Not even when Tomoe lay dying in his arms all those years ago. Maybe it was because even though Tomoe had been dying he'd known, in some deep recess of his mind, that there was nothing he could do to stop it, but with Kaoru there was. If he could bring himself to do that to her.

A heavy sigh escaped from between his lips and he rubbed his face wearily. If only Katsura was still alive there would be no problem at all. She would have the sun _and_ a life span even she wouldn't be able to comprehend. But he wasn't and there was no use dwelling on what couldn't be changed. All he could do was stay with her for what time she had left.

And once Iizuka was dead there would be nothing stopping him from doing just that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru slowly slipped her light blue t-shirt over her head and took a little bit more time than was actually needed to straighten it in an effort to avoid the inevitable. The scan was over. In the end Dr.Genzai had done four scans. Usually he only did two so she knew what she'd feared was true. A hollow emptiness settled into her chest and she shook her hand in an effort to get the tingling back. It had gone numb about halfway through the scans but she hadn't been able to do anything about it at the time.

She smiled sadly as her fingers started to tingle after a few more shakes. Well at least she hadn't lost feeling completely yet. The thing that hurt the most was that once she did it would be the end of her freedom. There was no way she would be able to take care of herself if she couldn't use her hands.

Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail and wrapped the ribbon securely around it again. But really it wouldn't matter, her hands were only a warning. The true attack would happen to one of her major organs and there was no way to know when or where. All she could do was wait. It was twisted really, to have to wait for death. She almost wished there was some way to end it now, but to do that went against everything she'd been taught. Besides, that was the easy way out and she'd never been one to take the easy way. She would fight to the very end even if it was a futile fight. Maybe that would earn her the second chance she so desperately wanted.

Shaking her head sadly at the thought, she hastily folded up the hospital gown and finally ventured back out into the examination room. She quirked an eyebrow at finding the room empty. Padding softly to the room that held the CT computer she was surprised to see that also empty. Tossing the gown into the basket that held the soiled ones, she headed back out into the main room and smiled when she spied her adopted grandfather sitting quietly in front of the small exam table that he used for the patients who didn't need to change for their exam.

Quietly making her way to where he sat, she slid up onto the table and waited for him to speak even though she didn't need him to say anything. His face said it all.

With a weary sigh, Dr. Genzai smiled sadly. "It's started. And it's further along than I thought it would be when it finally started showing." Sitting back heavily against the chairback, he sighed again. "Some of the peripheral nerves have degenerated so much that I had a hard time seeing them at all."

Kaoru's eyes dropped closed and she did her best to keep the tears burning in them at bay. He was only confirming what she already knew. Why did it hurt so much?

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed back the pain and slid her eyes open, "So what does this mean?"

Dr. Genzai simply stared at her as if he was trying to think up a way to break the news to her gently. "It means that it's time for you to go home. If the deterioration is this far advanced in less than a week, then it's very likely that it's already breaking down the nerves controlling your lungs and heart."

One lone tear made a wet trail down her cheek and she smiled, "You haven't by chance found that miracle cure yet, have you?"

Dr. Genzai simply shook his head. Kaoru tried to ignore the nearly crushing pain gripping her chest. So this was it, but she couldn't leave. Not yet.

Sobered by the thought, she wiped the wetness from her cheek and took a minute to get herself back together. She wasn't going to let this ruin what time she had with Kenshin. This wasn't going to steal away the one thing she'd been dying to have.

Staring at her hands, she gathered her courage to ask for the impossible and whispered, "Please don't tell mom and dad yet. I can't go home. Not yet."

A stifling silence filled the room and Kaoru dared a glance at Dr. Genzai. She flinched back from the hard black gaze drilling into her head but refused to drop her gaze. She would win this fight if it killed her.

"Why?" He finally asked, the steel in his tone sending a shiver down her spine.

Kaoru shrugged and fought the urge to drop her eyes. "Because for the first time in my life someone loves me and I don't want to lose that. Not yet."

Her adopted grandfather's face darkened even more and he bit out, "I suppose you mean Himura-san."

Surprised by his reaction, Kaoru slowly nodded and met his glare with a hard stare, "Yes, I mean Kenshin..." pausing, she narrowed her eyes, "... What is so wrong with Kenshin anyway? Mom and Dad have accepted him. Why can't you?"

Dr. Genzai was visibly taken aback by her statement. Quirking an eyebrow, she waited for him to explain his sudden surprise. Finally he asked, "Your parents are okay with you and Himura-san being together?"

Kaoru smirked, "Mom was the one who told me to accept him." Pressing on before he could think of another reason to deny her request she softly said, "So please, don't tell them just yet. Let me, for once, enjoy the happiness I've found while I can."

For several moments Dr. Genzai simply stared at her as if he was weighing something and then he finally gave her a curt nod. "For now I won't call them, but I want you in here for a scan every couple of days. I will not let you die here."

Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and slid off the table. "Okay. So you want me in here again Wednesday night?"

"Yes, unless your fingers go completely numb. If they do, get in here immediately"

Kaoru smiled, "I will, I promise." Leaning down, she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Dr. Genzai. And who knows maybe Kenshin will be able to help." Releasing him, she almost laughed at the stunned look on his face. "Kenshin said not to give up yet. Maybe he knows something we don't."

A small scowl flickered across Dr. Genzai's lips and Kaoru decided it was time to go before he changed his mind. Quickly heading for the door, she was just about to say goodnight when he spoke up again.

"Please tell Himura-san to stop by tomorrow. There is something I'd like to speak to him about."

Taken aback, Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder, "What do you need to talk to him about?"

Dr. Genzai pushed out of the chair and headed for the backroom. "That's between he and I. Just tell him to be here tomorrow at noon."

And without a backward glance he vanished into the back room. Completely confused, Kaoru was tempted to chase after him and wheedle the reason out of him but decided against it. More than likely if she did, he'd go back on his promise and call her parents. She couldn't risk it.

Forcing herself to take the last few steps to the door, she peeked over her shoulder one last time before she pushed it open and stepped out into the humid night air. For some reason she had the feeling that Dr. Genzai talking to Kenshin was a very bad idea. Maybe she should just not tell Kenshin. Letting the door slip from her fingers, Kaoru glanced around for some sign of her escort and smiled when she saw him crossing the street. But if she didn't then Dr. Genzai would call her parents. There was no doubt in her mind that would be another chance he would go back on his promise. Stifling a weary sigh, she shook off the feeling as Kenshin came to a stop before her, his question clear in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru shrugged, "It's started."

The pain that flickered across his face hit her hard and she felt her chest constrict painfully. "I knew it was coming," she whispered as she started down the road towards home, "Its okay. I'm ready."

Kenshin came up beside her and gently took her hand. "I doubt that. No one can be ready for this."

Kaoru tried to ignore the intense pain materializing around her heart again and switched the subject, "Dr. Genzai wants to see you tomorrow at noon."

Kenshin's eyes flew wide and he stopped dead in his tracks, pulling her to a stop alongside him. "Why?"

Surprised by his reaction, Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she asked, "Does he know something about you that I don't?"

A guilty look flickered through Kenshin's eyes so fast that Kaoru wasn't sure she'd seen it at all and then he shook his head as he started leading her down the road again. "No. I'm not sure why he wants to see me. I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Kaoru nearly sighed in relief, "So, you'll go?"

Kenshin smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know..." Kaoru whispered evasively, avoiding his gaze, "I'm glad you'll go though because I managed to convince him not to tell my parents yet. I think he'd tell them if you didn't show up, then I'd have to go home."

"... Home, to Sapporo?" Kenshin asked quietly, his grip tightening slightly on her hand.

She smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. I'm not ready to go home yet. Not when you'll be here and I'll be there."

Kenshin's hand tightened even more as he stopped suddenly and turned her to face him. Startled by his actions, she barely managed to keep her balance and glanced at him to see what the matter was. Her question died on her lips as her breath hitched painfully in her throat, the disarming violet gaze he had fixed on her stealing her ability to speak.

"You don't have to worry about that..." He whispered with a smile as he lifted his hand to trail his fingers lightly down her cheek. "I told you I wouldn't leave you and I won't. Whether it be here or there, I'll be with you until you no longer want me around."

Shivering at the contact, Kaoru was at a loss for what to say. Did that mean that he would really go all the way to Sapporo? Just for her? No. He couldn't mean that. Why would he uproot himself just for her? Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat, she was just about to ask him that very question when he all of a sudden tensed; his attention immediately shifting to the quiet street around them.

Unnerved and just a little bit scared by the feral scowl slowly growing on his lips, she whispered, "Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

Kenshin visibly jumped as if he'd forgotten she was there for a minute and then he smiled and shook his head. "No. I just... thought I heard something." Shrugging, he grasped her hand gently again and started guiding her towards home again, their pace picking up just a little bit. "It was probably just my imagination. We should get you home though. It looks like rain."

Kaoru frowned at the hard look still lingering in his eyes. Resisting the urge to act like a child and stop dead in her tracks to demand the truth, she instead tried to fend off the feeling that something was seriously wrong. The night had changed somehow, the humid air stifling her lungs a little bit more than normal. Fighting off the feeling that something ominous was lurking just beyond the trees lining the road, she gripped Kenshin's hand even tighter and didn't complain when he picked up his pace even more as they turned onto their road.

She nearly sighed in relief when they finally reached her front door. Quickly slipping in the key she unlocked it and hastily swung it open. She stumbled back with a hiss when a growling Sampson nearly knocked her off her feet as he tried to get past her and out the door. Startled, she grabbed his collar to keep him from bolting out the door, and put all of her strength into hauling him back inside, "Sampson! What are you doing?!"

"Something was out there that he doesn't like." Kenshin said as he came in and closed the door.

Releasing her extremely agitated pooch, she spun around and cried, "What!? ...What was out there!?"

Kenshin flinched at her harsh tone and her anger immediately melted away as she sagged bonelessly onto the sofa, "I'm sorry. It's just... I felt something strange out there tonight. It felt like something... evil.. was following us home." Rubbing her forehead, she laughed nervously, "That sounds insane doesn't it."

Kenshin shook his head and dropped down in front of her. "No. You don't sound insane," he said softly as he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Calmed by the action, Kaoru sighed as Sampson came up and laid his head in her lap; his agitation all but forgotten.

"Will you be alright here for a little bit while I go check out the area?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but really, you don't have to check. I'm sure it's nothing."

Kenshin grinned and pushed off her knees to stand up. "It's okay. I want to check anyway, just to make sure. But do me a favor and don't open the door for anyone until I get back, okay?"

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "And how am I suppose to know it's you at my door?"

Kenshin smirked. "Sampson won't be trying to get through the door if it's me who's knocking."

"That's true..." Kaoru chuckled, ".. well then, I guess it'll be okay but don't take too long. This is suppose to be the night we spend the whole night together, remember?"

Kenshin gave her smile that sent her blood rushing through her veins and he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Any lingering fear quickly disintegrated as the feel of his soft lips moving over hers overtook all other thought and she lost herself in the taste of him; his unique scent wrapping around her like a soft blanket. She nearly whimpered when he pulled away and grinned, his finger trailing down her cheek again.

"I remember. I won't be too long, I promise." And without another word he headed for the door.

Watching as he vanished from sight, Kaoru lifted her fingers to her lips and smiled at the prospect and spending the whole night with him. The first of what she hoped would be many, at least as many as kami-sama allowed her. Sobered by the thought, she ignored the heaviness settling into her very bones and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of tea.

No use worrying about that now. She would simply take each day as it came until there were no more to take.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin bit back a frustrated growl as he eyed the tall cloaked figure before him, "His lackeys again?"

Sano sighed and wiped the blood from his hand onto the cloth Kenshin had tossed him. "Yeah, but this time I think they saw you with Kaoru." Dropping the cloth into the garbage, he leaned heavily against the counter in the kitchen. "He's gotten smart. He sends two of them so even if I manage to take out one the other will get back to him."

Kenshin scowled and tried his best to keep his other half from breaking free. "He knows where I live... and he knows about Kaoru now. It shouldn't be long until he shows his face."

Sano nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to track the one who got away? He might lead me to Iizuka."

Kenshin mulled over the idea for a moment before shaking his head, "No. You can't go up against him yourself. I'll wait, it shouldn't be too long."

Sano shrugged. "Suit yourself but don't you think that at least _you_ should track him, especially since the punk is bleeding pretty badly. Save you the hassle of dealing with Iizuka later if his dog leads you to him."

Kenshin snorted softly and shook his head. "I'm not going to let him steal away what little time I have left with Kaoru. I'll wait until morning and then I'll see if I can track his dog."

Sano shrugged again as he headed for the spare room. "Whatever. I'm going to go lie down, that bastard was tougher than I expected. Iizuka is choosing his lackeys with a far better eye than he was before."

A rueful smile whispered across Kenshin's lips as the tall vampire vanished from sight. Sano was right, he should go track that little snake right now and save himself the headache later on. But that was easier said than done. He couldn't do that, not tonight. Not with Kaoru waiting for him next door.

At the thought, Kenshin smiled and flicked off the kitchen light before he headed for the front door. Tomorrow would be soon enough to follow the blood trail. And maybe, if he was lucky, he'd catch Iizuka unawares in the daylight and finish it quickly. Granted, with the blood of an Elder coursing through his veins Iizuka would be able to stand up to the sun's rays for a short amount of time but it wouldn't be enough to save his sorry, treacherous hide. Not nearly enough at all.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	12. Casualty of War

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Happy New Year everyone!!

Please forgive the extreme lateness of this chapter. There were many reasons why it took me so long to get this finished but the main one would have to be the fact that I couldn't bring myself to write this during the Christmas holiday nor did I wish to post it. I'm sure you'll understand why once you've read it. Anyway, I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 12 - Casualty of War

Kenshin sighed as his eyes came to rest on the two houses sitting quietly across the road from where he stood within the copse of trees; the bright morning sunshine illuminating the last thing Iizuka's dog must have seen. After two hours of following the blood trail this was where it led him; to this small wooded area directly in front of his and Kaoru's houses.

Scowling, he did his best to ignore the feeling that this was no mistake and glanced down at what remained of Iizuka's second dog. At least the changeling hadn't made it back to his master but in the end it really wouldn't matter, not with the blood trail leading here. And it wasn't even a single trail, it was almost as if the changeling had deliberately wandered the area for five miles in every direction to make sure that there was no doubt where his prey lived. All Iizuka needed to do was follow the cookie crumbs left and he would be within striking distance... of both of them.

Sickened by the prospect, Kenshin clenched his fist and fought the urge to drive it into the trunk of the tree shading him. So it had started, and Iizuka had no intention of bringing the fight to him. No, he would do as he had all those years ago and go for his weakness instead, which meant he somehow already knew about Kaoru.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he jammed his hands into his pockets and headed for home. Maybe it was time to tell her what he was, confess to her that in his selfish need to make himself feel whole again he had inadvertently dragged her into a war that she had absolutely nothing to do with.

Resisting the urge to snort at himself, he took the steps up the porch two at a time and headed into the house. Who was he kidding, it had been no accident. He'd known even before he'd lain eyes on Kaoru that someone was coming; that he would only have a matter of months before whoever was hunting him found him, but that still hadn't stopped him from pursuing her.

And to be honest he didn't regret it in the least.

Kicking off his shoes, he swung the door closed behind him as a tiny smile whispered across his lips. No he didn't, he cherished every moment she gave him, and nothing would change that. And because of that very reason he wouldn't tell her the truth unless it was a life and death situation. He wouldn't risk losing her, not yet. All he could do now was watch and wait for Iizuka to make his move and make sure he was fast enough to stop anything the snake might try to do to Kaoru.

"So, did you find anything?"

Glancing at the spiky-haired vampire lounging in the darkened livingroom Kenshin shook his head, "Not really. You were right, Iizuka has gotten smart."

Wandering into the room, he dropped down onto the sofa across from Sano, sagging bonelessly into the cushiony softness. "He must have ordered the changelings last night to leave something he could trace if they found themselves outmatched... and the last dog did. The blood trail circles the area directly around both mine and Kaoru's houses."

Sano's eyes flew wide as he sat bolt upright. "Are you kidding me!?"

Kenshin gave him a sardonic smirk and shook his head, "I wish I was. I expect Iizuka to show himself tonight so I need you to be ready to take care of Kaoru." Rubbing a hand wearily across his face he whispered, "I don't think he's going to come after me. At least not yet..."

Sano quirked an eyebrow confused and then slowly understanding dawn on his features and he growled, "Are you telling me...?"

"Yes..." Kenshin said to his unvoiced question. "...I think he intends to go after Kaoru instead."

Sano scowled viciously. "Figures. He's always been a spineless little bastard. But then why would he go to the trouble of killing Katsura if all he wanted to do was kill an innocent woman?"

Kenshin snorted softly, "If I knew that then I'd be ahead of the game. The only reason I can think of is that it's his way of trying to come at me on common ground." When a confused look settled on Sano's face again, he elaborated, "With the blood of an Elder coursing through his dirty veins, Iizuka now has the ability to walk beneath the sun's rays for a couple of hours before he has to seek shelter for the same amount of time."

The silent 'oh' that spilled from Sano's lips made him smile and he pushed off the sofa, "I have to get ready to meet Dr. Genzai. Do me a favor and stay alert while I'm gone, just in case."

Sano nodded his assent. "No problem. Between me and her dog, jou-chan should be safe until you get back although I don't know how much help I can be from in here."

Kenshin shrugged, not really concerned. "It shouldn't matter. I don't think Iizuka will come out in the daylight yet anyway."

Sano sagged back into the chair. "If you say so, but I suggest you don't take too long."

Kenshin gave him a small nod in understanding and did his best to ignore the tiny twinge of doubt swimming in his chest as he headed to his room to change. It would be all right, wouldn't it?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru sighed as the ending credits flashed onto the screen and started flipping through the channels again in an effort to find something that would calm her restless mind. Eleven o'clock in the morning and there was absolutely _nothing_ on that would put her to sleep. Nothing. You'd think the documentary on the migrating paths of a bird she'd never even heard of would've knocked her out cold but sadly she'd had no such luck. It didn't help that she wasn't the least bit tired either.

Snorting softly, she shook her head, of course she wasn't tired. Why would she be when she'd spent the better part of the night snuggled up against Kenshin... fast asleep.

A light blush pinked her cheeks at the memory. She had never, in all of her life, been as embarrassed as she had been when she'd awoken in his lap this morning. But she had to admit she'd never felt as safe as she had last night with him right there beside her either. Which had most likely led to her literally passing out on him about halfway through the movie they'd sat down to watch.

Rolling her eyes, she felt her cheeks heat up even more and she shook her head. It was a wonder the man wanted to spend _any_ time with her. First, she cuts their time short because of her fears and then last night she falls asleep on him instead. At this rate he might start thinking that she really didn't want to be with him.

And yet...

A small shy smile touched her lips at the memory of the heartwarming smile he'd given her when she'd awoken this morning. She had to admit that it was nice to wake up and find him smiling at her like that, not to mention the delicious breakfast he'd fixed for her before he'd headed home. And he'd assured her over and over that he hadn't minded watching over her as she slept but that still didn't make it all right or lessen her guilt. Tonight she'd have to make it up to him somehow. Well that's if she could manage to get to sleep soon and at this rate it wasn't looking too promising.

Exhaling softly, she fought the urge to roll her eyes again and absently flipped through a couple of more channels. When all she found were talk shows and the news she finally gave up and hit the off button. Tossing the remote on the sofa, she sagged heavily into cushion and stared at the ceiling willing herself to be tired. There had to be some way to wear herself out enough to get to sleep because she'd much rather spend tonight awake if at all possible.

A barely audible grumble caught her attention and she glanced at Sampson who stood staring at her with an all too familiar look. "You want to go out, don't you?"

Sampson barked his agreement and Kaoru smiled as she pushed off the sofa and headed for the back door. Grabbing her sunglasses from the kitchen counter as she passed, she unhooked the lead from the hook and snapped it on Sampson before she hid herself behind the door and pulled it open. Thankfully the sun was still on the other side of the house or she'd need the whole regalia to brave the door.

Sampson wasted no time snaking his way out the door. Closing it soundly behind him, she leaned against the hard wood and sighed. Maybe she should go practice for a little while, maybe that would do the job. She honestly didn't think it very likely since she couldn't do the full routine but maybe it would be enough.

Shoving off the door, she headed for her room. It didn't matter, she had to try _something_ and unfortunately that was the only thing she could do in the house. Biting back another sigh, she wandered into her room and pulled open the drawer holding her folded hakama and gi. She hesitated, weighing her need to change. Really she didn't need to, she didn't expect to be practicing for very long so her shorts and tank top should be fine. With a shrug, she closed the drawer and simply grabbed her bokken from the wall then headed for the room on the other side of the house. Besides, it was a bit warmer in the house at this time of day thanks to the sun unmercifully beating down on the roof.

Working her feet out of her slippers, she stepped lightly into the middle of her makeshift dojo and took up her stance. Inhaling deeply she let the breath out slowly and started to move. It didn't take long for her to lose herself in the familiar motions and she smiled as a sense of peace flowed through her veins, even if this didn't work it would still be well worth the effort.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin hastily tucked in his shirt and gave himself the once over in the mirror before heading back out into the livingroom, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sano glanced up as he came in and nodded. "I'll keep an ear open but I can't do anything if he comes and the thing is... he knows that too. He might decide to use that fact to his advantage."

Kenshin frowned at the obvious truth and then sighed, "I don't think he will. He doesn't know what I'm doing, which should keep him off balance. He won't be at full strength during the day so he'll likely wait until nightfall."

Sano's mouth quirked into a disbelieving smirk that Kenshin chose to ignore. "I have no choice. I have to go to this meeting, so keep watch and should anything happen please take the risk." Grabbing Sano's cloak he tossed it at the spiky-haired vampire. "I know you only have a few seconds even with that on at this time of day but don't let anything happen to Kaoru."

The smirk dropped from Sano's lips and his old friend gave him an uncharacteristic solemn nod. "On my life, I won't let her die."

Surprised, yet greatly relieved by the pledge, Kenshin gave him a small nod in return and headed for the door. Stepping out onto porch, he headed down the steps into the bright morning sunshine and cast a quick glance to the quiet house beside his. A grin whispered across his lips when he spied Sampson sunbathing in the backyard. At least she had more than Sano to watch over her. Sampson would be keeping watch too. She'd be safe until he got back.

And yet, even though he knew they were both here watching, the knowledge did nothing to alleviate the slight twinge of doubt still tightening his chest. He'd have to do his best to keep this meeting short. Iizuka had always been unpredictable and he was sure that was one thing that hadn't changed over the years.

Casting one last glance at Kaoru's house, he gave himself a mental shake and took a deep breath to settle the knot still doing it's best to grow in his stomach. He'd have to make this quick. And with that last thought he shimmered and sped towards town, not noticing the glimmer of gold that twinkled in the sunlight beneath the small copse of trees across the road.

Two minutes later, Kenshin came to a stop in the shadow of a building a couple of doors down from the clinic and quickly shimmered back into form. Stepping out into the busy street, he made a beeline straight for the clinic door and tried to tamp down the feeling that he'd made a terrible mistake leaving Kaoru. He was tempted to turn around and go back home, but he knew if he did it would cause her more trouble than she deserved.

Resisting the urge to growl, he tried to shake off the feeling and headed into the deserted clinic. The chime tinkled above his head as the door opened then closed behind him and he scanned the seemingly empty office for some sign of his host. When all remained quiet, he wandered further in and settled down in one of the waiting room chairs. Maybe the good doctor had forgotten about their meeting. He almost hoped that was the case, he'd be home that much sooner if that was indeed the truth. His hopes were dashed though as the sound of a door opening and closing in the back of the clinic signaled his host's arrival, then moments later the white clad doctor shuffled into the room.

Ignoring the flinty, black stare the aged doctor fixed on him, Kenshin stood and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei. You wished to see me?"

Dr. Genzai snorted softly and motioned him further into the clinic. "I did not _wish_ to see you, but it seems I have no choice."

Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that tilted up the corner of his mouth as he made his way to the chair Dr. Genzai had motioned to. So the old man did have some fire left in him. Taking a seat, Kenshin prudently kept his mouth shut and waited for the good doctor to say what was on his mind. He didn't have to wait long, moments later he found himself once again under the intense scrutiny of Kaoru's adopted guardian.

"What are your intentions with Kaoru, Himura-san?" Dr. Genzai asked in a steely voice.

Kenshin simply smiled and settled back, "Nothing else but to love her, as she should be."

Dr. Genzai snorted again and shook his head. "Why, Kaoru? She already has so little time left. Why do you want to take that away from her?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in irritation; did the man not hear him? He had no intention of hurting Kaoru in _any_ way. Taking a deep breath in an effort to keep his temper he decided to clarify, "I have no intention of feeding off of her if that's what you think... nor changing her."

Dr. Genzai peered at him through narrowed, disbelieving eyes. "Then what do you want with her? She said you told her not to give up. Why?"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I thought maybe... somehow... I could help. But in the end it seems I can't."

A slightly pained expression flickered across Dr. Genzai's face as a thick silence settled between them. Confused, he waited patiently for the doctor to say something. Finally, Dr. Genzai whispered, "Why?"

Kenshin didn't miss the nearly indistinguishable hint of disappointment in the good doctor's voice. Surprised, he eyed the doctor and noticed, for the first time, the weariness etched deep into his heavily lined face. Exhaling softly, he gave Dr. Genzai a sad smile, "Because her dream is to someday be able to walk beneath the sun's rays without pain. I can arrange to give her what my kind call a life, but I won't because it will deny her the chance to have her dream come true. If I can't give her the sun then I have to let her die and leave the rest in her god's hands."

He was surprised to see Dr. Genzai's eyes harden into chips of black granite again before the aged doctor stood and wandered over to the window facing the building beside the clinic. "Then she will die in vain. There is no second chance."

Startled by the clipped reply, Kenshin just stared at the angry doctor through narrowed eyes. Irritated himself by the doctor's lack of faith, Kenshin did his best to keep his voice level and said, "I would rather let her die in vain than condemn her to the life of an immortal killer with no chance of the sun. Wouldn't you?"

Kenshin watched as Dr. Genzai's anger instantly melted away and he shook his head but said nothing as he continued to stare out the sun filled window. Waiting patiently for the doctor to collect himself, Kenshin decided not to ask about the doctor's lack of faith. He didn't believe there really was a chance either but Kaoru did and he wouldn't take that away from her.

Several moments later, Dr. Genzai finally broke the silence. "Then how is it you can walk in the sunlight? You are one of _them_ and yet you can move freely in the sun. Why?"

A weary sigh whispered from between Kenshin's lips and he rested heavily against the hard chair back. This was the one question he'd been expecting and yet dreading. "It's a long story..." he hedged in an effort to avoid the baring of his non-existent soul.

Dr. Genzai gave him a small knowing smile and moved from the window to settled back down into the chair across from him. "We have all afternoon. I have no other appointments today."

Kenshin bit back a sigh and simply stared at the aged doctor quietly in hopes that he would let him off. When all the good doctor did was eye him expectantly he exhaled softly and finally gave in.

"It happened over a hundred years ago all because I fell in love and trusted someone I should never have trusted." Rubbing his forehead he rose and started to pace. In all the years since it had happened he'd never put voice to the truth. Thankfully those who knew him already knew the story and up until now he hadn't let himself get close to anyone else. But he knew that wouldn't stop this man from demanding it and if the truth be told the doctor deserved at least a small explanation for why he would let Kaoru die. Why he _had_ to let Kaoru die...

Fighting off the heavy weight settling on his shoulders, Kenshin tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned against the small examination table. Avoiding the steely black gaze fixed on him he took a deep breath and continued, "See, my mistake was falling in love with a human. Even worse was that she knew what we were and she didn't care, she still wanted to marry me. But one thing she wouldn't let me do was change her."

Glancing up, Kenshin finally met Dr. Genzai's eyes, "You have no idea what it's like to know that any day your wife could die simply for being human, leaving you to live out the rest of time alone." With a sigh, he dropped his eyes back to the floor missing the scowl that flickered across the doctor's face. "For ten years I begged her to let me change her but she refused and then one day she came to me and said she would let me change her if I could somehow find a way for her to still be able to live beneath the sun."

A small sardonic smirk tickled his lips and he shoved off the table to start pacing again. "I loved her more than I did myself, so when she finally agreed to be changed, I was willing to accept any help I could get. And thanks to my haste, I accepted help from someone I should have known better not to... which to this day has been my biggest mistake and greatest regret."

Shaking his head, he scowled as the old wound ripped open again. Steeling himself against the throb materializing in his chest, he continued to pace the small room "This person told me of an old witch that lived high in the mountains of Romania that would be able to help me. And sadly, I believed him. I searched out the witch and she gave me something that she said would allow both myself and Tomoe, when I changed her, to walk freely beneath the sun's killing rays."

A humorless chuckle spilled from his lips and he sagged back into the chair he'd vacated earlier. "But what I didn't know was that what the old witch had given me was, in truth, supposed to kill me. And it almost did..." pausing, Kenshin passed a hand wearily over his face and decided to end this quickly, "In the end, it didn't kill me but it did make it possible for me to walk in the sunlight, so that is why I now can go where Kaoru and the rest of my kind can't." There, that was all the doctor had asked for, now he knew why. Hopefully it would be enough to appease the old man.

"I know this doesn't pertain to what I asked but... where is your wife?"

Kenshin sighed softly and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He should have known he wouldn't get off that easy. Clasping his hands, he stared blindly at the floor and whispered, "When I tried to change her, I killed her. My blood is now like none other in the world... it kills any who are infected with it." Slowly lifting his eyes, he smiled sadly at the stunned look painted on Dr. Genzai's face, "Now do you understand why I can't give Kaoru the one thing she wants above all else? I can't give her the sun all I can do is steal it away indefinitely, and I have no intention of doing that."

Dr. Genzai sighed and rested heavily against the chair back. "I have to admit, I was hoping you would somehow know a way to save her. But I guess that was just an empty hope of an old man who has already lost too much."

A sympathetic smile touched Kenshin's lips, "I do know a way, but it's no longer possible. Unfortunately the one who tried to kill me and succeeded in killing my wife also stole that one hope away." Casting a quick glance to the clock on the wall above Dr. Genzai's head, a sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. Twelve thirty already. He had to go.

Quickly rising, he dropped a small bow, "If there is nothing else, I need to go, there is something else I need to do this afternoon."

A surprised look passed across Dr. Genzai face and he immediately rose, "Are you sure the way you know is no longer possible? Please, even if it's only a slim hope I would still like to look into it."

Kenshin gave him a sad smile and nodded, "Yes, I am absolutely sure. The one who could have helped is now dead."

A silent 'oh' fell from the doctor's lips as all hope fell from his face. Bowing again, Kenshin whispered, "I'm sorry."

Dr. Genzai smiled sadly and bowed before he headed for the door. "So am I."

Following behind, Kenshin felt the weight of the world settle onto his shoulders at the pronounced slump in the aged doctor's posture. And here was one more reason to draw out Iizuka's death. Tonight that little snake would finally answer for all the hurt he had caused... repeatedly. Doing his best to keep the feral grin teasing the corner of his lips from breaking free Kenshin, walked past the good doctor and rested his hand on the door handle, "I truly am sorry I cannot do anything to stop what's coming, but I do promise to keep her safe until her god decides to take her away."

Dr. Genzai inclined his head, "That's all I ask. And if by some chance you think of some way to save her please let me know."

Kenshin smiled, "I will."

The good doctor simply nodded and turned to head back into the clinic. Pushing the door open, Kenshin stepped out into the busy street without a backward glance and headed towards home. And in the end he finally managed to even win over the good doctor. A sardonic smirk whispered across his lips. But what was the point; there was so little time before they lost her anyway and then it wouldn't matter. Nothing would.

Scowling, he did his best shake off the weight on his shoulders and slowly snaked his way through the throng of people walking along the main road through town. Glancing down every alley he passed, he swore at finding all of them occupied. If this kept up he wouldn't be able to shimmer until he reached the edge of town. His scowl deepened and he picked up his pace. He had to get home and he had to do it now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru sighed happily as she set her bokken down and sagged to the floor. Flinging her legs out in front of her, she leaned back on her arms and stared at the ceiling; ignoring the ever present tingling in her right hand. Well, that hadn't worked, if anything she felt more awake now than she had when she'd started. Figures. Leaning her weight on her good hand she brought her other one around to glance at her watch. Almost twelve thirty. She better figure something out soon or she _would_ fall asleep on Kenshin again tonight.

A humorless smile played along her lips and she shook her head as she pushed off the floor. Well at least he didn't seem to mind, maybe they should wander around outside tonight. She'd have a better chance of staying awake that way, especially with the lack of sleep she would be starting the evening with. Snorting softly, she shook her head again. Pathetic.

Heading out into the livingroom, she set her bokken on the sofa and headed into the kitchen. Maybe a glass of warm milk would do the trick, it never had before but she was getting desperate now. Reaching for the fridge handle, she stopped suddenly when she noticed the lead gone from its hook inside the door. That's right, she hadn't heard anything out of Sampson since she'd put him outside.

Curious, she wandered to the kitchen window and gently pulled the curtain aside being careful not to disturb the UV shield. Her heart almost stopped when she didn't see her best friend in his usual spot in the back yard. Slowly searching the yard for some sign of him, she felt a lead weight settle into her stomach. Where was he? Swallowing nervously, she leaned as far as she could over the sink to see if she could see his lead and where it was headed. She nearly sighed when she saw the lead pulled tight against the porch, following its path she was surprised to see it leading around the side of the house.

Quickly dropping the curtain, she nearly ran to her makeshift dojo and hastily pulled the curtain back to see if Sampson was there. Tears of relief burned her eyes when she spied him standing at attention facing the thin line of trees on this side of the house. Laughing nervously, her head sagged against the window frame. Kami, that had scared her.

Her relief was short-lived though when she realized that Sampson, for some reason, hadn't moved an inch. It was almost as if he had found something he didn't like. Unnerved, she put her ear to the shield protected window and listened to see if she could hear anything out of him. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Sampson all of a sudden barked and started to growl menacingly. Swinging her attention back to her best friend, her heart plummeted to her feet as she watched Sampson haul viciously against the lead; his growl turning into an almost feral snarl. And then the unthinkable happened, Sampson broke the lead and immediately vanished into the trees.

A wave of ice crashed through Kaoru as her heart rushed back up into her throat. Without a thought for what she was about to do, she bolted for the front door and rushed out into the bright afternoon sunshine, running for all she was worth down the road towards Sampson's bark.

"Sampson! Come Back!!"

Ignoring the stones digging painfully into her bare feet, she flew down the road not feeling the burning fire starting to ignite along every inch of her exposed skin. Screaming his name again, she put on even more speed in an effort to close the distance. And then her heart stopped as Sampson's bark turned into a pain-filled howl, the sound cutting her to the very core of her being...

_"SAMPSON!"_

x x x x x

Sano fell to his knees as the sun finally took its toll and watched helplessly as Kaoru vanished from sight around the corner heading towards town. "I'm sorry Kenshin, I can't..."

Pushing to his feet, he did his best to ignore the fire ripping through his body and stumbled back to the relative safety of Kenshin's porch. There was only one thing he could do now. He only hoped that the small amount of blood he shared with Kenshin would be enough for the projection to reach him.

Calling on the blood Katsura had given him all those years ago, he started to quietly recite the age old incantation Hiko had recently taught him, forcing everything out of his heart and mind except for the desperate need to reach Kaoru. Closing his eyes, he almost smiled when a burning sensation that had nothing to do with his charred skin started to flood through his veins. It was going to work. Redoubling his efforts he pushed as much desperation as he could into the few seconds the projection would last.

Moments later the burning sensation vanished and he sagged bonelessly against the house with a smile. There, hopefully that would be enough and Kenshin would feel it because if not that would only leave Sampson to defend his mistress and he knew that wouldn't be nearly enough if it really was Iizuka.

And then, as if to prove him correct, a pain filled howl suddenly erupted into the quiet afternoon and Sano felt his heart constrict painfully as moments later Kaoru's ear piercing scream echoed into the instantly oppressive air...

x x x x x

Kenshin nearly sighed when he finally broke out of the heavy crowd and found a place to shimmer. Quickly ducking into the cover of a small stand of trees he was just about to shimmer and head home when all of a sudden a wave of unbridled desperation crashed into him, the sensation palpable enough to nearly knock him off his feet. Stunned, he locked his knees in an effort to remain standing and simply stared wide-eyed as the feeling ripped through him ruthlessly. And then as quickly as it had come it was gone.

Beyond confused, he stood rooted in place and tried with all of his might to figure what had just happened. And then his eyes flew wide as it hit him what Sano had done and without another thought he shimmered and shot towards home praying to every god he could think of that nothing had happened. But he knew, even as he flowed onto the lane leading home that it was a useless hope.

Putting on another burst of speed, he all of a sudden came to screeching halt when a pain filled canine howl exploded into the quiet afternoon. A wave of ice crashed through his veins when he realized just who it was that had howled and then his heart stopped when Kaoru's heart wrenching scream rang in his ears. Where?... And then, as if in answer to his unspoken question, Kaoru suddenly came into view running for all she was worth towards him in the bright afternoon sunshine.

Kenshin's eyes flew wide as a block of lead instantly materialized in his gut. Kaoru, in the sun, with nothing on but a pair of shorts and a tank top. Without so much as another breath, Kenshin shot towards her closing the distance as fast as he could. Two heartbeats later, he crashed into her and swung her up into his arms. Another heart wrenching scream ripped from her throat as he raced down the road taking her away from what he knew was a lost cause. Holding her tight against his chest as she fought with every bit of strength she possessed, he closed the distance to his house in seconds.

"Sano!"

The black haired vampire snapped to attention and shot to his feet as Kenshin bounded up onto the porch and kicked open the door. Rushing into the relative safety of his house he made for the livingroom and set Kaoru down on the sofa. But no sooner had he let her go then she shot to her feet and tried to get past him.

"No!" He growled locking her shoulder in his hand. Forcing her to sit back down, he flinched as a hiss of pain exploded from her lips before she speared him with a glare and screamed, "Let me go! Something happened to Sampson! I have to go get Sampson!" His chest constricted painfully as tears flowed down her cheeks and she tried to get up again. "I.. I have to go. H..he's hurt. I.. I have to.."

At a loss, Kenshin held her down and shook his head, "Kaoru, stop! You have to call the doctor."

Kaoru swung widened eyes to him and shook her head as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "No, I have to go get Sampson! He's hurt, damn it!" She growled, trying to get up again.

Kenshin bit back a growl of frustration and held her down. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to really look at him. "Kaoru, you've exposed yourself to the sun! You have to call Dr. Genzai right now!"

Kaoru simply stared at him as if he was insane and then her eyes widened again and he saw the pain finally register in her mind. A fresh bought of tears spilled from her eyes as it hit her just what had happened and what she'd done. "But... Sampson..."

Kenshin nearly sighed when she finally gave up the fight. Reaching for the phone, he held it out to her. "I'll go find him if you call the doctor."

Silent tears rolled unheeded down Kaoru's cheeks and she simply sat there quietly staring at him; the agony darkening her sapphire eyes almost more than he could bear. Using every last bit of willpower he had to keep from wrapping her in his arms, Kenshin waited patiently for her to take the phone. He nearly sighed when she reached a shaking hand out and took it. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head for fear he might hurt her anywhere else then headed for the door.

Glancing to Sano, he whispered, "Make sure she calls. If she doesn't, do it yourself"

When the charred vampire nodded, Kenshin shot out the door and headed to where he'd found Kaoru to take up the trail. He knew it was too late but maybe, if he was lucky, Iizuka had hung around so they could finally finish this. Moments later he came to the spot where he'd intercepted Kaoru and quickly headed into the trees. It didn't take him long to pick up the nearly overwhelming stench of blood, mostly canine but mixed in with that was a scent he thought he would never smell again.

Confused, he quickly made his way deeper into the trees. He swore when he broke out into a wide open space and saw nothing but the bloody mess that had once been Kaoru's best friend. Feeling as if a knife had been driven into his gut he slowly made his way the last few feet to where Sampson lay still bleeding sluggishly from the wounds in his side and throat. Fisting his hand so tight that his fingernails drew blood, he dropped down onto the bloody ground beside Sampson as the sound of sirens sped by. Reaching out a shaking hand, he tested for a pulse even though he knew there was no hope. The knife in his gut twisted even deeper as he stood and prepared to lift the dog. If her exposure to the sun didn't kill her, this most definitely would.

Biting back the almost feral growl that burned the back of his throat, Kenshin leaned down to collect Sampson but stopped when he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he straightened and made his way to another bloody spot a few yards away from where Sampson lay. His eyebrows knitted together as the scent he'd smelled earlier became more pronounced as he closed the distance to the blood stain. There was no way he could be smelling this, absolutely none and yet...

Kneeling down beside the small pool of blood, he inhaled deeply and shook his head. There was no way the person who had done this was Katsura. None. Katsura was dead. And yet, even though he knew that, the scent overwhelming his senses right now could be none other than his maker's. Beyond confused, he glanced around the area for some other clue and finally spied the gold chain that had been glinting in the sunlight laying half in and half out of the pool of blood.

Gently lifting the chain, his suspicions were proven correct when the intricately carved cross he somehow knew was attached came into view; the blood dripping from it mocking the sanctity of emblem. There was only one person in the vampire world he knew that had the audacity to wear this, openly mocking the stories told of them...

Iizuka

Anger like he hadn't felt in centuries flooded his veins and he wrapped his hand tight around the crucifix; the metal giving way beneath his ungodly strength, crumbling into dust. But how could that be? There was absolutely none of Iizuka's blood in the clearing. How could he have bled Katsura's blood?

And then it hit him like a fist in the gut, the truth stealing his breath away. It was just as Sano had said, Iizuka was no longer as he was before. He may be the same snake on the outside but he was no longer that man on the inside. At least not in the blood that kept his black heart beating.

A cautious hope started to burn deep in his heart and Kenshin tamped it down the best he could until he investigated further. There was no use getting his hopes up until he found out if that was even possible. Dropping the remains of the crucifix and chain back into the pool of blood he made his way back over to Sampson and collected him to his chest then headed for home. The sound of sirens sped by him again, heading back towards town as he made his way to the road and he tried to ignore the fist crushing his heart.

But in the end none of it would matter if Kaoru died and what Iizuka had done today had most likely brought her perilously close to the end. Even in his darkened livingroom he'd been able to see the angry red burns and blisters covering her exposed skin. All he could hope was that Dr. Genzai would be able to help her long enough for him to find out the truth.

* * *

And now I think you understand why I couldn't do this during the Christmas season. Also I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed last time and didn't get a reply. I'll do my best to answer this time. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Aftermath

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

Kenshin sighed as he tossed the last shovel full of sandy soil onto the mound at his feet. Jamming the shovel into the ground beside him, he dropped down into a crouch and smoothed the dirt along the length of the grave. "Forgive me, Sampson, you deserved better than to be sent off by the likes of me, but I don't think Kaoru would survive seeing you like this."

A sharp pain pierced his chest at the thought of Kaoru and he scowled. What a mess he had managed to make of her life. Maybe it would be best to simply leave before things could get any worse. Snorting softly, he shook his head and smoothed his hand along the mound again. Yes, it would be for the best if he left, but he wouldn't. No, it was more like he couldn't. Not now...

Taking a deep breath, he did his best to bury the feeling that his choice would somehow lead to her downfall and pushed to his feet. "I promise to watch over her in your stead and make sure she is safe from harm."

A gentle breeze eddied softly around him and he smiled. Bowing his head in respect, he whispered an age old prayer he'd learned when he was a boy then grabbed the shovel and headed into his own yard. Now the task he dreaded was all that remained. All he could hope was that Kaoru was strong enough to take this blow on top of the one she'd already suffered.

"Are you going to Naha now?"

Leaning the shovel against the porch rail, he glanced at the vampire hiding within the safe confines of his cloak and nodded as he jumped up onto the porch. "Yeah, I have to make sure she's okay before I head out."

Kenshin felt, more than saw, Sano's quirked eyebrow as he asked, "Head out?"

Exhaling softly, Kenshin fixed his full attention on the face hidden in the hood of the cloak and tried to figure out a good way to broach this. Sano wasn't going to take kindly to what he was going to say. Not with the history between he and the person he sought.

Stifling a sigh, he quietly said, "To find Megumi..."

The temperature in their direct vicinity dropped several degrees and Kenshin did his best to hide the grin teasing his lips. So it was still frigid between them then? He shouldn't be too surprised seeing as they had parted rather... bloodily... all those years ago. That had been the one and only time he'd ever had to step in to save his friend's life. If he hadn't Sano would most likely have ended up as nothing but a bloody spot on the bottom of Megumi's shoe.

"What the hell do you want with that ice bitch!?" Sano bit out between clenched teeth.

The sigh he'd managed to keep in check escaped against his will and Kenshin shrugged, "She's the only one that can tell me what I need to know." Before Sano had a chance to go off on one of his tangents about the sheer cruelty of the aforementioned woman he added, "It concerns Kaoru..."

An audible clicking of teeth came from the darkened cowl and Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that tilted up the corners of his mouth, "If you know where she is then please tell me. The sooner I see her, the sooner I will know if what I hope is possible, really is."

Nothing but silence met his statement and Kenshin sighed softly. Shaking his head he turned to head for the back door. If Sano wouldn't tell him then he'd have to find her himself, he didn't have time to deal with the feud going on between those two.

"Aizu."

Startled, Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder.

"She's in Aizu, watching over her 'family'."

Kenshin smiled gratefully, "Thanks. That will narrow down the search."

Sano simply nodded and walked past him to head into the house. Following in the tall vampire's footsteps, he smiled sadly at the slight droop in Sano's shoulders. It had taken a lot for Sano to divulge that information. He knew there was no way Sano would simply let her vanish, but it was another thing to make him face that truth.

"So what is it you hope the ice queen will be able to tell you?" Sano grumbled as he pulled off the cloak and tossed it onto the back of one of the diningroom chairs.

Biting back a chuckle at the undisguised sarcasm in Sano's voice, Kenshin shrugged out of his filthy shirt in preparation for the shower he desperately needed and grinned, "To find out if you were right. If somehow Katsura's blood still lives on in Iizuka's body. If it does then maybe there is a way to give Kaoru the one thing she's dying to have."

Sano gave him a strange look and then slowly understanding dawned on his face. "You mean... Iizuka is walking around with Katsura's blood instead of his own?"

Kenshin smirked, "That is what I need to know. And if that is indeed true then I can recreate the past and give Kaoru the sun."

With a sigh Sano wandered into the livingroom and dropped down onto the sofa. "So that means we can't kill him then...? You do know he'll be back tonight and our orders are to kill him."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "Our orders?"

"You've been gone way too long." Sano said with a lopsided smile. "Hiko called and ordered us to take Iizuka's head. He even sent Aoshi to make sure the deed is done. He'll be here as soon as the sun goes down."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as a wave of ice slid through his veins. "How do you get a hold of shishou?"

Sano dug a tiny device out of his pocket that looked to be no bigger than a hearing aid. "We communicate with this now," he said, lifting it so Kenshin could see, "It's a lot like a phone but can't be traced in any way." A sardonic smirk whispered across his bloodless lips. "We've had some problems with a few governments and this keeps our whereabouts secret."

Kenshin simply shrugged, right now he didn't care if Sano had to send a note by bird, he needed to stop the hunt. "Call him and tell him to hold off on the hunt."

Sano snorted and shook his head. "Are you insane? Nobody who cherishes their skin tells the great Hiko-sama what to do."

"Then get him on that thing and I'll do it myself." Kenshin growled. He had to stop this, at least until he knew the truth.

Sano shrugged. "It's your hide, not mine." Hitting a button on the device he handed it to him. "Put it in your ear and when Hiko picks up just talk like you normally would on a phone."

Doing as Sano instructed, Kenshin nestled it into his ear and listened as the device rang like a normal phone. Two rings later there was a light click and then his master's gruff voice came through the ear piece. "What do you want now, Sagara?"

"It's not Sano.." Kenshin said to the open air. An almost palpable silence answered his statement and then Hiko growled, "What do you want?"

Kenshin sighed, same old Hiko. Clasping his hands lightly behind his back, Kenshin started to pace, "I want you to stop the hunt. Right now I need Iizuka alive."

"Why?"

Scowling at his master's tone, Kenshin did his best to keep his temper and simply replied, "Because there's a good chance he can help me with something before I kill him."

"And what would that be?" Hiko asked sarcastically.

Kenshin took a deep breath in an effort to keep his voice level, "I'll tell you once I know for sure. Until then leave Iizuka to me." He couldn't tell Hiko his plan quite yet, especially since his master's mood wasn't one conducive to listening. In the end he'd also need the Elder's help for this to work and right now he didn't think Hiko was in the mood to agree to anything.

After several more moments of silence, Hiko finally came back on. "I left this to you once and it killed your woman's dog and put her in the hospital."

Stung, Kenshin scowled, "I know, I made a mistake but she's safe now where she is and I only need a couple of days."

A heavy silence fell between them again and Kenshin frowned. At this rate he wouldn't be able to go see Kaoru or Megumi, he'd have to stay here to make sure nothing happened to that little snake. It was ironic really, he'd been dying to kill the little bastard for years and now he had to somehow save his life.

"I will give you three more days..." Hiko grudgingly replied. Kenshin couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his lips at his master's tone. "Aoshi and Sano will detain him here until then." And with that the line went dead. Pulling the device from his ear, Kenshin tossed it back to Sano, "I have three more days to find the answer. Please make sure Hiko holds to the agreement."

Sano smiled wide and shook his head. "You're the only one who can get him to back down like that." Tucking the device back in his pocket, he added, "He'll hold to it, but don't be one minute late. He'd love to kill Iizuka himself for what that snake did to him."

Kenshin inclined his head in understanding, "I won't be late. Kaoru's life depends on it." And with that he headed for the shower. Now that he had that settled it was time to find out just what condition Kaoru was in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr. Genzai sighed wearily as he settled into the chair beside Kaoru's bed. Letting his eyes drift over the bandages covering the sleeping girl he frowned, the only parts not swathed with the breathable bandages were her head and hands. Thankfully she'd been somewhat protected by the sunscreen she used religiously but even that hadn't been enough to save her from the second degree burns she had on most of her body. Why her face and hands had been spared was beyond him, they had only suffered first degree burns. Not enough to blister but close.

Settling back heavily, he sighed and shook his head, in the end it didn't matter how badly she was burned. All that mattered was that she was alive, at least for now. But sadly, thanks to this she didn't have nearly as long as she would have, the infection raging through her body would see to that.

Passing a hand wearily over his face, he shifted his attention out the shielded window and silently cursed the god that could do this. Why give her life if he only meant to take it away before she had truly lived? It seemed like a cruel joke.

"Dr. Genzai?"

His attention snapped back to the young woman blinking owlishly at him and tried to ignore the stab of pain that speared his chest at the worn look in her eyes. Giving her the best smile he could, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kaoru frowned at her adopted grandfather's weak smile and slowly lifted herself so she could slide back enough to sit up against the pillows. Despite the painkillers she still had to bite back a hiss of pain as she shimmied back gingerly and settled into the pillows. "As good as can be expected I guess..." gently lifting her legs she repositioned them so the burned skin didn't tug."It's bad this time, isn't it?"

Dr. Genzai took a deep breath and nodded. "You have second degree burns on most of the skin that was unprotected and the exposure also caused an infection that we are having a hard time dealing with."

Kaoru sighed wearily as her eyes started to burn and she whispered, "I can't feel my fingers on my right hand anymore either."

Dr. Genzai snapped to attention at her admission and she waved her hand to settle him down as one tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "It doesn't matter. It was bound to happen sometime, right? I just helped it along a little bit."

Wiping away the wetness from her cheek, she settled back heavily and took a minute to get herself back together. Tears weren't going to do anything for her now. Nothing would. Doing her best to shrug off the heavy weight settling on her shoulders, she decided to change the subject and asked, "What about Sampson? Has Kenshin come yet?"

Dr. Genzai shook his head. "No. There's no one here but myself right now."

Kaoru wilted slightly and shifted her attention out the window. It was almost dark, why hadn't he come yet?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. The one who was at the house said he would come as soon as he could."

Kaoru smiled slightly, Sano may have said that but she still worried on what had caused Sampson to take off like that. What if whatever hurt Sampson hurt Kenshin too?

A gentle knock caught her attention and she glanced to the doorway. Her smile widened as the door slid back to reveal the redheaded, violet-eyed man she'd been worrying about. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin flashed her a quick smile as he made his way into her room and for the first time since she'd left his house she felt like everything was going to be okay. Shimmying up a little bit more, she waved him to the chair on the right-hand side of the bed. "How's Sampson? Is he okay?"

An almost indistinguishable frown flickered across Kenshin's lips as he settled down beside her and Kaoru shivered as a wave of ice crashed through her veins. Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat, she was just about to ask again when he said, "I'll tell you in a minute. What I want to know is if you're okay."

Doing her best to shake off the feeling that he was trying to evade her question, she shrugged, "I'm okay. According to Dr. Genzai I have second degree burns on the skin that was exposed, and I have an infection that doesn't want to go away."

Kenshin simply nodded and shifted his attention to Dr. Genzai. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Dr. Genzai took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he looked him straight in the eye and said. "It means she has cut her months down to weeks, if that."

Stunned, Kaoru's eyes flew wide as a knot instantly materialized in her stomach. "But - "

"Your exposure has sped up the deterioration Kaoru," Dr. Genzai cut in, "I had them do a scan while you were sedated and what I feared is true, your peripheral nerves have degraded so much that they are very hard to see now."

Kaoru simply stared at him in stunned silence, at a loss for what to say. It was that bad? Before she got a chance to ask if there really was no hope Dr. Genzai sighed and pushed out of his chair. "I have to go make preparations for your move to Sapporo. Your parents are coming and they plan on taking you home."

The question died on Kaoru's lips and she closed her eyes as her adopted grandfather turned to leave. So there was no hope, not if they were coming to take her home. Tears started to sting her eyes again and she rubbed them in an effort to keep them at bay. Kami, she really had messed up this time, hadn't she? But what else could she have done? She couldn't leave Sampson to fend for himself, not after all he'd done for her.

"Excuse me, Sensei? May I speak with you in the hall for a moment?"

Startled, Kaoru snapped her eyes back open and fixed Kenshin with a surprised look. But before she had a chance to ask why, Dr. Genzai spoke up, "Yes, quickly."

Kenshin gave Dr. Genzai a quick nod and flashed her an apologetic smile before pushing out of the chair to follow her adopted grandfather. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she scowled as the door slid closed behind them. What exactly would he need to talk to Dr. Genzai alone about?

x x x x x

Kenshin sighed as he quietly slid the door closed behind him. Motioning for the doctor to follow him a short ways away from Kaoru's room, he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. Granted he didn't expect the doctor to give him a problem, but Kaoru's father would be a whole other obstacle. And he needed the good doctor's help to overcome it.

Coming to a halt two doors down, Kenshin finally turned around and looked the doctor dead in the eye. "Don't let them take Kaoru just yet."

Dr. Genzai stopped dead in his tracks and fixed him with a hard look. "Why?"

Kenshin gave him a small smile, "Because I think I have a way to save her. But, it's going to take me a couple of days to find out if what I think is possible, really is."

Dr. Genzai's eyes flew wide and for several heartbeats he said nothing, and then he finally broke the silence and whispered, "How?"

Kenshin shook his head, "I can't say right now. Not until I know it will work."

Dr. Genzai narrowed his eyes. "Her father will want an explanation, if I don't have one then he will take her home."

Kenshin sighed wearily and ran his fingers through his bangs, "He wouldn't believe you even if you told him." Resisting the urge to sigh again, he gave Dr. Genzai a beseeching look, "Please, find some way to stall them. Give me a couple of days to find out if it's even possible."

Dr. Genzai simply stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face and then he nodded. "If there really is a possibility I will find some way to keep them from taking her right away, but don't take too long. Kamiya-san has never been a patient man and with Kaoru in the state she's in he will want her home."

Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Sensei. I will be back as soon as I know the truth."

Dr. Genzai smiled in return and inclined his head in farewell. Dropping a small bow Kenshin headed past him, back to Kaoru's room. He'd only made it a couple of steps though when Dr. Genzai spoke up again, "What happened to Sampson?"

Kenshin stopped as a knot tightened in his gut. Glancing to Kaoru's door, he was relieved to see he was too far away for her to hear. Slowly turning around, he shook his head sadly before answering. "He was killed by the man who tried to kill me all those years ago." A stricken look instantly settled on the good doctor's face and Kenshin flinched as if he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Genzai sighed heavily and shook his head. "He was after you, right?"

Kenshin simply nodded and whispered, "Yes..." It would be best not to let the good doctor know that Iizuka's target had most likely been Kaoru.

Dr. Genzai shook his head again and mumbled, "This is going to kill Kaoru."

Kenshin frowned as a knife of pain stabbed deep into his heart, and he asked, "Is she strong enough to hear this right now?"

Dr. Genzai gave him a cheerless smile and shrugged, "Probably not, but that doesn't matter does it? She'll have to know eventually and now would be better than later when the infection has weakened her even more." And with that the doctor turned and started down the hall in the opposite direction.

Kenshin felt the weight of the world drop onto his shoulder's as he watched Dr. Genzai shuffle down the hallway. Inhaling deeply, he slowly turned back around and made his way to Kaoru's room. Coming to the closed door, he rested his fingers in the handle and tried to dig up the courage to face her. Somehow he had tell her that because of him, she had lost the most important person in her life.

Scowling at himself, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then pasted on the most convincing smile he could and slid the door open. The fist around his heart squeezed tight again as his eyes fell on Kaoru who lay staring out the darkening window. His smile faltered slightly as he once again took in the bandages wrapped around her arms and neck, the burns darkening the normally pale skin of her face making him flinch. So much damage for such a small thing as going out into the sun. It wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Kenshin?"

Startled from his thoughts, Kenshin snapped his eyes to the curious gaze now fixed on him and resumed his smile. Slipping into the room, he made his way to the chair Dr. Genzai had recently vacated and gently took Kaoru's hand. She hissed slightly at the contact but wrapped her fingers around his before he could take his hand away.

"What did you want to talk to Dr. Genzai about?"

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "That's a secret between the two of us..."

Kaoru scowled and eyed him suspiciously. "What is it with you two? Both of you are hiding something from me and I'll tell you right now that I _will_ find out what it is, whether you want me to or not."

Kenshin chuckled at her fierceness and trailed his thumb over her tender skin soothingly, "I have no doubt you'd be able to too, but I promise I will tell you soon if there is a need."

"Then why can't you tell me now?" Kaoru asked, the slightly irritated look in her eyes belying her innocent tone.

Kenshin smirked, she wasn't going to give up was she? "Because I have to know that what I tell you is true, and right now I don't."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "So what you're saying is you don't want to tell me because it might hurt me if it's not true?"

Taken aback, Kenshin's eyes widened slightly at her keen observation. With a sigh, he simply nodded. What more could he say to that? She'd hit it right on the mark. There was no use giving her false hope, if it wouldn't work then he wouldn't tell her, it was as simple as that.

Kaoru frowned and with a shake of her head mumbled, "Whatever... "

Kenshin inwardly cringed at her disgruntled tone and bit back the sigh burning the back of his throat. Opening his mouth to assure her that he'd tell her if he could, he was stopped dead when Kaoru fixed him with piercing sapphire gaze and said, "Well, if you won't tell me that then can you at least tell me about Sampson? Is he okay?"

Kenshin's eyes dropped closed as a sharp pain speared his chest again. He had vainly hoped she'd somehow forget about that. Sampson was Kaoru's life, there was no way she could simply forget her concern for him. And he'd known that, but that still hadn't stopped him from hoping that he could postpone this until he had good news to give her to lessen the sting of her best friend's loss.

Steeling himself against the dull throb pounding in his chest, he slid his eyes back open and flinched at the look of horrified understanding she already had fixed on him. Gripping her hand a little bit tighter, he rested his other hand on top of their clasped ones and whispered, "He... died today."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she recoiled as if she'd been physically struck. Kenshin kept a tight hold on her hand as she did her best to wrench it away from him, the tears welling up in her eyes ripping his non-existent soul to shreds.

With one final tug she gave up the fight and speared him with an angry glare as she sat up. "What happened?! Who would kill him?! How could he die?! He didn't do anything wrong!! He can't be dead!!"

Kenshin flinched as she fired off the questions, each one slamming him dead in the chest. Reaching out to wipe at the tears sliding silently down her cheeks, he sighed when she flinched away from his touch and growled, "Answer me!"

"He... " Kenshin paused, how was he going to do this? How was he going to tell her about Iizuka without telling her what he was? Cursing Iizuka with every fiber of his being for putting him in this position, Kenshin inhaled deeply and whispered, "He ran across somebody who thought nothing of killing him to protect his own worthless hide."

Kaoru simply stared at him for several moments as the tears continue to flow unheeded from her eyes and then she whispered, "But... why? Why was this person there? Why did Sampson chase him?"

"Because he was protecting you." Sighing wearily, Kenshin settled back heavily and smiled sadly, "He died because someone who is trying to inflict as much pain on me as he can, targeted you and I wasn't there to protect you myself." Reluctantly releasing her hand, he shifted his attention out the darkened window and stared at the rising moon to save himself from confronting the hatred he dreaded seeing in her eyes.

Several agonizingly slow moments passed and Kenshin felt all the progress he'd made disappear in a puff of smoke. She would despise him now. But really he couldn't blame her, he had cost her her best friend's life and for that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. A sniffle caught his attention and he finally chanced a glance at Kaoru who had settled back against her pillows and curled into herself.

His already withered heart clenched even more at the desolate look marring her face. Reaching out, he gently pushed a lock of hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I never meant to hurt you or him. All I can say is I promise this person will regret ever lifting his hand against Sampson."

Kaoru wiped halfheartedly at the wetness dripping from her chin. "It doesn't matter, I'll be with him again soon. He'll only be alone for a couple of weeks and then we'll be together again."

Her words struck him hard and Kenshin wearily pushed out of the chair. It would be best to leave her alone to come to terms with this. He had to go anyway, it was time to find Megumi and see if he could bring some light back into her now completely black world. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gently turned her face so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I can't express in words how sorry I am for Sampson, but please don't give up hope. Give me a little bit more time okay?"

Kaoru simply stared at him, the dead look in her eyes shredding what was left of his heart. Leaning in again, Kenshin kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you. Don't forget that." And with that he spun on his heel and headed out of the room. Yes, he did love her, more than he had ever loved anyone before, and because of that he had to stop what was coming even if it killed him... and before it killed her.

x x x x x

Kaoru watched through watery eyes as Kenshin quietly disappeared from the room, the clicking of the door closing behind him sounding too final for her liking. But what did it matter? There was no reason to fight anymore, with Sampson gone she was truly all alone. Oh, she had Kenshin, her parents and Dr. Genzai but they weren't the same. Sampson had been her confidant, the person she always went to when things got rough and he would always find some way to make her smile again. Always. But now he wasn't going to be there. He wasn't going to greet her at the door anymore, or lick her face when she wanted to lounge in bed instead of getting up. He wouldn't to be there to run and play in the ocean with her anymore, or lay in the corner of the dojo while she stepped through the katas of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

A small cheerless smile whispered across her lips as more tears streamed from her eyes and she sagged even further into the pillows. Not like she would be able to do any of that again anyway. It was over. The end was only weeks if not days away. At that thought the last of Kaoru's willpower gave way and she crumbled forward, sobbing silently. Everything was over. There was nothing left to do but wait for the end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sano sighed heavily as he settled back down into the chair next to Kaoru's front window. Lifting the curtain, he searched the darkened yard for some sign of Iizuka. The little snake should be coming any time if what Kenshin figured was true. Curling his lip in disgust, he dropped the curtain and gave his attention back to the movie Aoshi was staring blindly at.

This waiting was always the hardest. And it didn't help that the person he got to share this extremely long wait with was the one and only vampire that seemed to be missing his vocal cords. The man never talked unless he absolutely had to, it was unnerving to say the least since he was one of the top killers in the Ishin clan. One never knew what was going on behind those ice blue eyes.

He smirked to himself, Iizuka was in for it when he got here. He himself may not be strong enough to take the little snake, but the tall icy-eyed vampire lounging on the sofa would be able to take him with ease.

"He's here..."

Sano snapped his attention to Aoshi and grinned. The look of anticipation in the stoic vampire's eyes was enough to make his blood run cold. Iizuka wouldn't know what hit him. Stilling his own mind, he listened intently and smiled as the faint tread of booted feet came from the front porch. Rising slowly, he made his way to the wall that separated the livingroom from the entryway and waited impatiently for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long, moments later the distinct clicking of the latch reached his ears and he flew around the corner; grabbing the door he flung it open and wrapped his hand around the intruder's neck as Aoshi flashed into being right beside him.

Sano swore a string of expletives as his fist tightened around the neck of the changeling hanging from his hand. A changeling who was most definitely not Iizuka. Crushing the creature's neck into a bloody pulp, he dragged the limp body outside with him. With a curse he flung it into the trees beside Kaoru's house before taking off after Aoshi, who had vanished seconds after seeing the intruder wasn't their prey.

Heartbeats later, he heard a loud crash from a stand of trees to his right and immediately changed his direction, putting on another burst of speed. Hurling through the undergrowth as fast as he could he all of a sudden broke out of the dense foliage and into a small glade where he had to immediately duck to avoid the body flying through the air directly at him. Rolling to the side, he shot to his feet and scowled when he saw Aoshi pushing himself back to his feet. Iizuka had gained quite a bit if he could fling this man around like a rag doll. But it wouldn't be enough. Not enough at all.

"Are you the best they could send after me, Shinomori?" Iizuka asked sarcastically. "What happened to Himura?"

Sano growled low in his throat as he slid a glare to the weasely looking, blackhaired vampire on the other side of the glade. The man really was an idiot if he thought he was going to get off that easily. Fishing out the syringe that had been safely stashed in his breast pocket he nodded to Aoshi and whispered, "Are you ready?"

The icy-eyed vampire gave him a miniscule nod then shot forwards like a bullet. Following in Aoshi's wake, Sano fisted his hand around the syringe and watched in amusement as the black clad vampire rammed into Iizuka, throwing the snake across the clearing into a tree. Flying past Aoshi, he put on one last burst of momentum and slammed into the so called 'Elder' as Iizuka was picking himself up off the ground. Jamming the needle deep into the vampire's neck he released the same serum the little snake had used to render Katsura immobile not so long ago.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Iizuka's eyes flew wide and he twitched for a second before he fell to the ground in a jumbled heap, the stunned confusion in his eyes making Sano laugh. "Didn't expect that, did you? That's what you get for attacking Hiko..." shaking his head, Sano squatted down beside the little snake, "... and what the hell were you thinking picking a fight with Kenshin?"

Iizuka growled low in his throat and struggled to move some part of his body. Sano smirked and poked the angry vampire in the forehead, "You've been making one bad decision after another, haven't you?" Iizuka grumbled again, as if he was trying to speak and Sano chuckled, "Sucks being like this, doesn't it? And at our mercy no less..."

Pushing to his feet, Sano bent down and wrapped his hand around Iizuka's neck; hauling the vampire up so he was hanging right in front of his face. He laughed at the glare the little snake was doing his damnedest to try to create. "You made a very bad mistake when you chose to go after jou-chan. You should have been smart and stayed in whatever hole you've been calling home and left both jou-chan and Katsura alone."

Iizuka made a guttural noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort and Sano dragged the paralyzed vampire to within inches of his nose, his tone suddenly dead serious. "You're lucky I've been ordered not to kill you, you little son of a bitch, or your blood would be splashed all over this clearing." Tightening his hold even more, he felt a small measure of satisfaction when Iizuka's glare wavered slightly, "But then again, it's going to be fun to watch Kenshin rip you apart after he's used you to save jou-chan."

With that he dropped the little snake back to the ground and kicked him as hard as he could in the gut in an effort to alleviate the almost overwhelming need to disembowel the worthless excuse for a vampire. A grunt exploded from Iizuka's paralyzed throat and Sano smirked, "Get use to it, there will be plenty more where that came from. Kenshin said we can't kill you but that doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun with you."

Sano chuckled at the instant fear swimming in Iizuka's charcoal black eyes. Oh, this was going to be a fun three days. As long as they didn't bleed him they could do whatever they wanted until Kenshin came to claim him.

"We need to leave."

Sano started at the quiet statement and swung his attention to the unruffled man now kneeling down to collect the paralyzed vampire. No wonder Aoshi was one of the top assassins for the Ishin clan; silent, effective and deadly.

"It will be almost daylight when we reach headquarters."

And without another word Aoshi flung Iizuka over his shoulder and vanished, his aura quickly fading. Startled, Sano shimmered himself and sped after the two. He was right, it was only a couple of hours before sunrise and they had to get to Mount Fuji before that. But really it didn't matter, they had a safehouse up near Otu if they found it difficult to cross the water to the mainland tonight.

Not really worried, Sano inwardly shrugged as he followed in Aoshi's wake. At least they got the little snake, now hopefully what Kenshin believed really was possible, because if it wasn't he didn't think his old friend would be able to take her dying. Not this time...

* * *

I hope that didn't depress you too much. I promise there is a light at the end of this extremely long tunnel, it's just taking a little bit of time to get there. 

Anyway, please review. I'd love to know what you think.


	14. Little Victories

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi, all. Please forgive the extreme lateness of this chapter. Sickness and overall irritation with this chapter made it very hard to get it done and to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it. But unfortunately I can't figure out why, so here it is. I hope you like it.

Caine - A character fictionalized as the father of all vampires in White Wolf Game Studio's role-playing games, set in the World of Darkness. His story is based on the biblical story of Cain. (excerpt taken from wikipedia dot com) I chose him because he fits this story better than say, Vlad the Impaler.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 14 - Little Victories

Dr. Genzai sighed softly as the man sitting across from him gave him a black look and grated, "Are you telling me that I can't take my own daughter home?!"

Resisting the urge to sigh again, he steepled his hands on his borrowed desk as his eyes wandered first to Kazumi and then to her irate husband. "Yes. It's too soon. Kaoru cannot be moved for at least three more days. We have to give her a little more time to heal before she undergoes that kind of trip."

The black look hardening Koshijiro's face darkened even more, "I will be taking my daughter home _today_."

"Koshijiro..." Kazumi admonished quietly, reaching out to grip his arm lightly.

Koshijiro clenched his fists even tighter and shook his head. "I will not let her die here!"

Dr. Genzai bit back a growl of frustration and looked the angry man dead in the eye, "I won't let her die here either. We have finally found an antibiotic that's working against the infection caused by the exposure and I don't want to move her until it has had some time to fully take effect." Ignoring the twinge of guilt that filtered through his veins, he did his best to hold the elder Kamiya's gaze. To be honest, the medicine was already working better than he could ever hope. If they were lucky the infection would be under control and dissipating by the end of the day now dawning outside the window behind him. But there was no way he could tell them that, if they knew it would be near impossible to stop them from taking her.

Koshijiro simply glared at him for several more moments and then he abruptly rose from his chair. "Take us to her room. I will see for myself if she is ready or not."

Dr. Genzai bit back a weary sigh and decided to give in. Giving the elder Kamiya a curt nod, he rose and headed for the door; Kazumi and Koshijiro falling in behind him. Steps away from leading them into the hallway he was stopped dead in his tracks when Kazumi suddenly spoke up and asked, "Where's Sampson? Is someone taking care of him?"

A knot instantly tightened in his gut and he exhaled softly. This was the one question he'd hoped they would somehow forget to ask, but he should have known better, Sampson had been like one of the family not only for Kaoru, but her parents as well. And unfortunately what he had to tell them would give Koshijiro even more reason to press his case. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to keep his face impassive and slowly turned back around to face them. "He was killed yesterday."

Kazumi's eyes flew wide and she snapped back as if she'd been struck. Saddened by her instantly stricken expression, Dr. Genzai shifted his attention to Koshijiro and almost flinched at the deadly scowl the tall man's face bore. Waiting for the elder Kamiya's anger to let loose, he was surprised when Kazumi spoke up first.

"Kaoru?"

Dr. Genzai glanced to her and gave her a sad smile, "She's taking it very hard."

Kazumi gave him a small nod and silently walked past him heading for the elevator that would take her to Kaoru. Doing his best to ignore the lead weight settling on his shoulders, he was just about to follow in her footsteps when Koshijiro spoke up from behind him.

"What exactly happened down here?! How could Sampson have been killed?!"

Dr. Genzai sighed and confronted the stormy gaze fixed on him. "I don't know. Kaoru hasn't said anything about what really happened. All I know is Sampson is dead and she's here."

When all Koshijiro did was stare at him, he took his silence as understanding and started for the elevator that Kazumi was holding for them. Moments later he heard Koshijiro's heavy tread match his, "She has a lot of explaining to do, as does Himura-san. He was suppose to be taking care of her."

Stifling the weary sigh burning the back of his throat, Dr. Genzai bit his tongue to keep from saying something he shouldn't, and silently cursed whoever it was that did all this to Kaoru. At this rate he wouldn't be able to give Himura-san the time he needed, he might just have to let her go home. And he had a feeling that would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He had to come up with some way for them to at least let her stay for the couple of days Himura-san needed.

x x x x x

Kaoru sighed softly as the first rays of sunlight slowly stole over the world beyond the shielded window. Gingerly rolling onto her side, she worked her numb fingers under the pillow beneath her head and watched without interest as the killing rays continued to illuminate the city below. So life did go on. The sun would still rise and set as it always had, ignoring the fact that her best friend was no longer here to see its brilliance.

Dropping her eyes closed, she gently pulled her legs up to her chest in an effort to alleviate the dull ache that had taken up permanent residence around her heart. It didn't matter, soon she wouldn't be here to see it either and maybe if Kami-sama was truly as kind as they say, he would let both she and Sampson have a second chance together. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she absently wiped the wetness away. She truly hoped that was possible because they were a team, a team that shouldn't have been separated without at least a proper goodbye.

More tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the thought and she used the heel of her good hand to rub them away. And that's what hurt the most, she never even had the chance to say goodbye. He'd been stolen from her in the blink of an eye and she didn't even know what had happened to him. Only Kenshin did, and now even he was gone. But according to Dr. Genzai he would be back, so all she had to do was wait.

The light grating of her door being opened behind her caught her attention and she did her best to feign sleep in hopes that whoever it was would go away. That hope was dashed though when Dr. Genzai spoke up, "Kaoru, your parents are here."

Sighing softly, she slowly slid her eyes back open but didn't bother to roll over to greet them. Listening as the soft tread of feet came across the floor, she tried to find the strength to face them. She wasn't ready for this... not yet. Moments later her mother came into her line of sight and the little bit of strength she'd managed to dig up vanished at the unshed tears shining in her mother's eyes.

Swallowing around the lump forming in her throat, she fought back the tears burning her own eyes as her mother settled down in the chair beside her bed and gently ran her fingers along her hairline; pushing the strands from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Her mother's tone completely undid her and Kaoru felt one tear slide free to trail along her face and into the pillow. "I'm okay... I'm.. sorry..."

Kazumi gave her a gentle smile and shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault."

For some reason that one statement snapped something deep inside of her and Kaoru sat bolt upright, her burned skin screaming at the abuse. "Yes, it is! I'm the idiot who went running out into the sun! I'm the one who brought Sampson down here to die! Everything, all of it is my fault!", she exclaimed bitterly.

Startled by her own anger, Kaoru flinched at the shocked apprehension that flickered across her mother's troubled face. Ashamed, she dropped her eyes to the sheet covering her legs and wiped at the tears that had escaped against her will. What was she doing? Even if it was no one's fault but her own, it would do no good to vent so at her mother. Exhaling softly, she pulled herself back together and slid back to settle against the pillows. "I'm sorry, but it is my fault. I should never have moved down here. If I hadn't demanded that we come here then we wouldn't have met Kenshin, and Sampson wouldn't have died protecting me."

Nothing but silence met her statement and then her father growled, "What does this have to do with Himura-san?"

The hair on the back of Kaoru's neck stood on end and she hissed lightly, immediately regretting her words. Why had she said that? She would never, in a million years, regret meeting Kenshin. Ever. He was the only source of light she had left in this dreary world. Biting back a weary sigh, she studiously avoided the black eyes she could feel boring into her head and kept her attention fixed on her lap as she sagged even deeper into the pillows. And with those few unthinking words she had just managed to give her father another reason to not like Kenshin.

Silently berating herself for giving him more ammunition, she stole a hooded glance at him and sighed. The truth was, it wasn't Kenshin's fault either, it was the person who thought they had the right to attack either of them that was truly at fault. But she could tell by the look in her father's eyes that he wasn't likely to believe her now that she'd said that.

Resisting the urge to rub her burned forehead, she finally glanced up and met her father's angry black gaze. "This has nothing to do with Kenshin. It wasn't his fault."

Her father's eyes narrowed dangerously and he crossed his arms over his chest in a stance she knew all too well. "Don't lie to me, Kaoru. What does this have to do with Himura-san?"

Stifling a sigh, she absently nibbled on her bottom lip and tried to think up some way to get him to understand. By the look in his eyes he was just about ready to hunt down Kenshin and kill him, or at the very least maim him for life, and she wasn't going to let that happen. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and decided to simply tell him the truth as she knew it. "Someone who doesn't like Kenshin came close to my house and Sampson chased after him. Because of that I went outside and this person killed Sampson to save himself. If it's anyone's fault it would be that person's."

Her father's eyes narrowed even more. "So this is how he takes care of you. By leaving you to deal with his enemies by yourself."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide at what he implied as a sudden surge of anger ripped through her veins and she fisted her good hand tight. That was it! That was all she could take. Glaring dead at her father she growled, "He didn't do it on purpose. He was talking to Dr. Genzai when this happened. It's not his fault!"

Her father's eyes widened slightly and he slowly turned to face Dr. Genzai, who still stood just inside the door. "He was with you when this happened?"

Kaoru cringed at the tired look that passed across her adopted grandfather's face. "Yes. I wanted to know what he wanted with Kaoru. He would have been there if I hadn't demanded his attention."

Her father simply stared at Dr. Genzai for several moments and then he finally said the words she'd been dreading. "That doesn't change the fact that he put her in danger. Make the necessary arrangements to have her moved. She's going home today."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide again as a wave of ice crashed through her veins. Oh, no she wasn't! Not without saying goodbye to Sampson. Not without seeing Kenshin one last time. Sickened by the thought, she shook her head. "No I'm not! I can't go home yet!"

"Yes, you are." Her father stated in a voice that brooked no argument. Seeing no way out with him Kaoru shifted her attention to her mother and was surprised to see her nod in agreement. "I think it would be for the best too."

"But..." Kaoru started as a knot tightened in her gut. "But, I haven't had a chance to say goodbye yet. I can't leave until I see Sampson and say goodbye..." Fending off the tears burning her eyes, she gave her mother a beseeching look and whispered, "Please!... Let me stay until I can say goodbye."

Her mother gave her a small sad smile but said nothing as she shifted her attention to her father for his decision. And that's when she knew it was a lost cause, if it was left up to him then there was no chance at all.

Defeated, Kaoru closed her eyes as a knife of pain stabbed deep into her chest. She couldn't leave yet. She couldn't abandon Sampson like this, he deserved so much better than to be left like this. And Kenshin... she couldn't leave while he still thought she hated him. She needed to see him one more time, that was all she was asking for, just one more time. But she knew she could never tell that to her father. There's no way he'd let her stay for Kenshin.

Several extremely long moments of silence passed achingly slow and Kaoru felt the knot in her gut tighten even more. He really wasn't going to let her stay. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of utter quiet her father suddenly asked, "Where is he?"

Startled, Kaoru snapped her attention to him and simply stared in disbelief. He couldn't mean... And then it dawned on her, he wanted to see the grave too. Sampson had been one of the family... to all of them.

"I... don't know." Kaoru admitted softly, knowing she had mostly likely just damned herself. "Kenshin is the one who took care of him. Only he knows where Sampson is and he's not here right now."

Her father's eyes hardened into chips of black granite again and he asked, "Why hasn't he told you where Sampson is buried?"

"Because when he told me what happened, I fell apart," Kaoru mumbled tiredly, "I didn't give him a chance to say anything and by the time I managed to get myself back together he was already gone."

She almost sighed when her father's jaw clenched in irritation. "Where did he go?"

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes at the steel in his tone again. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just accept that she wanted to stay for a couple of more days. Was it too much to ask? Snorting softly at the obvious truth, she shook her head in mild exasperation and was just about to tell him that she didn't know that either when Dr. Genzai spoke up. "He said he needed to go check on something and he'd be back in a couple of days."

Surprised by the admission, Kaoru fixed her full attention on her adopted grandfather as her father asked, "What would he need to check?"

A slightly guilty look flickered across Dr. Genzai's face before he quickly hid it behind a serene facade that she was sure only she knew was fake. Confused, she waited impatiently to see what he would say. What was he hiding? Was this the secret he and Kenshin were keeping from her?

"He didn't say..." Dr. Genzai admitted softly, and yet his eyes were saying something entirely different. Suspicious, Kaoru was just about to try to wheedle more information out of him when he added, "He'll be back soon. And this will give Kaoru more time to heal. By the time he comes, the infection will be gone and she will be ready for the move to Sapporo."

Any questions she may have had died on her lips as a tiny bit of hope filtered through her veins. She eyed her father out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to refute Dr. Genzai's claim. This was it. If he agreed she'd have her chance to say goodbye to Sampson, and her chance to see Kenshin again. She desperately needed this time to talk to Kenshin. Her father _had_ to listen. But as the seconds continued to tick by with no answer from him, Kaoru sighed as what little bit of optimism she had slowly disappeared. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to let her stay.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, her father said, "We will wait for his return."

Stunned, Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in a great rush and sagged deeply into the pillows. Thank god. Now she would have the chance to tell Kenshin what she hadn't earlier. That Sampson's death wasn't his fault. That no matter what had happened, she still loved him... and always would. Slightly giddy from her victory, Kaoru swung a big smile to her father to thank him and instantly felt her blood run cold at the hard look he had fixed on her.

"He's not off the hook yet, Kaoru. He still has a lot of explaining to do."

And without another word he turned on his heel and headed from the room, his rigid spine a testament to just how angry he still was with Kenshin. Swallowing nervously, Kaoru glanced to her mother and whispered, "Mom..."

Kazumi smiled. "Don't worry. By the time Himura-san gets back he will have settled down a little bit." Quirking an eyebrow, she added, "But you know, he has every right to be upset with Himura-san. He was supposed to be taking care of you. We're going to lose you soon enough, he had promised to keep you safe until then."

Stung, Kaoru was just about to say she was sorry when he mother rose and leaned over to hug her gently. "Don't say it. You have nothing to be sorry for." Before she had a chance to hug her back, Kazumi leaned back and kissed her gently on the forehead before straightening. "I'll make sure your father gives Himura-san a chance to explain. Okay?"

Defeated, she gave her mother a small nod, "I guess it has to be..." It wasn't like she had a choice. Not really.

Kazumi grinned at her tone. "Don't worry, I think Himura-san will do fine against your father." Reaching down her mother pulled up the blanket situated at the end of the bed and started tucking it in around her. "Now I think it's time for you to rest for a little while. Your father and I will be back later this afternoon."

Kaoru was just about to tell her that she wasn't the least bit tired when a wave of exhaustion all of a sudden washed over her. Stifling a yawn, she gave in and gingerly shifted until she was lying down and settled in to take a much needed nap. Must be her long sleepless night was finally taking its toll.

Getting herself situated so nothing hurt, she whispered, "Mom?"

"Hmmm...?" Kazumi responded as she tucked the blanket in around her legs and feet.

"I love you."

Her mother's hands stilled and she glanced up with one of the heartwarming smiles Kaoru hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. "I love you too." Quickly finishing her task, she reached out and gripped Kaoru's numb hand carefully; giving it a gentle squeeze that spoke volumes. "Now get some sleep."

Warmed by the touch, Kaoru grinned and with a nod, let her eyes slide closed. Now that she no longer had to worry about her parents and not seeing Kenshin, she felt the weight of her sleeplessness pull at her and gratefully slipped into a heavy dreamless sleep.

x x x x x

Kazumi watched until she was sure Kaoru was fast asleep before she relinquished her hold on her daughter's hand. Sniffling, she held back the tears burning her eyes and glanced to Dr. Genzai who still stood just inside the door. "This is it then..."

Dr. Genzai nodded. "She has, at most, a month… maybe two."

Kazumi exhaled softly and ran her fingers softly along Kaoru's burned cheek one last time before heading for the door. It was too soon. She wasn't ready to give her daughter up yet, neither of them were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin sighed wearily as he watched the sun fade from the sky, the busy street below quieting down as the last few rays fell over Aizuwakamatsu. It was his second day in the city and he still had seen no sign of Megumi. He was starting to get a little bit anxious at his inability to locate one single woman, at this rate he wouldn't find her in time. So far he'd managed to find the Takani family, but in the end that didn't really matter considering she was the only one of her family that he knew of that had ever been changed. He should have realized, even before he came to town, that she wasn't likely to be watching over them openly.

Resisting the urge to sigh again, he jumped from the roof of her great great grandniece's house into the empty alleyway beside it and headed for the clinic her family ran. Maybe he'd get lucky and she would come there for some reason, because he honestly had no idea where else to look. He'd tried all of her relatives in the city last night and hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of her anywhere.

With a frown, he tucked his hands into his pocket and absently weaved his way through the few people out enjoying the late summer evening. At least one thing was going in his favor, Kaoru was still in Naha. That had been the other worry that had been eating at him since he'd left. Whether or not Dr. Genzai would be able to convince Kaoru's parents to wait for him to come back. But somehow he must have, because earlier this morning he'd finally broke and called the hospital to find out that she was indeed still registered with no plan to leave in the immediate future. To be honest he was a little surprised Dr. Genzai had succeeded, considering Koshijiro's dislike of him. He didn't relish facing her father again but he knew it would be unavoidable when he got back.

A tiny smirk tilted up his lips as he rounded the last corner to the clinic and jumped up onto the roof of the building next door. Settling down on the ledge, he hung his legs over the edge and watched the coming night finally take full control of the city. At least he would hopefully have good news to give the elder Kamiya when he got back, that should save him from the beating he was sure Kamiya-san was just biding his time for. And in truth he couldn't blame Koshijiro if he did want to kill him. A frown crossed his face. It was his fault Kaoru was in the hospital, his fault that Sampson had died.

A soft, barely heard, scuffling sound from behind him suddenly caught his attention and Kenshin immediately vanished. Shimmering back into being mere inches from the intruder, he wrapped his hand around the person's neck; squeezing just enough to let them know that he would kill them if need be. And then his eyes flew wide as a familiar voice choked out, "Is this how you normally greet women?"

Stunned, Kenshin immediately released the woman he'd come to find and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to sneak up on me like that."

Rubbing her abused neck, Megumi gave him a humorless smile and took a shaky step back. "Next time I'll know better than to come at you from behind." Taking another step back, she continued to massage her neck as she settled lightly on top of a silent heating unit and fixed him a wary look. "So what is so important that you would come out of seclusion after all these years just to find me?"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her wariness, it seemed she still didn't trust him. But then again he shouldn't be all that surprised considering whose hide he'd saved from her wrath all those years ago. As if she'd read his thoughts she narrowed her eyes and growled, "Sagara didn't send you, did he?"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head, "No. But he was the one who told me you were here."

Dropping her hand into her lap, Megumi fixed him with a hard glare. "Why isn't he dead yet?"

Kenshin shrugged, "Because you haven't tried killing him again." Holding up a hand to stave off the sarcastic retort he could see swimming in her eyes, he whispered, "I didn't come here to talk about Sano. I have a question that I need an answer to, and you're the only one I know in our world who might know that answer."

Visibly taken aback, Megumi simply stared at him for several moments before she finally asked, "What's the question?"

Kenshin sighed and backstepped until he was leaning against the ledge. "I need to know if it's possible for a vampire who has drained an Elder dry to somehow have the Elder's blood instead of his own."

He almost smiled as Megumi's eyebrows shot up, the look in her eyes clearly saying that she thought him insane. Waiting patiently for the initial shock to wear off, he simply watched quietly as her stunned look slowly started to fade to a much more thoughtful one; her true self coming to the fore. A small smile slowly blossomed on his lips as he watched the wheels of her mind suddenly kick into high gear. This was why he'd come to find her, if anyone would know it would be Megumi. She may hate being one of them but she had, over the years, gathered centuries' worth of precious information about their kind that would hopefully be able to help with this. That, mixed with the fact that she'd been a respected doctor in her time, made her the only choice.

Silence as thick as the humid air fell over them as she chewed on the question; the only sounds coming from the traffic on the street below. Fending off the knot trying to form in his gut, he resisted the urge to fidget and simply waited as patiently as he could.

After several extremely long moments, Megumi finally broke the oppressive silence and softly said, "It's... possible..."

Startled, Kenshin sat up a little straighter and tried to ignore the small twinge of hope growing in his chest as he waited for her to continue.

"As far as I can tell, all the Elders were made by Caine himself centuries ago, making them as close to pureblood as is possible." Pausing for a moment, she shifted her attention out over the brightly lit city behind him. Deep in thought again she whispered more to herself than to him," If that's true then that blood, if it didn't kill the person ingesting such a large amount, should instead destroy the weaker blood of the one consuming it."

Kenshin unconsciously held his breath as Megumi finally glanced his way, his heart beating faster than it had in decades.

"But that would only work if the one consuming the Elder's blood had originally been changed by that Elder."

A huge smile broke out across Kenshin's face and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in a single burst. "He was..."

Kenshin almost laughed at the startled look Megumi fixed on him.

"What do you mean 'He was'? It's already happened?"

Kenshin nodded, "I take it you haven't heard about Iizuka killing Katsura."

Megumi's eyes flew wide and she shook her head. "No, I hadn't. How exactly did he manage that? Katsura should have been able to take him out with ease."

Kenshin sighed, "I don't really know. Somehow Iizuka found a way to immobilize him and then drain him dry."

Megumi quirked an eyebrow confused. "But... how would he have been able to paralyze Katsura? Katsura was the most cautious Elder of them all. He shouldn't have been able to get that close."

Kenshin shrugged, "I don't know that either. I assume it was some kind of mixture like what he had that old witch give me." Sighing wearily, he sagged heavily against the ledge and crossed his arms, "For centuries Katsura trusted Iizuka without question, until that fateful day he did what he did to me. But even with that against him, Iizuka has always been a smooth talker. He must have found some way to get close to Katsura again, at least just long enough to do what he needed to do to take Katsura's blood."

Megumi shook her head in disgust and growled, "You should have killed him all those years ago when he did that to you."

Taken aback by her fierceness, Kenshin was just about to agree with her when she spoke again.

"But that doesn't really matter now, does it." She said with a wave of her hand. And then she fixed him with a look that said she knew he was up to something and asked, "Why is it so important to you that he has Katsura's blood? If I'm not mistaken you're hoping that's true."

Kenshin smirked as what he was about to say died on his lips, even after all these years she could still read him like a book. Shaking his head, he suppressed the smile twitching the corner of his lips and shrugged, "I want to try to recreate the past."

Megumi inhaled sharply as her eyes flew wide again. "You mean... you're going to try to make someone else like you?" When he nodded, she asked, "Who?"

Absently clearing his throat, Kenshin was just about to answer when something stopped him. At a loss he simply stared into her chestnut brown eyes and winced at the flicker of understanding that flitted through her eyes.

"A human... " Megumi said matter-of-factly, the hard edge in her voice reminding him of Kaoru. "Why?"

"Because I want to make her one and only dream come true."

"And is this dream important enough to risk her life?" Megumi grated angrily, her eyes all of a sudden snapping with barely suppressed fury. "Does she know what you are planning to do to her?! Or are you going to do what that idiot Sagara did to me and change her against her will?!"

Kenshin resisted the urge to flinch at her uncharacteristic harshness and met her angry glare head-on, "I plan to tell her exactly what I want to do first. And I hope and pray she's willing to take this risk to have the one thing that has been denied her since birth. But it will be entirely up to her." Pinning Megumi to the spot with a hard stare, he continued, "And in the end for her there is no risk because, like you were all those years ago, she's already dying."

Megumi recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "I may have been dying but I was close to finding a cure when that idiot did this to me!" She growled angrily waving her hand across her face, her eyes, so much like his, gleaming in the artificial light. "He had no right to do this to me without asking. He stole my life from me and cursed me to live like a monster!"

Kenshin sighed heavily, even after all these years the wound still hadn't healed. Inhaling deeply, he let the breath out slowly and slid up onto the ledge. "You're right, he should have told you what he wanted to do. You have every right to be angry with him, but you know as well as I do that he did it because he loves you and couldn't stand the thought of losing you so soon." Dropping his chin slightly, he pinned her with a knowing stare and added, "And you also know that you were on your deathbed when he did this to you. There was no cure."

Megumi flinched and leveled a death glare on him. "That may be but he still should have asked me. I don't know what my answer would have been but I should have had the chance to decide for myself!"

Kenshin could only nod in agreement, "You're right, you should have. And he has said as much. He regrets what he did, but there's no way he or anyone else can reverse the change once it's done."

All the fight flooded out of Megumi, her expression resigned as she nodded. "I know. The main reason I've dug up all the information I have about us is because I've been trying to find some way to do just that. But there is none..."

Kenshin smiled sadly and kept his peace. This was the most she'd ever said to him about that night all those years ago. It had only been minutes after she'd awoken to her new life that she'd tried to kill Sano. He would never forget the hurt in her eyes when he'd stepped in to stop her rampage. That had been the last straw for her and she'd vanished without a trace, vowing to kill anyone who dared follow her.

A weary sigh escaped from between Megumi's lips and she whispered, "If you're serious about doing what you're planning on doing, I'll have to test Iizuka to see if he truly has assimilated Katsura's blood. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Kenshin bit back a sigh and resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He'd been afraid she'd say that. Steeling himself for the explosion he knew was coming, he said, "He's being detained at the mansion by Aoshi and... Sano..."

Megumi's face instantly hardened. "Then I suggest you figure out some way to get him here because I don't want to _see_ that idiot, let alone be in the same room with him."

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his face wearily, "I can't do that. Hiko has only given me three days to find out if it's true and then he will kill Iizuka himself. My three days are up tomorrow afternoon."

Megumi's eyebrows creased in irritation and she glared at him hard for several seconds before she finally growled, "I will do this on one condition. You stay out of my way this time if I decide to kill him."

Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that teased his lips, "I think you may find him harder to kill this time. He no longer has only Sagara-san's blood, he now has some of Katsura's too."

Megumi snorted softly. "I don't care if he somehow managed to get some of Caine's blood. That's not going to save him." Lightly jumping off the rooftop unit, she gave him an icy smile, "I will give him one chance to redeem himself but if he can't manage that then nothing is going to save him this time."

Kenshin's smirk turned into a full blown smile and he slid off the ledge. "You can do what you want with him as long as you come with me now."

Megumi inclined her head and waved her hand in the general direction of Mount Fuji. "Then lead the way..."

For the first time in days a true smile whispered across Kenshin's lips and he simply nodded as he turned to leap from the roof. It was a small victory but one that could very well prove the difference in giving Kaoru the one thing her God had so cruelly denied her. Now all he could hope was that Iizuka truly did have Katsura's blood, and thankfully he'd have the answer to that by the time the sun lightened the sky again.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 

Also I'm terribly sorry to those who reviewed and didn't receive a reply last time. I will do my best to answer all of them this time.


	15. A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 15 - A Glimmer of Hope

Kenshin tilted his head to the side to avoid the frayed remains of the severed noose swaying gently in his path and silently navigated his way through the quiet wood that had stood at the base of Mount Fuji since time immemorial; Megumi keeping the rapid pace only steps behind. Gliding effortlessly over the volcanic rock covering the forest floor he tried to tamp down the slight twinge of nostalgia tightening his chest. It had been over a hundred years since he'd tread this path through Aokigahara to the very base of the mountain where the mansion lay. To be honest he had never expected to make this journey again, nor had he ever really wished to, but this time he had no choice. To get the answers he needed he would even come back here to where death ruled.

And death truly did rule within these trees. Over the centuries this forest had claimed its fair share of troubled souls. That had been the main reason the Ishin clan had chosen this as their home after the war. Here, buried deep within the haunted forest and the mountain itself, they could live freely, hidden from the world's prying eyes. Even now, in this day and age, very few humans dared to tread these hidden pathways through the cursed forest and those who did found themselves hunted and slain. None had ever reached the cavern carved deep into the lava rock where the forest butted up against the mountain, unless they were guided there for the pleasure of those residing within the mansion.

A sick feeling stirred slightly in the pit of his stomach and he tried to ignore the acidy taste filling his mouth. There had been many times when he himself had been that very hunter, herding the lost souls that had come to the forest to take their own life to a fate far worse than suicide.

Crinkling his nose in disgust, he shoved the thoughts from his mind as a cool wind picked up, the cleansing breeze settling his stomach somewhat. Glancing over his shoulder as they crossed the unofficial boundary line that marked the beginning of the Ishin land, he smiled sadly at the grim determination darkening Megumi's face. He wasn't the only one who had intentionally stayed away from the mansion and the memories it held, but her reasons were far different from his own.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he turned his attention back to the trail. It was here within these very trees and the mountain ahead that she'd lost her innocence as a child when she'd wandered away from her adopted family. She had only been fourteen at the time, a young girl, almost a woman really, at least in the eyes of those of her time. He resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder again and instead absently scanned the forest to both sides of them as his mind drifted back to that night over two hundred years ago.

It had been the excited jeers of the others who had opted to stay within the mountain that had unwittingly drawn him and Sano to the common room that night. To this day he could still remember the crippling fear that had darkened her eyes when the hunters had her cornered up against the tightly closed gate that led to her salvation. She had accidentally stumbled into their home believing she would be safe from whatever she'd been running from, but instead found herself facing something far worse than the lost souls haunting the wood.

The only thing that had saved her from certain death that night had been he and Sano. If they hadn't been there she would have been dead long before Katsura had caught word of her presence within the mountain. Granted most had feared the Elder but many would have done the deed anyway and accepted the consequences just to taste her fresh, untainted blood. It had been the longest two hours of his life but thankfully, in the end, he and Sano had been able to keep the others at bay until Katsura had arrived. And much to the chagrin of all the vampires who had been licking their lips in anticipation, Katsura had ordered them to let her go.

To this day, as far as he knew, she was the only one to see the mansion and its inhabitants and live. And yet, even though she had been spared from death that night she hadn't been spared from the scars the other's taunts and advances had left on her impressionable mind. For months afterwards she had refused to sleep, forcing herself to stay up through the darkest hours of the night, while her adopted family slept oblivious to what had happened.

An almost indistinguishable smirk whispered across his lips. But what was truly shocking about the whole thing was her attachment to he and Sano even after she'd endured the hellish attention of the rest of their kind. For some reason she had decided that night when they'd tried to deliver her to her family that she wouldn't go home unless they came back to see her. Neither he nor Sano had been able to refuse, which had surprised them both. From that night on they'd watched over her in the dark of night; a friendship blossoming between the three of them as he and Sano had watched her grow from a curious child into a beautiful woman, her accomplishments and setbacks their own.

A brittle twig snapping beneath his foot broke into his thoughts and Kenshin sighed softly as he adjusted their direction slightly. But that was all in the past now, much had changed when Sano had fallen for her. If only Sano had asked, things may have been different for them but he could also understand how Sano felt... he certainly did now.

Doing his best to ignore the tiny twinge of fear that Kaoru might die before he could do anything about it, Kenshin shook his head to clear the thoughts and focused his attention on the task at hand again. They were getting close, he could feel it.

Throwing a glance into the darkened forest to check their location, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed a flicker of movement to their left. Frowning, he stared intently at the shadow keeping pace with them twelve feet away then smirked coldly when the hunter noticed and flitted out of sight. So they were being watched. He shouldn't be all that surprised though, considering what he'd done the last time he'd been here.

Shrugging it off, he gave his attention back to the trail and quickly closed the last quarter of a mile to the mansion. Moments later he burst out of the trees and skidded to an abrupt halt as his eyes settled on the eight foot tall oak gate embedded in the side of the mountain twenty feet away; the pale moonlight spilling onto the barren expanse between the treeline and the mountain making it shine against the dark rock.

Doing his best to ignore the memories the sight invoked, he waited patiently for Megumi to catch up. Almost immediately he felt her come up beside him, her instant wariness almost tangible. Hiding a smirk, he glanced to her and whispered, "Are you ready for this?"

Megumi gave him a scathing look. "Does it really matter?"

Kenshin had the good sense to look sheepish, "No. I guess it doesn't..."

Megumi snorted and started for the gate. "Then let's get this over with."

Kenshin chuckled lightly under his breath and followed in her footsteps. As they neared the gate swung open on silent hinges, the light of the many candles he remembered lining the walls of the main cavern spilling into the moonlit darkness. A small sympathetic smile whispered across his face when Megumi hesitated for a moment just outside of the illuminated area. So those scars were still there too. Biting back the sigh burning the back of his throat, Kenshin was just about to reassure her that she had nothing to fear this time, since she was one of them, when she straightened her spine in defiance and stalked forward.

A hint of a smirk touched his lips as he came to where she'd been moments before, he should have known better. Megumi wasn't one to let those scars stop her from doing what she'd come to do. Taking a deep breath to get himself ready, he slowly followed in her footsteps and for the first time in over a hundred years crossed over the threshold into the cavern that he'd once called home. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the subdued light, he frowned at the sound of the heavy door closing behind him; the dull thud sounded like a coffin lid slamming shut.

Snorting softly at himself, he shook off the feeling and scanned the dimly lit cavern taking note of the dozen or so vampires lounging on various sofas and chairs scattered around the common room. Many of which, he noticed, were glaring daggers at him. Stifling the chuckle burning the back of his throat, he made his way around Megumi and started towards the tunnel that led to Hiko's rooms. He'd only made it a couple of steps though when a chipper voice that should have been dead over a century ago suddenly sounded into the quiet cavern.

"Himura!"

Startled, Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks and snapped his attention to the slight figure on the lone set of stairs carved into the cavern wall, his eyes widening. "Misao?"

A huge smile lit up the tiny woman's face and moments later he found himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Aoshi told me you were coming! I thought he was lying!"

Stunned speechless, Kenshin stood stock still and tried to figure how this could be. How was this little slip of a woman here? The last he knew she had refused Aoshi, several times in fact. And then it hit him as a sudden surge of anger ripped through his veins. Pulling her off of him, he held her at arms length and growled, "Did Aoshi change you against your will?"

Misao gave him an indulgent smirk and snorted softly as she shook her head. "No. It's your fault," she said, poking him in the chest. With a grin she took a step back, "Actually, not yours but Tomoe-san's. She talked to me a couple of days before you tried... to... well... you know..."

Trailing off, Misao visibly swallowed and started nibbling on her bottom lip, her sudden nervousness bringing a sad smile to his face. Putting on a more convincing one, he gently prodded, "What did she say?"

Misao gave him a nervous glance and whispered, "She... told me that there was nothing to be afraid of. If I truly loved Aoshi it would be okay. And I figured if _she_ said that then it had to be true."

Kenshin kept his smile firmly in place and somehow managed to keep himself from flinching as a knife of pain stabbed deep into his heart. Tomoe must have thought it would be okay too. But she'd been wrong, so very wrong. Shoving the thought from his mind, he did his best to shake off the memories and asked, "So, you finally let him do the change then?"

Misao grinned, her relief palpable. "Yeah, and Tomoe-san was right. Everything is okay."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her sheer happiness. Well at least one of them had had good luck with the human they'd fallen for. Preparing to give her a belated welcome to the family he was stopped when she all of a sudden waved her hand at Megumi and asked, "Who's this? Your wife?"

Kenshin choked as a startled hiss exploded from the woman beside him. "No," he managed before Megumi could say anything. "This is Takani Megumi, she's come to help me with Iizuka."

"Oh!..." Misao exclaimed in awe as her eyes widened into saucers. "... so _you're_ the one Sano changed against her will."

Kenshin almost laughed at the startled glance Megumi threw at him. Must be she didn't know that she was actually quite well-known among their kind even though she'd never spent any time within the mansion after she'd been changed. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he simply shrugged.

"Yes, that would be me..." Megumi grated softly, as she shifted her attention back to the petite vampire. Glancing back to Misao himself, Kenshin was just about to change the subject before Megumi's irritation could get the better of her when a mischievous glint he knew far to well appeared in Misao's eyes. Before he could do anything but open his mouth she leaned towards Megumi with an evil grin, "Y'know... I'm surprised you let him live. If Aoshi had done that to me, I'd have killed him."

Kenshin winced as Megumi threw a black look at him; her eyebrow twitching slightly. Swallowing nervously, he decided to head off the verbal flaying he could see swimming in her eyes, "Misao, where's Iizuka?"

Misao immediately straightened and waved her hand at the stairway, "He's in the aerie. Aoshi's standing guard right now." All of a sudden her eyes flew wide and she back-stepped quickly, "Oh! I forgot! Aoshi wanted a drink!" And without another word she vanished down the tunnel that lead to the coldest part of the mansion where a small stock of blood was kept for times like these when vampires were unable to go out to hunt.

Chuckling lightly, Kenshin shook his head and started for the stairs. Well at least that made his life a little bit easier, he wouldn't have to deal with Hiko until _after_ he knew whether or not Iizuka really did house Katsura's blood.

"Can you please tell me what it is with you guys and human women?" Megumi asked as she came up behind him. "I never thought Shinomori-san would choose a mere human for a life partner."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Kenshin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. As far as I know only Aoshi, Sano and myself have ever fallen for a human. Most either choose from among those already changed or don't choose at all." Peeking at her over his shoulder, he smirked as they rounded the bend that lead the stairway back towards the surface of the mountain. "You know, I could ask you the same thing. What drew you to Sano and I all those years ago when we saved your life?"

Megumi smiled shyly and Kenshin had to consciously stop himself from tripping over his own feet. Surprised, he waited patiently for her to answer the question neither he nor Sano had ever asked before.

"To be honest, it was the way you two kept everyone else from coming near me. You guys never once let them go through with their threats." A soft sigh whispered from between her lips. "No one had ever done that for me before. Not even the people who took me in after my family was killed. I guess I didn't want to lose that, so I wanted to keep you two near so I'd feel safe." Snorting softly, she shook her head as they came to rest at the top of the stairs, the cool breeze eddying through the hall tossing her raven locks across her face. "It's ironic really, I felt safe with you two killers but I didn't around the family that had taken me in."

Kenshin gave her an understanding smile as he started down the tunnel that led to the cell housing Iizuka. "You were our saving grace too, so I guess we're even."

"I doubt that, but thanks." Megumi said doubtfully, the sarcastic lilt in her tone making him grin. "So where are we going?"

Kenshin said nothing as they rounded the last bend, the heavily banded oak door at the end of the hallway answering her question. "Behind that door is every vampire's worst nightmare," he said as he covered the last few feet to the door and its reluctant guard. Inclining his head in greeting to the stoic, icy-eyed vampire reclining against the wall beside the door, he asked, "What condition is he in?"

Aoshi's lip quirked up ever so slightly in a miniscule smirk. "Alive..." And without another word he started turning the wheel that retracted the foot long iron bolts buried into the rock beside the door.

Kenshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the single word reply. Was the man ever going to change? You'd think after being with Misao for so many years he would have loosened up a little bit. Snorting softly at the unlikelihood, he glanced to Megumi, "I want you to stay out here until I call for you."

Megumi gave him a questioning look that quickly faded and she gave him an understanding nod. "Don't kill him quite yet. I can't keep an Elder's blood alive that long."

Kenshin smiled grimly and took a deep breath as the full impact of who he was about to face finally hit him. Doing his best to ignore the sudden surge of anticipation tightening his chest, he waited patiently as the grinding of iron against stone filled the hallway. And yet, even though Iizuka was here, within arms reach, he would have to somehow manage to control himself. He wouldn't sacrifice Kaoru's life to appease the killer in him. She was worth far more than that one single moment of gratification Iizuka's death would bring.

Moments later a dull thud resounded through the tunnel as the bolts slid all the way back. Snapped from his thoughts, Kenshin strode for the door as Aoshi pulled it open.

"Close and lock it behind me."

The tall vampire simply nodded and Kenshin headed into the open-aired, moonlit room; the cool breeze flowing through the floor to ceiling iron bars directly across from him cooling his blood some.

The door slammed shut behind him and he smiled as a soft rustling sound to his left caught his attention. Without so much as another breath, Kenshin pivoted effortlessly to the side to miss whatever strike Iizuka was trying to make and shot out his hand wrapping his fist around the little snake's neck. Iizuka hissed as his fingers tightened to the point of nearly crushing the windpipe.

"Did you really think you could take me that easily?" Kenshin purred, his eyes immediately taking on their amber hue. Throwing the supposed 'Elder' into the iron bars across the room, he smirked. "You, of all people, should know better than that."

Iizuka scoffed and picked himself up. "What do you want, Himura?"

For several moments Kenshin simply eyed the man who had destroyed his life with contempt. How was it that this little weasel of a man could manage to mess up his life so badly... twice? Granted the first time had been his own fault, but this time... this time, the little snake had done it all himself. And for what?

Unable to answer that question, he took a deep breath to calm the killer itching to wipe the worthless vampire from the face of the earth and cocked an eyebrow, "Honestly? I want you dead. But unfortunately that will have to wait for a little while longer."

With a smirk that set Kenshin's teeth on edge Iizuka crossed his arms and casually leaned against the iron bars that would soon let daylight spill into the cell. "Why? Don't have the balls to do it now?" Snorting sarcastically, he added, "Never pegged you for a spineless leech."

Kenshin grinned icily, not rising to the bait. "Trust me, I have every intention of killing you for what you've done. But first you're going to help me with something."

Iizuka's smirk tilted up even more. "What makes you think I'll help you do anything?"

A flinty smile settled on Kenshin's lips and he took one small measured step towards the seemingly relaxed vampire. "You will have no choice. For once you will save a life instead of taking it."

A sarcastic snort exploded from Iizuka. "Save a life? Isn't that a little contradictory to what we are?" Leaning forward slightly, he grinned, "Or are you still a little bit upset about your human dying? You'd think you'd -"

Iizuka didn't get any further as Kenshin instantly closed the distance between them; his amber eyes all of a sudden blazing with barely suppressed fury. Locking his fist tight around Iizuka's neck again, he slammed the little snake's head into the iron bars... hard. Squeezing as much as he dared, he scowled as Iizuka's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Don't you _ever_ bring that up again. What you did was nothing but a desperate act against someone who didn't deserve to die!"

Iizuka sneered into his glare and forcefully wrenched the hand from around his neck. Rubbing the abused flesh, he side-stepped around Kenshin and headed back into the room. "It seems you've forgotten that it wasn't _my_ fault she died, it was _yours_. I only meant to kill you, it was you who killed her."

Kenshin nearly snarled as the barb hit home. Clenching his fist so tight that blood started to drip from his knuckles, he took a deep breath and counted to ten in an effort to calm the killer aching to rip the little snake to pieces. If this kept up he'd end up butchering him before he could get the much needed blood from the filthy weasel. Taking a couple of more calming breaths, he slowly turned to face Iizuka. "That may be, but that doesn't absolve your guilt. You will die for that and for what you've done to Kaoru, but not until you've given me what I want."

Iizuka chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Didn't you hear me before? What makes you think I'll give you anything?"

An almost feral smile danced across Kenshin's lips and without a word he shot forward and rammed into Iizuka, throwing him into the unforgiving stone wall. Not giving the vampire time to recover, he pounced on him and flipped him onto his stomach. Jamming his knee square in the middle of his back, he twisted Iizuka's arm back viscously, "You forget, I've always been the faster one. Even with Katsura's blood you're no match for me."

Iizuka hissed and thrashed violently, trying to break free. Wrenching the arm back even more, Kenshin was rewarded by a tiny 'pop' that sounded into the quiet. "Keep it up and I'll rip this arm off."

Iizuka growled low in his throat and stopped thrashing. Twisting the arm a little bit more to assure that the little snake was immobile, he called out, "Aoshi, send in Megumi."

Iizuka snorted in indignation. "What? Need back-up?"

Kenshin smirked and pulled his arm back a little bit more, "No, she's going to check to make sure that you _can_ help me."

Iizuka hissed painfully, but kept his mouth shut as the iron bolts slid back again. The door slowly swung open on silent hinges to reveal a very wide eyed Megumi staring out at the steadily lightening sky beyond the wall of bars. Clearing his throat, Kenshin grinned when she snapped her attention to him, "You better hurry. It will be daylight soon."

Megumi simply nodded and hurried to where he had Iizuka pinned. Still a little wild eyed, she dropped to the floor and quickly undid the snaps holding the small case she'd brought along closed. "Now I see why you said this is every vampire's worst nightmare. H-how can he stay alive in here ?"

Giving her an understanding smile, he was just about to answer when Iizuka started thrashing like a madman as she pulled an empty syringe from the case.

"What in the hell are you doing?!"

Twisting Iizuka's arm to the breaking point, Kenshin almost smiled as a much more painful 'pop' exploded into the room followed by a pain-filled howl. "I told you I'd rip it off. Keep it up and I will."

When nothing but panting came from his captive he nodded to Megumi to continue. "There is a three foot stretch against the back wall that is shaded the entire day. As long as the vampire stays in that space they'll be safe... drained, but safe."

Megumi mouthed a silent 'oh' and visibly shivered but said nothing as she set to work acquiring the blood that would be tested. Filling the syringe, she capped it off and gave him a nod. "That will be more than enough to test."

Kenshin grinned and inclined his head towards the door. "You leave first, I don't trust this little snake."

Megumi gave him a curt nod and hastily stashed the precious blood back into the case and quickly made her way to the door, moments later the door swung open just enough for her to exit. As the door swung closed behind her Kenshin released his captive and smiled as Iizuka immediately hurried back against the wall to avoid the first rays of daylight slowly creeping across the floor.

"I'll be back as soon as I know, either to kill you or to have you transported to where you need to be." And without another word he spun on his heel and headed for the door.

A sarcastic snort came from the back of the room. "You're going to have to kill me Himura because there is no way I'm going to help you."

Not bothering to turn around, Kenshin whispered, "You will have no choice." And with that he left the room as silently as he'd come. Giving Aoshi a nod as he passed, he was just about to thank the icy-eyed vampire for his part in the capture when he was stopped by a voice he had hoped to avoid; the owner still out of sight but quickly closing the distance.

"Hey Aoshi, Hiko said I could... find... Ken-shin... ... here..."

Kenshin hissed lightly as Sano trailed off and stumbled to a stop, his widened eyes firmly fixed on the woman he hadn't seen this close in almost two hundred years. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw Megumi tense and he quickly strode forward. "Yes, I'm here. Did you need something?"

Sano opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it closed again, his attention still trained on the only woman he had ever loved. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kenshin snapped his fingers in front of the transfixed vampire. When Sano finally gave him his attention he said, "Let's go back downstairs where there's more room. I know you and she need to talk but first I need her to test Iizuka's blood."

"I don't have anything to say to that idiot!" Megumi spat angrily from behind him.

Biting back a tired sigh, Kenshin slammed his hand over Sano's mouth to keep whatever the spiky haired vampire was about to say from digging his grave any deeper and swung his attention to the irate woman behind him. "You said you'd give him one chance to redeem himself. He has waited almost two hundred years to apologize to you and you will not deny him that."

An irritated huff exploded from Megumi as she leveled a hard glare on him. "And you will stay out of my way if I decide to kill him?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yes, I will, but first you will hear what he has to say."

Megumi threw Sano a scathing look, then nodded curtly. "First I need to test this sample. Then I will see what this idiot has to say for himself."

Relieved, Kenshin smiled and dropped his hand from Sano's mouth, "Fair enough." Giving his attention back to the stunned vampire in front of him he asked, "Where can we go for her to do this?"

Sano visibly snapped back to himself and glanced to Megumi again, "What do you need?"

For a minute Kenshin didn't think Megumi was going to answer and then she said, "All I need is a table, I have everything else in the case."

Sano shrugged. "My rooms should work and they're far away from the common room, which is now filled since daylight has broken."

Kenshin inclined his head and glanced over his shoulder, "Will that work?"

Megumi nodded.

"Then let's go, the sooner I know the sooner I can deal with Hiko and get back to Naha." Kenshin said as he waved Sano to lead.

Sano said nothing and simply spun on his heel, quickly leading them back down the tunnel. Kenshin smiled slightly at the tall vampire's haste. Even though he hadn't been around for a hundred and fifty of those two hundred years he knew each one must have been pure agony for Sano, something that would have broken most men. Granted his best friend may have deserved it but still, the fact that the spiky haired vampire still held on paid tribute to how much he loved her, or at least how stubborn he was. A ghost of a smile was on Kenshin's lips as they came to the common room and shot towards one of the many tunnels leading to the small caves that had been carved for each resident of the mansion. He could fully understand why Sano was in such a hurry, it must be even worse having her here within reach and still having to continue to wait.

Heartbeats later Sano stopped them in front of a tall wooden door, waving them in as he pushed it open and vanished into the pitch black. Following behind, he and Megumi stayed just inside the door and waited for Sano to light the lamp he knew every room in the mansion had. Shivering slightly at the cold, he smiled wryly. He really was getting soft if he couldn't handle the cold of the mansion anymore. Even though the mansion lay within a dormant volcano, heat was a rarity and only created by the fire pits in the main room. Most vampires wouldn't be bothered, but ever since Iizuka had irrevocably changed him he hadn't been able to handle the cold as easily.

Moments later soft light flooded the room and Sano waved to the small table nestled against the wall. "That's all I've got. Do you need anything else?"

Megumi inclined her head slightly and moved to the table. "I need that lamp over here if you would," she said, more civilly than Kenshin expected her to.

Without a word, Sano carried the oil lamp over and set it down in the middle of the table then stepped back. "Anything else?"

Megumi simply shook her head. "No, this should be fine." With that she set to work removing everything she needed from the case. Quickly finishing up the task, she waved for them to come closer as she pulled out the syringe of blood she'd taken from Iizuka and uncapped it. Dropping several drops onto the freshly cleaned glass slide, she uncapped a small vial sitting beside the slide and glanced up. "With this I will be able to tell if this is indeed only Katsura's blood or not."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "How?"

"When this serum is dripped onto our blood it separates the different parts, namely the human blood that still remains and the blood that has been tainted by the vampire blood. But unlike the rest of us, the Elder's blood is so pure that there is nothing to separate. No human blood can survive when mixed with Caine's."

Kenshin's eyes flew wide and he muttered, "But if that's true then why can't the change be reversed? If the blood can separate like that then -"

"Because the separation is only temporary..." Megumi said, cutting him off. Smiling sadly she shrugged, "The separation only lasts for less than a second and then the two bond together again. There is no way to keep them separated long enough to siphon off the tainted blood."

Kenshin mouthed a silent 'oh' and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Megumi gave him a small cheerless smile and flashed Sano a black look. "It's not your fault, it's his." Holding her hand up to stop Sano from opening his mouth, she whispered, "We'll talk about that in a minute. First let me do this."

Kenshin hid the smile tugging at his lips and leaned closer to watch as Megumi held the vial over the blood and let several drops drip onto the puddle. Using his heightened eyesight, he watched and waited for some type of reaction. A miniscule twitching in the blood had his heart in his mouth but as the seconds continued to tick by with no other reaction he slowly settled back down and let out a relieved sigh when Megumi confirmed his hope.

"There is nothing left of his own blood, Iizuka has fully assimilated Katsura's blood. Your plan should work."

A wide grin spread across Kenshin's face, "Thank you Megumi. You've just made a young woman's chances go from zero to one hundred... or at least seventy-five."

Megumi glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Seventy-five?"

A sardonic smirk replaced his smile and Kenshin heaved a sigh, "I still have to convince shishou to help me. I need both Katsura's and Hiko's blood for this to work."

"Good luck with that," Sano spoke up sarcastically. "Hiko has been even more of a pain in the ass since Katsura died. He doesn't like being the head of the clan."

Kenshin exhaled lightly, "I will find some way to convince him because Kaoru deserves to have the sun more than anyone else in this miserable world." Glancing to Megumi, he asked, "Will you come with me to Naha and help me do the change?"

Megumi gave him a curious look and nodded, "I'll admit, I'm extremely curious to meet this 'Kaoru' that has you working so hard. If I may ask, why can't she have the sun? She's human, isn't she?"

Kenshin smiled sadly, "She was born with a disease that doesn't allow her to go into the sun. In fact, if she is exposed to it for any length of time it can kill her."

Megumi's eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh..."

Kenshin smiled and took a step back towards the door before she could question him any further, "I have to go talk to Hiko and you two need some time too, so I'll meet you both back in the common room when I'm done."

If it was possible, Megumi's already pale skin whitened even more as a slightly wild look settled into her eyes. Kenshin couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at his lips at her obvious distress. So in the end she wasn't as immune to Sano as she'd tried to make him believe, maybe they would still have the happy ending they both deserved. Without another word he silently left the room and closed the door behind him. It was all up to Sano now, hopefully his old friend would take advantage of this chance he'd just been given because he seriously doubted Megumi would ever give him another one.

Throwing one last glance at the door, he sighed softly and shot down the dimly lit corridor towards the common room. Moments later, he silently entered the thinning out crowd in the common room and threaded his way to the tunnel across the cavern. Listening quietly to the whispers following him across the richly tiled floor, he grinned. It seemed the vast majority of his brethren still hadn't gotten over his little temper tantrum all those years ago. He shouldn't be all that surprised though considering he'd just about destroyed this very room, and several of them for that matter, in his anger.

Stifling a chuckle, he quickly vanished into the well lit tunnel that led to the rooms of the head of the clan. Rounding the last turn in the corridor, he slowed as he neared the intricately carved oak door standing directly in his path. Hesitating for a moment, he simply stared at the life like rendering of their founding father and did his best to collect his thoughts. This was going to be... difficult.

Steeling himself, he rapped his knuckles hard against Caine's carved chest and waited for some signal to enter. Moments later the heavy door silently swung open and he took one last settling breath then stepped into the dimly lit antechamber.

"What do you want?"

Kenshin smirked as he closed the door behind him, still the same old Hiko, blunt and to the point. Glancing to the left where his master's voice had come from, he spied the Elder across the lightly furnished cave and moved further into the room to settle down into the chair situated directly across from where Hiko sat nursing a bottle of sake.

"I need your help to change Kaoru." Kenshin stated, not bothering to beat around the bush. With Hiko it was best to be just as blunt as he was.

Hiko snorted lightly and narrowed his eyes as he set the sake jug aside. "So that's why you wanted Iizuka alive. To try to make your woman into someone like you."

Kenshin simply nodded and prudently kept his mouth shut.

"And what makes you think I'm going to allow you to risk her life like that? You know as well as I do that she could die."

Not missing the hard edge in the Elder's voice, Kenshin met the icy glare fixed on him and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Yes, she could, but the truth is she's already dying..." Doing his best not to flinch at the sharp pain saying that out loud caused, he sighed wearily, "... If I do nothing she will die in a month anyway without ever having the chance to feel the sun warm her skin without pain."

For several extremely long moments Hiko simply stared at him with a look he couldn't quite put a name to and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the intense scrutiny. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Hiko said, "Does she know what you are planning to do?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I didn't want to give her false hope. Right now she doesn't know anything about what I'm doing." Straightening back up, Kenshin sighed, "I know you're still angry with me for what I did to Tomoe but please help me with this. She, more than anyone I know, deserves to have this chance."

A heavy silence fell between them as Hiko settled back heavily and crossed his arms. Resisting the urge to fidget, Kenshin simply met the black stare fixed on him and waited. The almost deafening silence stretched for several more moments before Hiko absently grabbed the sake jug and took a drink. "So you are doing this to give her the sun? Have you thought about whether or not she will want to be cursed with an indefinite lifetime? Forever is a long time, you of all people should know that best."

Kenshin scowled and settled heavily against the hard chair back. "Yes, I have and to be honest I don't know if she will or not. She doesn't even know what I am, so it's very possible she will hate me when she finds out anyway and won't listen. But there is nothing I can do about that, all I can do is get everything set and then ask."

His former master said nothing as he narrowed his eyes slightly with an almost thoughtful look. Doing his best to ignore the tiny twinge of hope growing in his chest, Kenshin kept quiet and simply waited for the Elder to say whatever was on his mind.

"What will you do if I don't agree?" Hiko asked suddenly, startling Kenshin.

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin let it out slowly and muttered, "Then I will have to let her die and hope her God sees fit to give her another chance that will include the sun. And if he does then maybe... I'll get a second chance with her too..."

Hiko snorted and shook his head, "So it's not just to give her the sun. You honestly love her, don't you?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I do."

Hiko shook his head again and rose, heading for the other room. "Fine. If she allows you to do this to her then I will help you."

Kenshin's eyes flew wide and he snapped his head around as the Elder vanished into the darkened room. At a complete loss all he could do was stare at the empty doorway in stunned silence. Did he just...?

Moments later that question was answered when Hiko came back in and tossed one of the ear devices Sano had into his lap. "Call me on that and I will come if she decides she wants to put up with you for time without end." Settling back into the chair he'd recently vacated, Hiko grabbed the sake bottle and emptied it in one swallow then added, "For now I will keep Iizuka here. If the time comes that she accepts the change, I will bring him myself."

Kenshin couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his lips. Standing, he dropped a deep bow in respect. "Thank you, Shishou. I will call as soon as I know."

Hiko simply nodded. "Fine. Now get out. Unlike you some of us still need to sleep during the day."

Kenshin smirked and rose, heading for the door, "Getting old, Shishou?"

Hiko snorted sarcastically as he pulled open the heavy oak door. "You wish. Maybe when I come you and I will have a little match to see if I'm getting old..."

Kenshin's smirk widened into a full-blown smile, "I'll be eagerly awaiting that match."

Another snort followed him out the door and he closed it soundly behind him as a huge grin spread across his face. That had been easier than he'd thought. And with Hiko's agreement all the pieces were finally in place, now all he needed to do was convince the one he'd done all this for to take this chance. His grin faltered at the thought and he silently headed back down the corridor to the common room. To be honest, that was going to be the hardest part of this whole plan, convincing Kaoru and her parents.

Snorting softly, he absently navigated the dimly lit corridor. Who was he kidding? It wasn't going to be just hard, it was going to be near impossible. Not many people in their right mind would believe what he was about to tell the Kamiyas. And the worst part was he still didn't know exactly how to go about explaining to them what he was and what he wanted to do. At least he had one thing going for him, Dr. Genzai already knew what he was which should help. Sighing softly, he shook his head, hopefully that would be enough.

Coming to the mouth of the tunnel, he set aside his worries and scanned the few remaining vampires still lingering in the common room for some sign of Sano, or at least Megumi if she'd managed to somehow kill his old friend. Spying them both across the dimly lit room, he started across the tiled floor and did his best not to grin at the fading bruise on Sano's left cheek or the obvious streaks of blood still staining his face and arms. By the looks of it Megumi had been sure to make her point, and rather... violently, if he wasn't mistaken. But at least it looked like they'd managed to work out their differences since they were sitting together on the sofa even though there were several empty chairs around them. Quickly closing the distance, he finally did smile when he noticed the satisfied look on Megumi's face.

"So I take it you accepted his apology?" he asked as he closed the last few feet and settled down in an overstuffed chair across from them.

Megumi smirked, "You could say that..."

"It would have been helpful if she'd simply accepted it instead of beating me about senseless first." Sano grumbled as he rubbed his abused cheek; the bruise all but gone now.

Kenshin smiled and shrugged, "You know you deserved it. You're lucky she didn't kill you."

"Yeah, I know." Sano grouched with a scowl. Giving him a sideways look, he asked, "So, what did Hiko say?"

Smirking at Sano's obvious attempt to change the subject, Kenshin shrugged and held up the device Hiko had given him. "He said he'd help and gave me this. I have to call once I've convinced Kaoru to allow the change. He'll bring Iizuka with him then."

Kenshin chuckled at the stunned looks that flew across both of their faces. Settling back into the chair he waited patiently for one or the other to regain their composure. Surprisingly enough it was Sano who managed to get himself back together first and growl, "How in the _hell_ can you get him to agree to stuff like that!"

Kenshin shrugged, "I have no idea. I was just as shocked as you are."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving for Naha then?" Megumi asked when she managed to recover herself. "Do you still want me to come?"

Kenshin nodded, "Yes on both accounts. I'll wait here until night falls and then I want both of you to come with me." Stifling a sigh, he rubbed his face wearily as the weight of what he had to do settled heavily on his shoulders. "I'm going to need all the help I can get to explain what we are and what I want to do."

"You mean... she doesn't know what you are yet?" Megumi asked in disbelief.

Kenshin winced at her tone and shook his head. "No. I didn't want to scare her away." Avoiding her incredulous gaze, he sighed heavily, "I know I should have said something but... I couldn't risk the chance of losing her friendship."

Megumi shook her head. "You do realize you could lose it all."

Kenshin inwardly flinched and finally met her glare, "Yes, I do, but I would much rather have the few memories I have and the chance that she will agree to the change than to have scared her away right from the start."

Megumi inhaled deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You really are something, do you know that?" Sighing, she fixed him with a look that reminded him of a mother reprimanding an errant child. "It's a good thing you've got me along this time, I seriously doubt either of you would be able to handle this on your own."

A crooked smile tilted up Kenshin's lips. "You're right, but we do have one ally down there already." When Megumi gave him a confused look he added, "Her doctor knows what I am."

Megumi's eyebrows shot up at the information. Holding up a hand to stop her next question Kenshin stood. "You'll have the answers soon when you meet him but for now we should rest. It's a long way to Naha and I want to get there as soon as I can."

Megumi clamped her mouth shut and nodded even though he could tell she was dying to ask just how the good doctor knew.

Glancing to Sano, he asked, "Where can Megumi and I stay for the day?"

Sano shrugged and gave him a sardonic smirk, "You can stay in your old rooms...no one wanted them after you nearly destroyed the mansion." Glancing to Megumi, he smiled suggestively, "And you can stay with me if you want to..."

Kenshin almost laughed at the light blush that instantly lit up Megumi's extremely pale skin and before she had a chance to back out he said, "I think it would best if she stayed with you since my rooms haven't been opened or cleaned in over a hundred years."

Megumi threw a glare at him that tried to be menacing but for some reason didn't quite make it. Grinning at her sorry attempt to make him feel bad, he spun on his heel and headed for a tunnel adjacent to the one that led to Sano's rooms. She may kill him when they got up later but at least she and Sano would have some much needed quality time.

Two hundred years was an awfully long time to be alone... and so was the one hundred plus years he himself had been wandering alone. Vanishing into the dimly lit corridor leading to his rooms, he grinned. But soon, if he was lucky, he'd be able to remedy that situation. It was an awful lot to ask of a woman he'd met only weeks before but the benefits to her would far outweigh his own.

Now all he had to do was convince Kaoru of that and everything would be just fine.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Difficult Explanations

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 16 - Difficult Explanations

Kenshin sighed softly and pushed off the wall as a light 'ding' announced his arrival on the third floor. Stepping lightly from the elevator as the door slid back, he tried to shake of the bone deep fatigue pulling at his limbs and tucked his hands into his pockets as he silently made his down the empty corridor leading to Kaoru's room. It had been an extremely long night already. Unfortunately they hadn't made as good a time as he'd hoped they would, which had left a strain on them all. Thankfully, they'd made it to Naha before the sun had come up...just barely. For him it didn't matter but for his companions it had been a close call. Granted with the cloaks they would have been safe for an hour or so in direct sunlight, still it had been too close for comfort. However all was well now, they'd made it and now Sano and Megumi were safely tucked into a hotel a couple of blocks away. And soon he would be joining them, but not until he saw Kaoru.

Rounding the corner in the hallway, he let his eyes drift to the door halfway down the hall and smiled gently as he closed the last few yards. Sano and Megumi had tried to talk him out of coming so early but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He knew she was most likely sleeping at this time of the morning nevertheless that didn't matter; he needed to see for himself that she was still here within his reach. He needed to know that he still had a chance, even if it was a slim one.

A tiny knot tightened in his gut and he tried to ignore the sudden twinge of anxiety tightening his chest. And therein lay his greatest worry, whether or not she would even want to see him or talk to him after what had happened. He couldn't blame her if she wanted nothing more to do with him after what had happened to Sampson. But he couldn't let this chance pass. All he could hope was that she had somehow found it in her heart to forgive him.

Kenshin grimaced as the knot tightened a little bit more and took a deep breath to settle his nerves as he finally came to the closed door leading to Kaoru. Tucking his fingers into the handle, he glanced through the window to see if she was still in this room and smiled as his eyes settled on her curled form facing away from him, her loose raven locks splayed across the pillow behind her.

Relieved, he silently guided the door back and stepped into the heavily shadowed room. Easing the door closed behind him, he quietly made his way to the chair on the other side of bed where she lay facing the heavily curtained window. Settling down, he smiled gently at the serene peacefulness softening her sleeping features. Megumi had been right. It was probably for the best, he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to find how she felt just yet anyway.

Shaking off the thought, he reached out and gently trailed his finger along her hairline. She had healed quite a bit since the last time he'd seen her. The burns on her face had dulled considerably, at least as far as he could tell in the subdued light. Glancing to the arm tucked against her chest, he smiled at finding it free of bandages. She was healing well, it wouldn't be too long before he could set his plan into motion. Well, that is if she let him...

Frowning slightly at the thought, he settled back and sighed as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. There was nothing he could do if she didn't, if she chose to die then he would have to let her. And he knew, if she chose to die there was no hope. There was no second chance... for anyone. He'd lived long enough to know that all living beings had one chance... and that was all. She would never get the sun unless this so-called heaven truly existed, which he honestly didn't believe it did.

The slight grating of the door sliding back snapped him from his thoughts and he glanced up. He inhaled sharply when he saw one of the two people he'd hoped to avoid by coming this early stepping lightly into the room. Suddenly ill at ease, he was just about to get up and leave when Kaoru's mother smiled and waved for him stay where he was. Doing his best to ignore the twinge of guilt tightening his chest, he did as she bid even though every nerve in his body was screaming for him to leave. To be honest, he wasn't ready to face any of them, least of all her.

But unfortunately that didn't seem to matter. Biting back a weary sigh, he forced himself to glance at her as she came up beside him and inwardly winced at the drawn look marring her features.

"She'll be happy to know you're back. She's been waiting for you."

Kenshin managed to keep himself from flinching at her tired tone and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kazumi glanced at him and smiled gently. "Don't be, this wasn't your fault."

Kenshin smirked sardonically, "Yes, it was. She wouldn't be here and Sampson wouldn't be dead if I had never interfered in her life."

Kazumi shook her head in disagreement. "If you had not come into her life then she would have never known love and that's a far worse fate than this."

Taken aback, Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as he saw one tear collect and silently slide down her cheek. At a loss, he simply watched as Kazumi reached out and gently trailed her fingers along the same path he'd done earlier down Kaoru's face, "She deserves to know love before Kami-sama steals her away from us, and you have given her that. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Kenshin shook his head and smiled softly, "For that I need no thanks. I couldn't have stopped myself if I'd tried."

Kazumi smiled gently and glanced at him as she absently wiped the wetness from her cheek. "Kaoru was right, you are different from the rest." Glancing back to Kaoru she sighed softly, "I just wish she had found you earlier..."

Kenshin simply smiled and bit his tongue to keep from saying something that would give him away. She had no idea just how different he really was yet. Now the question was whether or not she would still see him in the same light when he finally broke the news to them. Sobered by the thought, he tried to ignore the sinking feeling settling into the pit of his stomach and rose before she could say anything more. "Is Dr. Genzai in yet? I need to speak with him."

Kazumi nodded. "He's in his borrowed office on the second floor. Second door on the left from the elevator."

Kenshin inclined his head and whispered, "Thank you," then eased his way around her and headed for the door. He'd only made it a couple of steps though when she asked, "Will you be back soon? Kaoru would love to see you."

Kenshin sighed softly and shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder, "Not until tonight. It was a long trip and I need to rest, but tell her I will be here as soon as the sun sets."

Kazumi smiled and nodded in understanding, "She will be waiting."

Giving her the best smile he could, Kenshin inclined his head and quietly left the room. He still didn't think Kaoru would be all that happy to see him, especially not after their last conversation. Shoving the thought from his mind, he quickly made his way back to the elevator and jabbed the button. Moments later the door slid open and he stepped in, hitting the button for the second floor. He could only hope that what her mother said was true, that she had somehow found it in her heart to forgive him for stealing her best friend away, because if she hadn't then his task would be that much harder.

Moments later the elevator door slid back to reveal an empty hallway and he made his way to the second door on the left. Rapping his knuckles against the cold metal, he waited patiently for Dr. Genzai to answer.

"Come in."

Sliding the door back, he entered silently and waited for the good doctor to glance up to see who his visitor was. He almost smiled when the old man finally glanced up from his paperwork, the surprised look on his face quickly vanishing under a small smile.

"Himura-san. Welcome back." Shuffling together the papers he'd been working on, Dr. Genzai set them aside. "... Was your trip... successful?

Kenshin hid a smirk at the tightness in the good doctor's voice and seated himself in the empty chair before the desk, "Yes. If she will allow me to, I can give her the sun... and a full life to enjoy it."

Dr. Genzai sagged heavily into the soft chair back and breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

Kenshin grinned and shook his head. "No. Thank _you_ for convincing them to keep Kaoru here until I came back."

Dr. Genzai chuckled lightly and shook his head. "That wasn't me. Kaoru-san was the one who managed to convince them to let her stay. She refused to leave before she found out where you laid Sampson to rest."

Kenshin tried to ignore the knife of pain that stabbed deep into his chest and forced a smile. "Did she…?"

Dr Genzai's eyes narrowed slightly at his tone and then an understanding smile whispered across his lips. "Kaoru-san is not upset with you. She only used that reason because she knew there was no way her father would let her stay if she told him that she was also waiting for you."

Somewhat relieved, Kenshin smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Oh..."

Dr. Genzai snorted softly and gave him a small reassuring smile then asked, "How soon can Kaoru-san undergo this... change?"

Kenshin sighed heavily as his earlier worries vanished under the incredible weight of what he still had to do, "Unfortunately, that is something I don't really know yet..."

The air in the room thickened suddenly as Dr. Genzai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Giving the aged doctor a small smile, Kenshin settled back and bit back a tired sigh, "Because right now Kaoru has no idea what I am. First I have to tell her that and then, if she will still listen, I have to explain to her exactly what I want to do and hope she will accept this risk..." Wearily passing a hand across his face, he continued as understanding dawned in the aged doctor's eyes, "...because there's a very good chance she won't survive the most important part of the change."

"You mean... what you have to do could kill her?"

Kenshin nodded as the sigh he'd managed to keep in check whispered from between his lips, "Yes, after the initial change she will need to take something that is meant to kill vampires, not help them. It was that which nearly killed me all those years ago."

Dr. Genzai's eyes widened, "How did you survive?"

Kenshin smiled sardonically, "My shishou force fed me his blood to save my life." Raising a hand to stop Dr. Genzai from voicing the question he was just about to ask he added, "He has already agreed to help me with this but there is no guarantee everything will happen as it did back then."

Dr. Genzai exhaled softly and sagged even further into the chair. "This is going to be... difficult. Kaoru-san aside, I don't know if her parents will even entertain the idea with her already so close to the end."

Kenshin rubbed his forehead wearily and gave the aged doctor a crooked smile, "To be honest, I'm more worried about Kaoru. I don't even know if she will accept what I am let alone accept the change."

Dr. Genzai gave him a small humorless smile and nodded. "I understand why you never told her what you are, but unfortunately that may have been a very big mistake. Kaoru-san has been lied to far too many times, she will most likely see your silence as just that."

Kenshin winced at the actuality and frowned. What the good doctor said was true, his silence was just as bad as if he'd told her straight out that he wasn't a vampire when she'd mentioned it that night so long ago. But even so, how could tell her something like that? Tell her that he wasn't who she thought he was, that he was in fact the living, breathing embodiment of all she'd been taught was evil.

Stifling a sigh, he swallowed around the knot trying to form in his throat. But now he had no choice, he had to tell her or lose her and that wasn't something he was going to do. Not unless she made him.

"I think it would be best if you talked to Kaoru first before approaching her parents." Dr. Genzai said softly breaking into his thoughts.

Nodding once, Kenshin sighed and was just about to agree when the soft grating of the door being opened behind him stopped him. And then the blood drained from his face as Koshijiro's steely voice filled the room.

"Approach us about what?"

A block of lead instantly materialized in his gut as he slowly turned around to face the imposing figure filling the doorway. Swallowing nervously, he watched silently as Koshijiro quietly stalked into the room closely followed by Kazumi, who gave him a small apologetic smile. How much had they heard? Suddenly sick to his stomach, he was just about to ask that very question, or something similar, when Koshijiro pinned with him a piercing glare and spoke up, repeating his question.

"Exactly what is it you need to approach us about?"

Kenshin bit back a sigh of relief and shook his head tiredly. So they hadn't heard anything but that, lady luck must be smiling on him today. Resisting the urge to smile at the thought, he instead quietly answered "Nothing. At least not yet. I need to talk to Kaoru first and... explain some things..."

Koshijiro's eyes narrowed as his face darkened with a scowl. "You have no right to talk to my daughter. It's because of _you_ that she's here with her life all but over!"

Inwardly flinching at the cold truth, Kenshin simply met the angry glare fixed on him and tried to figure out how to proceed. He'd known Koshijiro would be angry but he hadn't been prepared for this cold rage. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he inhaled deeply and finally did the only thing he could, apologize. "Yes, it's my fault she's here when she should be home with Sampson, who should still be alive and not a casualty in my private war. For that I cannot even express in words how sorry I am. She didn't deserve - "

"Then tell me why I should let you anywhere near her?!" Koshijiro bit out angrily, clearly not in the mood to listen to his apologies.

Kenshin sighed wearily, "Because even though I've stolen so much from her, I now have something to give in return... if she will let me."

A heavy silence fell as Koshijiro's face darkened even more but before he had a chance to say anything more Kazumi spoke up and asked, "What is it you can give her?"

The unmistakable trace of hope in Kazumi's voice made Kenshin wince. Casting a glance her way, he gave her a tiny smile and shook his head. "I can't say right yet. First I need to speak with Kaoru."

Kazumi simply stared at him as if she was going to say something more and then she finally inclined her head in understanding. Stifling a sigh of relief, Kenshin shifted his attention back to the irritated man still glowering at him and added, "And I have every intention of doing just that whether you allow me to or not."

Koshijiro's eyes widened in surprise at his direct defiance. Suppressing a smile, Kenshin waited patiently for the elder Kamiya to threaten his life for such a blatant show of disrespect. But instead of growling the angry retort he expected, Koshijiro slid his attention to Dr. Genzai who was sitting quietly listening to the exchange. "You know what it is, don't you?"

When all the good doctor did was nod, Koshijiro probed even more. "Will it save her?"

Kenshin inhaled sharply and held his breath as he too fixed his entire attention on the aged doctor and prayed he wouldn't inadvertently give something away.

Dr. Genzai simply smiled softly and shrugged. "It may... or it may not... but we will never know if you don't allow Himura-san to speak with Kaoru-san," he answered in a quietly authorative tone.

The tension in the room immediately dissipated and Kenshin expelled his held breath silently as a relieved smile whispered across his lips. Having the good doctor in his court was proving to be his greatest asset, at least where the elder Kamiyas were concerned.

As if to prove his thoughts, Koshijiro sighed in irritation and grudgingly gave in. "For now, I will allow you to see Kaoru but if she decides she doesn't want whatever you have to give then that will be the end." And without another word the elder Kamiya headed for the door. Watching him go, Kenshin smiled. He'd won that fight, now all he had to do was convince the only one who mattered and all would be well.

"I will let Kaoru know you will be in to see her tonight." Kazumi said as she came up beside him. Inclining his head slightly, he watched as she followed in her husband's footsteps. Moments later the door slid closed behind them and Kenshin sighed in relief as he sagged heavily against the chair back, "And now the hard part begins."

Dr. Genzai snorted lightly in agreement. "I believe you are right, but Kaoru-san does trust you so there is still a chance."

Kenshin scoffed softly and rose. "Tell me Sensei, would you still trust me if I told you what I'm about to tell her, with no prior experience with my kind?" He smiled sadly as the aged doctor's face suddenly darkened with concern, his silence almost deafening. Stifling a sigh, Kenshin dropped a small bow and headed for the door as the silence lengthened. "I didn't think so. But I can't let that stop me. I will make her understand and maybe once she does she will accept what I have to give."

The silence remained unbroken as Kenshin slid the door back and he resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. And then just as he was about to step out into the hallway he heard the doctor whisper, "Good luck, Himura-san. She deserves this chance."

Kenshin couldn't help the smile that flickered across his lips and wordlessly agreed as he lifted a hand in farewell and continued out into the hallway. Stifling a yawn, he absently weaved his way around the nurses now making their rounds and headed into the elevator that would lead him to the ground floor. Yes, she did deserve this chance, more than anyone else he knew. Now all he had to do was figure out how to go about breaking the news to her. Smirking slightly, he gave in to the yawn this time and leaned heavily against the wall as the elevator descended. First he needed to rest and then he'd try to figure out how best to go about this, because he was only going to have one shot and he wasn't about to blow it with so much at stake.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru nervously picked at the hem of her pale blue blouse and glanced out the shielded window for what felt like the millionth time in less than an hour. The last few rays of sunlight steadily continued to fade as she watched the world beyond finally succumb to the coming night. If what her mother said was true it wouldn't be too much longer before Kenshin came. Ignoring the flutter her heart gave at the thought of him, she absently nibbled on her bottom lip as a field of butterflies took flight in her stomach. She'd been a nervous wreck all day. She had no idea what to expect. None, what so ever. They hadn't parted on the greatest of terms the last time they'd seen each other. What would he think? Would he think she hated him? That she blamed him for Sampson? But if he thought that then why would he come? Wouldn't he have decided to give up on her instead like everyone else?

Frowning at the unanswerable questions, she shook her head in an effort to clear her mind and continued to worry at the loose string dangling from the bottom button. She didn't hate him. She didn't even think she could no matter what happened. He was the first to ever see her for who she was. How could she give that up? Especially now with the end so close.

"Kaoru, maybe you should take advantage of the freedom Dr. Genzai gave you and go outside now that the sun has gone down."

Roused from her thoughts, Kaoru shook her head and glanced at her mother, who was packing the last of her reading material away before she headed back to the ryoken for the night. "I can't or Kenshin won't be able to find me."

Kazumi smiled. "I will stay until he arrives and let him know where to find you."

Surprised, Kaoru was just about to tell her mother there was no need when she was suddenly assaulted by an almost overwhelming desire to feel the gentle breeze she'd seen whispering through the leaves outside of her window against her healing skin. It had been _so long_ since she'd been allowed out of this room. Granted the first couple of days had been filled with nothing but pain due to her burns, but thanks to Dr. Genzai's special cream she no longer had to deal with that, all that remained of her earlier burns was the slight stiffness of her still reddened skin and the blister spots on her shoulders and upper arms. And those would remain covered until the new skin beneath toughened up enough to be exposed.

Making up her mind, she cast a hopeful glance at her mother and asked, "Is it really okay? I know dad is waiting for you."

Kazumi chuckled lightly and nodded. "Your father can wait a little while longer. I'm sure Himura-san will be here soon."

Kaoru didn't need anymore convincing. With a grin she jumped off the bed and headed for the door only stopping long enough to kiss her mother on the cheek and whisper "Thanks, Mom. Tell him I'm in the courtyard."

And then she was out the door and heading for the elevator. Relishing the freedom, she opted not to wait for the elevator and instead made a beeline straight for the stairs. Moments later she pushed open the door leading to the first floor and followed the path Dr. Genzai had described to her earlier. Quickly weaving her way down the hallways she soon came to a set of doors that according to her adopted grandfather would lead to her salvation. She chuckled at the memory of the knowing smirk he'd given her when he'd finally given her the green light to leave her room. He knew how much she hated being trapped. Even as a child she'd been out the door as soon as the sun set every night no matter what the weather was, much to parents irritation.

Slipping the fingers of her good hand into the handle, she silently prayed that the nurses had left it open like they'd said they would and gently tugged. A bright smile lit up her face as the door effortlessly slid back; the warm, briny scented breeze flowing through the opening teasing the loose strands she'd left framing her face tonight. Sliding it open far enough for her to step out, she inhaled deeply as her smile widened. Now this was a little slice of heaven.

Silently sliding the door closed behind her, she stepped out onto the lightly lit pathway that weaved its way around the shrubs and flower gardens sprinkled throughout the entire courtyard and headed for a bench on the other side of the moonlit garden. Glancing up as she made her way beneath the lone tree standing sentinel to one side of a well tended flower bed, she sighed in contentment as she watched the breeze dance playfully through the leaves. She had missed this so much. It was just as the saying she'd heard so many times over the years said... you never know what you have until it's gone.

Snorting softly, she shook her head and continued on. She had never really believed that until she'd been stuck in that nine by nine room for four days straight. If she had a choice, she never wanted to endure that again. Ever.

Closing the last few feet to the bench, she happily let the last four days of misery flow away like water and settled down. It was over now, that was all that mattered. Leaning her head back to stare up at what should have been a star studded sky, she frowned slightly at finding nothing but the residual light of the city reflecting back at her. Disheartened, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, instead focusing her entire attention on trying to hear the ocean she knew was only a couple of blocks away.

And this time she was rewarded as the everyday sounds of the city slowly faded away, the crashing of the waves against the beach beyond the only sound reaching her ears. Smiling gently, she lost herself in the familiar rumble; all her earlier worries fading away to nothing. Time seemed to stand still as she continued to listen intently to the rhythmic _whoosh_ of the waves battering themselves across the sand.

So lost in her own private world, Kaoru didn't hear the door across the courtyard open, nor the soft tread of the newcomer as he made his way towards her with a gentle smile. Inhaling deeply as the man she'd been waiting for finally reached her, she let the breath out slowly as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and finally opened her eyes to the world again. She jumped and nearly screamed when she found herself unexpectedly staring into a pair of smiling violet eyes. The owner of said eyes standing so close that his knees were almost brushing against hers. And then she felt her face heat up as a tiny smirk curled the edge of his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Settling down beside her on the bench, Kenshin smiled. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

Doing her best to get herself back together, Kaoru mock glared at him and gave him a disbelieving smirk, "I think it's more like you get some kind of sick pleasure out of scaring me..."

Kenshin chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I promise I only wished to let you enjoy whatever it was that brought such a contented look to your face. You deserve it after all that's happened."

Kaoru's smile slowly dropped away at the innocent reminder of the last few days and she sighed softly. She had hoped to avoid this conversation but she should have known better.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, for everything." Kenshin said softly, misinterpreting her sigh.

Smiling gently, Kaoru glanced at him and shook her head, "None of this was your fault, Kenshin. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for making you feel like it was when you told me about Sampson." Kenshin's eyes narrowed in obvious disagreement and Kaoru quickly held her fingers against his lips to stop him from saying whatever he was going to say. She smiled gently at the stunned look that flashed across his face at her bold move. "There is nothing you could have done to stop what happened. But what you did do was save me by getting me inside. If you hadn't done that then I would most likely be dead by now."

Kenshin's lips slowly turned up into a smirk beneath her fingers and she blushed when he kissed them lightly as she started pulling her hand away. Shaking his head, he gave her a small knowing smile, "You're wrong, I could have stopped what happened if I'd been there. But..." he quickly added as her face darkened with a scowl, "... I know there is no way to change the past, even if I wish I could. All I can do now is make the future as bright as I can, which I have every intention of doing if you will let me."

Kaoru sighed in resignation and rolled her eyes. "I give up. You're too stubborn for me," she grumbled in mild exasperation. Casting a sideways glance at him, she decided it was time to change the subject. "So, what do you think you can to do to brighten what's left of my future, hmm?"

For a split second Kenshin's face darkened in apprehension before he quickly hid it beneath a serene mask. Surprised and just a little bit unnerved by his sudden unease, Kaoru bit her lip to keep from saying anything more and waited as patiently as she could for whatever it was he was hiding. After several more moments of an almost stifling silence, Kaoru was on the verge of asking him again when he finally glanced her way and asked, "Do you trust me, Kaoru?"

Taken aback, Kaoru tried to ignore the knot of worry tightening in her stomach and eyed him confused. "...Yes... why?"

Kenshin gave her a crooked smile and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Fixing his attention on his gently clasped hands, he sighed, "Because there is something that I haven't told you about me yet that will most likely shake that trust...if not destroy it completely." Pausing, he let his eyes drift back to her and she found herself suddenly trapped in his intense violet gaze as he continued, "...but I promise you that no matter what you may think my feelings for you are real and that will never change."

Now thoroughly confused, and just a little bit alarmed by his confession, Kaoru tried to shake off the icy fingers of dread wrapping around her heart and swallowed nervously, "Kenshin, you're not making any sense. Why would my trust be shaken? You haven't done anything wrong."

The humorless smile that touched his lips made Kaoru's blood run cold and she fisted her hands tight in her lap to keep from throttling the man beside her. "Fine, then tell me what you did wrong so I can beat you and then we can get back to being normal again," she grouched half-heartedly in an effort to lighten the mood.

A tiny smile whispered across Kenshin's lips and he exhaled softly. "It's not what I've done wrong, per se..." he said softly as he shifted his attention back out over the moonlit garden. "...but what I haven't done that I should have a long time ago when you first brought it up."

At her wits end, Kaoru reached over and grabbed Kenshin's chin, forcing him to look at her. "If you don't start making some sense soon, I _am_ going to beat you!" When all he did was smile, she released him and grumbled, "What do you mean 'when I first brought it up'? We've talked about this before?"

Kenshin nodded. "In a round about way..."

Kaoru bit back an irritated growl at his evasive answer and instinctively swung her fist at his head out of sheer frustration. She was surprised when Kenshin effortlessly caught her wrist and then he sat back up and fixed her with a look that made her breath catch in her throat, "Do you remember when I asked you what you would say if I was a vampire like Dr. Genzai claimed I was?"

Caught completely off guard, Kaoru could only stare at him with widened eyes as he let her wrist go. Yes, she remembered that but... he couldn't be saying that he...

An almost deafening silence fell between them as she tried to wrap her mind around what he seemed to be implying, at least what she _thought_ he was implying. No longer quite sure she'd heard him right, she decided she needed some clarification to find out if she'd really heard what she thought she had. Absently tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you're a ... vampire?"

For several extremely long moments Kenshin simply stared at her as if he was gauging something and then he sagged against the bench and silently nodded. Startled, Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she simply stared at him in stunned silence. He couldn't be serious. There was no _way_ he could be serious! A vampire! For Kami's sake vampires weren't even real! They were nothing but a figment of someone's overactive imagination that had sparked a kind of twisted fascination with the masses! Did he really think she was gullible enough to actually believe something like this? And why the hell was he bringing this up in the first place? Was he trying to push her away for some reason? Or was he really just like the rest? Playing her and then ditching her when she no longer held his interest?

Sickened by the thought, she scowled as bitter tears started to burn her eyes. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of breaking her like the rest, she quickly rose from the bench and pierced him an angry glare, "I don't know what you are trying to do but if you think you can break me with a wild story like that then you have another thing coming!"

And with that she spun on her heel and headed for the doors on the other side of the courtyard as her heart clenched painfully, the tears she'd managed to hold back forcing their way out of the corner of her eyes. Angered by her weakness, she was just about to lift her good hand to wipe away the evidence when she found her wrist all of a sudden locked in a tight grip and then she was harshly spun around. Letting out a surprised hiss, she valiantly tried to keep her balance as the world spun uncontrollably. Somehow managing to keep her feet under her, she inhaled sharply when her eyes clashed with the blazing violet gaze leveled on her.

"Do not lump me with the rest of those idiots who were out to do nothing but break your heart!" Kenshin growled angrily as the hand wrapped around her wrist tightened to the point of almost being painful. Stunned by his fierceness all she could do was stumble forward as he pulled her closer and pinned her to the spot with a look that seemed to enhance his strange eyes. "I promised you I would never lie to you and that has not changed. I am what I say I am..."

Kaoru involuntarily shivered at the cool finality in his voice. He couldn't really be saying that he was a vampire... could he? But as she continued to stare into his brutally honest gaze, she felt her stomach tighten as her anger melted away to be replaced by an almost sickening dread. Everything she'd ever heard or read about the creature he claimed to be ruthlessly assaulted her mind and she simply stared at him in horror as the world started to spin. If that was true then he was... he was a... killer...

Recoiling at the thought, she bit her tongue to keep from gagging and shook her head in an effort to get herself back together. "But if that's true... then you... " She trailed off unable to put voice to the label that would condemn the only man she'd ever fallen in love with.

Sensing her reticence, Kenshin nodded once and finished what she was about to say. "... Lived off the life of others."

Kaoru recoiled as if she'd been slapped, the confirmation shredding her already damaged heart. The weeks she'd spent in his company flashed before her eyes, all the smiles and laughter now tinged a bloody red. Trying in vain to shake it off, she wrenched her wrist out of his hand and stumbled back as an almost overwhelming anger ignited in her veins. And then she finally broke and screamed, "Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let me fall in love with you! Why!"

Kenshin flinched as she fired off the questions and grabbed both of her wrists this time to keep her from bolting away. "Because I didn't want to lose you!" That stopped her dead and Kenshin almost smiled as she gasped softly. Taking advantage of her distraction, he pulled her towards him again and held her arms flush against his chest as he leaned in to within inches of her blazing eyes. "To be honest, I never had any intention of telling you what I am. And I would have kept my silence if not for the fact that I now have a way to give you the sun, if you will take it."

That caught her completely off guard and Kaoru simply stared at him in stunned silence until the absurdity of his statement hit her square between the eyes. And then she busted out laughing, the insane pitch to her voice scaring even her. She was losing it... she had to be... a vampire with the means to give her the sun. That was just... insane.

Several moments later her laughter finally died down and she shook her head as she tried to wrench her wrists free. "That's impossible, not even a creature like you can give me the sun." Kenshin flinched at her harsh words and Kaoru almost regretted calling him that. Feeling his grip slacken slightly, she steeled herself against the hurt in his eyes and pulled her wrists from his hold then took a couple of steps back. "I... I have to go. I... I think it would be best if we just let it end here, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she smiled sadly then spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could for the doors. Half expecting him to give chase again, she sighed softly in relief when she reached them without pursuit. Sniffling back the tears trying to break loose against her will, she chanced one last glance over her shoulder and nearly lost her resolve when she saw Kenshin standing where she'd left him, the defeat written in his stance driving a nail deep into her heart. Steeling herself against the almost overpowering need to go back, she flung the door open and rushed in; racing towards her room and the silence she desperately needed to come to terms with what she'd just been told.

x x x x x

Kenshin sighed heavily as he watched Kaoru vanish back into the hospital. Back-tracking to the bench they'd been using moments before, he sagged down bonelessly and dropped his head into his hands as her words continued to ring hollowly in his ears. No it was not okay to end this here! But how in the hell was he suppose to make her understand! Biting back a frustrated growl, he fisted his hands tight in his hair, the pain helping to dull the sharp ache ripping through his chest. What he had to do was figure out how to get around this. Right now, she didn't even want to see him, let alone listen to any explanations. But he wasn't going to let this stop him. He would make sure she knew the 'how' and then she could make a decision based on that and not what she'd just been told.

A light scuffling sound signaled the arrival of the two who had been watching the entire exchange from the roof and Kenshin sighed again as he released his hair and sat back up.

"Well, that went well." Sano grumbled sarcastically. "I told you, you should have let us be here."

"Sano, shut up!" Megumi bit out before Kenshin had a chance to say anything in return. "He didn't want us here because he didn't want her to feel like she was being ganged up on."

Relieved that at least one of them understood, Kenshin smiled ironically. "Things went as I'd figured they would. I knew she would hate me. Now I just need to find a way to make her listen to the true reason for all this and that I'm afraid is going to be the difficult part."

Megumi shook her head. "No, it won't if you let me go talk to her," she said softly, giving him a tiny smile. "If anyone can understand how she's feeling right now, it would be me."

Surprised, Kenshin immediately shook his head but before he could say no she held up her hand. "Our circumstances may not be the same but I think she will listen to me when she finds out that I didn't choose this life."

The refusal died in Kenshin's throat and he sat up a little straighter as what she meant slowly became clear. And she was right, if anything Kaoru might listen to her simply because Megumi was not one of them by choice. He knew her well enough that even if she was angry with him, she might still listen if the one talking could sympathize. Sure, it was a gamble but one that was worth taking if it would give him any kind of chance.

With a sigh, he inclined his head in consent. "Try to at least make her understand the difference between us so she knows that I'm not the monster she thinks I am. If you can manage that then I will be able to offer her the chance to have the one thing she has wanted her entire life."

Megumi gave him an understanding smile. "Leave it to me. I'll do everything I can to convince her that you are worthy of her love."

Kenshin smirked at her keen insight as she nodded one last time to him and headed for the door. Maybe... just maybe everything would turn out as he hoped.

"If anyone can convince jou-chan, it'll be her." Sano chuckled as Megumi vanished into the hospital.

With a sigh, Kenshin pushed off the bench and cast a glance at the now closed door. "I hope so..." Wearily passing a hand across his face, he glanced to Sano and whispered, "All we can do now is go back to the hotel and wait for her to come back."

Giving him a knowing smirk, Sano clapped him on the back, hard. "Don't worry, jou-chan will be yours again soon."

Caught off guard by the action, Kenshin stumbled forward as a pain-filled hiss exploded from between his lips. Swinging his head around he was just about to rip into the tall vampire beside him when he saw the stupid grin plastered across his best friend's face. Exhaling softly, he shook his head as the tension Sano must have sensed slipped away.

Giving his old friend a grateful smile he waved to the rooftop. "Let's go wait at the hotel. I'm sure this will take a while."

Sano smirked and without a word effortlessly made the three story jump. Casting one last glance at the stark white hallway beyond the doors, Kenshin exhaled silently and followed in his friend's footsteps. This had to work because if it didn't...

Ignoring the knot tightening in his gut again he shoved the possibility out of his mind. Sano was right, if anyone could get through to Kaoru right now it would be Megumi. And all he could do now was wait. And what a long wait it was going to be.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, I have a feeling some of you may be wondering why Kaoru didn't seem to remember that even though Kenshin is a vampire, he can still go into the sun. That little oversight can be chalked up to the fact that he basically just blindsided her with that information. She didn't see that one coming at all. Right now, she is so confused and horrified by the truth that she's forgotten key information, at least for now.


	17. The Road to Understanding

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi all, please forgive the extreme lateness of this chapter. I never meant to take this long to get this up but for some reason this chapter was very difficult to write. I can honestly say this chapter, for all it's simplicity, drained me dry over the last couple of weeks. Thank you very much for your patience.

And now, I have some bad news.. this chapter will likely be the last until the beginning of August. I'm going on a much needed vacation to see my best friend/beta in a couple of weeks and probably won't start the next chapter until after that. Now that's not set in stone but I think the muse needs a break for a little bit before we tackle the next chapter.

So with all that said, onto the chapter. I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 17 - The Road to Understanding

Kaoru stumbled gratefully into the peaceful sanctuary of her hospital room and quickly slid the door closed in an effort to keep the demons clawing at her sanity from following. Gasping softly to catch her breath, she leaned heavily against the cool metal and tilted her head back, fighting the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she tried in vain to quiet the painful throb that had materialized in her chest halfway up the stairs. So this was it. This was how it was all going to end. Like some twisted fairytale where the princess' happy ending had, in one single moment, been ripped out from underneath her and turned into her worst nightmare.

Biting down hard on her lower lip to keep from vomiting, Kaoru pushed off the door and padded softly across the pale green floor. Sagging heavily onto the edge of the bed, she swallowed in an effort to calm her roiling stomach and stared blindly out over the shield dulled lights of the city as she wrapped herself into a tight ball. But why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to... to tell her... _that_?

Involuntarily shivering at the thought, she shook her head and fought back the panic trying to rise up to choke her again. It couldn't be true. Even if... even if he said it was true, there was just no way he was... a _vampire_. For kami's sake they weren't even real, they _couldn't_ be real!

And yet, deep down she knew that what he claimed was true. The signs she desperately wished she could ignore had been there all along if she'd only opened her eyes. His strange eyes, his lack of an appetite, even the many times he'd had a glass of tea at hand. He never really drank the tea, only wet his lips as if he enjoyed the taste but she'd never seen him actually drink from the glass. Not once. But she had never questioned him, subconsciously afraid of what his answer might be.

Snorting half-heartedly, she sagged even further into a ball and dropped her forehead to her knees. But none of that mattered anymore, did it? He was what he was, a cold blooded killer feeding off the lives of others in order to keep his unholy life from fading... and she loved him. A shiver of self-disgust flowed through her body as her heart clenched painfully, the thought nearly taking her breath away. How could she have let herself fall in love with a creature such as him?

A lifeless smile touched her lips as she felt the tears she'd managed to keep at bay starting to slip silently from the corner of her eyes. It didn't matter how she'd let it happen, all that mattered was that she did, and now she was left as she'd always feared she would be. Broken and alone. It was ironic really, she'd fought so hard to harden her heart against this and in the end she'd been taken down by none other than a creature who could live forever if he so chose, enjoying the life she longed to have.

Inhaling shakily, she sniffled back the tears and swallowed down the lump trying to choke her. She wanted to hate him. God, how she wanted to hate him but the sad thing was, she couldn't. Because even though she knew what he was, she couldn't reconcile that evil _thing_ with the man she knew. They were too different.

The soft grating of her door being opened broke into her thoughts and Kaoru immediately tensed, ruing the lack of a lock. Refusing to even glance up, she clenched her good hand into a tight fist and willed him to go away with every fiber of her being. She may not hate him, but she wasn't ready to see him again either. All she wanted was to be left alone to try to figure out just how she was supposed to move on from here.

The spot between her shoulder blades began to itch and she tensed even more as several extremely long moments passed with no sound or movement from the person standing just inside the door. Pinching her eyes closed tight, she silently begged whatever entity was listening to somehow make him go away. She couldn't face him yet. But much to her dismay her unwanted guest inhaled as if preparing to speak and then the stifling silence was finally broken.

"Please forgive the intrusion. I know you are hardly in the mood to discuss this, but I believe there are a few things I may be able to help you understand concerning what you were just told."

Caught completely off guard by the distinctly feminine voice, Kaoru snapped her head up and swung her attention to the door behind her. She gasped softly when her eyes fell on the well-dressed, raven haired woman standing patiently before the door. For several moments she simply stared at the woman, absently taking note of her polished fingernails, of how her long black hair seemed to shimmer even in the subdued light. Of the casual ease with which she stood waiting to be acknowledged. And then she inhaled sharply as her attention finally came to rest on the woman's face, or more importantly, her eyes. Shivering at the ice that slid through her veins, Kaoru tried to fight off the panic tightening her gut and quietly stated, "You are... one of... _them_."

The woman smiled warmly. "Yes, I am. But not because I chose to be."

For some unknown reason Kaoru found herself relaxing at the woman's easy smile, the action seeming to lessen the harshness of her strange eyes and extremely pale skin. Almost like Kenshin. Frowning slightly at the thought of him, she quickly shoved him out of her mind and instead unfolded until she was sitting completely on the bed facing the strange woman. "What do you mean?"

The woman's smile widened somewhat, but instead of answering she asked, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Kaoru's eyes flew wide at her lack of manners and she blushed furiously as she nodded, waving the woman to the chair beside the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you standing there." Smiling sheepishly, she whispered, "To be honest I wasn't expecting... you..."

The woman inclined her head in understanding and silently made her way across the room. Slightly unnerved by the complete lack of sound as the woman moved, Kaoru found her earlier ease slipping slightly. Scoffing at herself, she shook off the twinge of fear tightening her chest and waited patiently for her guest to settle down. She was surprised when, instead of taking the offered seat, the woman stopped just short of the chair. And then she smiled, "Before we continue I think it would be best if I first introduced myself." Dropping a small bow in greeting she announced, "My name is Takani Megumi."

Thoroughly embarrassed by her second oversight, Kaoru flushed an even deeper shade of red and bowed the best she could, "Kamiya Kaoru."

"I know, Kenshin has spoken quite highly, and often, of you," Megumi said with a faint smile. Kaoru winced as his name dropped from her lips and she was just about to ask if they could not talk about him just yet when Megumi spoke up again. "For what it's worth, he never meant to hurt you, he just... doesn't always think far enough ahead when it comes to those he cares about. And unfortunately he has a penchant for falling for humans which doesn't help much either as most fear and hate our kind."

Kaoru did her best to ignore the stab of guilt that hit perilously close to her heart and breathed softly, "I don't hate him. Even if he is a monster, I don't..." And then her eyes flew wide and she flushed a bright red again when she realized what she'd inadvertently said. "Oh! I didn't mean..."

Megumi chuckled lightly. "It's okay. You're right, we are monsters but one thing you don't understand yet is that Kenshin is no longer like the rest of us. He has, through more pain and sacrifice than anyone should have to endure, managed to regain some of his lost humanity." Smiling sadly, Megumi exhaled softly and added, "Although to me the price was too high."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, confused by the seemingly conflicting information. Absently rubbing her forehead, she sighed wearily, this was getting to be too much to take in all at once. At this rate she was going to lose what little bit of sanity she'd managed to salvage. Smiling ruefully at the thought, she forced her overtaxed mind to at least, attempt to grasp what Megumi meant. When it balked at the treatment, she finally gave in and asked, "What do you mean he's not like you? Are there different kinds of vampires?"

Megumi smirked and shook her head. "No. We are all the same except for Kenshin. We all have to kill to survive and we all have to live in the darkness, forever banned from the sun. But Kenshin is no longer bound by that life. He no longer has to feed... or hide from the sun. He's the closest to human a vampire can get."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes slightly, now even more confused. Closest to human...? What -? And then she inhaled sharply as her eyes flew wide, the truth she'd forgotten earlier rising up to slap her in the face. Megumi was right, Kenshin _could_ go into the sun. She knew that for a fact. How could she have forgotten that! And then everything he'd said came together in her head and she instantly paled. "You mean... what he meant was that he wanted to make me into a creature... like...him?"

When nothing but silence met her question, Kaoru felt her earlier calm start to slip away. Clenching her good hand into a white knuckled fist, she demanded, "Is that what he meant when he said he could give me the sun!?"

Megumi remained quiet, unfazed by her outburst, and simply fixed her with a probing gaze as if she was gauging how much information she should reveal. Quickly losing what little bit of patience she still had, Kaoru bit back a growl of frustration and was on the verge of asking again when Megumi finally seemed to come to a decision and admitted, "Yes. That is what he wishes to do, if you will allow him to."

Kaoru felt the world fall out from underneath her as the blood drained from her face; the truth stealing her breath away. At a complete loss for what to say, she could only stare wide-eyed in horror at the woman before her. So, he would... turn her into a killer... just to give her the sun? She shivered as an icy chill raced through her body at the thought and she flung her good hand over her mouth to keep her dinner from coming back up as her stomach clenched painfully. Kami, what was he thinking!

"Be thankful he's giving you a choice. The idiot that changed me didn't even bother to do that." Megumi said softly, misinterpreting her shocked look.

Stunned by the seeming ignorance of the woman before her, Kaoru clenched her fist again, and valiantly tried to keep her temper... to no avail. The last of her patience gave way beneath the strain, to be replaced by an almost overwhelming anger and she shouted, "I don't care if he's giving me a choice or not! What would make him think that I'd agree to be a monster just so I could have the sun!? I will not kill just to have that!"

Megumi recoiled in shock, her eyes widening in confusion. "But... you won't have to kill..." she stated softly, "I told you, Kenshin doesn't need to feed anymore. His body feeds off of the constantly renewing cells of his own blood. If you allow the change, you will be like him, not us."

Startled out of her anger, Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as what she'd missed earlier slowly became clear. Wearily rubbing her forehead, she wilted under the incredible weight of everything she'd been told. "You mean... he doesn't have to drink people's blood anymore to survive?" She questioned, desperately needing clarification. If that was true then... maybe... he wasn't the monster she thought he was.

Megumi gave her a genuine smile and shook her head. "No. He hasn't had to do that in nearly a hundred and fifty years. His life is now sustained by his own blood as it was before he was changed."

A wave of relief swept through Kaoru and she sagged bonelessly against her pillows. "Why didn't he tell me this before?" she mumbled softly, absently wiping at the tears of stress wetting the corners of her eyes.

Megumi sighed. "Because he didn't want to risk losing you and he wasn't confident that you would want to remain in his company if you knew what he was." With a sly smile she asked, "Tell me, would you have accepted him if he'd told you about this before tonight?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, irritated by what the smirking woman implied. Of course she would have! For Kami's sake, she loved the man! But just as she was about to wipe the smug grin off her visitor's face she was stopped dead by an almost overwhelming sense of guilt. Hissing softly under her breath, she dropped her eyes to avoid the knowing gaze fixed on her and scowled at the truth. Deep down she knew that if Kenshin had come to her before with this story she would have done the same thing she had tonight. She would have turned her back on him, never giving him the chance to explain.

Sickened by her lack of faith in him, Kaoru frowned and decided it was time to change the subject. "Why don't you have fangs? I thought vampires were supposed to have fangs."

Megumi's smirk grew into a full blown smile at her obvious attempt to evade the question but instead of pressing the issue she simply replied, "We do. But only those who focus on looking for them will see them."

Relieved to be let off the hook, Kaoru mouthed a silent 'Oh' and flicked her eyes to the area where said fangs were hidden behind a pair of full lips in a vain hope of somehow catching a glimpse of them.

"Would you like to see them?"

Surprised, Kaoru blushed fiercely at being caught and was just about to say no when a sick kind of fascination stilled her tongue and she hesitantly nodded. Megumi gave her an understanding smile and then slowly the smile widened into a toothy grin and Kaoru inhaled sharply as the pristine white fangs she hadn't seen before slowly became visible, their petiteness belying their lethality. For several moments all Kaoru could do was stare at the haunting beauty of the instruments that, she was sure, had brought an end to more lives than she would ever want to know. And then slowly she lifted her gaze to the strange chestnut eyes watching her in amusement and murmured, "So, Kenshin has.. fangs... like that?"

Megumi's revealing grin vanished and she chuckled. "Yes. Even though he doesn't need them anymore, he still has them."

For some reason Kaoru found that information unnerving and she swallowed nervously. "But why don't they appear unless I'm looking for them?"

Megumi shrugged. "I'm not really sure but I think what has happened is, over the years, our kind have 'evolved' to fit our surroundings and the era. And because we are feared and hated in this day and age our blood is trying to mask what we are so we can continue to survive."

Taking a minute to think about it, Kaoru could see how that might happen but why hadn't it done the same for their eyes? They too would give them away if anyone knew what they were, like... Dr. Genzai...

Kaoru paled slightly as goosebumps broke out along every inch of her skin. So he really had known. And he had done his best to warn her away from Kenshin so why would he have spoken out for him the day her parents had arrived? And then slowly it dawned on her, maybe it was because he... already knew... and approved of what Kenshin wanted to do. Kaoru shivered as another thought hit her and she swung anxious eyes to Megumi. "He won't try to do this without asking me, will he? Kenshin wouldn't do that, right?"

Megumi started in surprise at her question, but quickly recovered and smiled reassuringly. "No. He won't do this against your will like the idiot who changed me..." her smile dropped into a rueful frown and she grouched, "He has more control than Sagara ever did.

Kaoru let out a heartfelt sigh of relief and sagged even further into the soft pillows. And then it hit her who Megumi had named and her eyes flew wide, "You mean, Sanosuke did this to you?"

Megumi snorted softly, "I see you've had the pleasure of meeting him." When Kaoru smirked and nodded, she exhaled in resignation and continued. "He did it to save my life, as Kenshin wants to do for you."

Kaoru's eyebrow's shot into her bangs, "You were dying...?"

Megumi smiled sadly and nodded. "I had cancer in a time when very little was known about the disease. I searched desperately for a cure but my sickness progressed at an alarming rate and I was bedridden three months after I fell ill with no hope of a cure. It was then, when I laid unconscious that Sano took the choice out of my hands and changed me."

"Oh" Was all Kaoru could think to say. She wasn't quite sure how she would feel if something like that happened to her. In a way she could understand why Sano did it, especially if he cared for her but still, she wouldn't want to be made into a monster just to live. It wouldn't be worth it to have to take another's life just to continue to live, no matter how young she was or how much she wanted to live. Swallowing nervously, Kaoru shook her head and tried to convince herself again that Kenshin wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't take that away from her...

Megumi must have seen her inner turmoil because she leaned forward enough to catch her attention and smiled gently. "I can promise, Kenshin will never force you into this, but he also doesn't want you to make a decision until you know everything. That's why I'm here, to convince you to give him a second chance to explain why he wants to do it and what it will take for you to be like him and have the one thing you've always wanted."

Kaoru felt her stomach hit the floor. Shaking her head, she tried to shake off the twinge of panic tightening her chest, "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea...maybe it would be better if you told me what I need to know. I don't think..." Trailing off, Kaoru absently started nibbling on her bottom lip. It was hard to admit that she didn't think she'd be able to think clearly if she had to face Kenshin.

Megumi shook her head. "I can't tell you that because, to be honest, I don't know the whole story. I wasn't there the night he was made into what he is now." Leaning all the way forward, she rested her hands on her crossed knees and smiled sympathetically. "I know he can be overwhelming, but please give him a chance to tell you everything you need to know. He's already lost one person he loved, I don't want him to lose another without having a chance to explain."

Kaoru dropped her eyes closed as Megumi's words hit a chord deep within her very soul. Could she really do this? Could she really face him knowing what she did now? Scowling at her weakness, she inhaled deeply in an effort to quiet the nagging doubt still clenched tightly around her heart and finally slid her eyes back open. "I will talk to him. Can he come back tonight?" It would be better to do this now before she lost her nerve again.

Megumi grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he's pacing by now, anxiously awaiting my return." And then she gracefully rose from the chair and started for the door. "I promise, you will not regret this."

Kaoru simply smiled and watched her silently make her way to the door. Hopefully Megumi was right, but for some reason she had the feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to be told. As if proving her worry, another thought rose up as Megumi slid the door back preparing to leave and she called out, "Takani-san? Did you mean Kenshin's wife when you said he'd already lost one person he loved?"

Megumi stiffened slightly and glanced over her shoulder with a sad smile that made Kaoru's heart ache. "Yes. It was because of her that Kenshin is now like he is, but in the end she also paid the price." And with that she stepped out into the silent hallway and closed the door.

For several moments, Kaoru continued to stare at the empty doorway thoroughly confused by that last piece of information. Unable to fully grasp what Megumi had meant, she finally shook her head to clear her mind and shimmied to the edge of the bed to stand. She hissed lightly as her bare feet touched the cold floor but rose anyway and lifted the shield protecting her against the now non-existent UV rays to gaze out over the twinkling lights of the city. She would simply have to ask Kenshin what Megumi had meant. Until then she wouldn't be able to do anything but wait... wait and wonder whether he truly would be able to give her the one treasure she had longed for since the day she'd realized she couldn't have it. And would whatever he had to do be worth it just to have the sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Megumi silently stepped into the room where Kenshin was waiting for her return and almost grinned at the sight that greeted her. The tension filling the still air was nearly thick enough to cut. Quietly closing the door behind her, she simply watched the wound-up redhead continue to wear a path in the carpet as he paced away from her with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. She was surprised though when all he did was spin around to make another circuit, completely oblivious to her presence.

Eyeing him with steadily widening eyes as he simply paced back towards her, she was just about to clear her throat to catch his attention when he must have sensed her presence and finally looked up. Quirking an eyebrow in obvious surprise, she crossed her arms and regarded the weary violet gaze now fixed on her. He really was a mess if he hadn't sensed her arrival. Normally he would have known she was there even before she'd opened the door. Sighing softly, she resisted the urge to shake her head. She had to admit that she almost felt sorry for him... almost. But the truth was he deserved this. He should have told Kaoru a long time ago what he was, then maybe he wouldn't have had this trouble now.

And for that very reason she purposely held her tongue until his eyes started to brighten into the fierce golden hue that signaled the loss of his patience and then she finally gave in, "She wants to see you..."

She almost laughed at the stunned look that flew across Kenshin's face.

"... And I don't think you will have much trouble since it's quite obvious she still loves you."

Kenshin visibly sagged in relief as a tiny smile crept across his face. "Thank you, Megumi."

Megumi snorted softly. "No need for thanks. You may have been an idiot in the past, but I can understand what has caught your attention. She really is something isn't she?"

Kenshin gave her genuine smile. "Yes, she is."

Stepping from in front of the door, she waved for him to leave. "Go before she changes her mind. She still isn't all that comfortable with what we are."

Kenshin inclined his head in understanding and headed for the door. She was surprised when he stopped as he came up parallel with her. Casting a curious glance his way, she was caught completely off guard when he whispered, "If I could do this for you, I would."

And with that he was out the door, leaving her to stare after him in stunned silence. And then she busted out with ironic laughter. Figures he would know what she'd managed to keep buried deep in her heart all these years. Ever since the day she'd heard of his change she had wished it had been her. She'd even gone so far as to see if the same would work for her, but unfortunately it wouldn't because she hadn't been made by Katsura.

With a deep sigh she shook her head and left Kenshin's room to go to the one she and Sano were sharing. But it didn't matter anymore. Now that she understood why Sano had done what he'd done she could face this life with no regrets. Of course it helped that she loved the big lug but she would never tell _him_ that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenshin closed the distance back to the hospital in a matter of minutes and flew up the stairs to the third floor. Quickly heading down the hall to Kaoru's room, he did his best to tamp down the unbridled anticipation nearly ripping his chest apart and tried to figure out just how to go about this. To be honest, he hadn't expected her to give him this chance. But now that she had he had to make sure he didn't scare her any more than she most likely already was.

Ignoring the tiny knot trying to form in his gut, he took a deep breath to settle his nerves as he came to the closed door leading to Kaoru and peeked through the window to make sure she was still in the room. He sighed softly and smiled when he saw her standing at the window staring out over the city. Taking one last settling breath, he rapped gently on the door and inwardly smirked when Kaoru jumped and spun around. For several heartbeats neither of them did anything but stare at the other through the thick glass and then Kaoru hesitantly lifted her hand and motioned him to enter.

Doing as she bid, he slid the door back and stepped in. Silently guiding it closed behind him, he let the faint scent of jasmine that still managed to linger over the heavy antiseptic smell calm his nerves even more as he made his way further into the room. Seeing a slight wildness settle into Kaoru's eyes as he neared, he stopped on the opposite side of the bed to try to set her at ease again and whispered, "I'm sorry for all this, Kaoru. I should have told you what I am a long time ago."

Kaoru smiled half-heartedly and shook her head as she pulled herself up onto the window ledge and rested her feet on the chair arm in front of her. "Don't be. I doubt I would have taken it any better had you told me before this anyway. I've never been a very trusting person." She scoffed softly, "Although for some reason I was willing to listen to Takani-san right from the start..."

Kenshin hid a grin at her obvious discomfort. So Megumi had been right once again, and he was sure she already knew it. But in the end thanks to her maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he'd feared. Heartened by the thought, he was just about to ask how much Megumi had told her when she fixed him with a soul searching gaze that made the question catch in his throat and then she whispered, "Are you really... different from the rest of them?"

Caught off guard, Kenshin lifted an eyebrow in surprise, then chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes, the only thing that remains the same between myself and the rest of my kind are my eyes and my unnaturally pale skin."

Kaoru let out a relieved breath, as if everything had hinged on that one answer and sagged against the thick glass behind her. Encouraged by her seeming acceptance, Kenshin silently made his way around the bed and settled down on the edge of the mattress across from her. "How much did Megumi tell you about me and what I want to do?"

Kaoru shrugged and absently toyed with the loose string hanging from the bottom button of her blouse. "Not much really. She told me that something happened to you about a hundred and fifty years ago that made you as close to human as a vampire can get. As to what you want to do, she really didn't tell me much because she said she didn't know."

Kenshin smirked. Oh, Megumi knew exactly what he wanted to do and how, but he could also understand why she hadn't said anything. The only person who should answer the questions Kaoru would likely have would be himself. Silently thanking Megumi for her caution, he was just about to begin explaining when Kaoru leaned forward again and spoke up, her wary tone making him pause.

"Is it true that you want to... change me?"

Surprised by the unexpected timing of her question, Kenshin winced mentally, as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. So she'd managed to figure that much out already. Unsure how he felt about that, he took a moment to compose himself and then finally nodded, "Yes. But only if you agree to the change."

An almost indiscernible shiver shook Kaoru's entire body at his confession and Kenshin felt his stomach clench tight. Waiting as patiently as he could for her say something, he slowly felt his earlier calm starting to slip away; the guarded look now darkening her sapphire eyes striking him hard. And then she whispered the one question he had hoped she would never ask.

"And what will you do if I refuse this change?"

Swallowing tightly, Kenshin valiantly tried to quell the choking fear instantly crushing his chest and said the only thing he could, the truth. "Nothing. I will simply have to stand by and watch you die if that is what you choose."

Kaoru flinched and dropped her eyes closed, but not before he saw the tell-tale moisture shining in their depths. Cursing his inability to read her mind, all he could do was wait for some kind of reaction. He knew his words were harsh, but so was the reality and if it would help press his case then he would use whatever he could to make sure she fully understood what he could give her.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Kaoru finally slid her eyes back open and asked, "And if I choose to accept this change, what will happen?"

Kenshin expelled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and felt the muscles in his jaw relax. At least she was willing to listen, that was more than he'd expected. Inhaling deeply in an effort to settle his worn nerves, he met the careful gaze fixed on him and smiled gently. "You will, for the very first time in your life, be able to go out into the sun without pain."

He was surprised when all Kaoru did was cock her head to the side slightly and regard him warily as if she was trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Not exactly sure what she seemed to be searching for, Kenshin held his tongue and waited for some type of reaction. Several moments more passed in silence and then Kaoru finally shook her head and smiled softly, "There has to be more to it than that. You're not... human, but you were once. How did you come to be like this?"

A block of lead instantly materialized in his gut and Kenshin swallowed sharply. He'd known this was coming but that didn't mean he was ready for it. But in truth it didn't matter if he was ready or not, she deserved to know what it would take for her to have the one treasure he'd just mentioned. Even if that knowledge scared her away from taking what he was willing to offer.

Biting back a scowl, he wearily passed a hand over his face and took a second to collect his thoughts. This was the first time he'd ever really spoken of his choice to be changed and to be honest he found it rather unsettling. It had been over five hundred years since he'd made that fateful choice. Five hundred extremely long years. And over those five hundred plus years, he'd questioned his choice many times to the point of actually coming close to ending his cursed life. But like many before him, his ingrained instinct to survive kept him from giving himself to the sun and in the end it had paid off.

Glancing at the curious sapphire eyes fixed on him in anticipation, he smiled. If he had succeeded any one of those times then he would have never been here with her now. That in itself was worth all the hell he had endured. Now all he had to do was convince her to stay and his world would finally be set right. Smirking slightly, he fended off the twinge of fear that she might not choose to be there and began, "I guess everything started when I was about eight years old. My parents had recently been killed by a couple of deserters of the Hosokawa army. They had thought me dead also but - "

"Wait.." Kaoru spoke up suddenly, cutting him off. Surprised, he glanced at her and was startled to see the look of utter confusion painted across her features. And then she pinned him with a piecing gaze and asked, "Do you mean the 'Eastern' army? The army led by the Hosokawa family against the Yamana for the succession to the shogunate during the Onin War?"

Surprised by her knowledge of history, he simply nodded. He almost laughed at the incredulous scowl that pulled at her lips, "Are you trying to tell me that you're over five hundred years old?!"

Kenshin did chuckle under his breath at the horrified fascination she was doing her best to try to hide. Inclining his head slightly, he replied, "Five hundred and forty six to be exact."

A startled hiss was his only answer and he waited to see what she would do. When all she did was shake her head, he decided maybe it would be best to continue on so she didn't think too much about the age difference between them. "If it makes you feel any better I was nineteen when I was changed. So in essence we're the same age."

Kaoru scoffed softly, "I don't think so..." waving her hand, she muttered, "Just keep going..."

Inwardly grinning, Kenshin did as she bid and picked up where he'd left off, "It was at that time that my shishou, Hiko Seijuro, found me half dead and being set on by a pack of wolves. He saved my life that night and took me in to teach me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. And that night I was also introduced to the world of vampires."

Kaoru's eyebrows shot into her bangs. "You mean, your shishou was a vampire?"

Giving her a small smile he nodded, "Yes, but he wasn't the one who changed me. I never could understand why he would want to take care of a mere human when he could have easily either killed me or changed me." Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath and then continued, "In the end it was his brother, Katsura Kogoro, that changed me for the war that nearly wiped out vampires all together. But that's a whole other story."

Nothing but silence met his last statement and he watched quietly as Kaoru digested what she'd just been told, the thoughtful quirk of an eyebrow making him smile. At least she was trying her best to understand him, that gave him hope. He knew she'd been hit pretty hard tonight and the fact that she was still listening said a lot. Smiling softly at the thought he waited for the question he knew would be coming. That wasn't the whole story... and both of them knew it.

He didn't have to wait long. Moments later Kaoru glanced back to him with more curiosity than he'd expected to see.

"Okay, so that explains when and how you became a... vampire..." She said quietly, clearly still not comfortable with what he was. "... but both you and Takani-san said you're different than the rest so what happened a hundred and fifty years ago that made you like you are now?"

Kenshin sighed as the smile dropped from his face and he pushed off the edge of the bed to wander to the window. This part was going to be a little bit more... difficult. Fixing his attention on the sea of twinkling lights below, he took a steadying breath and steeled himself against the dull throb starting to pulse in his chest. "What happened was I trusted someone I shouldn't have and did something I should never have done..."

Glancing to Kaoru's reflection in the window pane, he almost smiled at the irritated look she was valiantly trying to hide. But before she could give into the anger that he could see brewing in her eyes, he continued, "I suppose, in the end it was really my fault because, unlike the rest of my brethren, I fell in love with a human. And I even went a step further and married her... before she was changed."

A tired exhalation escaped against his will and he turned around to lean against the window ledge beside Kaoru. "And that right there was my biggest mistake. I had, with that one action, set into motion what would also become my greatest regret." Sliding a glance at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye, he whispered, "See, Tomoe refused to let me change her. It wasn't until ten years after we were married that she finally agreed, but she had one stipulation. She wouldn't let me change her unless I could find some way to make it so that once she was changed, she would still be able to enjoy the sunshine she'd lived under her entire life."

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped lightly. "So... she... didn't want to be cursed to the darkness."

Kenshin smiled sadly, "No. That was the one thing she didn't like about me, my inability to move beneath the sun. And that, in the end, was both of our downfalls."

Kaoru's mouth rounded into a silent 'Oh' as her eyes widened even more, clearly disturbed by the information. Exhaling softly, he was just about to continue when she whispered, "What happened?"

An empty smile touched Kenshin's lips and he shrugged. "I found it. The way to make me able to go into the sun and also for her to keep the sun once I changed her." Holding up a hand stop the question forming on Kaoru's lips, he resignedly finished, "But what I didn't know was that the powder I was given to take was in truth, suppose to kill me, not help me. And it almost did but thankfully my shishou saved my life."

Kaoru simply stared him, the shell-shocked look on her face bringing a small smile to his lips, but that soon vanished under the weight of the worst part of the story. "As you can see it didn't kill me but for some reason it did do what it was intended to. It made it possible for me to go into the sun. There were even other effects I hadn't counted on, such as no longer needing to feed to survive. It had done what none thought it would, it had given me a small measure of my humanity back."

At this point Kenshin decided to stop to give Kaoru time to digest all this new information. This was what she had to understand to make the decision she would soon be facing. He wished he didn't have to hit her with so much all at once, but he had no choice. He knew her father wasn't going to give him much time and he refused to let this chance pass.

Finally the glassy look faded from Kaoru's eyes and she murmured, "But what happened to your wife? Didn't you change her?"

Kenshin smiled sadly and managed to keep himself from flinching at the knife of pain that stabbed deep into his heart. "Yes, I did. And she died."

Kaoru recoiled as if she'd been slapped, the unbridled sorrow darkening her eyes hitting him harder than any physical blow. "But why?! You found a way! Why did she die?!"

Kenshin's jaw clenched briefly, forcing the old anguish of guilt back in order to reply. "She died because I didn't know that what happened to make me what I am now, had also made my blood toxic to anyone who came into contact with it, be it human or vampire."

Kaoru snapped back again in shock and then she wilted bonelessly against the cool glass, seemingly at her limit as she closed her eyes. Resisting the almost overwhelming urge to comfort her, he instead waited for whatever questions might be brewing in her overstressed mind.

Several moments later, Kaoru finally slid her eyes back open and mumbled. "I'm sorry Kenshin..."

Taken aback, Kenshin started at the apology and then shook his head and smiled dejectedly. "Don't be. It was my mistake. And one I don't intend on making ever again."

Kaoru gave him a tired smile and wearily rubbed her forehead as if she still didn't understand something. He was proven right when she glanced at him and asked, "But if your blood kills any who come into contact with it, then how can you change me if I agree?"

Kenshin hid the smirk tugging hard at his lips and tried to ignore the sudden flare of hope that surged to life in his chest. "If you accept this change then I will change you the same way I was. First, you will be changed with my maker's blood and then you will need to take the same powder that I did. Once the powder has nearly done its job, my shishou will feed you his blood to stop its effects."

"Oh" Kaoru breathed softly, clearly not fully understanding yet. And then her eyes brightened suddenly and she hissed lightly as she swung a piercing stare at him, "So... you're telling me that I could die from this?"

Kenshin expression tensed and he nodded, "Yes. But if it succeeds, you will live..."

Kaoru simply stared at him as he trailed off, the last statement hanging heavily in the air. And here was where he could lose her. Even if she could overcome all else, would she be able to handle a never-ending life. Swallowing down the knot trying to form in his throat, he held her tense gaze and waited for her to either react or give up. He was almost hoping she would give up for tonight and save him from telling her the truth about his life span, and hers if she chose it. Unfortunately, his luck must have run out because instead of giving up, she hesitantly asked, "Is it true that vampires live... forever?"

Kenshin paused then shrugged, "It depends. A vampire's life is only as long as they wish it to be. When the vampire tires of their existence all they have to do to end it is simply expose themselves to the sun."

Kaoru mouthed a silent 'ah' and nodded as a tiny bit of what he could only call hope floated through her tired eyes. Wincing at the sight, he steeled himself against the dull ache starting to pulse in his chest and shifted his attention across the room. "But that doesn't hold true for me anymore..."

Nothing but silence met his statement and Kenshin chanced a glimpse at the woman beside him. He almost flinched at the horror tainted look of surprise Kaoru had fixed on him and then she muttered, "Do you mean, you _can't_ die?"

Kenshin smiled sadly and nodded, "I have yet to find a way to end this twice cursed life that was thrust on me a hundred and fifty years ago."

That seemed to be the last straw because Kaoru moaned dejectedly and dropped her head into her palms. Biting back a similar gesture of his own, he pushed off the sill and reached over to lightly trail his finger under her chin and lifted her face. He cringed at the exhausted look in her eyes and wiped at the thin trail of tears that had escaped from the corner of her eye. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once. But please think about all I've said and believe me when I say that I will do nothing you don't want me to do."

Kaoru smiled weakly and straightened. Using the heel of her hand, she finishing wiping away the tears wetting her cheeks. "So basically you're telling me that if I decide to accept this change then I will have the sun... and I will never die." When he nodded, she took him completely off guard and whispered, "But if I choose this then I will also lose my soul, won't I? And if I die during the change I will have no hope whatsoever, will I?"

Kenshin's eyes flew wide as the truth he'd missed slammed him dead in the chest. She was right, if this failed then she wouldn't have any chance at all, her faith and all she was raised to believe in would condemn her. Swallowing thickly, he inclined his head in agreement and silently vowed that should she choose this then he wouldn't let her die. No matter what it took, he wouldn't let her die.

Kaoru simply smiled and dropped her feet to the floor to stand. Waiting for her to gain her feet he was surprised when she tilted precariously on unsteady legs and threw out a hand to grab the chair to steady herself, only to have the hand not grasp as it should have. Quickly wrapping an arm around her waist to halt her fall, he set her on her feet and glanced at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru nodded and half-heartedly tried to pull from his grip. "It's nothing, I just forgot that hand doesn't work like it should anymore." Surprised, Kenshin absently tightened his hold and was just about to ask why when she smirked sadly and whispered, "Your... change... doesn't happen to fix things, does it?"

At her question, it suddenly dawned on him what had happened. She had lost all feeling in the fingers of that hand. Feeling helpless, he slowly shook his head. "No, it can't heal. It freeze's the body in the exact shape it's in."

Kaoru smiled hollowly and shrugged. "It was worth a try..." Without another word, she managed to work herself out of his grip and crawled up onto the bed. Watching as she situated herself, Kenshin tried to fend off the sick feeling settling into his stomach and was just about to reiterate his earlier request when a soft smile lit up Kaoru's features for the first time all night and she whispered. "I promise, I will think about everything you've said."

Kenshin nodded and met her smile with one of his own, "That's all I ask." Digging into his pants pocket, he fished out the small piece of paper he'd prepared with the hotel's phone number along with his room number and set it next to the phone on the bedside table. "If you have any more questions or just want to talk, call me and I'll come."

Stifling a yawn, Kaoru nodded and sagged heavily into her pillows, exhaustion written in every line of her face. "I will..."

Satisfied, Kenshin nodded wordlessly and turned on his heel to head for the door. He'd only made one step though when he was stopped by a small hand wrapping around his wrist. Surprised, he cast a glance over his shoulder and stepped back as Kaoru tugged him closer with an unreadable expression, and then she smiled hesitantly, "You forgot to say goodnight properly."

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, it took Kenshin a moment to figure out what she meant and then it all of a sudden hit him. She wanted a goodnight kiss?! A genuine smile flew across his lips and he leaned down to place them gently against hers in a soft kiss. Relishing the feel of her lips against his, he inhaled deeply and sighed against her mouth in contentment as the scent of jasmine wrapped around him like a soft blanket. Breaking the kiss before either of them could deepen it, he leaned back just enough to meet the shining sapphire eyes fixed on him, "Remember, no matter what you decide, I love you and that will never change."

And with that he was out the door before the fist clenched around his heart succeeded in crushing the fragile muscle. And now began the hardest part, waiting for her to decide whether she wanted the sun enough to join him in this twice cursed life he'd inadvertently damned himself to years ago.

x x x x x

Kaoru yawned deeply as she watched Kenshin vanish from the room. Lifting a finger to her still tingling lips, she didn't notice the single tear that slid free from the corner of her eye to fall soundlessly into the soft material of her blouse. How was she going to do this? How was she suppose to choose between everything she'd been taught and him? It was almost as if she was being tested to see if she would trust in her faith or turn from it forever to the man who could promise her the one thing that had been denied her from the start. It was surreal, the predicament she now found herself in.

Wilting under the incredible weight settling on her shoulders, she half-smiled half-yawned at the thought and wearily rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should just set everything aside for now and sleep. Right now, she didn't think she'd be able to make any kind of decision or even think objectively for that matter. Smiling sleepily, she decided that would probably be best. Not bothering to change out of her clothes she shimmied down far enough to curl up on top of the covers and almost immediately started drifting off. Tomorrow would be soon enough to try to sort out how she felt about all she'd been told. But there was one thing that she now knew would never change and that was the fact that she loved him.

Sighing softly, she finally succumbed to the exhaustion pulling her further into the comforting darkness and slipped off as one last question flitted through her tired mind. But did she love him enough to spend the rest of time beside him?

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	18. A Life Changing Decision

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 18 - A Life Changing Decision

The next morning, Kaoru found herself unexpectedly ripped from the blessed oblivion she'd eagerly sought the night before by the teeth-jarring crash of hard plastic hitting unforgiving metal. Startled nearly out of her skin by the sound, she couldn't stop the strangled yelp that exploded from her throat as she snapped her eyes open to find out the cause. Blinking several times in an attempt to clear the sleep haze still holding on tenaciously to her mind, she was finally rewarded as the sheepishly smiling face of one of the nurses that had been tending her, Ayako-san if she wasn't mistaken, slowly came into view.

"Forgive me, Kamiya-san I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you were only resting and not truly asleep."

Kaoru smiled faintly as she scrubbed the sand from her eyes and mumbled a barely audible "It's okay", slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. Casting a blurry-eyed glance at the small clock her mother had left on her bedside table, she hissed under her breath; all sleepiness vanishing in an instant. Ten after eleven! How could she have slept away the entire morning?!

Ayako-san must have seen the question written on her face because the dark haired nurse smiled gently as she lifted the covers from what Kaoru could now see was lunch, not breakfast like she assumed, and answered her unspoken question. "Last night Genzai-sensei requested that we allow you to sleep as late as you wished this morning. He believed you would need it after your visitor."

For a moment Kaoru simply eyed her, confused, and then she suddenly remembered what had transpired the night before. An icy chill flashed through her body as what she had to do rushed to the forefront of her mind again. "Oh..." Was all she could think to say as she sagged slightly and pulled the small rolling table over her lap. Shaking her head she smiled wryly, "I'm surprised my father didn't demand to see me anyway. He's never been one to let someone else tell him what to do, not even Dr. Genzai."

Ayako-san's smile faded under a more thoughtful look. "I don't believe your parents have come at all this morning."

Kaoru straightened in surprise, but before she could say anything Ayako-san set aside the last lid and dropped a small bow. "Genzai-sensei will be in soon to see you now that you are awake." And with that she disappeared out the door, leaving it partially ajar as Kaoru had requested her first day to fend off the stifling closeness during the daylight hours.

Shifting her attention to the meal before her, she frowned as she pulled the cellophane from the bowl of orange slices. They hadn't come? What would have kept them from coming? They always came... always. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the loud grumbling of her achingly empty stomach and she set the questions aside in favor of the delicious meal before her. She would know soon enough anyway when Dr. Genzai came.

Nodding to herself, she retrieved the already split chopsticks with her left hand and dug in before her stomach succeeded in clawing its way out. Awkwardly popping a teriyaki basted piece of chicken into her mouth she nearly purred, this was almost as good as the chicken Kenshin had fixed her. At the thought of him, her stomach instantly knotted itself into a tight ball, stealing her appetite and she had to force the lone piece of chicken down her throat. Dropping the chopsticks, she pushed the tray away before she lost the tiny bit she'd managed to swallow.

Kenshin... she had promised...

With a tired sigh, she did her best to ignore the crushing weight trying to drive her into the mattress and pulled her legs up enough to rest her arms over her knees. What he offered was... her dream come true. You would think after all the years she had coveted the sun she would jump at this chance. Scoffing softly she shook her head, but there was so much more to it than just sun, wasn't there? In order to claim the treasure Kenshin was willing to give, she would have to turn her back on all she'd been taught. Her entire life had been shaped with the knowledge that God, in his infinite kindness might give her that which she had been denied. And yet, deep down, she hadn't truly believed that had she? Maybe as a child she had when the only comfort she could get was from those words. But now... now she didn't have that blind faith. It had been shaken so many times by the many cruelties she had witnessed that now it was only a faint hope that maybe, just maybe she would be worthy of a second chance.

Sagging at the thought, she wearily rubbed her forehead. And then there was the biggest question, the one she had kept buried deep in her heart where none save herself could see it. And the sole question that made all the hopes she'd harbored over the years into nothing but empty shells.

What if there was no God?

She smiled weakly, and now she sounded like a heretic. But what was one like she to believe? How could a God that was supposed to be so wise and kind steal from her the one thing all humans needed. They _needed_ the sun to thrive and yet, for some reason she had been denied that. Why?!

Dropping her head into her palms, she bit back a heavy sigh and shoved the unanswerable question from her mind. In the end it no longer mattered did it? Because even if she did believe without a doubt there was a God, she would still be faced with the possibility of never having the sun.

Unless she took what Kenshin was willing to give.

Snorting softly, she shook her head. Funny thing is, it wasn't even her faith that was making her hesitate. Not really. That was just a convenient excuse. She had almost been ready to take the chance last night until Kenshin had divulged that one last truth. Could she do it? Could she stand to live... forever... with no chance of death? What would happen if Kenshin tired of having her underfoot all the time? Would he really want her with him... forever? Did he even realize what he was doing by asking her to take this chance?

A sardonic chuckle spilled from her lips against her will. More questions she couldn't answer. But he could, all she needed to do was ask. Any yet, even if he answered 'yes' now, who was to say that would still hold true in hundred or even a thousand years. Not even he could know what his heart would feel that far into the future. She started to tremble at the thought, a choking fear gripping tight to her bruised heart. And who was to say she herself would still love him as much as she did now?

Clenching her teeth, she tensed her muscles and valiantly tried to quiet the tremors shaking her body. It scared her, the thought of eternity. More than anything had ever scared her before, even her impending death. Forever was a long time, with or without him. And she knew that without him it would be even worse.

Her chest constricted painfully at the thought, the sudden surge of fear ripping through her veins nearly stealing her breath away. By shear force of will she managed to get herself back under control and took several slow even breaths in an effort to calm herself down. God, she wished Sampson was here. If anyone could help her through this it would be him. He had always been her rock, her steadfast companion. Even if he couldn't _say_ what he thought he still managed to convey his feelings on whatever problem she confided in him. And right now she needed him, so much so that it hurt. A thin trail of silent tears slipped free for the first time since the day Kenshin had told her what happened and she sighed heavily. She missed him so much.

The light grating of her door sliding back all the way startled her out of her misery and Kaoru quickly palmed the tears away as she glanced up to see who had come. A faint smile touched her lips as she watched Dr. Genzai step in and slide the door closed behind him.

"Good morning, Kaoru-san."

Giving him a crooked smile, she surreptitiously wiped the last of the moisture from her cheeks before he could see and pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged, "More like good afternoon... Y'know, you didn't need to chase everyone away. I'm sure Dad didn't like that very much."

Dr. Genzai smiled as he closed the distance to her bedside and set her chart on the small rolling table beside her untouched meal. "Your parents didn't come this morning..." Tucking the ear pieces of the stethoscope he'd brought with him into his ears he placed the diaphragm against her chest over her heart. "... They've gone to prepare for your return home."

Startled, Kaoru inhaled sharply and without thinking shouted, "What?!"

Dr. Genzai winced and yanked the diaphragm away from her chest. "Kaoru-san please!"

Undeterred by his discomfort, Kaoru pressed on, "What do you mean, my return home. I'm not going home yet!"

Dr. Genzai lifted a hand in peace as he set the stethoscope aside. "Home here, not Sapporo. They have gone to the house to make sure all is ready for you to go home tonight. You have healed to the point where you can now leave the hospital."

"Oh..." Kaoru mumbled with a sheepish smile. "... Sorry." Slanting him a sideways glance, she grouched, "Next time be a little bit more clear and you might save your ear drums."

Dr. Genzai smirked and glanced up from the chart in his hand. "I'll try to remember that." Scratching down one last observation he set the chart aside once more and fixed her with a look that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I take it you spoke with Himura-san last night."

Suddenly ill at ease, Kaoru swallowed tightly and gave him a small nod. A thick silence fell between them and Kaoru felt her hard earned calm start to slip as the moments stretched into minutes. Finally she broke the nerve wracking silence and whispered, "You know." It was more a statement than a question and they both knew it.

Dr. Genzai exhaled softly and sat down in the chair between the bed and the heavily curtained windows. "Yes. I do."

Kaoru gave him a hollow smile, "And you approve, don't you?"

Her adopted grandfather simply stared at her and then he inclined his head. "Yes. If this will give you the chance to live and enjoy the sun, I wholeheartedly approve. You deserve this."

Kaoru scoffed softly under her breath and shook her head, "And did you know that if I let him do what he wants to do I will live forever, with absolutely no hope of death? Unlike normal vampires, Kenshin can no longer end his cursed life and if I choose to be the same, I won't be able to either."

The startled look that flew across her adopted grandfather's face spoke the truth of his ignorance and she smiled sadly. "Kenshin didn't tell you that part, did he? It's funny really. I can either die now or I can choose to never die. What a choice, huh?"

Dr. Genzai simply stared at her in stunned silence and she rubbed at the headache threatening between her eyes; absently noting that she was shaking again. With a sigh she dropped her hand back into her lap. "Do you still approve now that you know that to do this would be to condemn me to an everlasting life?"

The silence stretched for several moments more before Dr. Genzai finally asked. "You're sure that there is no way to end that life?"

Kaoru gave him a lopsided grin, "Yes, Kenshin told me himself that he has yet to find a way to end the life he is now trapped in."

Dr. Genzai exhaled silently and shook his head. "No, I didn't know that..."

Another stifling silence fell between them and Kaoru watched him age before her very eyes as he settled heavily into the chair. Dropping her eyes to her lap to avoid the sight she prodded her numbs fingers hoping for some sign of life. And that was another reason why she hesitated, she would be a cripple her entire never ending life. What was she suppose to do with herself without the use of her hand? She couldn't train, not anymore. What was she suppose to do to while away all those never ending years?

Snorting softly, she shook her head. She really was a mess, wasn't she? Maybe she should give up, just hope and pray for the second chance she had been working for her entire life. At least if she did that then maybe she would be born whole.

Dr. Genzai cleared his throat lightly and she glanced up. Her eyes widened when she met his fierce black gaze; the determined set of his jaw erasing the aging she had witnessed earlier.

"Don't give up this chance, Kaoru-san. Not for something like that."

Taken aback by the hard edge in his voice, all she could do was stare at him in shocked silence.

"Once you have been changed there is no telling what science or medicine might come up with in the future. I don't know much about vampires, but they must have some type of medical person that can research this."

Kaoru smiled indulgently. "What would vampires need a doctor for?"

Dr. Genzai simply stared at her for a moment and then he finally sighed. "I don't know, but don't make a decision based on that fear. Not when you have the world at your fingertips. Think carefully before you refuse this gift."

Kaoru just barely kept herself from laughing out loud. Gift? That was pushing it a little. No matter how you looked at it, in the end what Kenshin wanted to do was nothing more than a curse. Now all she needed to do was figure out if condemning herself to an eternal life was worth it just to have the sun.

Rising from the chair, Dr. Genzai exhaled softly. "I have to go finish the paperwork for your release tonight. I suggest you think long and hard before you decide either way. Speak with Himura-san again if it will help. Alright?"

Kaoru gave him the best smile she could dig up and nodded. "I will. So what time will I be leaving?"

"Be ready to leave by nine-thirty."

Kaoru grinned as a surge of anticipation flowed through her body. "I will be..." She said as he collected her chart and the stethoscope before heading for the door. "... To be honest I can't wait to get home."

Dr. Genzai gave her an understanding smile as he slid the door open. "Your parents should be back sometime this afternoon so be ready. Himura-san hasn't told them anything except he needed to speak to you, so be prepared for some questioning." A rueful smile flashed across her adopted grandfather's face. "Your father wasn't pleased."

Kaoru smirked and rolled her eyes. "I can just imagine. Thanks for the warning."

Dr. Genzai simply nodded and left, leaving the door partially open again. Shifting her attention to the heavily shaded windows, she sighed as she eyed the faint glow outlining the thick black curtains. "Can I do it, Sampson? Will it be worth it just to feel those warms rays on my skin without pain?"

When no answering bark came she snorted softly and frowned at the tears burning her eyes. If she kept that up they'd never let her out, they'd stick in her a mental hospital instead. Inhaling deeply in an effort to get herself back together, she glanced to the clock on the bedside table and saw out of the corner of her eye the piece of paper Kenshin had left the night before. Leaning over, she lifted it and traced the clean strokes naming the hotel and the phone number she could reach him at with her thumb. She should probably call him and let him know that she was going home. Especially considering the only reason he was there, was because he was waiting for her to come to a decision.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips and she set the piece of paper on the bed in front of her then leaned over again to grab the phone. Ignoring the slight tremor in her hand, she set to work tapping in the number with her thumb. She was about halfway through entering the number when she suddenly realized that there was something else she'd never asked Kenshin. And now that she was going home, she desperately wanted, no _needed_, to know. Where he'd laid Sampson to rest.

Kaoru paused in her typing as her eyes dropped closed, the dull ache starting to pulse in her chest overcoming all else. She'd finally be able to say goodbye. Smiling sadly at the thought, she steeled herself against the heaviness settling around her heart and finished entering the numbers. Almost as soon as she lifted the phone to her ear, the other end was picked up and she gave the desk attendant the room number when he asked, then waited patiently for it to be connected. Two more rings later the phone was answered again; the smooth tenor of the man she loved filling the ear piece.

"Hello?"

Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin?"

x x x x x

Kenshin sighed softly as he hung up the phone and dropped it back into its cradle. He knew it was too much to ask for an answer this soon but still, he had hoped. The waiting so far had just about turned him inside out, much more and he just might lose it. Biting back another sigh, he sagged tiredly onto the bed and rested his head in his hands. This was worse than all the years he'd waited for Tomoe to finally decide to let him do the change. And that had just about driven him insane.

Snorting softly, he tried to shake off the heaviness settling into his chest. Of course it was worse. This time he might lose the one he loved before he even had a chance to truly call her his. And that's what made him so edgy. He'd had ten glorious years with Tomoe. He'd only had two and a half measly weeks with Kaoru. It wasn't enough, not at all.

Frowning at the directions his thoughts were wandering, he wearily rubbed his forehead. At least she had called to tell him. That was something.

"So, did jou-chan give you an answer?" Sano asked from where he was reclining in the lone chair at the small table across the room; his feet kicked up onto the smooth surface, the chair tilting back precariously on two legs.

Roused from his thoughts, Kenshin glanced up and absently wondered how the black-haired vampire managed to keep from tipping over completely. Inwardly shrugging at the random thought, he shook his head and worked his way completely onto the bed to recline against the wall. "No, she only wanted to let me know that she's going home tonight."

The chair's front legs thumped back to the floor and Sano quirked an eyebrow. "Home? But, isn't that Hokkaido?"

Kenshin smirked, "Yes. But she also has a home here. That's where she's going tonight."

For a moment Sano peered at him confused and then understanding finally dawned in his best friend's eyes; his confusion quickly replaced by a sheepish grin. "Right, the house beside yours. So that means we're heading back there."

Kenshin rolled his eyes at his friend's conjectural skills and smiled. "Yes. I'm leaving this afternoon to make sure everything is all right at home. I want you and Megumi to follow as soon as the sun goes down. There's still a chance she'll say yes, so I want you two close in case I need you."

Sano smirked. "No problem. I think the fox might kill you if you left her behind anyway, she's taken a liking to jou-chan." Pushing out of the chair, the tall vampire spit out what was left of the stir stick he'd snagged off a passing room service cart into the small garbage can. "We'll be there. But just to warn you, we might be a little late..."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow and Sano's smirk deepened to the point of being almost predatory then he added, "It's been a long time since either one of us has hunted and we're both feeling the... urge."

"Ah..." Kenshin breathed, immediately understanding. "Fine, just do it here and not there. I don't want to have to explain _that_ if Kaoru does decide to join me."

Sano scoffed loudly and headed for the door. "We're not a couple of freshly made vampires. We know how to dispose of our victims." The tall black-haired vampire cast a glare over his shoulder as his hand wrapped the door handle and added, "I won't tell Meg what you said, she'd skin you alive."

Kenshin smirked but said nothing more as Sano swung the door open and vanished. He knew they would leave no trace, but right now he couldn't take the chance. Not with so much at stake. He wasn't sure how well Kaoru would take hearing about something like that right now.

A dull thud sounded into the sudden quiet as the door thumped closed and Kenshin glanced to the clock with a sigh. A quarter after twelve. If he left by two he should be back home in plenty of time to make sure nothing had happened since he'd left... and to make sure that nothing had disturbed Sampson's final resting place. Resisting the urge to sigh again he smiled sadly. That was the other reason she had called. To find out where he had placed Sampson. Wearily passing a hand across his face, he sagged even further against the wall. He'd known this day would come but that hadn't stopped him from wishing there was some way he could keep her from having to face this. But there was none, all he could do was be there if she needed him. And he would be, no matter what.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru yawned and leaned her head against the small Toyota's window to watch the lights of the houses pass by. Another half an hour or so and she would finally be home. A tiny smile curled the edge of her lips as the miles continued to vanish beneath their tires. It had seemed to take forever for the sun to finally drop over the horizon tonight. Of course it hadn't helped that she'd waited on pins and needles all afternoon and evening for her father to show up and demand what it was Kenshin had wanted to talk to her about. But all her waiting and worrying had been for naught because, much to her surprise, her parents hadn't come until it was time for them to take her home. And even then neither her mother nor her father had asked, although she could see the questions in their eyes. Casting a glance to the pair in the front seat of the car, she frowned. Her mother she could understand keeping her silence, but her father? That just seemed odd.

Sighing soundlessly, she dropped her eyes closed and settled back into the seat, the sway of the car soothing her tired mind. Most likely the reason her father didn't ask was because her mother had forced some kind of agreement out of him. Smirking into the dark, she cracked her eyes open enough to gaze at her father's silhouette, that had to be it. And to be honest she appreciated their silence because right now she didn't know what to tell them anyway.

Snorting softly she dropped her eyes closed again and sagged even more into the stiff seat. Thing was, she still had absolutely no idea how she was going to answer Kenshin either. At the mere thought her stomach tightened and she shifted around in an effort to get comfortable again. Twelve hours and she still had no idea if she could do it. If she could choose the life Kenshin had offered her. She'd gone from accepting to declining in her head so many times over the last twelve hours that she'd managed to give herself a non-stop headache that no medicine would touch.

Exhaling heavily, she rubbed at the dull throb continuing to pulse with her heartbeat between her eyes. Why couldn't she do this? Why couldn't she make this one decision? It seemed so easy. Most people wouldn't even think twice if this was laid at their feet. They would take it just to have the life most were afraid to give up. But then again, she wasn't most people, was she? She'd faced her mortality for so long that it was hard to think past that point. Not to mention thinking past that point now led, for her, to an indefinite lifetime which scared the hell out of her. Who in their right mind would choose that? Not even Kenshin had really chosen that. He'd been forced into it.

"Kaoru, we're home"

Startled, Kaoru snapped her eyes open at her mother's announcement and glanced out the window. A tiny smile touched her lips when she saw the moonlight-dulled white house she'd been calling home, the sight calming her overtaxed mind somewhat. And then slowly her smile fell away as another thought pushed all else out of her mind. She may be home, but home wasn't the same anymore, not without her best friend to greet her at the door. Her throat closed up tight at the thought and she tried in vain to stem the tears instantly burning her eyes as she slowly opened the door and stepped from the car.

And that's as far as she got. The absolute silence of the still night hit her like a fist and she subconsciously waited for the welcoming bark she knew would never come. For several extremely long moments she simply stared at the shadowed house and tried with all her might to dig up the courage to face this... to no avail. The tears she'd managed to hold back started to trickle from her eyes and it took everything she had to remain standing. She couldn't do this yet. She couldn't walk into this house yet knowing he wasn't going to be there.

As if sensing her internal battle, her mother laid a comforting hand on her arm. "He's out back if you want to go see him. Himura-san took very good care of him."

Unable to say anything around the knot in her throat, Kaoru simply nodded and halfheartedly wiped at the tears now flowing freely. Giving up, she instead wrapped her arms around herself tight in an effort to quiet the ache threatening to rip her chest apart and slowly padded into the space between her and Kenshin's house's. Silently treading the moonlit path, she hugged herself even tighter as the lone sakura tree in her backyard came into sight; it's proud arms spreading wide, protecting it's precious charge. Dropping her eyes to the shaded ground beneath, she tried to smile and failed miserably. Up until this very moment she hadn't fully accepted what Kenshin had told her, but now... now she had no choice. Because he was there just as both her parents and Kenshin had said he would be. She could just make out the mound rising from the ground off to the side of the trunk.

A fresh bout of tears slid unnoticed from her eyes and she continued on, hesitantly closing the distance before her courage gave out on her. She flinched when the soft glow of the back porch light suddenly illuminated the backyard; bringing the mound into sharp relief. Swallowing thickly, she tried to ignore the crushing weight stealing her breath away and resolutely continued to place one foot in front of the other until she finally came to the mound. The last of her energy gave way then and she collapsed to her knees with a tired sigh, her eyes already burning with more tears.

"I'm home, Sampson. Sorry for taking so long."

As she'd expected, nothing but silence met her whispered apology and she sagged forward to rest her head on her crossed arms on top of the sandy grave as the sobs she'd managed to keep at bay finally broke free; the tears dripping heedlessly from her chin soaking soundlessly into the soft soil housing her best friend. It hurt... Oh kami, it hurt _so much_. It felt like someone was carving out her heart inch by agonizing inch, the blade severing what little bit of sanity she still had. Resisting the urge to scream, she instead clenched her good hand tight enough to draw blood in an effort to dull the sharp ache ripping the rest of her apart.

She had no idea how long she remained that way but finally her sobs subsided leaving her with nothing but a sore throat and a throbbing headache that she knew was not likely to go away anytime soon. Inhaling deeply, she let the breath out slowly and wearily lifted her head from her arms to wipe away the wetness coating her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for this, Sampson." She managed to choke out between hiccups as she reached out and smoothed her hand along the entire length of the grave. "You deserved so much better than this."

Taking another settling breath she sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm sorry for crying all over you, buddy. I suppose I should stop before you try clawing your way out from wherever you are... " A hollow smile whispered across her lips, "... you never did like it when I cried."

A gentle breeze suddenly kicked up, setting the leaves above to dancing merrily and she smiled, "Is that you agreeing?" Another gust blew though the yard and her smile widened. "Keep it up and someone might see and decide to stick me in a mental hospital. Then how am I supposed to visit you?"

When no answering breeze came she shook her head at herself and fell back onto her bottom. Tucking her legs up to her chest tight, she sighed softly. "But then again, maybe it won't matter since it won't be too much longer before I join you anyway..." A hollow chuckle tore it's way out of her raw throat, "well that's if I decide not to take Kenshin's offer."

She scoffed softly and glanced up to the canopy of leaves shielding the fading moonlight from her searching eyes. "You're never going to believe what's happened since you've been gone." An empty smile touched her lips as she dropped her attention back to the mound, "I bet you already knew that Kenshin was vampire, didn't you? That's why you hated him so much at first. You were afraid he'd hurt me."

Exhaling softly, she sagged even more into herself. "Funny thing is, he wants to make me into something just like him so I can have the sun. Can you believe it? He doesn't want to hurt me, he wants to give me the one thing I've wanted my entire life." A sardonic smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth, "Ah, but there's a catch. If I let him do what he wants to do then I'll be stuck on this earth forever. What do you think about that, buddy?"

Nothing but silence met her questions and she dropped her head into her palms. "I don't know what to do, Sampson. I want the sun. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life but is it worth it? Is eternal life worth it?"

Once again nothing but silence met her questions and she sighed softly. "I really want to believe that it's worth it, but what happens if Kenshin grows tired of me or I get tired of him? What are we suppose to do then?" With a dejected sigh, she slid her useless hand up and wearily rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I should do what Dr. Genzai said and go talk to Kenshin again. Tell him my fears and see what he has to say."

Ignoring the twinge of fear that tightened her chest at the thought she nodded to herself. Maybe that's what she needed to do. She'd avoided that possibility all day for fear that he would somehow talk her into it no matter what, but the more she thought about it the more she'd come to realize that he had never once lied to her. Not even when it meant he could lose her. So maybe...

"Maybe I should..." she finally said aloud. Glancing one last time to her best friend's grave she smiled for real and whispered, "Thanks for listening, buddy. I needed that." And with that she rose and dusted off the sand sticking to her pants. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Another bout of tears started burning her eyes and she fended them off as she leaned down and smoothed her hand along the grave lovingly, "I'm going to miss you so much, buddy. So very much..."

Swallowing thickly, she sighed and straightened again before she lost what composure she'd managed to regain. This was going to hurt... for a very long time. Spinning on her heel before the wound could burst open again, she steeled herself against the ache still pulsing dully in her chest and hurried up the backyard to the porch. Taking the steps two at a time, she popped her head into the back door and was relieved to see the kitchen empty. The sound of the television reached her ears, telling her where her parents had settled and she smiled. At least she wouldn't have to try to explain what she was about to do. Heartened, she called out, "Mom. Dad. I'm going to Kenshin's for a minute. Be back soon."

A soft shuffling answered her call and she slammed the door before either one of them could so much as pop their head into the kitchen to ask why, and headed straight for Kenshin's before she lost her nerve. Now hopefully he was home because if he wasn't she wasn't sure she'd be able to convince herself to do this again. Shoving the thought from her mind, she glanced to the shaded window facing her house as she passed and exhaled softly in relief; the faint glow escaping around the edge of the heavy curtains answering her worry.

And yet the sight also made her slow her steps as a knot of fear tightened in her gut, indecision suddenly sapping her resolve. Scowling at her lack of a backbone, she clenched her fist tight and nearly growled at her weakness as she forcefully pushed herself forward. She needed to resolve this and talking to him was the only way she was ever going to figure out if she could do this. This decision had taken too long as it was. Any more and she might wind up worrying herself to death before she even had a chance to decide.

With that last thought pushing her steps, she quickly made her way up Kenshin's front steps and rapped her knuckles on the door before her courage could abandon her again. Listening intently for the soft padding of feet heading for the door, she was disappointed when nothing but the sound of her rapidly beating heart reached her ears. Maybe he wasn't home after all. Shaking off the tiny twinge of hope that blossomed in her chest at the thought, she clenched her fist even tighter and was just about knock again when the door all of a sudden swung open. Startled, she found herself staring into a pair of gleaming, violet eyes; the almost indistinguishable smile curling his lips making her breath catch in her throat.

"Kaoru..."

Her resolve wavered dangerously as her name rolled off his tongue and she simply stared at him in stunned silence, her forgotten hand still poised for the second knock. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... She'd forgotten just how much this man had come to mean to her in these few short weeks. How was she supposed to keep a clear head with him looking at her like that?

"Would you like to come in?"

Kaoru nearly jumped as his question broke into her internal battle and she felt her face heat up at her inattention. Scowling at the faint smirk Kenshin was unsuccessfully trying to keep hidden, she dropped her hand back to her side and muttered, "Can we talk?"

The smirk immediately vanished and she winced as a flicker of what she could only call fear flashed through his eyes. With a resigned nod, Kenshin stepped aside and motioned her inside. Taking one last steadying breath, she hesitantly crossed the threshold into his domain and worked her feet out of her shoes then padded softly into the livingroom to settle down on the sofa. It seemed she wasn't the only one this was tearing apart. For some reason that knowledge helped calm her frazzled nerves and she felt the tense muscles in her neck relax somewhat. Maybe Kenshin wasn't as sure of himself as she'd originally believed. And maybe, just maybe, he really did want her around for all eternity. But that still left the other question. Did she?

Scoffing softly at herself, she resisted the urge to rub at the dull ache still pounding between her eyes and instead watched Kenshin out of the corner of her eye as he took a seat in the chair directly across from her. Truth was, she _did_ want more time with him. A lot more time to get to know him, his likes, his dislikes, his worries, his fears, what makes him smile, what makes him angry. There was so much she didn't know about him that she really wanted to know, that she knew the few measly weeks she had left wouldn't be nearly enough. Not nearly enough at all.

She winced as her headache spiked and she finally gave in and rubbed the bridge of her nose in an effort to alleviate the pain. There was no use worrying about it now. She'd come here to find out if he even understood what he was doing, and until she knew that nothing else mattered.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kenshin asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

Kaoru's heart clenched tight at his carefully guarded tone and she finally gave him her full attention. A field of butterflies took flight in her stomach at the clear violet gaze he had firmly fixed on her in expectation. Cursing her suddenly dry mouth, she visibly swallowed and finally said, "I want to know... if... you understand what you're doing asking me to... be like you?"

Kenshin's forehead creased in confusion and he nodded. "Yes. I want to give you the one thing you've longed for your entire life."

Kaoru exhaled heavily and wearily shook her head. "But what happens when you get tired of having me around? Or I get tired of you, or that life? What then?"

An understanding smile split Kenshin's face and he visibly relaxed. "Oh... well, to answer your first question, I don't think I'll ever tire of having you with me." At her skeptical look, he held up a hand to silence her and continued before she could refute such an easy claim. "I've been alone for all but ten of the last five hundred and fifty years and to be honest I'm tired of being alone."

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the truth and Kenshin smirked as he leaned forward and settled his elbows on his knees. "And don't forget that I do love you, which helps with the whole eternity thing."

Unable to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood, Kaoru sighed softly and sagged heavily into the sofa cushions. "But will you still love me a hundred or even a thousand years from now? What if I get on your nerves or you on mine? What do we do then? I don't want to be alone like that. I don't think I could take it, not even for the sun."

Kenshin sighed wearily and shrugged. "I don't know, Kaoru. I can't promise you anything save the sun and the fact that I want you with me forever. It's up to you whether you can stand to face that with me."

Kaoru flinched and dropped her eyes to her lap. "Is there really no way to end your life?" She asked in one last ditch effort to at least get him to think of a possible way so she could take what he was offering.

Kenshin exhaled heavily and Kaoru cringed at the weariness in his tone. "Unfortunately, no. But maybe now that Megumi is back with us she will be able to find some way to end this life and then we won't be chained to life eternal unless we want it."

Kaoru snapped her head up, unsure if she'd heard him right. "Do you mean Takani-san? She's a scientist?"

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "No, she's a doctor. Or at least she was until Sano changed her."

A sudden flare of hope nearly stole Kaoru's breath and she sat up a little straighter. "But she was a doctor so that means she could research this couldn't she?"

Kenshin's eyes widened at her sudden enthusiasm. "I guess she could." And then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he asked, "Does that mean that if Megumi will look into this for us then you will allow the change?"

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face as tiny tremors started to shake her entire body. Is that what it meant? Would she let him give her this life if Takani-san would do that? And then suddenly the answer was there, clear as day. Yes. If Takani-san would try to find a way for her to end that life when she chose then she would let him do it. At the realization, Kaoru felt a great weight lift from her shoulders, her trembling subsiding as she smiled. Dr. Genzai had been right, now all she could hope was that Takani-san could find the way.

And then another thought rose up to slap her in the face and she deflated slightly. There was one other thing holding her back from accepting this though, wasn't there. How was she suppose to go through all those years without the use of her right hand? Kenshin had already told her that the change didn't heal. Frowning, she poked at her dead fingers and glanced at Kenshin. "Do you think Takani-san will know how to fix these?" She asked lifting her useless hand.

For a moment Kenshin simply stared at her and then he smiled softly. "I don't know. She might. All we can do is ask."

With a sigh, Kaoru dropped her hand back into her lap and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter if she can't. That just means you'll have to teach me how to fight with my left hand then."

A heavy silence as thick as the humid night air fell between them and Kaoru valiantly tried to keep from grinning as she watched Kenshin slowly digest that last sentence. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped though as his eyes flew wide and he asked, "Does that mean you'll allow the change?"

Kaoru nodded as the grin broke free. "Yes."

A huge smile split Kenshin's face and before she even knew what was happening he had somehow managed to go from the chair he'd been occupying to the sofa beside her. Caught off guard, she was just about to jump back when she all of a sudden felt herself hauled into his lap and clasped in a bone-crushing hug. She stiffened for a split second in surprise before she snaked her arms around him and hugged him just as tightly, "Sorry for making you wait so long. I just -"

Kenshin scoffed lightly cutting her off and loosened his hold enough for her to lean back. "Don't be. I know it was a big decision. I didn't expect you to make it lightly."

Biting back a relieved sigh, Kaoru smiled, "So. Now what?"

Kenshin sighed and released her to let her settle back onto the sofa. Kaoru did just that but still kept her legs draped over his. She didn't miss the miniscule smile that flickered across his lips as he settled his hand on her knee. "First we have to wait for you to heal completely. Then there are a couple of people I need to contact that will need to be here to make this work. And of course we have to explain all this to your parents." He added as an afterthought.

At the mention of her parents, Kaoru stiffened then flew off the sofa. "My parents!" Rushing for the door, she quickly shoved her feet into her shoes and was just about to throw the door open when Kenshin's hand slapped against it, holding it closed.

"Kaoru. What's wrong?"

Kaoru swung anxious eyes to him and swallowed, "I haven't been home yet. Not really. I'm surprised my father hasn't come beating down your door yet. Oh, kami, he's going to kill me!"

"Ah.." Kenshin breathed softly as he dropped his hand so she could open the door. Giving him an apologetic smile, she tugged it open, "I have to go but I promise I'll be back soon." Rising up on her toes, she kissed him softly to prove her words then headed out the door into the stifling night air. She was just about to close the door behind her when she stopped suddenly and turned to catch him before he vanished back into the house.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned at her call and she whispered, "Thanks for taking care of Sampson."

Kaoru's chest clenched painfully at the sad smile that whispered across his lips. "No thanks are needed. He was my friend too."

Swallowing back the tears blurring her vision, she gave him an understanding smile and nodded before she closed the door and headed for home. He was right, Sampson was friend to both of them but nevertheless, he deserved the thanks because she seriously doubted she could have done that herself. If she'd had to bury Sampson herself it would have killed her.

x x x x x

Kenshin smirked as the door closed soundly behind Kaoru and wasn't the least bit surprised to hear his back door open almost immediately. Glancing over his shoulder he watched quietly as his visitors invited themselves in.

"About time you two finished." Sano grouched as he shuffled into the kitchen, closely followed by Megumi. "I thought Meg and I were going to have to stand out there until sunrise."

Ignoring Sano's scowl, Kenshin turned around and gave his full attention to the only person who could help him right now. "I take it you heard?"

Megumi smiled and nodded. "And yes, I will look into it. To be honest I've been researching your 'change' since the day you disappeared. I haven't found anything yet but that doesn't mean I won't."

Kenshin sighed and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Honestly, I'd like to know too. Like Kaoru said, forever is a long time."

Megumi smirked in understanding but before she could say anything more Sano drawled, "So, now what?"

Kenshin shrugged and settled down on the edge of the sofa, facing the two still standing in the kitchen. "Not much just yet. First Kaoru has to heal and then we can set up the rest." Shifting his attention back to Megumi, he asked, "What about her hand. Is there anything you can do about that?"

Megumi smiled secretly and inclined her head. "Actually, yes. Several years ago I was tampering with the possibility of somehow using our blood to help humans. And I did have a breakthrough of a sort."

Kenshin inhaled sharply as his eyes flew wide at what she was implying but before he could say anything she smiled and continued.

"I found a way to regenerate paralyzed nerves of humans using a rare herb that I accidentally stumbled on. That herb mixed with our blood and another compound that keeps the effects localized stimulates regeneration in dead nerves. The only drawback was that the nerves regenerated for the paralyzed part of the body rendered the limb immortal." A sardonic smirk tugged at her lips. "It would have been kind of hard to explain why an arm or a leg remained so young when the rest of the body aged." With a shrug she leaned against the kitchen counter beside Sano and crossed her arms. "Anyway, that doesn't matter with our girl because she only needs it regenerated long enough to undergo the change and then the rest of her will be the same."

A bone deep wave of relief spread through Kenshin's body and he gave Megumi a genuine smile. "Thank you, Megumi. I'm going to owe you big after this."

Megumi smiled sweetly, "Yes, you will. Remember that."

Sano snorted, "Be careful what you say. You never know what she'll want in payment." Ducking the annoyed slap Megumi aimed at his head, he shuffled away. "Keep it up woman and I'll leave you here."

Before Megumi could retort, Kenshin quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Where are you going?"

Sano smirked roguishly. "You didn't think I was going to keep her entertained here, did you?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly, still not quite understanding and Sano elaborated. "We'll be staying at the safe house here in town so we won't be in your way."

Kenshin gave him an odd look and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Why would you be in my way? I have two bedrooms in this house."

"And what are you going to do if jou-chan's a virgin, hmm...? Change her without bothering to remedy that?" Sano shuddered at the thought, but Kenshin missed it as he all of a sudden saw the huge dilemma he had somehow managed to completely overlook; the blood draining from what felt like his entire body. Oblivious to his best friend's distress, Sano continued. "Trust me that would be a _very_ bad idea. Shishio found that out the hard way about fifty years ago. Needless to say, the girl he changed without making sure of that was pissed." Sano shuddered again. "His burns still haven't healed completely."

Kenshin just stared at the tall, spiky-haired vampire in something akin to horror and swallowed tightly. He hadn't thought of that at all. How could he have overlooked that? He scowled blackly as his so-called best friend all of a sudden busted out laughing, the look on his face making Kenshin's hand itch to wipe it off.

"You didn't think about that, did you? Good thing _I_ did or you would have turned jou-chan into the 'Eternal Virgin'." A Cheshire grin spread across Sano's face. "I think she might kill you if you do that."

A strangled half chuckle, half snort escaped from Megumi at that point and she grabbed ahold of Sano and hauled him to the backdoor. "We better go so I can get to work on the serum you'll need when she's ready." And before Kenshin could so much as blink she dragged the still grinning man out the door and vanished into the humid night.

Exhaling softly, Kenshin made his way into the kitchen and closed the door then leaned heavily against it. He knew it had to be done but to be honest he hadn't wanted to do it this way. He had wanted to take it slow, but it seemed that wasn't going to be possible anymore. Not if she really was a virgin, which he had a strong feeling she was.

Swallowing thickly he pushed off the door and padded silently back into the livingroom to sag bonelessly onto the sofa. It wasn't like he didn't want to because he did, very badly, but not this way. What would she say when he broached this extremely sensitive subject? He almost snorted at the question, most likely she'd knock him into next week.

With a weary sigh, he rubbed his forehead and sagged even more into the sofa's cushiony softness. Maybe it would be best to not bother asking and just initiate, that way she would never know. At the thought a tiny smile slowly lifted his lips and for the first time in a very long time he felt his other half stir in anticipation.

Yes, maybe that would be the best course of action... for both of them.

* * *

Please review.


	19. Breaking the News

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 19 - Breaking the News

Kaoru glanced up from the book she'd been attempting to read as a soft swishing filled the quiet livingroom and smiled as she watched her mother pull the heavy, protective curtains all the way open. Flipping the book closed, she tossed it onto the sofa beside her and stretched her arms to the ceiling in an effort to loosen up the muscles that had tightened in her back. Finally. What an extremely long day today had turned out to be.

A sardonic smirk touched her lips and with a tired sigh, she dropped her hands back into her lap. Of course it would have helped if she'd been able to sleep for more than a couple of hours. But she couldn't, not now. The house felt too empty, too quiet for her to sleep. Glancing to the place where Sampson's bed had rested in front of the window, she smiled sadly. She knew her parents had removed any trace of him for her benefit, but in the end it didn't matter. To be honest she wished they had just left everything where it was, that way she may have been able to fool herself into believing that he was just outside and not completely gone.

Snorting softly at herself, she tried to ignore the sharp pain that speared her chest and stretched again in an effort to alleviate the dull throb that rose up every time her mind drifted to Sampson. Some would say she was crazy for mourning him like this, but she couldn't help it. He had been the only real friend she'd had.

"What time will Himura-san be coming tonight?"

Startled from her thoughts, Kaoru snapped her eyes to her mother who stood watching her with a small understanding smile. She almost winced as the knot she'd managed to untie earlier balled into a fist again. And that was the other reason why she couldn't sleep. Tonight was the night. She and Kenshin had agreed last night when she'd gone back to see him that the sooner they broke the news to her parents the better, and up until this very moment she had wholeheartedly agreed. But now... with his arrival less than a half an hour away she had to admit that she wasn't sure she was quite up to this just yet.

She almost flinched as a soft rustling of newspaper came from the chair her father was occupying near the window. Swallowing nervously, she studiously avoided the black eyes she could feel boring into her head and muttered, "He said he would be here about ten."

"And then we will finally know what's going on?" Her father interjected, his clipped tone making it sound more like a demand than a question.

Digging up the best smile she could, Kaoru slid a glance to her father, "Yes. Tonight everything will be explained." Absently tugging at the hem of her t-shirt she quietly added, "And I promise it's not bad... not really."

"Then why haven't you told us yourself?" Her mother asked as she settled down into the chair opposite her father.

Kaoru resisted the urge to roll her eyes and swallowed a weary sigh as she sagged heavily into the sofa cushions. She really wished they would stop this. They both had been like this since she'd told them that there was something she needed to tell them. She could understand their concern since both she, and Kenshin before her, had refused to say anything, but that didn't stop her from wishing they would just wait patiently. It's not like they had to wait very long and she knew if she tried to do this herself they'd think she was insane and probably hate Kenshin even more.

Inhaling deeply, she was just about to repeat what she'd told them earlier when the doorbell suddenly sounded into the tense air, cutting her off. Startled, she snapped widened eyes to the door beyond the wall in a vain attempt to see who it was as the knot in her gut tightened even more. It couldn't be that time already!

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother start to head for the door and she flew off the sofa. "I'll get it." Without waiting for an answer she quickly headed into the foyer. She wasn't ready for this, not in any way, shape or form. Sighing softly, she slowed as she rounded the wall between the door and livingroom. But that didn't matter did it. She'd made this decision and she wasn't going to back out now, not when she was this close to having what she'd wanted for so long. Somehow she would make them understand, make them see that what she would be doing was not evil but the miracle she'd been hoping for her entire life.

A tiny smirk tilted up the corner her lips and she resisted the urge to scoff. Okay, maybe not a miracle but at least with this she would have the life they had all wished for and she would be there until _their_ dying day, not the other way around. At the thought a heady feeling flooded through her veins, the knot in her belly loosening again. And that right there was worth all the stress she had to suffer through right now. For that one reason she would endure whatever her parents threw at her until she convinced them that this was all they'd ever wanted.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang again, reminding her that there was a reason why she was standing in the foyer. With a sheepish smile, she quickly closed the distance to the door and tugged it open before Kenshin decided to leave, "Sorry for ma- " She stopped dead when she noticed her visitor wasn't the one she'd been expecting, "Dr. Genzai?..."

Her adopted grandfather simply smiled and inclined his head in greeting. "Good evening, Kaoru-san."

At a loss Kaoru could only stare at him in silence. What exactly was _he_ doing here?

"Himura-san came to the clinic this afternoon and asked if I would come by tonight to help... explain the situation." Dr. Genzai said, answering her unspoken question.

"Oh..." Kaoru murmured and waved him in. A small smile crept across her lips as she closed the door and quietly watched him vanish into the house. She hadn't even thought of asking him to come. But the truth was, if anyone could help get her parents to understand it was him. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she'd originally thought. Heartened by the thought, she was just about to follow him into the livingroom when the doorbell sang out again.

With a grin, she spun around and pulled it open to reveal the one she _had_ been waiting for... and to her surprise, one other she hadn't. Her eyebrows vanished into her bangs and she gave Kenshin an inquiring look. With a small smile he waved at Megumi who stood behind him. "I thought it would be best if Megumi was here to answer any questions they may have about my kind."

Another 'oh..' dropped from her lips as Kenshin and Megumi stepped into the house. Peeking out the door to see if anyone else was going to pop up that she wasn't expecting, she nearly jumped when Kenshin spoke up from right behind her. "I promise we are the last."

Kaoru scowled as her face heated up at his obvious amusement. All but slamming the door closed, she spun on him and was just about to tell him to shut it when she saw the disarming smile he was giving her. Oh, now that wasn't fair. But fair or not it had done the job. Her irritation immediately vanished and she scowled at the knowing smirk Megumi was trying her best to hide.

And then the butterflies she'd managed to tame earlier took flight in her belly as her mother called out, "Is that Himura-san, Kaoru?"

Absently swallowing, she shot a nervous glance at Kenshin who gave her a reassuring smile and lightly grasped her good hand. The feel of his palm against hers gave her some much needed reassurance and she met his smile with one of her own then took a deep breath and led him into the livingroom, Megumi following in their footsteps. She wasn't the least bit surprised when her mother and her father both straightened at the sight of Megumi.

Successfully fending off the smile that was pulling hard at the edge of her lips, Kaoru waved Megumi forward and introduced her. "Mom, Dad, this is Takani Megumi a... relative of Kenshin's."

Megumi smiled and, with more grace then Kaoru had ever seen in her life, bowed deep in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Kaoru nearly sighed when her mother gave Megumi a welcoming smile and inclined her head in return. "The pleasure is ours. Please forgive our surprise, we didn't expect to have any visitors besides Himura-san this evening."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Megumi relax and smiled in relief. One down, one to go. Stealing a glance at her father, she frowned slightly at the distrustful look darkening his face. And the one left was going to be the hardest. With a soft sigh, she shook her head. She loved him, she really did but sometimes he could be just a little bit overprotective of her, not to mention stubborn as a bull. Shaking her head again, she was just about explain Dr. Genzai and Megumi's presence further when he spoke up, the hard edge in his voice making her inwardly cringe.

"All right, Kaoru. What's this all about? Why are Dr. Genzai and this woman here?"

Kaoru half smiled and tried to ignore the icy fingers of dread slithering down her spine. With a deep breath, she released Kenshin's hand and settled down on the sofa across from him. Taking a moment to figure out how she should start, she tossed a glance at Dr. Genzai as she felt Kenshin seat himself beside her. The miniscule nod of assurance her adopted grandfather gave her was what she seemed to need and she finally glanced to her mother, then let her attention drift back to her father who sat patiently waiting for an answer and jumped off the bridge.

"What would you say if there was a way for me to... live... like everyone else?"

Kaoru almost laughed as a stunned look flew across both of their faces. To say she hadn't expected that would be a lie, but it was still very odd to see her father at a loss like this. Unfortunately it only took him a minute to regain his composure and then his eyes narrowed skeptically, "That's not possible, unless Dr. Genzai has found a cure."

At his words her mother snapped her attention to Dr. Genzai, "Did you?..."

Dr. Genzai smiled gently and shook his head. "No, there is no cure. But there is another way that will give her both the sun and a lifetime to enjoy it."

Her mother's eyes widened in what Kaoru could only call cautious hope as a stifling silence enveloped the livingroom. Moments later her father broke the silence and asked the question they could all feel hovering in the air.

"How?"

Silently releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Kaoru swallowed nervously and tried to dig up the courage to tell them the truth. And now came the really hard part, making them believe and accept her decision. Kenshin must have sensed her hesitance because she felt his hand slip under hers and grasp it gently. Smiling gratefully, she twined her fingers through his then took a deep breath and said, "By letting Kenshin make me into something like him."

Her father's eyes narrowed in irritation. "What do you mean 'something like him'?"

Kaoru sighed softly. Okay, this wasn't going so well. Dropping her eyes to her and Kenshin's clasped hands, she tried to figure out the best way to break this to them. She almost wished one of the others would speak up and save her from this but she knew that wasn't going to happen. And deep down she really didn't want that, but that didn't change the fact that it would make things so much easier right about now.

Snorting softly at her lack of a backbone, she shook her head at herself and slid her attention back to her parents. The best way would be to just come out and say it. And with one last steadying breath, she did just that.

"You see, Kenshin isn't exactly... human...," she admitted softly. She inwardly winced as her father's eyes narrowed even more but before he could say anything she pushed on and finished before she lost her nerve again, "... he's a vampire."

The shocked disbelief that flew across both of her parent's faces hit her like a fist and she clasped Kenshin's hand in a death grip; the deafening silence filling the livingroom nearly stealing her breath away. She started to tremble slightly as the silence continued to stretch, the black look slowly overcoming her father's face enough to make even the most hardened of hearts falter. And then he slid a baleful glare to Kenshin and shattered the silence, "Get. Out."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide at the undisguised rage coloring her father's voice and then they narrowed dangerously as she felt Kenshin tense beside her. She knew her father was stubborn but this was going too far. He _would_ listen whether he liked it or not. With a glare that rivaled his, she was just about to tell him that Kenshin wasn't going _anywhere_ until they listened when her adopted grandfather spoke up from where he was sitting, quietly watching the exchange.

"I wouldn't send him away just yet." He said softly, capturing both of her parents' attention. Kaoru almost smiled at the reassuring glance he surreptitiously tossed her way before he continued, "Not until you've heard what they have to say."

Any relief she may have garnered from him instantly vanished though as her father's face darkened even more, and then he exploded.

"Are you telling me you believe this!?" Her father nearly shouted, his patience obviously paper thin. "That he's some kind of... creature of the night!"

Unfazed, Dr. Genzai simply smiled. "Yes. Himura-san is a vampire. This I know for a fact and you should too, given his differences." Waving a hand at Kenshin, he added, "Have you ever seen anyone with eyes like Himura-san and Takani-san? No human has pupils that are permanently dilated. That in itself gives them away."

Kaoru smirked slightly at the horror tinged look of understanding that crept across both her parent's faces as they slid their attention to Kenshin and Megumi and really looked at the undeniable evidence that had been there all along. And then, for the first time since he'd arrived, Kenshin spoke, "What Kaoru and Dr. Genzai say is true. Megumi and I are no longer human. And haven't been for many years now." He paused to let that sink in and then added, "There is one other way to know our kind but it doesn't show itself unless one is looking for it."

For a moment neither of them said anything and then her mother eyes widened slightly in understanding and she broke the tense silence with one word. "Fangs."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw a small smile twitch the corner of Kenshin's lips but he somehow managed to keep it at bay and simply nodded, "Yes. Even though you haven't noticed them yet, we do have them."

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes when she noticed her father's eyes narrowing again. "Then show us these fangs," he demanded, clearly not believing that they existed.

Unperturbed, Kenshin smirked. "Watch closely and you will see for yourself that we are what we say we are." And with that he smiled and then let his lips pull back into a wide revealing grin. Curious to see _his_ fangs, Kaoru leaned forward slightly so she too could see what her parents would see and inhaled sharply at the distinct difference his fangs made in his appearance; the razor sharp canines making the easy going Kenshin she'd grown to love into something far more dangerous. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she smiled softly. And yet, even though the fangs brought out the more primal side of him she didn't fear him, not like she should. And then it dawned on her that it wouldn't be all that much longer before she too had those same features.

Involuntarily shivering at the thought, Kaoru almost didn't hear the sharp intake of breath that came a heartbeat after her own. Ripping her attention from Kenshin, she glanced to her mother and was shocked to see the sickening white pallor of her mother's face.

Frightened, she shouted, "Mom!" and jumped up. At the call, her mother snapped her eyes to her and Kaoru stopped dead at the haunted look lurking deep in the sapphire eyes so much like hers. And then her mother shook her head as if she'd just awoken from a dream and waved a shaking hand at her to sit back down.

"I'm all right. It's just a shock to find out that Himura-san isn't who we thought he was." She said quietly with a hollow smile.

Settling back down, Kaoru flinched at what her mother implied and decided to leave that alone for now. Instead she glanced to her father for his reaction and was marginally surprised to see him staring at Kenshin as if he'd grown another head. And then he too seemed to awaken but instead of the grudging acceptance her mother had given, she found herself facing an anger like she'd never seen before.

"So the reason you are here tonight is to tell us that you plan to make our daughter into a... _thing_... like you?" He inquired softly in a tone that made Kaoru's blood run cold. And then before Kenshin could so much as nod, he exploded. "What makes you think I'm going to allow you to steal what little bit of life Kaoru still has to make her into a soulless creature as you are?! I would rather have her die than let her become something like you!"

Kaoru winced as his voice rose, the anger washing off of him in waves stealing her breath away. Steeling herself against the nearly overwhelming desire to hide, she inhaled deeply and was just about to tell him that she wouldn't be a killer when Megumi spoke up from behind them.

"We aren't completely soulless, Kamiya-san."

Startled, Kaoru snapped her head around so fast she was sure she must have disjointed something in the process and asked, "What do you mean?"

Megumi gave her a small smile then shifted her attention back to her parents. "When Caine first started creating others to fill the emptiness in his life, he found that anyone who ingested his blood did become what you have said, Kamiya-san. They became nothing but mindless creatures with no other thought than to feed. Because of this he had to destroy all he had created and found himself once again alone which for us, is one of the harshest cruelties we can suffer." With a wane smile, she shrugged, "Although there are a chosen few who endure it anyway like Kenshin and myself."

With a sigh, she crossed her arms and continued, "Anyway, Caine finally figured out that it was the loss of the soul that caused those he changed to become monsters. I'm not exactly sure how he did it, but somehow he found a way to hold a small portion of the soul in the body while he was making the change so they would remain sane afterwards. And he passed this knowledge on in his blood. So basically there is no way a vampire can be born completely soulless."

Surprised, Kaoru glanced to Kenshin for confirmation and was shocked to see a look of utter confusion painted across his face. Megumi must have seen it too because she smirked at him and shrugged, "I didn't know either until I found a journal written by him about five years ago."

"Ah..." Kenshin whispered with an understanding smile. And then he gave his attention back to her parents and asked, "Are you willing to listen now?"

Kaoru frowned as she watched her father's eyes narrow again but before he had a chance to say anything her mother inclined her head and said, "For now we will listen but I cannot guarantee we will agree to whatever you think you can do for her."

Her father scowled darkly and Kaoru tensed, afraid he wasn't going to agree but then he looked dead at her and gave her a curt nod, "For you I will listen."

Kaoru gave him a genuine smile and sagged heavily in relief as tears started to burn the backs of her eyes, "Thanks, Dad."

When all he did was snort softly in answer, Kaoru smirked and took a moment to gather her thoughts, then she began, "I guess the first thing you need to know is that although Kenshin may look like Takani-san he isn't like the rest of his kind anymore. He's more like us than them now and has been for a very long time. "

Kaoru secretly smiled as her mother's forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean, he isn't like the rest?"

Kenshin gave her hand a squeeze and answered for her, "I underwent a second change some time ago that did something none had ever believed possible. It made me as close to human as I could possibly get."

Kaoru smiled as her parent's eyebrows rose in surprise and she continued to explain, "He doesn't have to feed anymore and even though he is a vampire he can do the one thing I can't do. He can go into the sun."

When nothing but silence met her revelation, she smiled softly and pushed on, "The truth is, if I let him change me into a vampire like him then I will have the sun, and... I will live."

That seemed to loosen her father's tongue and he growled, "Are you telling me that you _want_ to be like that. Not dead, but not alive either?"

Kaoru involuntarily flinched at the cold truth he had so easily stated. What he said was true but even if she wasn't... normal, it would still be worth it. She'd desperately wanted the sun her entire life and they both knew it.

"You're not thinking of doing this just so that you can go into the sun, are you?" Her mother asked, the hint of disapproval in her voice cutting Kaoru deep.

Swallowing tightly, Kaoru shook her head. "No. I also want to do this so I can live long enough to see my parents grow old," she stated resolutely, surprising both of them. Tightening her hold on Kenshin's hand, she took what courage she could from him and finally said what they didn't seem to understand, "I don't want to die. I never have, even though I knew it was inevitable a part of me still dared to hope, and now Kenshin is giving me a way to live and... I plan on taking it."

The gasp of shock that met her statement made her flinch but she refused to back down. She was going to do this, no matter what they said. Glancing to Dr. Genzai, she gave him a beseeching look and silently pleaded for some help. She nearly wilted in relief at the slight smile he gave her and then he spoke up.

"Kaoru-san isn't asking your permission. She has already made the decision to do this, now all she wants is to know if you two will accept her even after she undergoes the change."

Kaoru smiled sadly as her mother flinched ever so slightly and threw him an angry glare. "How do you expect me to accept this?! She won't even be human anymore!" She all but shouted, each word striking Kaoru harder than a fist. Clenching Kenshin's hand in a white knuckled fist, she bit her lip hard in an effort to overcome the ache threatening to rip her chest apart and dropped her eyes closed. That hurt... a lot.

"Would you really just throw her away when you now have the chance to have her with you for the rest of your life, Kazumi?" Dr. Genzai threw back angrily.

A bone deep sigh sounded into the quiet that fell and Kaoru slid her eyes back open. She winced at the hurt confusion clouding her mother's face. She hadn't expected that, not in a million years. Sagging wearily in defeat, she fended off the tears blurring her vision and stared at a spot on the floor between her feet. She didn't dare look at her father. There was no way she'd be able to convince him if she couldn't even manage to get her mother to understand. She wilted even further at the thought and brushed her hand down her cheek to wipe away the single tear that had managed to escape. She was going to lose them. Just when she'd managed to find the life she'd desperately wished for she was going to lose them. That stung more than anything else she'd ever had to endure. How could they just throw her away?

The almost inaudible clearing of her father's throat pulled her from her misery and she prepared herself for the explosion she'd knew was coming. And yet what came was the complete opposite of what she'd been expecting.

"What exactly will this change do to her?"

Stunned, Kaoru snapped her head up and managed by sheer force of will to keep her chin from dropping to her knees. She had never, in her wildest dreams thought she'd get through to him first. Valiantly trying to control the sudden surge of hope straightening her spine, she glanced to Kenshin and prayed he'd only tell them what needed to be told.

Kenshin must have sensed her anxiety because he slid a quick glance her way and squeezed her hand reassuringly before he gave his full attention to her father and said, "To put it bluntly, the first change will kill her humanity. The second will restore a portion of what she has lost, and give her the one thing she has wanted her entire life. The sun."

A sharp gasp shattered the immediate silence that followed and Kaoru flinched. Studiously avoiding her mother's eyes, she waited for the explosion she could feel brewing. If Kenshin kept up like this they'd throw him out for sure. Spearing him with a glare out of the corner of her eye, she was just about to try to calm her parents down when Kenshin continued, "I didn't say that to scare you," he said with a soft smile to her mother, "I only wished for you to understand the physical aspect of the change."

At this point Kenshin released her hand and leaned forward to capture her parent's undivided attention. "But to be honest that part doesn't really matter. What does, is the fact that even though Kaoru will no longer be human as you know it, mentally and emotionally she will still be the same girl you have called daughter these last nineteen years." With a small shrug he smiled. "In the end all this change will do is give her a chance to enjoy an entire life with the parents she loves, beneath the bright rays of the sun she has been denied since birth."

You could have heard a pin drop in the absolute stillness that fell as Kenshin's last statement faded.

Resisting the nearly overpowering urge to fidget, Kaoru instead wrapped her good hand around her numb one and watched her parents; anxiously waiting for one of them to say something. There was nothing more she could add to that, Kenshin had managed to say it all. And in such a way that she had a feeling even her stubborn father had been touched, even if he wasn't showing it.

And then the silence was finally broken when her mother hesitantly asked, "Will she... really be no different than she is now?"

Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Kaoru glance to Kenshin just in time to see him smile warmly and incline his head. "The only changes will be superficial. After the change she will have eyes like ours, her skin will most likely whiten even more and she will have fangs even though she will have no use for them."

"But she won't want to... do what you others have to do to survive?" Her mother pressed on, obviously needing this reassurance. Kaoru shook her head and smiled but before she had a chance to say anything, Megumi spoke up from behind her.

"With the second change, her need and desire for blood will cease to exist. Her body will live off the constantly renewing cells of her own blood, as it does now. In essence she will be nothing more than a human with an extended lifetime. Although she won't need to eat or drink like normal humans."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as her mother finally smiled softly and nodded in seeming acceptance. And then her father asked the one question she'd been hoping to avoid.

"How long is this extended life?"

Kaoru cast a silencing glance at Kenshin and quickly answered, "It's only as long as I wish it to be."

"Will you continue to age?" Her mother asked before her father could probe her any further.

At this Kenshin shook head. "No. Like me she will be forever nineteen. The change will freeze her body as it is right now, or will be once her skin has time to fully heal. We won't do the change until after she is back to her old self again."

Kaoru smiled at the strange look her mother threw at her and shrugged. "At least I won't have to worry about wrinkles or anything like that," she said lightly in an effort to set her mother at ease again. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"So, that means no matter how much time passes or how old we get, you will always be this young?"

Kaoru inwardly winced at the slightly panicked tone of her mother's voice and simply nodded, "Yes. I'll be like this for the rest of my life." With a sardonic smirk, she shrugged again, "I know it sounds insane but to me it doesn't matter. I don't care if I'm not normal. All I want is the chance to live, really live like everyone else."

For the first time since the discussion began her mother gave her a genuine smile and Kaoru sighed silently in relief.

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?"

Kaoru smiled hesitantly and nodded but before she could say anything, her father spoke up and asked, "What about your fingers. Will this change heal them?"

Kaoru swallowed tightly and shook her head, "No, the change won't heal them. But - "

"You won't have to worry about that Kaoru-san," Megumi cut in gently. "When it comes time you will have the use of your hand, I promise."

Caught off guard, Kaoru swung her head around as a sudden surge of hope threatened to steal her breath away. "Really?"

Megumi grinned and inclined her head. "Yes, I have a way to reanimate your fingers so when you undergo the change your fingers will be alive again."

Kaoru's mouth rounded into a silent 'oh' and then she grinned wide as a warm tingling feeling flooded through her veins. Dropping her attention to her lap, she clenched her teeth tight in an effort to keep a shout of glee from breaking free and poked at her numb fingers. She'd have her hand back. She'd really have her hand back!

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Dr. Genzai asked quietly. "There is nothing in the medical books about this."

"Because up until today, you didn't know there was a doctor like me. And my findings can't be published since most involve our blood."

Kaoru glanced up at that and smirked at the calculating look that crossed her adopted grandfather's face. Megumi must have seen it too because she chuckled and said, "We'll get together soon Genzai-san and talk about all the things I've experimented with."

Dr. Genzai inclined his head as a ghost of a smile whispered across his lips. "I'll be looking forward to that discussion."

Kaoru hid a smile. Those two had just met their match but she had admit, that would be one interesting conversation.

"How soon will you be undergoing this... change?" Her mother asked, drawing everyone's attention back to the discussion.

Kaoru shrugged and glanced to Kenshin. To be honest, she had no idea, they hadn't really talked about that yet.

"It depends on how much longer it will take for her skin to completely heal." Kenshin replied with an inquiring glance to Dr. Genzai.

Dr. Genzai smiled at the round about question. "The blisters should be healed in a week or so and the remaining redness should be gone in a couple of days."

"A week then?" Her mother clarified. "So soon..."

Kaoru gave her mother a crooked grin, "It has to be soon or I might not get the chance. No one knows when this disease is going to finish the job and I don't want to wait too long or I might die."

Her mother sighed softly and gave her a resigned smile. "I know, but that doesn't give me much time to come to terms with the differences you'll have once this is all said and done."

Kaoru's eyes widened a little at what her mother implied and she suddenly found it very hard to breath. Swallowing thickly around the knot that was doing its damnedest to choke her, she wet her lips and whispered, "Does that mean that you will still want to see me even after I do this."

Her mother chuckled lightly and gave her a heartwarming smile. "Of course I do. No matter what you will always be my daughter."

No sooner had the words fallen from her mother's lips then Kaoru was across the room, wrapping her mother in a tight hug. "I was really hoping you would say that..." she whispered into her mother's hair as a thin trail of tears slipped silently down her cheek.

Her mother chuckled again and hugged her a little bit tighter. "Was there ever a question I wouldn't?"

Kaoru smiled at her mother's teasing tone. Releasing her grip, she wiped at the wetness on her cheek and settled back on her heels, "Honestly? Yes..." Casting a surreptitious glance at her father to see how he was taking this, she was surprised to see an almost non-existent smile curling the edge of his lips. Lightened by the sight, she continued, "... I wasn't sure if you guys could stand having a vampire for a daughter."

"We won't have a vampire for a daughter." Her father stated softly, stunning everyone in the room. "We will have a daughter who found a way to live when Kami-sama had condemned her death."

Thrown completely off guard, Kaoru simply stared at him opened mouth for a moment before she sprang up and threw herself at him; wrapping in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks, Dad..." she managed to choke out around the lump that now seemed to fill her entire throat. She was surprised when her normally stoic father suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "As your mother said, you will always be our daughter no matter what."

A bright smile lit up her face as she pulled back and settled on the arm of the chair he was occupying. But before she could say anything more, her father slid a hard glare at Kenshin and said, "Your life will be forfeit should anything happen to Kaoru during this change. Understood?"

Kaoru tensed as her eyes flew wide and she winced as her stomach tightened into a fist. Maybe their decision to leave out the part of her possibly dying during the change hadn't been such a good idea. She didn't even want to think about what her father might try to do to Kenshin if she did die during the change.

Kenshin must not have felt the same way though because he inclined his head in understanding and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow and simply stared at him as if he was insane. She nearly growled when all he did was smile, and then much to her surprise he pushed off the sofa and bowed, "If there is nothing else, I think it's time Takani-san and I took our leave. She has some things to complete before the change and I need to contact those who will be helping me."

Kaoru felt a tiny sliver of panic tighten her chest at the thought of him leaving. Scowling at herself, she tried to fend off the irrational feeling. What was wrong with her?! It's not like he was going away, or very far for that matter.

"We understand. You are more than welcome to come by whenever you wish." Her mother replied softly.

Kenshin and Megumi both bowed at this and with one last smile to her they headed for the door. Before she even knew what she was doing Kaoru jumped up and said, "I'll walk you out."

Kenshin stopped and glanced at her with one of those smiles that made her insides burn. With a small nod he waited for her to join them then follow silently behind her as she led them to the door. Acutely aware of his eyes on her back, Kaoru swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the butterflies dancing merrily in her belly. There was still one other thing she wanted to talk to him about, but now that she had managed to get him pretty much alone, she had no idea how to go about doing it. Thing was, she had to have his approval before she could ask her parents and that had seemed easy to get when she'd only been imagining the conversation.

But now that she was faced with the actual man...

Scowling at herself, Kaoru roughly tugged the door open and stepped out onto the lightly lit porch. It was now or never and she didn't think she'd last a week if all the days ended up like today. Even if she'd only been here for a month and a half this house held too many memories. Way too many.

With that last thought she, spun around as Kenshin closed the door behind he and Megumi and asked, "Kenshin, can I talk to you about something?"

She almost smiled at the surprised look that flew across his face and then he smiled, "Sure." With a glance to Megumi he said, "Wait for me before you head back, I need to talk to you."

Megumi gave him a sly smile and nodded. "Alright but don't be too long, I still have to find that herb." When Kenshin nodded, Megumi glance to her and inclined her head, "See you soon, Kaoru-san." And with that she was gone.

Stunned by her exit, Kaoru simply stared at the spot the tall woman had recently been occupying. How could they move so fast? She hadn't seen her move so much as a finger before she was gone.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kenshin asked softly.

Startled out of her reverie, Kaoru took a deep breath as her attention drifted to him and decided to just come out and say it.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to stay with you?" She said in a rush, her words nearly tripping over themselves. Dropping her eyes to the polished wood at her feet, she pushed on completely oblivious to the stunned look Kenshin had fixed on her. "I mean you have an extra room so I was just wondering if you would let me use it. I can't stand to be in this house without Sampson. It hurts too much."

A barely audible "Ah..." whispered into the humid night air as she finished and she hazarded a glance to Kenshin. She felt her heart flip in her chest when she saw the soft smile he was giving her.

"Of course you can stay with me."

Kaoru's eyebrows rose slightly at his easy acceptance. "Really? It's okay?"

Kenshin smiled wide, "Yes." And then he took a step back towards the front door and asked, "Would you like my help talking to your parents about this?"

Kaoru's eyes flew wide at the suggestion and she threw herself in front of the door. "No! I... I can do it." Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged, "I think it would be better if I talked to them by myself about this. I'll be over afterwards, okay?"

Kenshin smirked and closed the distance between them. "I'll be waiting." And with that he dropped a soft, lingering kiss on her slightly parted lips and then he was gone just as fast as Megumi had been minutes ago. Reaching up she trailed her fingers across her lips and smiled, then turned to go back into the house. Staying with Kenshin was going to be... interesting.

x x x x x

"I see Kaoru has just made your life easier." Megumi said quietly as soon as Kenshin flashed back into being right in front of her.

With a sigh, Kenshin leaned heavily against the railing of his front porch and cut right to the chase, "Is it really necessary to do that before the change?"

Megumi snorted softly and crossed her arms as she settled against the outside wall of his house. "The truth?... Yes." She said matter of factly."If there is any damage to be done then it's best to make sure it's done before the change." With a small shrug, she sighed. "Because of her age, it _is_ possible that there will be no damage her first time. But if there is and her first time doesn't come until after the change, the damage will heal... continuously, causing her pain and discomfort every time you two have sex. Would you really want to do that to her?"

Kenshin exhaled softly in defeat and shook his head, "No. I don't want to do that to her."

"I didn't think so." Megumi said quietly with a smile. And then the smile dropped into a suggestive smirk. "And besides, will it really be all that hard to take care of this with her sleeping under your roof?"

The smile that quirked Kenshin's lips was almost predatory, "No, it won't."

Megumi chuckled at that and pushed off the wall. "If this was all you wanted to talk about, then I should be going. I still need to find the herb I'm going to need for Kaoru's fingers."

With an understanding nod, Kenshin straightened himself, "Yeah, that was it. Do you think you'll be ready in a week?"

Megumi gave him a crooked smile and headed for the stairs. "Shouldn't be a problem. I have Sano off collecting everything else I need, so I should be done in a day or two." A with that she gave him one last smile and vanished into the moonless night.

Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that lifted the edge of his lips. She was almost as much of a show-off as Hiko was. Snorting silently at the thought, he headed into the house, now that Kaoru would be staying with him he better make sure all the rooms were sun-proofed enough to keep her protected for the next week. It wouldn't do to have to postpone the change due to his negligence. Not to mention her father would probably gut him if he let any more harm come to her.

Shaking his head, he set to work checking the rooms to make sure the curtains were heavy enough to keep her safe. It would be interesting to see if Kaoru would be able to convince them to let her stay here. But then again he'd never met anyone quite like her before. And he knew he never would again, in any lifetime. With a smile, he hit the light for his bedroom and carefully checked it to make sure there was no chance of sunlight touching her in here. She would do it. And once she was here with him, the rest would fall into place.

At the thought, his smile slowly dropped into a secret little smirk and he shut the light off in his room and set about checking the room Kaoru thought she would be occupying. She had no idea what she was walking into. None what so ever...

* * *

Before I go, I'd like to apologize to those of you who left a review for the last chapter and didn't get a reply. Unfortunately my free time has been just about wiped out with family, work and karate classes (yes, I take them now, and up to yellow belt actually). And sadly, I can't guarantee one this time or in the future either as things seem to be getting more hectic instead of quieter. I hope this won't keep you from reviewing as I do enjoy reading and appreciate every last one.


	20. Final Preparations

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi all.

Well here it is, the chapter I'm sure most of you were hoping would be coming. I know the name doesn't quite describe the full content but it's still very truthful. Anyway, this is of course the edited version, although I'm not sure if it's edited quite enough. To be honest if I was to edit it much more there wouldn't be all that much left, but if you've encountered problems wit this before and feel this is too much then please let me know and I'll edit it again.

And last but not least, for those who wish to read the full lemon version of this you will find it under the same pen name at mediaminer dot org. I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 20 - Final Preparations

Kenshin smiled as the sound of his front door opening and closing echoed softly into the now quiet house. Scraping the last plate clear of dinner, he gave it a quick rinse and set it into the dishwasher just as Kaoru came into the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

Shaking his head, he filled the dishwasher with detergent then closed it and glanced up, "Nope, all cleaned up. Is everyone home safe and sound?"

Kaoru grinned and nodded as she rested her shoulder against the door frame and crossed her arms. "Yeah. The last I saw of Tae and Sai, they were rounding the corner to town. And mom and dad went home..." Her smile dropped into a sardonic smirk, "... but only after dad tried to convince me again that I should be over there with them and not here with a man I'm not even married to." With a tired sigh, she shook her head and swung around to head into the livingroom. "Sometimes I swear he thinks I'm still a little girl."

Kenshin smiled at her tone but held his tongue as he followed her into the livingroom and settled down beside her on the sofa. Koshijiro had said something similar to him two nights ago when he'd come to survey the house to make sure Kaoru would be safe from the sun here. And of course to threaten bodily harm should he even think to take advantage of his little girl. Kenshin's smile widened slightly at the memory. Unfortunately that hadn't been something he'd been able to promise so he'd simply given the elder Kamiya a noncommittal nod and left it at that. Needless to say, it had been a rather interesting talk between the two of them.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting Tae and Sai. I've really missed them..." Kaoru said softly breaking into his thoughts.

Kenshin glanced to her and shook his head. "No thanks are needed. I enjoyed having them here too."

Kaoru smiled and with a soft sigh settled deeply into the sofa. "Do you... think they'll still accept me when this is all said and done?"

Kenshin smiled gently at the apprehensive look she was desperately trying to smooth away. "I think they will wonder why your eyes have changed after the so called 'operation' but that's about it. Tae-san and Sai-san both like you for who you are and I don't think that's going to change no matter what."

A tiny hollow smile whispered across Kaoru's lips and she shrugged. "You're right, I'm probably worrying for nothing. They either will or they won't and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Kenshin exhaled softly and reached out to trail his finger softly down her cheek in an effort to get her mind off the possibility of losing the only other friends she'd ever made. He knew there was no reason for her to worry but trying to convince her of that was an entirely different matter. Right now she was trying her best to keep her fear of the change and the very real possibility that she wouldn't make it all the way through at bay which cast a dark pallor over everything else she was worrying about. At this rate she just might worry herself to death.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled quietly with a crooked smile. "You must be getting sick of listening to me whine about everything."

Kenshin smiled softly and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Not at all, that's what I'm here for." His smile widened when she snaked her arms around him and moved closer. Holding her just a little bit tighter he settled his chin on the top of her head and quietly added, "I know you're scared of losing them... and of dying but I promise I won't let either one happen."

Kaoru nodded against his shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Kenshin chuckled softly and loosened his hold just enough to allow her to settle comfortably at his side within the circle of his arms. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Kaoru smiled deviously and poked him playfully in the ribs as her head settled on his shoulder, "Y'know, if I do die I _will_ be back to haunt you for breaking your promise. I can be a vengeful witch when I want to be..."

Kenshin laughed and shook his head. Curling his finger beneath her chin, he lifted her head so he could drop a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll take you any way I can get you."

A swift inhaling of breath was his only answer and he immediately felt the change in the air. With a gentle smile, he lifted her chin even more so he could meet the deer in the headlights look he already knew she would fix on him. And he wasn't disappointed. Swallowing a sigh, he resisted the urge to shake his head and simply stared at her instead. Ever since the first day/night she'd spent with him it had been the same every time he happened to say something like that. It almost seemed as if she expected him to devour her right then and there. Okay maybe that _had_ run through his mind a time or two but she didn't need to know that.

Exhaling softly to cover the smile tugging at his lips, he decided this time he wasn't going to back off like he had the previous times. Kaoru must have somehow sensed his decision though because she all of a sudden moved back as far as his arms would let her and muttered, "I - "

And that was as far as she got before he pulled her to him again and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She stiffened for a second and he fully expected her to try to yank out of his arms. But a heartbeat later she surprised him and instead melted against him, her arms wrapping around him to pull him closer as she met him kiss for kiss. With a soft sigh, he dropped his eyes closed and simply lost himself in the feel of her as she pressed herself even closer; the scent of jasmine enveloping his senses. Humming softly in sheer contentment, he nipped her bottom lip with one fang in hopes that she would let him in, the need to taste her becoming almost more than he could handle.

Unfortunately his action had a completely different effect than the one he desired because Kaoru suddenly tensed and threw herself back. Snapping his eyes back open, he almost smiled at the wild look flashing through her shining sapphire eyes that clearly said she hadn't fully realized what she'd been doing until that very moment. A heartbeat later she jerked away from him and jumped to her feet. "Um.. I... ah... think I need a shower." And with that she spun around and vanished down the hall into her room. Moments later he heard the bathroom door slide closed.

Sighing softly, he chuckled under his breath and grabbed the remote to flip on the television as he sagged heavily into the sofa. And once again she'd managed to dodge his advances, but this time he wasn't going to let her off. For the past two days he'd let her slip through his fingers, giving her time to adjust to him and her new surroundings but that was all going to come to an end tonight. The truth was, they were running out of time, he could no longer give in to her shyness.

Stifling another sigh, he settled back heavily and absently flipped through the channels. At least he now knew that she was receptive to his touch, now all he had to do was press his case which he was more than ready to do. To be honest having her here with him day in and day out without touching her had just about pushed him to the edge. A hundred and fifty years was a long time to remain celibate and unfortunately he was feeling the lack most keenly. If she made him wait much longer, she might just find herself devoured as she'd feared these past two days.

x x x x x

Kaoru sighed heavily and rested her forehead against the hard wood of the bathroom door frame and tried in vain to cool her seriously overheated body, the memory of his hard chest pressed firmly against hers weakening her knees. Kami-sama this was getting to be too much. Who would have thought staying here with him would turn out to be so difficult. If he kept doing that she was never going to be able to keep him at arms length.

Snorting softly, she straightened and set her sleepwear on the small shelf beside her then set to work undressing for the shower she really didn't need. Funny thing was she didn't want to keep him at bay, not really. Over the last two days she'd come to realize something that she never had before and that was the fact that she enjoyed his attention. She liked the light caresses and stolen kisses he would give her whenever he got the chance. It made her feel... loved.

Smiling shyly at the thought, she felt a light blush suffuse her cheeks and quickly stepped into the bathing room and set the water a little cooler than normal in an effort to dampen the warmth spreading through her entire body. This was the first time she'd ever felt this way about anyone and the truth was, she was scared. Scared by her own emotions, scared that she'd overstep some kind of unseen boundary and he'd disappear like all the rest had.

A sharp pain speared her chest and she forcefully pulled herself back from that train of thought. Setting to work, she half-heartedly washed her body then quickly scrubbed her hair. Finishing up as fast as she could, she shut off the shower and wrapped herself in one of the thick black towels resting on the shelf above her head. Almost immediately she found herself enveloped in Kenshin's unique scent and she inhaled deeply as the memory of his arms holding her tight suddenly flowed over her skin.

Exhaling softly, she smiled ruefully and shook her head at herself as she stepped from the bathing room. She was already a lost cause, she just didn't want to admit it. But maybe it was time she did. What did she have to lose, anyway? Absolutely nothing. And if she was to be brutally honest with herself, this could very well be the only time she would have the chance to share this with him. Because the truth was, she may be dead by the end of the week with never having experienced the closeness she craved with the only man she'd ever loved.

Dropping her eyes closed, she wearily rubbed her forehead with the heel of her good hand. Who would have thought she'd ever be in this position? Most definitely not her. Scoffing softly, she sighed and dried herself off then used the edge of the towel to wipe the fog from the small mirror above the sink. As her image became clear, she scanned what was left of the blisters on her shoulders then turned so she could see the ones on her shoulder blades. It wouldn't be too much longer before they would be completely healed, two more days or so if she wasn't mistaken. At the thought a wave of ice crashed through her veins and she shivered, that meant there was only two more days before she underwent the change that would either give her the life she'd been praying for or take what little bit of life she had left.

Her throat tightened slightly as the butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in her belly fluttered to life and she shoved the thought from her mind. There was no use worrying about that now, there was nothing she could do about what was to come. What happened, happened.

Doing her best to settle her nerves, she gave her attention back to the mirror and finally smiled as she met the shadowed sapphire eyes looking back at her. It was true that she may not be able to do anything about the outcome of the change but there was something she _could_ do. She could give in to the nearly overwhelming desire she'd been desperately trying to douse for the last two days and make them both happy. If she continued to run from him, she may die without ever having shared all that she was with him so there was no reason to hesitate anymore. Not really. And it wasn't like she didn't want to, because she did, very much.

Her knees weakened slightly at the thought and she fisted her good hand around the edge of the sink to keep from falling. It was easy to think that though, wasn't it? But did she have the courage to actually go through with it? Could she really allow him to see all that she was? Swallowing nervously, she simply stared into the suddenly unfamiliar eyes gazing back at her and then it hit her as her breath hitched softly in her throat. Yes, she could.

All of a sudden a kind of peace flowed through her veins as the truth became clear and she smiled. But if she was actually going to go through with this then it had to be now, tonight. Because she knew if she continued to stand here thinking about it, she'd somehow lose her nerve and never go through with it.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped from between her lips and she sagged slightly in defeat. Okay, now that she had managed to talk herself into this how was she suppose to go about initiating it? It wasn't like she had the guts to simply walk out there naked. Or did she? Her stomach tightened at the thought and she made a sour face at herself in the mirror then grabbed her sleep clothes. Setting the top back on the shelf, she quickly tugged on the soft shorts and grabbed the cream that Dr. Genzai had given her to help heal the blisters. She was just about to unscrew the lid to apply it when a thought all of a sudden hit her and she slowly shifted her attention back to the pajama top sitting innocently on the shelf. With shaking hands, she set the cream aside and lifted the top from the shelf; letting it fall open as she did.

A small shy smile whispered across her lips as her eyes settled on the buttons fastening the front closed and she closed her eyes as the idea came into fruitation, the butterflies in her belly beginning to flutter frantically. Could she do it? Could she really offer herself to him like this? Would he understand what she meant by this? Swallowing nervously she quickly undid the buttons and slipped the top on before she could second guess herself. Buttoning it back up, she reached back into the bathing room and grabbed the other towel to quickly dry her hair. He would understand. She knew he would.

With a soft smile, she tried to ignore the insistent butterflies in her belly and brushed her hair out until it flowed in soft raven waves. Once she was done, she reached for the jar of cream and slid the door open before she lost her nerve. Quickly stepping out into the small hallway, she hesitated for a moment before she squashed the last niggling twinge of doubt and headed into the livingroom.

Stepping lightly into the dimly lit room, she froze when Kenshin immediately turned at the soft scuffling of her feet against the hard wood floor and asked, "Feel better?"

For a moment she simply stared at him and then she opened her mouth to answer and was mortified to find that her voice had decided at that very moment to abandon her. She blushed at his raised eyebrow and finally nodded instead. Kami-sama, what was wrong with her?! Dropping her eyes closed, she silently scolded herself for her lack of a backbone and shook off the nearly overwhelming urge to run and hide. She was going to go through with this and nothing short of death was going to stop her.

With that last thought, she snapped her eyes back open and flushed even more at the confused glance Kenshin had fixed on her, his eyes going between the jar clutched in her white knuckled fist and her cherry red face. Taking one last steadying breath, she ignored his quirked eyebrow and quickly closed the distance between them to drop down on the sofa before her nerve abandoned her all together. If she hadn't been trying to keep herself together she would have laughed at the startled look that flew across Kenshin's face at her actions. Before he had a chance to do or say anything she thrust the jar of cream into the space between them and asked, "Would you put this on for me?"

Kenshin's eyebrows vanished into his bangs in surprise and he gave her a questioning look. He knew as well as she did that she didn't need help with this. Resisting the urge to look anywhere but at him, she held his gaze and waited patiently for him to understand what exactly she meant. She felt her resolve start to waver though as the moments continued to pass by with no reaction from him and then his eyes finally softened in understanding and he simply nodded and took the offered jar.

Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and smiled. Without another word, she turned until her back was facing him and with slightly trembling fingers pulled her thick hair over her shoulder, then unfastened the buttons of her top and slowly slid the soft material from her shoulders. Holding the cloth together in the front, she closed her eyes and tried to consciously slow her suddenly pounding heart before it managed to make her pass out and waited for him to begin.

Kenshin couldn't help the small smile of anticipation that whispered across his lips as the satiny material slid down Kaoru's back to reveal what remained of the blisters marring her fair skin. To say he was surprised would be a gross understatement. He'd never thought she would initiate this herself, not after the last two days of her dodging him whenever he pushed the boundaries a little. But he wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers, not when she was willingly giving herself to him.

His smile widened slightly as he unscrewed the jar and gathered a small amount of the cool cream onto his first two fingers. Gently pressing them to her right shoulder, his smile dropped into a smirk at the telltale shiver that shook her entire body at his touch. Doing his damnedest to bank the fires her reaction sparked to life, he gently swirled his coated fingers over the damaged skin, rubbing the cream into the steadily healing blisters. He couldn't take her like he wanted to, not this time. Tonight was all for her. He would do what needed to be done, there was no question about that, but he was also going to make sure that she enjoyed, as much as she could, everything he was going to do to her.

His groin tightened at the thought and he focused his attention on the flesh beneath his fingers in an effort to keep himself under control. Inspecting the healing blisters with a critical eye, he smiled and let his gaze drift down the unmarked skin of her arms. She was almost fully healed, the redness that had darkened the rest of her exposed skin was completely gone. All they had to wait for now was what little bit of healing was left on her shoulders and back and then they could finally set the change into motion. Maybe he should call Hiko in the morning and have them come. It would likely take them at least two days to get Iizuka down here and that would give Kaoru plenty of time to finish healing. With a small smile he nodded to himself and filed that idea away until later as he scooped out more of the cream and set to the work on the other shoulder.

Moments later he finished the task and recapped the cream then reached behind him to set it on the small table at the end of the sofa. Glancing back to the fair skin still bared to him, he smiled when Kaoru suddenly sagged in obvious relief and let out a barely heard sigh.

"Is that all you needed?" Kenshin asked smoothly as he reached out and trailed his fingers softly along the exposed flesh of her untouched neck.

Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin as his fingers brushed the soft hairs of her extremely sensitized neck, his tone making an all too familiar heat collect in her lower abdomen. Doing her best to keep herself from purring at the sheer pleasure his touch elicited, she scowled at his question. Is that all she needed?! As if he didn't know the answer to that question!

And then another thought hit her as a wave of ice instantly cooled her blood. Maybe... he didn't...

A tiny twinge of fear tightened in her chest and she stifled a groan, maybe he really didn't understand what she'd meant when she'd asked him to do this. She wilted even further at the thought. If he didn't then how was she suppose to get this started. To be honest, this was the best she could come up with. A light kiss all of a sudden dropped onto the back of her neck and she shivered in surprise as the fire that had died a moment ago immediately blazed back to life.

Snapping her head around, she inhaled sharply as her eyes clashed with the hungry violet eyes drinking her in, the suggestive smirk curling one edge of his lips telling her everything. He knew what she was offering, he'd only been playing with her. Narrowing her eyes slightly she tried to be angry, she really did, but in the end only found herself greatly relieved and she smiled. He knew, that's all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly turned back around until she was facing him, her good fingers still clasping the unbuttoned cloth over her breasts. She flushed a deep red as a warm, delicious feeling spread through her middle at his open appraisal, her breaths shortening of their own accord. Kami-sama if he kept looking at her like that she was never going to make it through this.

Thankfully a moment later his smirk fell away under one of the heartwarming smiles she had come to crave and she managed to get herself back together. The man had no idea just how much of an affect he was having on her. None whatsoever.

For several heartbeats they remained like that, each watching the other and Kaoru felt her earlier ease start to slip. Okay, now what? Was he waiting for her to do something? If he was then he was going to be sorely disappointed because she had no idea what she suppose to do! Fending off the frown trying to pull at her lips she did her best to keep a semblance of calm and waited as patiently as she could.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Kenshin reached out to trail his finger lightly along her hairline in a calming caress. "Are you sure, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sagged slightly in relief and leaned into his fingers. "Yes. I don't w-want to run a-anymore..." she answered softly, her tongue not quite cooperating thanks to his loving attention.

Kenshin smiled at her stammer and feathered his fingers into her hair, gently guiding her forward until she could feel his soft breaths warming her lips and then he whispered, "Good, because I would have chased you to the very end."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide but before she could say anything he closed the last few inches and captured her slightly parted lips in a deliciously slow, toe curling kiss. All conscious thought flew out of her head as he explored every inch of her mouth, his tongue coaxing hers into action. Any hesitance that may have still remained vanished as she succumbed to his urgings and leaned into him, tasting him as he was her. A shiver of pleasure whispered through her entire body as the kiss made the small fire that had been burning deep in her belly explode into a full blown inferno.

All of a sudden she was assaulted by a nearly overwhelming need to feel him pressed close and she relinquished her hold on her unbuttoned top to move forward until they were sitting knee to knee. Kenshin must have sensed her need because from there he pulled her into his lap and she melted against him, the smooth texture of his silk shirt feeling positively sinful against her naked flesh.

Wrapping her arms around him tight, she shivered in pure delight as he they continued to explore each other's mouth until the need for air finally drove them apart. Panting softly, Kaoru leaned back and blushed at the look Kenshin had fixed on her. Kami-sama, how she loved this man. So much so that sometimes it even hurt to look at him. Scoffing softly at herself, she was just about to tell him how much he truly meant to her when a cool breeze from the air conditioner eddied softly around them and she suddenly realized that now that she wasn't pressed against him, she was fully exposed for all to see. Immediately embarrassed, her eyes flew wide and she made to cover herself when Kenshin caught her arms before she could fully release him and shook his head.

"Don't hide from me. Not anymore..."

Kaoru inhaled sharply at his soft words and she forced herself to relax as Kenshin leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to her collar bone.

"I have waited for this moment for far too long," he continued softly after a long moment, punctuating each word with another kiss. "I want to show you just how much I love you. Will you let me do that?"

Kaoru's breath hitched as she felt what could only be described as liquid fire settle deep in her belly and between her legs at his simple yet meaningful words. Swallowing thickly, she silently nodded and stopped trying to remove her arms from around his neck. The smile Kenshin gave her in return turned her into a big pile of jello and she couldn't have resisted even if she'd wanted to as he guided her back until she was laid out in front of him on the sofa. The unbuttoned top falling completely open as she settled into the cushiony softness beneath her.

On instinct she moved to cover herself again but immediately stopped when Kenshin pinned her with those intensely strange eyes he'd hit her with so long ago. Unable to look anywhere but into his vibrant violet eyes, she could only watch helplessly as he settled his knees on either side of her hips and slowly leaned in until she could feel his breath fanning across the extremely sensitive skin of her breasts. She subconsciously held her breath as he continued to hold her in thrall and waited for what seemed like forever for him to do something... _anything_.

A heartbeat later her wait was over and she nearly came out of her skin when he flicked his tongue out to lick a nipple, the rosy peak rising at his attention. She hissed softly when he took the soft mound into his mouth, his tongue continuing to lovingly caress her flesh. The heat between her legs intensified even more and she buried her fingers deep in his fiery red hair, holding him to her, afraid he might pull away if she let him.

But Kenshin had absolutely no intention of doing that and instead continued to taste every inch of her salty sweet flesh. Trailing his fingers softly up her side, he circled the other breast with one finger and smiled at the hiss his slight touch elicited. A moment later he finally relinquished his hold on her rosy nipple and was just about to move to the neglected one when he was nearly undone by the soft moan of protest that rose up from deep within her very being. Clamping down hard on his other half before he lost control, he glanced up into the shining sapphire eyes begging him to continue and purred, "I promise, love, I am far from done."

Kaoru flushed a bright red and simply nodded as a gorgeous smile whispered across his lips and then he dropped back down and trailed a hot, wet path from one breast to the other. She moaned softly again as he crested the peak of her other breast and started to swirl his tongue gently around the ruddy flesh. A nearly searing heat exploded throughout her nether regions when he finally took her into his mouth and began to suck gently. Arching into his greedy mouth, she buried her fingers in his hair again and started to rub her legs together in an effort to quell the oddly sensuous feelings raging through her body. Unfortunately the friction she created had an entirely different effect and she found it all of a sudden very hard to breathe as the warmth filling her belly became almost unbearable.

Kenshin felt her tense all of a sudden and he smiled against her soft flesh. She was just about at the edge, maybe it would be best to move this into a more comfortable setting. Reluctantly releasing her breast he moved back and grinned at the glassy eyed look she gave him. Yes. It was time to move this into his bedroom. Without a word, he leaned back and silently rose then offered his hand to Kaoru. He almost chuckled as the glassiness in her sapphire eyes faded to be replaced a confused look and he said, "I think this would be more comfortable in the bedroom."

Kaoru's mouth dropped into a silent 'oh' and she suddenly became shy again, quickly clutching the forgotten pajama top closed against his prying eyes as if he hadn't just been latched on to them a minute ago. Shaking his head, he was just about to grab her dead hand when she beat him to it and hesitantly reached out to accept his outstretched hand. Guiding her to her feet, he secretly smiled when she wobbled slightly before catching her balance and then he headed for the bedroom before she had a chance to think too much again.

Kaoru followed behind him in silence and tried to fend off the telltale blush that was desperately trying to creep up her neck as each step made the sticky wetness between her legs more pronounced. Shifting slightly in an effort to quiet the persistent throbbing deep in her belly she had to admit that it wasn't the evidence of her desire that was drawing the blood to her cheeks, it was the undeniable fact that she couldn't wait until they started again. She had never felt like this before, ever. Not even when she'd first explored herself all those years ago. The blush finally won out at the reminder of what she'd done back then and she ducked her head to keep Kenshin from seeing if he happened to glance behind him. Of course it was different, this time she wasn't trying to find release for hormones that refused to quiet down on their own. This was something she couldn't even put a name to. All she knew was that she craved his featherlight touches, craved the delicious feelings he could set forth simply by kissing her naked flesh.

The gentle scraping of a door opening snapped her from her thoughts but not before the heat deep in her belly flared up even more. Doing her best to ignore it, she absently followed Kenshin into his bedroom then froze when she realized just exactly where she was. The heat quickly cooled under the tiny twinge of fear that flickered through her body at the sight of the western style bed situated in the middle of the room.

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder in surprise when Kaoru suddenly pulled him to a stop just inside the door and almost sigh at the wide-eyed gaze she had fixed on his bed. Releasing her hand, he moved to step directly in her line of sight and clasped her cheeks gently in his hands. "Don't be afraid of me, Kaoru. I won't hurt you, not on purpose."

For a moment Kaoru simply stared at him and then she finally gave him an understanding smile. "I know you won't. I'm just a little scared, I-I've never done this before."

Kenshin gave her a small reassuring smile and captured her hand again, gently coaxing her towards the bed, "Then I will have to be extra gentle with you, won't I?"

Kaoru involuntarily shivered at his tone and tried to keep her knees from weakening as she followed behind him. When they finally reached their destination, Kenshin settled down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him until she was standing right in front of him in between his legs. Swallowing nervously, she gathered her courage and glanced down into the burning violet eyes staring up at her and waited for whatever he was going to do.

A moment later he answered her unspoken question and reached up to gently pry her fingers from the soft material of her top then slowly pushed it from her shoulders, down her arms until it fell to the floor at her feet. Kaoru used ever last bit of willpower she had to keep from covering herself, his open appreciation making her extremely self-conscious. Kenshin must have sensed her internal battle because he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her forward to place a soft, lingering kiss against her belly. Kaoru hissed as liquid fire instantly spread out from where his lips touched her quivering flesh, the sensation pooling between her legs.

Grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling into a puddle at his feet, Kaoru leaned into him and moaned softly as his tongue darted out to tease her belly button, the action shooting a bolt of sheer pleasure into the very center of her womanhood. Another moan clawed its way out of her very being as he continued to swirl his tongue in and around the extremely sensitive flesh. A delicious shiver vibrated through her entire body as his fingers trailed ever so lightly along her hips then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and began to slowly draw them towards the floor.

Kaoru immediately came back to herself as she felt the soft material crest her hips and start to slide down her legs. On instinct she pinched her legs together to keep him from revealing her most private area but found that it did nothing as the silky material continued to slide effortlessly down her legs. A heartbeat later she found herself completely naked in front of a man for the very first time in her life.

Blushing profusely, she pinched her eyes closed and remained as still as a statue as goosebumps broke out over every inch of her body. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kenshin pressed his lips against her stomach again and whispered, "Beautiful..."

Before she could so much as open her eyes, he suddenly gripped her hips and she found herself airborne for a split second before she was settled softly on her back on the satiny comforter covering his bed. She shivered as the cool cloth touched her overheated skin and snapped her eyes open as the bed sagged on either side of her. She inhaled sharply when she saw Kenshin hovering above her, his now naked chest gleaming softly in the gentle light of the bedside lamp, his fiery locks falling freely over his shoulders to pool on her chest.

Absently wondering how he managed to remove his shirt and let down his hair so fast, Kaoru reached up and ran her fingers through his thick mane. She smiled as the silky strands fell through her fingers; it was as soft as she'd imagined it would be. The smile Kenshin gave her took her breath away and then he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her throat and whispered huskily, "Are you ready?"

Kaoru felt herself moisten even more at what he implied and she swallowed thickly. As if he even needed to ask, she couldn't just walk away now, it would be impossible. She knew there would be pain but she also believed there had to be more than that if what she'd already felt was any indication. At her silence, Kenshin pressed another kiss to her neck slightly lower than the first and lifted an eyebrow in expectation. Her mouth went dry at the unabashed desire coloring his violet eyes and she could only manage a weak nod.

And then she knew no more as Kenshin kissed her in places she never dreamed could be kissed and took her to heights she'd never thought were possible...

x x x x x

Kaoru sighed softly and tried to ignore the insistent ache in her loins as Kenshin sagged to the bed beside her completely spent.

"Next time, I promise you will enjoy this..." he said softly as he gathered her to his chest.

Kaoru chuckled and nuzzled into his slightly warmed flesh. "I already did."

Kenshin snorted softly to himself at her innocence and ran his fingers softly through her hair, "Trust me love, that was nothing. Once you heal, our time together will be nothing like this."

"Then I better heal soon..." Kaoru purred softly and Kenshin felt himself instantly react. Quickly working himself out from underneath her, he was on his feet in a flash. She had no idea just what she was doing. If she kept saying things like that he may not be able to keep himself under control and he'd wind up doing more damage than needed to be done.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kaoru suddenly asked, and Kenshin relaxed somewhat as he met the panicked look she had fixed on him.

Propping a bent knee on the bed, he leaned forward and kissed her softly before he shook his head and smiled, "No, it's just that I don't know if I can control myself if you keep saying things like that and I don't want to do any more damage."

Kaoru's lips rounded into a silent 'oh' and Kenshin pressed another kiss to her lips before he straightened and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing a small cloth from the shelf as he passed, he wet it in the bathroom sink and wiped himself clean then rinsed the cloth and thoroughly wet it with hot water before he headed back to the bedroom. He smiled when he stepped into the room and found Kaoru drifting off to sleep. Crossing the room on silent feet, he settled on the edge of the bed and pressed the warm cloth to her bloodied nether regions in an effort to relieve any remaining ache there might be from their activities.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open as he pressed the cloth snuggly against her center and she hummed, then mumbled, 'that feels good', before she drifted back to sleep. With a soft smile, he gently wiped the remaining blood from her skin, then picked her up and settled her into the warm confines of his bed. Unfortunately she'd still been completely intact which had made tonight more painful than he'd hoped it would be. But now that the deed was done, he would do everything in his power to show her that there would be pleasure from now on where she'd only known pain.

A small secret smile whispered across his lips as a his groin tightened again in anticipation at the thought. Forcefully getting himself back under control, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead before he spun around and headed out of the room to take care of the cloth and make the call that would set into motion the last preparations for the change that would give her to him for all eternity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iizuka slowly lifted his head as the loud grating of the iron bars sliding back filled his steadily darkening prison cell. With an almost inaudible sigh, he rose from the three foot stretch that kept him safe and scowled as a moment later, the heavily banded door swung open to reveal the last person he wanted to see.

"I see you still haven't given in and killed yourself yet." Hiko noted sarcastically as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. "I figured you'd be dead by the second day. Must be you really do want to help my idiot apprentice."

Iizuka snorted in derision and glared at the Elder, "I'll kill him before that ever happens."

For a moment Hiko simply stood there staring at him and then he busted out laughing. "I would love to see you try, but I think you will find that rather difficult to do with the serum you created immobilizing you."

Iizuka scoffed softly but held his tongue. It seemed the great Hiko-sama hadn't figured out a key piece of information about the serum just yet. That would make things a bit more... interesting.

"What are you hiding snake?" Hiko suddenly growled and Iizuka snapped back to himself with a start. Silently berating himself for letting his thoughts show on his face he simply shrugged. "Nothing. So when is all this happening?" He inquired in an effort to change the subject.

For several extremely long moments Hiko simply started at him as if he didn't believe him and then he finally growled. "We leave as soon as the sun sets. Better make the next few hours count since they'll be your last." And then the Elder spun around and left as quickly as he'd come.

Waiting patiently for Hiko's last footsteps to fade, Iizuka started to chuckle softly and then slowly it turned into a full blown laugh and he shook his head. It wasn't going to be _his_ last few hours, it was going to be Himura's. Finally, after all these years he'd have the revenge he'd longed for with every fiber of his soul.

Himura may not remember what he'd done but _he_ did and now he would pay.


	21. The End of One Life

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

Hi all.

First off, I want to say I'm extremely sorry for me extended absence this time. I was hit with a serious case of family block, as my son so aptly put it. Thanks to that the last couple of months have been rather stressful and draining and unfortunately they drained the muse dry too. But as you can see she finally decided to come back to life and hopefully I can now finish this story up.

A secondly, I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed the last couple of chapters and once again didn't get a reply. And to also say I'm extremely sorry for that. My mental state the last few months wasn't conducive for giving a well thought out reply so I refrained from writing them. Again, I'm sorry for that.

Now on with the chapter. This is by far the longest I have ever written so be warned. I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 21 - The End of One Life

Kaoru clenched her good hand into a white knuckled fist and averted her eyes as Megumi effortlessly slid the needle of the serum filled syringe into her wrist; releasing the black liquid in one fluid motion. Wincing slightly as the vampiric doctor withdrew the needle, she fixed her attention on the heavy curtains beside her and held her breath; silently praying this would work. It had to work because if it didn't...

With a soft sigh, she shook her head and finally slid her eyes to the still numb hand resting innocently on Kenshin's diningroom table. In the end there was nothing she could do if it didn't, she would simply have to adapt somehow. How she was going to do that, she had no idea but that didn't matter either, not with the sun finally within her reach.

She jumped when the hand on her shoulder squeezed gently and shook her head again to clear her thoughts. Glancing up, she gave Kenshin the best smile she could then turned her attention to Megumi to ask, "How long is this suppose to take?"

Megumi looked up from the small kit she was busy repacking and gave her a reassuring smile. "It takes a few minutes for it to regenerate the dead nerves. Don't worry Kaoru-san, it will work. I promise."

Kaoru gave her a wan smile and shifted her focus back to her dead fingers, silently commanding them to do something... _any_thing. But she steadily lost hope as several more agonizingly long moments passed without so much as a tingle in answer to her pleading. Wilting slightly, she was just about to give up hope when all of a sudden an unexplainable warmth flooded through her hand, the heat slowly spreading out into the very tips of her fingers. Stunned, she simply stared in awe as the fingers she'd been begging to move moments before finally answered and curled into a fist for the first time in almost two weeks.

A huge grin broke out across her face as she tightened the fist, then released it and tightened it again. Oblivious to the huge smiles adorning the faces of the two watching her, Kaoru bit her lip to keep a squeal of glee from breaking loose and repeated the action several more times. It was back! She had her hand back!!

A light metallic snap caught her attention and beaming with elation she glanced up from her newly healed hand. "Thank you so much, Takani-san."

Megumi smiled. "It's Megumi... and you're welcome." And with that the dark-haired doctor picked up her kit and headed for the door. "And now if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish getting ready for the change."

Kaoru stiffened slightly as a tiny flutter of fear whispered through her chest at the reminder of what was still yet to come. Doing her best to settle the butterflies now dancing in her belly, she stood and quietly followed behind Kenshin and Megumi. It was hard to believe that it was that time already. Never had a week gone by so fast in her life. Ever. To be honest a part of her wished she could somehow rewind this past week and live it one more time just in case things didn't work out. Because tonight she ran the risk of losing it all and she wasn't ready... not really.

Coming up beside Kenshin, she tried in vain to reclaim her earlier calm. There was nothing she could do about anything anyway. What would be, would be.

Kenshin must have sensed her anxiety because he reached out and wrapped her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. With a grateful smile, Kaoru twined her fingers tightly through his; taking what strength she could from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an answering smile flicker across his face and then he asked Megumi, "What time do you want us to come to the clinic?"

Megumi stopped just as she reached the door and glanced over her shoulder. "You should head to the clinic in about fifteen minutes. Hiko-sama doesn't trust Iizuka so the quicker we get the part that involves him done, the better."

Kenshin inclined his head in understanding and before either one of them had a chance to say anything more Megumi swung the door open and vanished, the door slowly falling closed behind her of its own accord.

Kaoru simply stared in awe at the spot the dark-haired doctor had been occupying. Okay, that was starting to get a little bit creepy.

"She's getting to be almost as bad as Shishou." Kenshin chuckled with a shake of his head. With one last squeeze, he released her hand and headed for the bedroom. "I guess we should get ready to go. As she said Iizuka can't be trusted."

Kaoru involuntarily shivered as a wave of ice crashed through her veins. Forcing herself to turn away from the door, she slowly made her way to the livingroom and collapsed on the sofa before her knees gave out. So this was it. In less than an hour she would no longer be...

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped in surprise and swung her head around as her fingers curled into the sofa cushions in a death grip.

In less than a heartbeat Kenshin was on the sofa beside her. "What's wrong?"

Forcefully releasing her grip on the cushions, she gave him the best smile she could and shook her head. "Nothing really. It's just a little nerve wracking to think that in less than an hour I could be... different..."

The lines of worry marring Kenshin's face immediately smoothed as an understanding smile spread across his lips and he reached up to trail his forefinger along her hairline. "You'll be different, but not as much as you think."

Calmed somewhat by his touch, Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, but that still doesn't make it easy."

Kenshin's smile widened slightly. "No. I don't expect it does." Standing, he offered her his hand. "It's time to go... unless you've changed your mind."

Kaoru didn't miss the tiny note of strain in his tone. Meeting the questioning violet gaze fixed on her, she reached out without hesitation and wrapped his hand in hers and rose. "No, I haven't. I'd never get to feel the sun if I did."

She valiantly tried to hide a grin when Kenshin released a sigh of relief she was sure she wasn't suppose to hear and let her go before heading for the door. Following in his footsteps, she slipped on her shoes and quickly headed out into the humid night air before the side of her that still wanted to run and hide surfaced again. For better or worse she was going through with this.

Unbidden, her eyes found their way to the quiet house beside Kenshin's and she moved down the darkened porch until she could see the lights in the livingroom still burning. They were still awake. Swallowing tightly, she tried to ignore the dull throb materializing in her chest and fought down the nearly overwhelming urge to go see them one more time. She couldn't. Not without spilling the truth and she wasn't going to do that to them. It was better this way. This way they would have nothing but hope. And who knows maybe she would live through this and it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Would you like to go see them before we go?"

Startled, Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin and just barely managed to stifle a scream as she spun on the redhead now standing right behind her. "What are you trying to do! Kill me!!"

Kenshin gave her one of those disarming smiles she had such a hard time resisting and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Flicking his eyes over her shoulder, he repeated his question. "So, would you like to go see them?"

With a tired sigh, Kaoru sagged slightly and sidestepped around him, heading for the stairs. "No. It was hard enough to say goodbye last night. I can't do it again tonight."

She felt more than heard Kenshin follow her off the porch and down the sidewalk to the road before he quietly said, "It's going to be okay, Kaoru. Shishou and I aren't going to let you die."

Kaoru scoffed softly and glanced at him as he came up beside her. "I know you will do your best but if I'm meant to die then I will. Not even you will be able to stop it." The surprised look that flew across Kenshin's face would have made her smirk if she hadn't been trying to ignore the sting that putting voice to the truth had caused. Sighing softly, she shrugged and started down the road. "Let's not talk about this right now. What will be, will be, okay?"

A moment later Kenshin came up beside her again and tucked her newly healed hand in his. A warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the night flowed up her arm from the contact and she sighed softly in resignation; waiting for whatever more he had to say. When nothing but the soft scuffling of their feet filled the otherwise quiet night, she felt her calm start to slip away against her will. In a valiant effort to keep from giving into her nerves, she fixed her attention on the road and started counting the pebbles passing under her feet.

All of sudden a light chuckle came from beside her and then Kenshin squeezed her hand gently. Snapping her head around, she was just about to ask what was so funny when Kenshin leaned over and dropped a featherlight kiss on her forehead. "Relax. I'm not going to say anymore, I promise."

Kaoru's eyebrow's creased in irritation at his teasing tone and then she exhaled softly and shook her head, the tension melting away. "I'm sorry. It's just..." With a small shrug, she turned her attention back to the road so she wouldn't have to face the understanding, violet eyes fixed on her. "I guess deep down I'm not as ready to take this chance as I thought I was."

Kenshin squeezed her hand again as the road continued to pass beneath their feet but thankfully didn't attempt to assure her again that everything was going to be fine. Swallowing a relieved sigh, Kaoru went back to counting pebbles in a vain effort to settle her mind again as a ghost of a smile touched her lips. Not even he could say whether this was going to be her last hour or not. All they could do was hope that it wasn't. And she was, with every last fiber of her being.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iizuka winced as he was roughly hauled to his feet, the steel shackles trapping his hands and feet clanking loudly in the barren, dust-filled room that he'd been dumped in when they'd first arrived in town. Clenching his teeth against the insistent ache of his battered body, he glared at the stoic, icy-eyed man holding his arm from beneath his bangs and added the so-called assassin to his hit list.

"It's time."

And without another word Aoshi lead him from his makeshift prison and down the musty smelling hall towards the main room of the house. Stumbling after the long legged vampire the best he could with the shackles wrapped around his ankles, Iizuka did his best to keep from sneering as a sudden surge of anticipation flooded his veins. Yes... it _was_ time. Tonight Himura would die and so would anyone else who crossed his path.

A moment later his train of thought was interrupted as he was ushered into the dimly lit main room and forced to his knees in the middle of the dust covered floor. Biting back a snarl, he clenched his teeth as his mending bones screamed at the abuse and slowly lifted his head to meet the amused glare fixed on him.

"I hope you made the last few hours count, snake." Hiko said dryly as he turned from the window and crossed the room to crouch down in front of him. "I suppose it doesn't really matter. You're dead either way."

With that the Elder rose and waved to someone behind him. Iizuka scowled at the knowing smirk curling the Elder's lips and involuntarily tensed even though he already knew what was coming. A hiss escaped his throat against his will as the needle was ruthlessly thrust in his neck, the released serum tracing a white hot path of fire through his flesh and then he collapse into a heap as it burned along every vein, stealing his ability to breathe.

For a moment that felt more like a lifetime all he could do was succumb to the excruciating pain, and then slowly it faded to be replaced by nothing. No feeling at all. If he'd been able to he would have sighed in relief. A moment later the world flipped around on him as he was hauled off the floor by his neck and forced to stare into the mocking black eyes of Sagara Sanosuke.

"Time to go redeem yourself, you little weasel." The spiky haired vampire said as the shackles that had bound him hand and foot were removed. Chuckling silently, Iizuka waited until the steel fell to the floor with a loud clang and he was being thrown over Shinomori's shoulder for transport before he tested to see if he was able to move anything yet. If he could have, he would have laughed in triumph as his eyelids answered his inquiry and dropped down; blinking once... then twice.

Satisfied that the serum would wear off within the next five minutes or so like he'd figured it would, he forced himself to keep his eyes wide open in an effort to keep from letting his subconscious give him away. In the end the great Hiko-sama never did figure out that the more the serum was used the less effective it was by half each time. And it would be their downfall. Every last one of them would regret ever crossing him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru stared at the closed door of the clinic and tried to dig up the courage she needed to get through this. She was here, she might as well get this done. And yet, even though she stood only steps away from her possible salvation, she couldn't bring herself to open the door. If she opened the door there was no going back. None. For good or ill she would have to undergo the change. She would have to give what remained of her life into the hands of chance and hope she won.

She nearly jumped when an arm appeared from behind her and did the one thing she couldn't.

"It's going to be alright Kaoru."

When she didn't move to enter the now open door, Kenshin leaned in until his breath brushed softly against her cheek and then he whispered, "We have to try."

Swallowing tightly, she desperately tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and finally stepped over the threshold into the cool clinic. A heartbeat later the door thumped closed and Kenshin placed a guiding hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the back room that housed the CT scan. Doing her best to keep from giving in to her nerves, she let Kenshin guide her and instead focused all of her energy on quelling the nearly overpowering desire to bolt back out the door. A moment later, she hesitantly stepped into the room and stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to see the drastic changes that had taken place within the last couple of days.

The CT scan that had once been housed in the room had been replaced by two hospital beds, each outfitted with wrist and ankle restraints, one with steel and the other cloth. Paling at the sight, she almost gave into the desire to run as a shiver of dread crawled up her spine. What the hell were those for?! Kenshin and Megumi had said nothing about those!

And then it suddenly dawned on her what they must be for. They were most likely there to keep her safe from this Iizuka person... and from herself. Kenshin had said the change would be painful. But even though she knew that, she still couldn't stop the tremors starting to shake her body or the fear knotting into a lead ball in her belly. It wasn't going to be _that_ painful, was it? The knot of fear tightened even more and she clenched her teeth to keep from gagging. Forcing herself to inhale deeply, she let the breath out slowly and ripped her eyes from the restraints before she could cave to her panic; instead fixing her attention on the odd machine sitting between the two beds.

For a moment she simply stared at the strange piece of equipment; using the distraction to calm herself. But it didn't take long for her innate curiosity to kick in. With creased eyebrows, she absently started crossing the room, now more inquisitive than afraid, and tried to figure out just exactly what the machine was for. Several steps later she came to a stop in front of the waist high machine and eyed the strange rack like apparatus affixed to the back of the white box that she assumed was the electronic brain of the machine. What exactly would this be for?

"That machine is going to make it possible for you to be changed without us actually allowing Iizuka to touch you." A feminine voice said, answering her unspoken question.

Spinning around in surprise, Kaoru felt her face flush a deep red as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't be and watched as Megumi and Dr. Genzai came in from the room that had once housed the computer system that ran the CT. "What is it?" She asked as she stepped out of the way so Megumi get to the machine.

"This is an autologous blood transfusion unit." Megumi said as she attached an empty bag to one of the hooks on the rack and set an empty container in a holder below the bag. Affixing clear tubes to both parts, she continued, "Normally a blood transfusion machine is used to give blood but this one has the added ability of collecting blood that can be given back to the patient during an operation." At Kaoru's confused look, Megumi smiled and broke it down for her. "Basically we are going to drain your blood into this..." she explained, tapping the top of the container, "... and give it to Iizuka. Once he has ingested the necessary amount we will do the same thing to him and feed you his blood."

"... Oh..." Kaoru mumbled as the blood drained from her face. So she really was going to have to drink blood. Swallowing thickly, she glanced to Kenshin across the room in hopes of seeing some sign that what Megumi said was untrue. The small sympathetic smile he gave her dashed that hope though and she swallowed again. Well, she _had_ known that when she'd signed on to do this, but that didn't change the fact that she really would rather not if she could at all help it.

A sudden knock at the back door made Kaoru jump and she snapped her attention to the door Dr. Genzai was unlocking as the knot in her belly tightened even more. He was here. The one who's blood they would be using to do the first change. She involuntarily tensed as the door swung open and then she inhaled sharply as she watched one of the biggest men she'd ever seen duck and enter the now silent room. Stunned, all she could do was stare at the white cloaked mountain of a man with steadily widening eyes and silently wonder how exactly he could have gotten that big. Never in her life had she seen an asian person this... large. Not even her father and he was almost six foot!

A deep chuckle suddenly rumbled out of the man's broad chest and Kaoru blushed four different shades of red at the knowing grin now plastered on his face. With a scowl, she immediately shifted her attention back to the door and watched as another man, equally as tall but not as broad, stepped in with a body slung over his shoulder. Quirking an eyebrow at the sight, she was just about to ask who that was when one last person, one she knew this time, stepped into the quickly crowding room and closed the door behind him. Stepping out from in between the beds so she wouldn't be in the way, she smiled at the roguish grin and wink Sano tossed her way.

"You ready for this jou-chan?"

Kaoru's smile faltered at the simple question and she shrugged as she made her way to the far side of the room where Kenshin was still standing. "As ready as I'm ever going to be. So who are the new ones?" She inquired in an effort to change the subject as she came to stand beside Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled and reached out to clasp her hand gently in his. "That... " He said with a nod to the tall blue-eyed man still bearing his silent burden, "is Shinomori Aoshi, the top assassin of the Ishin clan. And the tall white cloaked one..." he continued with a wave of his free hand, "is my shishou, Hiko Seijuro."

Both men nodded at the introductions but Kaoru didn't notice as her eyes rounded in surprise, "Oh!...so _you're_ the one who taught Kenshin how to cook."

"... Among other things." Hiko agreed with a crooked smile. "It was either that or let him starve since I needed no such sustenance. Nor did I have the stomach to cook for the runt."

An irritated hiss came from beside her at the last comment and Kaoru bit her lip to keep from busting out laughing as a strangled snort exploded from Sano. Seeing the black scowl now adorning Kenshin's face out of the corner of her eye, she desperately tried to keep a straight face. Runt, huh? Well everyone would be a runt beside that giant of a man but she had to admit Kenshin was smaller than most. Snorting softly to herself, she quickly swallowed her laughter and said, "Well, thank you. I've enjoyed your teachings."

With a ghost of a smile Hiko inclined his head in acknowledgement, but before he could say anything more Megumi spoke up, "I think it would be best if we get started before it gets too late."

The room immediately quieted at that and Kaoru swallowed nervously as Megumi glanced her way and asked, "Are you ready?"

For a long moment Kaoru simply stared into the elder woman's expectant gaze and then she exhaled softly in resignation and simply nodded, not trusting her voice. It didn't really matter if she was ready or not, did it? If she wanted the sun, she had to take this chance. And they had to do it now before she lost her nerve all together.

Kenshin must have sensed her waning courage because he squeezed her hand gently in reassurance and flashed her a secret smile before he let her go. Silently he strode across the room where Aoshi stood motionless still holding who she assumed must be Iizuka. "Is he incapacitated?" He asked, eyeing the seemingly dead man hanging limply over the tall man's shoulder.

"He's as helpless as a newborn babe." Hiko assured him dryly.

Kenshin simply nodded and then he grabbed a fist full of black hair, lifting the man's head so they were eye to eye. Kaoru shivered at the deceptively sweet smile he gave the man. "It seems you will be helping me after all."

Nothing but silence met his statement and Kaoru wondered if the man was even alive. Absently leaning to the side to try to get a better look at this person Kenshin hated so much, she froze when Kenshin suddenly stiffened and wrenched the man's head up even more. "Are you sure he can't move?" He bit out harshly, not taking his eyes off the man hanging from his fist.

Hiko was visibly taken aback by the question and he tilted his head enough to look at the man's face. "Yes... Why?"

Kenshin didn't bother to acknowledge the question and simply continued to stare unblinking at the man as if he was expecting something to happen. Kaoru involuntarily tensed as everyone in the room immediately went on guard; the atmosphere virtually crackling with their collective wariness.

"What it is, Kenshin?" Sano asked as he cautiously stepped up beside the ominously silent redhead.

But once again Kenshin didn't say a word and instead kept his attention fixed on the man clutched in his fist. Finally, after several agonizingly slow moments, he visibly relaxed and let his grip go. "Nothing. It must have been my imagination."

The tension immediately evaporated and Kaoru sighed softly in relief as her own frayed nerves settled down.

"Put him on that bed and strap him down," Kenshin instructed the silent icy-eyed vampire, pointing to the bed with steel restraints, his clipped tone belying his outward calm. Kaoru unconsciously tensed again at the unease he was obviously trying to ignore. None of the others seemed to notice though and simply stepped back as Aoshi inclined his head and lifted Iizuka from his shoulder, tossing him roughly on the bed.

But unfortunately he didn't stay there like he should have.

Time seemed to speed up and yet slow down to a crawl as Kaoru watched Iizuka hit the bed and then vanish. For a split second she thought it was only her mind playing tricks on her and then a violent string of curses exploded into the room and she felt more than heard everyone jump into action.

And then she saw it, an almost invisible blur flying dead at her and she knew they were already too late. Stunned, she watched wide-eyed in horror and desperately tried to force her feet to move but before her brain could send the message to her legs she felt a hand clamp around her throat in a crushing grip and lift her off her feet, slamming her hard into the wall.

A choked scream escaped from between Kaoru's lips as a mind-numbing pain exploded through her entire head from the impact. Valiantly trying to fend off the inky blackness quickly engulfing her mind, she hardly noticed as Iizuka adjusted his grip and swung behind her, effectively turning her into a shield. Clenching her teeth against the dull throb pulsing through her head, she blinked several times in an effort to bring her eyes back into focus again.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her."

Kaoru froze as an icy chill raced through her entire body at the venom dripping from each clipped word. Blinking a couple of more times, she finally managed to clear her eyes enough to search for the source of the voice. But she'd only gotten to Kenshin when she stiffened and inhaled sharply, stunned by the changes he had somehow undergone in the few short moments since she'd last been able to see him.

The easygoing, smiling man she had come to love over the last month had vanished to be replaced by the embodiment of the killer he was, his fangs glistening prominently in the nearly feral scowl darkening his face. But that wasn't what truly captured her attention. What did was the fact that his eyes no longer held the soft shade of violet she was so used to. They had instead somehow changed to a fierce golden hue, their predatory glint seeming to slice right through her.

A light chuckle came from behind her and Iizuka pulled her back until his rancid breath brushed against her cheek. "Never seen him like that have you?"

Kaoru shivered against her will and shook her head.

"I said, let - "

"You!"

Everyone stilled as the venomous accusation suddenly cut Kenshin off. Tearing her eyes from the tightly coiled redhead, she glanced to her adopted grandfather who still stood sentry by the door and was shocked to see the black scowl on his normally calm face, the hate-filled glare he had fixed on the man holding her making her blood run cold. She'd never seen him so... murderous.

"Do you know him?" Megumi asked softly into the heavy silence that fell.

"Yes." Dr. Genzai bit out as he took several determined steps into the room. "He's the monster that killed my wife."

Kaoru hissed sharply as her eyes flew wide. It couldn't be!

A nasty chuckle spilled from Iizuka's lips as his hand tightened, one of his nails biting painfully into her flesh deep enough to draw blood. Kaoru instinctively gasped as her oxygen was cut off even more and tried to wrench his hand away before he managed to choke her to death. "Come any closer and this one will die too."

Dr. Genzai stopped dead in his tracks and growled, "Try to kill her and nothing will save you. I couldn't save my wife but I will see you dead before you harm that girl."

Iizuka laughed outright at that and then Kaoru felt a subtle shift in the air as if he had just realized something. "Ah... now I remember you. Your wife was the doctor in Sapporo wasn't she?" Iizuka chuckled again when Dr. Genzai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have to admit she was quite a tasty morsel, even at her age. Or maybe it was because I was injured and desperate at the time. Any blood would have tasted good that night."

Dr. Genzai's scowl darkened even more but before he could say anymore, Hiko laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it, but she is."

If it was possible Dr. Genzai's scowl deepened even more and Kaoru silently begged him to agree as Iizuka's fist tightened even more, cutting off the last of her oxygen. For several achingly long moments, her adopted grandfather glared balefully at the man slowly killing her and then he finally nodded his agreement.

One single tear of relief slipped from the corner of Kaoru's eyes as Iizuka slackened his grip and she quickly dragged in as much air as her constricted throat would let her before he changed his mind.

"Let her go." Kenshin requested softly in a deceptively calm voice, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Sorry Himura, I can't do that," Iizuka replied just as calmly as he pulled her flush against him. Kaoru tried not to shiver as his breath whispered gently against her neck. "I've been starved for the last week and I'm rather... hungry..." he purred softly and then he flicked his tongue out and slowly trailed it up her neck licking away the lone drop of blood that had escaped until he reached the finger that had pierced her skin. Kaoru shuddered in disgust as a contented hum came from the man behind her. "She's quite... tasty... isn't she? But you wouldn't know that now would you, Himura."

Kaoru desperately tried to keep the bile rising in her throat from choking her and closed her eyes as Iizuka lifted his finger out of the way so he could suck on the wound. God, how could she have gotten herself into the mess. This was... insane. He was going to kill her, she could feel it deep down in her very being and there was no way she could stop it.

All of a sudden the fist tightened around her throat again and Kaoru immediately snapped her eyes back open and was shocked to see Kenshin a foot closer, his amber eyes now blazing with barely suppressed fury.

"I wouldn't do that Himura. She'll be dead before you so much as take another step."

A lethal smile touched Kenshin's lips. "If she dies nothing will be able to save you. I will rip out your heart and feed it to you myself."

Iizuka chuckled and tsked. "Now Himura, that's no way to talk when I'm holding your woman's life in my hands."

"What exactly do you want with her anyway snake?" Sano spoke up before Kenshin could say anything. "Are you actually _trying_ to piss Kenshin off? You know what happens when he loses it."

Iizuka laughed softly at that. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do. It's time he and I settled our score and this fragile little human..." he said shaking Kaoru slightly, "...will guarantee he answers my challenge."

"What score?! _You_ tried to kill _him_!" Sano growled angrily but before Iizuka could answer Kenshin smiled coldly and purred, "You have nothing to fear snake, I have every intention of answering your challenge, but not until I take what I need from you."

Kaoru felt Iizuka shake his head. "I already told you, Himura. I'm not helping you." And then he surprised her and took a step to the side, dragging her along with him. "Right now we are going to leave and go somewhere where we can finally settle this. The rest of you will stay here. If you follow us, she dies. Got it."

Not a one of them moved to acknowledge what he'd demanded but that didn't stop Iizuka from continuing towards his destination. Stumbling along with him, Kaoru found herself mildly surprised that he'd attempt to get past all of them to the back door, even with her locked in his hand. And then the truth struck her like a fist in the gut. They weren't heading for the back door, they were heading to the door that separated the front room from this one. And from there he'd have a clean shot out the front door.

An icy wave of fear slithered through Kaoru's veins as she continued to stumble along with him. No! They couldn't leave! She couldn't let this happen! There was no doubt in her mind that she was as good as dead if she let him take her out of here. Turning her eyes to Kenshin she silently pleaded for some kind of help but deep down she knew there was nothing he could do. And by the tortured look on his face he knew it too.

Unconsciously balling her newly healed hand into a white knuckled fist, she closed her eyes and tried to swallow the traitorous tears burning her eyes. There had to be some way to get away from him. Some way to break his iron grip on her throat. But how? And then, as if a light had gone off in her head, she remembered something she'd forgotten until now as she consciously flexed her right hand. She wasn't one handed anymore. The left one was still clutching at the hand wrapped around her throat hoping for an opening to rip it off her neck, but the other one, the one she had been missing for the last two weeks was now alive and well, and already balled into a fist ready to drive into his unprotected face. And maybe, just maybe she could hit him hard enough to knock him off guard. And once she did maybe one of the others would be able to somehow get her away from him. She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only shot she had. There was no other way.

Steeling herself against the possibility that she was signing her death warrant, Kaoru silently prayed to whatever god was listening and slowly slid her eyes open just as Iizuka took a step backwards. A sudden surge of panic nearly stole her breath away as her eyes flew wide, there was no more time, it had to be now! Snapping her entire attention on Kenshin, who had taken a step forward with them, she stared hard at him desperately trying to catch his eye as Iizuka took another step backwards towards the door.

One excruciatingly long moment passed, followed by another as Iizuka took another two steps and then Kenshin finally sensed her unwavering stare and tore his murderous glare from Iizuka and glanced to her with an apology written across his strained features. If she could have she would have smiled in an effort to set him at ease, but she knew there was no way or time. Instead she quickly lifted her arm just enough to catch his attention and flexed her hand a couple of times then twitched it in an imitation of the motion she planned to do, hoping and praying he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

And thankfully, he did...

Kaoru sighed silently in relief as Kenshin's face immediately smoothed, the tiny smile of understanding he gave her strengthening her wavering courage. Her relief was short-lived though as Iizuka dragged her back another step and she saw the dreaded door frame in peripheral vision. Stomping down the sudden surge of fear trying to sap her energy she anxiously waited for some sign that Kenshin was ready. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long, with a quick glance to her right that she didn't quite understand Kenshin gave her an almost non-existent nod to let her know he was ready and rolled back on his heels in preparation.

That was all the incentive she needed. Without so much as another breath, Kaoru braced her heels against Iizuka's feet for leverage and quickly swung her arm up, driving the back of her fist straight into his face as hard as she possibly could.

A pain-filled grunt erupted from her captor as his blood splattered all over the side of her face and, as she'd hoped, his grip loosened enough in his surprise for her to try to get out of his hold. And she was just about to do that when she suddenly found herself wrenched away from him and literally thrown across the room. Stunned by the sheer force that propelled her, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the bone breaking impact she knew was coming. She inhaled sharply when she instead found herself suddenly stopped by a pair of strong arms, the solid body she'd collided with taking a step back to absorb the force of her momentum. Shocked, Kaoru snapped her eyes back open and was surprised to find herself wrapped protectively in Sano's arms.

With a smirk, Sano set her back on her feet and let her go. "Nice one, jou-chan. Don't think he saw that comin' at all."

Kaoru gave him a wan smile but didn't try to say anything as she rubbed at her bruised neck. Sano smiled in understanding and simply started wiping at the blood congealing on her face with his sleeve instead. Trailing the soft cloth down her cheek, he tilted her face to the side to get the blood along her hairline then trailed a fresh part along her chin. Giving her cheek one last swipe with a clean section, he stepped back and grinned, "There, good as new."

Kaoru gave him a genuine smile this time and managed a soft 'thank you' before turning around just in time to see Kenshin hauling Iizuka back in from the other room by his throat.

"That was the first and last time you will ever touch her." He stated icily as he dragged the stunned vampire back to the bed. Tossing him at Aoshi, he growled, "Break his legs then strap him down."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide at the demand but Aoshi simply inclined his head and handed the now violently protesting vampire to Hiko. Without a word, they quickly and efficiently set to work.

Turning away from the sight, she squashed the side of her that tried to rise up protesting the treatment as Iizuka's howls of pain rang out with each broken limb. She wouldn't feel sympathy for him. Not after what he'd just done to her. She almost screamed herself a moment later though when a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder, coaxing her to turn around.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in a rush as Kenshin's concerned voice drifted over her, the relief of knowing it was him weakening her knees. Slowly turning around, she smiled when she saw that he no longer looked like the vicious, golden eyed killer he had moments before.

And then it hit her as she stared into the violet eyes she'd grown to love just how close she'd come to losing the only chance she had to spend her entire life with him. Her breath hitched painfully at the thought and before she could even think about what she was doing she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck, hugging him for all she was worth. Kenshin must have felt the same way because she immediately found herself wrapped just as tightly in his arms and they simply held on to each other for a long moment, both immensely grateful that they still could.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Kenshin finally said softly, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

Kaoru only shook her head against his shoulder and hugged him even tighter. "Don't be. I'm okay. That's all that matters."

A soft sigh was her only answer and she knew he was doing his best to hold his tongue. He must have succeeded in swallowing whatever he was going to say because a heartbeat later he gently extricated himself from her hold and asked, "Do you still want to do this?"

Kaoru stiffened a little and glanced over his shoulder to where Iizuka was now gagged and strapped to the bed, his legs laying at odd angles. Forcing down the bile trying to crawl its way up her throat, she shifted her attention from him before she did lose her nerve and simply nodded. She couldn't let his fate stop her from going through with this. And who knows maybe the second change would accomplish what he hadn't been able to.

Scoffing silently at herself, she shoved the thought from her mind and sidestepped around Kenshin, heading to the other bed where Megumi waited patiently to begin, "Let's get this done."

The dark-haired doctor smiled and patted the bed with the cloth restraints. "Hop up here and I'll draw the blood we need to feed Iizuka."

Suppressing a shiver, Kaoru did as she was told and offered Megumi her arm. The dark-haired doctor didn't waste any time and immediately set to work finding and piercing the vein.

Averting her eyes as the machine she was now hooked to started to draw blood, Kaoru found her attention drawn to Dr. Genzai who still stood pale-faced beside Hiko on the other side of Iizuka's bed. Catching his eye, she waved him over and asked softly, "Is he really...?"

Her adopted grandfather seemed to age before her very eyes as he fixed a glare on the vampire strapped to the bed beside hers. "Yes. I will never forget his face."

"Would you like to help us take care of him when we're done here?" Kenshin asked from where he stood on the other side of the bed behind her. Dr. Genzai started at the question and glanced to Kenshin before he slid his attention back to the bloodied vampire that had killed his wife with a thoughtful look. But then it faded and her adopted grandfather shook his head. "No. That would make me no better than him. Nor will it bring my wife back. I will be content just knowing he met a similar fate."

Kaoru secretly smiled, not surprised by his answer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenshin nod and open his mouth to say something but whatever it was was suddenly drowned out by an almost deafening roaring in her ears. Shaking her head in an effort to clear it, she grabbed for the edge of the bed as her vision narrowed to a pinpoint and then she felt herself pitch sideways dangerously as the world started to spin out of control. A pair of hands grabbed her to steady her as her own hands closed on empty air and she managed to mumble 'dizzy' around thickened lips in an effort to let whoever it was know what was wrong.

She barely felt it as the strong yet gentle hands guided her down onto the bed and she closed her eyes; sagging gratefully into the soft mattress. What was the matter with her? Was she dying? A shot of adrenalin flew through her veins at the thought and she fought to remain conscious afraid she wouldn't wake up again if she let herself succumb to the comforting blackness surrounding her. A heartbeat later the roaring in her ears subsided some and she heard a voice say through a thick cotton wall, "She'll be okay. We just took more blood than she can handle losing all at once."

Immensely relieved that's all it was, she sagged even further into the comfortable bed as the darkness pressed in even more. Well hopefully they had all they needed now because if this kept up she wasn't sure she'd make it all the way through _this_ change...

She must have passed out after that because the next thing she knew someone was calling her name and pressing a cool cloth firmly against her forehead. Forcing her eyes open, she blinked owlishly and tried to focus on the reddish blur hovering in front of her face. A few more blinks later the image finally solidified into Kenshin's face and she tried to smile at the worried look darkening his handsome features.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he pushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek.

With a small smile, Kaoru nodded and lifted a hand to tug the ribbon from her hair and rub half-heartedly at her temple as she rolled over to lay fully on her back. "Yeah. I think so. Must have had to take a lot of blood huh?"

A distinctly feminine hand reached out and lifted the cloth from her forehead. "Unfortunately, yes. Iizuka had to ingest a hefty dose of your blood for the change to be successful."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "Had?... Does that mean that we're done already?" she asked hopefully as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Megumi gave her a patient smile and shook her head. "Not yet." Stepping out of the way so Kaoru could see, she waved a hand at Iizuka who was now hooked up to the machine she had been only moments before. "I'm draining the necessary blood from Iizuka now."

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. So he'd already fed on her blood... then that meant... it was her turn now.

A violent shiver shook her entire body and Kenshin cradled her cheeks gently with both hands, forcing her look at him. "It won't be as bad as you think, Kaoru. I promise"

Kaoru clenched her teeth and valiantly tried to quell the trepidation raging through her veins. In some remote part of her mind she already knew it wasn't going to be as bad as her imagination led her to believe, but trying to convince the rest of her mind and body of that was a whole other story. Swallowing tightly, she focused her entire being solely on Kenshin's steadfast gaze until she'd finally managed to get herself back under control. It didn't matter how bad it was, she had to do it in order for this to work and she wasn't about to give up this chance.

A soft rustling came from beside her and then Megumi softly said, "It's time."

Kaoru stiffened again but somehow managed to hold onto her hard-earned calm as Kenshin smiled and started gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Are you ready?"

Stomping down the last niggling shred of fear trying to blossom, she swallowed in an effort to wet her extremely dry mouth and nodded, "I assume I have to be strapped down for this."

Kenshin's smile fell slightly as he let her go and stepped back. "Yes, that way you won't... hurt yourself."

Kaoru inhaled deeply as her eyes dropped closed. Was she ready for this? Snorting softly under her breath, she resisted the urge to shake her head as she slid her eyes back open and slid down until her limbs were positioned by the restraints. "Get them on me before I lose my nerve." she said to anyone who was listening.

Kenshin and Dr. Genzai immediately jumped into action and took a side; quickly securing her to the bed. Her stomach tightened into a fist sized knot as she felt the restraints pull taut. Desperately she started counting blemishes in the ceiling tiles in an effort to settle her nerves. If this kept up she'd never be able to drink the blood. Before she could dwell too much on what was coming though Megumi leaned over into her line of sight and smiled comfortingly. "Are you ready?"

With one last glance to Kenshin who still stood on her left with her hand in his and Dr. Genzai who stood on the other side of the bed, she nodded before she could think too much more about it. Without another word, the dark-haired doctor slid her free hand underneath her head and lifted her enough so she could drink the cup of blood held to her mouth.

Kaoru closed her eyes as the thick fluid passed over her lips and desperately tried not to gag as the warm metallic liquid filled her mouth. Clutching onto Kenshin's hand with every last bit of strength she had, she forced her throat to open and swallow down the liquid before her body overruled her and spit it back out. She shivered violently and gagged as the heavy fluid slid down her throat, but thankfully by then it was too late.

Consciously overcoming her gag reflex, she swallowed one more time to make sure she had cleared all the blood from her mouth and shuddered in repressed revulsion. Just as she was about to pop her eyes back open to ask if that was all there was to it her breath was stolen away by a knee weakening explosion of soul searing heat deep in her belly. And then she screamed as the intense heat turned to liquid fire and she came up off the bed as it flew out along every vein and blood vessel in her body, ruthlessly cutting a white hot path through her very being. Another shriek tore from her throat as wave after wave of excruciating pain continued to roll through her body and she thrashed violently, wrenching on the restraints binding her with all of her might in a desperate attempt to try to somehow escape her very skin.

And then, almost as fast as it had come, the fire died away and she fell back to the bed bonelessly as the world dulled and started to fade; her thundering heartbeat steadily slowing as the tainted blood strangled the life out of her. Her eyes fell closed of their own accord as her heartbeat slowed even more and for a fleeting moment Kaoru wondered if this was really going to work. Would she really wake back up? But before she could even entertain an answer to that question her heart gave one final shudder and then everything faded to black.

And yet she wasn't fully gone.

How she knew that she couldn't say but for a long moment, that to her could have been an eternity for all she knew, she floated weightlessly in a vast sea of darkness and she started to wonder if she was even real anymore or if she ever had been.

That question became moot though as a gut wrenching pain suddenly exploded throughout her entire body and she jerked as her heart was shocked back to life by the vampire blood now dominating her body. And then she was overcome by the strangest feeling as the sounds around her became more pronounced, the clarity that she heard those around her breathing unnerving her a little. Taking a deep breath in an effort to fix her attention on something else, she immediately stilled as the heady scent of blood filled her nostrils, making her mouth water in anticipation.

Horrified by her reaction, she tried to cover her traitorous nose to stop the assault but found she couldn't, she was still strapped down. Instinctively wrenching her arm to try to break it free she was pleased when the restraint gave way and she quickly threw her hand over her nose and tried to squash the nearly overwhelming drive to search out the source of the blood and devour it. She hissed painfully as she accidently pushed her bottom lip into one of her newly formed fangs. Without thinking, she drew the lip into her mouth and sucked gently on the scratch, mollified somewhat by the small amount of blood she could draw through the wound.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped and quickly released her now healed lip as Kenshin's worried tone brought her fully back to the world. Slowly sliding her eyes open to find him, she hissed as bright light suddenly pierced deep into her brain and she immediately snapped them back closed.

"Lights..." she grumbled, rubbing at her eyes in an effort to make the little pinpricks of light now dancing merrily against her closed lids go away.

A heavy tread moved somewhere off to her left in answer and then she heard a light switch flick off.

"That should be better."

With one last rub, Kaoru slowly slid her eyes back open and was stunned by the sudden clarity that she could see, even in the little bit of light spilling in from the front room. What should have been nothing but a hazy mess to her was instead outlined in stark relief as if someone had traced everything into her pupils. Blinking to see if it would change, she was vaguely unsettled when if anything, things became even more clear. Shaking her head slightly in awe, she let her eyes travel around the room where she could see but stopped when she saw the shocked look on her adopted grandfather's face.

She was just about to ask him what was wrong when he whispered, "Your eyes..."

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked, "What about them? Is something wrong with them?"

Dr. Genzai shook his head. "No.. it's just... I've never seen iris' that blue before."

"Oh.." Kaoru mumbled, still completely confused. Glancing to Kenshin to see if he understood, she was relieved when he nodded and smiled, "Your eyes are like ours now. As mine are a bright violet, yours are now a startling blue."

"Ah..." She whispered immediately understanding. She knew they would be different but she didn't realize they would be _that_ different. Curious to see this obvious change she asked, "Can I see?"

Kenshin gave her a rueful smile and shook his head, "It's impossible as you are now. Vampires don't have a reflection."

"Oh.." Kaoru muttered in disappointment. That's right, she was nothing more than a killer right now. She wouldn't be back to normal, or as close to normal as she'd ever get again, until after the second part of the change.

With a soft sigh, she moved to sit up and hissed softly in irritation when she found her right wrist and legs still locked in their restraints. Growling softly under her breath, she quickly set to work freeing her wrist as Kenshin and Dr. Genzai loosened her ankles. A moment later, she was fully freed from her captivity and she took immediate advantage and pulled herself up into a sitting position just as Hiko cleared his throat and said, "It's time we finished this."

Kaoru tried to ignore the twinge of fear that fluttered through her stomach and exhaled softly as she glanced to Kenshin who had stiffened then sagged wearily as if the weight of the world had just dropped onto his shoulders. She smiled sadly when he silently nodded and, with one last glance to her, quietly left the room to do whatever it was he had to do to prepare the mixture she had to take. Wilting slightly herself, she inhaled deeply and immediately regretted trying to ease her stress that way. She grimaced as the scent of blood flooded her nostrils again, the desire to drink it almost more than she could handle. Desperately trying to fight it off, she covered her nose again and sighed. No matter how scared she was of the next change she had attempt it because she refused to live as the monster she was now. Life wasn't worth it, not to her.

The teeth-rattling sound of steel rubbing against steel suddenly filled the silent room and Kaoru glanced to the bed beside her. She inhaled sharply when her eyes clashed with the hate-filled glare Iizuka had fixed on her, the black look on his face saying louder than any words could that he would much rather see her dead than one of them.

"What's wrong snake? Pissed that Kenshin got his way?" Sano asked dryly from where he stood at the end of Iizuka's bed. Kaoru breathed a silent sigh of relief as Iizuka's attention moved to the spiky-haired vampire on the other side of the room. Whatever had happened between he and Kenshin must have been bad for him to hold such a grudge against her too. She had no doubt in her mind that he would cheerfully rip her throat out if he could, even if she was one of them now. One day she'd have to ask Kenshin what had happened between them.

A soft scuffling caught her attention and she turned her attention to the door that split the two rooms in time to see Kenshin came back with a small glass and stop by the lightswitch.

"Close your eyes Kaoru, I'm going to turn the lights back on."

Kaoru immediately snapped her eyes closed and wondered how she was suppose to make it through life if she couldn't even handle this little bit of light.

"Your sensitivity to light will pass soon, if it hasn't already." Megumi said softly in answer to her unspoken question. "To be honest you should be able to open your eyes now without being blinded. Why don't you try."

Kaoru kept her eyes pinched closed for a few more moments not sure if she was ready to have that mind-numbing pain lancing through her head again just yet. But the choice was soon taken out of her hands when a finger trailed softly down her cheek. Startled by the unexpected contact, she snapped here eyes open then immediately squinted to lessen the amount of light hitting her sensitized pupils. Glaring hard at the grinning redhead now only inches away from her nose, she growled, "That wasn't fair!"

Kenshin smiled and ran his finger along her jaw. "But it got you to open your eyes, didn't it? And since you can manage to glare at me I would say that your vision is almost back to normal."

Kaoru scowled, irritated by his tone and was just about to grumble 'so what' when a shadow fell over them and she glanced up to see Kenshin's unsmiling shishou standing over them.

"Is that it?" Hiko asked with a wave of his hand at the glass Kenshin had resting on his right leg. The smile fell from Kenshin's lips and with a soft sigh he nodded. "Yes."

Without a word Hiko extended his hand and Kenshin lifted the glass to hand his master the mixture that had nearly killed him all those years ago. Swallowing tightly, Kaoru watched with trepidation as the glass passed from one hand to the other and tried not to think about the fact that she would soon be following in his footsteps.

"Now get out."

Stunned, Kenshin and Kaoru both snapped their heads up and nearly shouted in unison, "What?!"

Unperturbed by their shocked stares Hiko stepped out from in between the beds and motioned for Aoshi and Sano to release Iizuka and then he turned and stared hard at Kenshin. "I will not have you destroying this town if this doesn't work. Now get out and go deal with Iizuka while I take care of this."

Kaoru shivered against her will, immensely grateful that she didn't have that black stare fixed on her. Kenshin on the other hand stiffened and growled, "That won't happen again. This time I know what might happen and I have accepted that, as has she."

Kaoru was surprised when Hiko snorted at that and shook his head. "I don't care what you think you've accepted. I want you out of here."

A heavy silence fell as the two continued to stare at each other, the air thickening around them as the tension continued to rise. Looking from one to the other, Kaoru sighed softly when she realized that neither one of them was going to back down anytime soon. Then that meant it was up to her. To be honest she would much rather _not_ be left alone with the head of the Ishin clan but what choice did she really have. If she was going to get through this then they had to do this now.

With that last thought, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly then reached out to gently touch Kenshin's arm, "It's okay, Kenshin. I'm not scared, you can go."

She jumped slightly as Kenshin swung his head around and pinned her to the spot with a hard stare. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Kaoru sighed heavily and wearily rubbed at her forehead. "If you don't then we can't continue." she stated simply, "What will be, will be whether you are here or not."

For several moments Kenshin simply stared at her and she was half afraid he was going to continue to argue and make this more difficult. But then he sighed in resignation and leaned in until his lips were mere inches from hers. "I will go, but you had better be alive and well when I get back." He whispered softly before he leaned in and captured her lips in an achingly gentle kiss that tasted of the fear he was desperately trying to keep in check.

And then, before either of them could change their mind, Kenshin broke the kiss and was on his feet heading for the door. He paused for a second beside Hiko and Kaoru tensed wondering what he was going to do. And then she heard him say, "Don't let her die, Shishou."

Hiko gave him a small smile and simply inclined his head in acquiescence. Satisfied, Kenshin tossed one last glance her way before he headed out the door, with Sano, Aoshi and a bound Iizuka quickly following in his footsteps. Kaoru flinched as the door fell closed behind them with a loud thud. This was it. This was the point of no return.

Swallowing down the sudden surge of fear threatening to choke her she glanced to her adopted grandfather but before she could say anything Megumi spoke up, "We should go Genzai-san so they can finish."

Without thinking Kaoru shot out her hand and grabbed Dr. Genzai's before he could leave and turned a beseeching look on him, "Why do you have to go?"

Dr. Genzai's face softened and he smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Because the only one who will be able to help you through this is Hiko-san. We will only be in the way."

Kaoru's grip tightened and she shook her head. "But, I can't do this alone."

Her adopted grandfather's smile widened slightly and he gently extricated his hand from hers "You have never been alone. And I won't be far, I'll be in the front room with Takani-san waiting for you."

And before she could object anymore, Dr. Genzai and Megumi both quickly headed out of the room and slid the door closed behind them. Kaoru flinched as the door thumped closed and swallowed nervously. Fending off the panic clutching her chest in an iron fist, she bravely lifted her eyes from the end of the bed and finally looked to the only person left in the room.

The warm smile that spread across Hiko's lips seemed to lessen the hard angles of his face and Kaoru found herself relaxing as he settled down on the edge of the bed Iizuka had just vacated.

"Forgive me for forcing Kenshin to leave." He said with a sigh that spoke heavily of his weariness and Kaoru had wonder just how old he was. "He has a tendency to lose his temper when he is angry or panicked, and he can cause a lot of damage in that state."

Kaoru smiled ruefully, "Up until today I don't think I would have believed you. But now..." With a shrug she trailed off.

Hiko smirked at that and then it fell away as he leveled those bottomless black eyes on her and she all of a sudden found herself completely caught in his gaze. "He can. And he would have because what he doesn't know is that I will have to let this stuff do its job completely before I can offer you my blood. It will be entirely up to you whether you accept my blood and just how strong your desire to live is if you survive."

Caught off guard, Kaoru inhaled sharply as her eyes widened slightly but before she could say anything he continued, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kaoru immediately regained her composure and almost snorted at the question. Was she sure? She wouldn't be here if she wasn't. She knew there was a possibility she wouldn't make it through this part and the fact that she _would_ die didn't change that. All she could hope was that her desire to feel the sun and her love for Kenshin would be strong enough for her to overcome the certain death Hiko held in his hand.

Before she could think anymore about it, Kaoru reached out her hand for the glass and said, "I've come this far. I can't stop now."

Hiko smiled as if he'd known she'd say something like that and handed her the liquid death. "Kenshin has chosen well. I think you'll be fine."

A tiny blush crept across Kaoru's cheeks at the compliment and she smiled shyly before she upended the glass. She was surprised and immensely grateful to find that the mixture had no taste, only the cool clean tang of spring water. Drinking its contents down in three swallows, she set the empty glass on the machine that had drawn their blood earlier and lay down as a heaviness suddenly swept through her body.

Sinking deeply into the comfortable bed, she forced herself to keep her eyes open long enough to turn her attention back to Hiko and whisper, "If I don't make it through this tell Kenshin I'm sorry... and that I will always love him."

Through her sinking eyelashes, she saw Hiko nod and just barely heard him say 'I will' before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

... Only one more chapter to go...

And I hope to have it out in a more timely fashion.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	22. The Beginning of Another

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A Walk in the Sunlight**

Chapter 22 - The Beginning of Another

The miles passed unnoticed beneath Kenshin's feet as he led Sano and Aoshi to the small clearing he'd found almost a month before when he'd first searched for Iizuka by himself. Weaving his way effortlessly through a small stand of trees, he glanced up to the dark, cloud-filled sky as they broke out into the open again. And for the umpteenth time he tried to quell the anxiety twisting his gut into a bloody mess... to no avail.

A small, humorless smile curled the edge of his lips as the knot tightened even more and he dropped his attention back to the deserted road they were currently following. It wasn't supposed to be like this. A very small part of him could see where his shishou was coming from, but the larger, more volatile side of him riled at the fact that he was miles away from Kaoru with no way to know what was happening. If Hiko thought this would help him keep a cool head then his master didn't know him nearly as well as he thought he did. If anything this not knowing, this exclusion, would likely set him off faster than if he had remained at her side, even if it was to witness her death.

As if to prove his thoughts the knot in his gut coiled even tighter as his eyes flashed golden and he unconsciously bared his teeth, fists clenching tight enough to draw blood. Yes, Hiko was dead wrong. If this kept up he'd lose it right here and now.

In an effort to keep that from happening, Kenshin inhaled deeply through his nose and held the breath as he forced the beast back. Struggling to regain control and assert rationality. He almost sighed when he felt the fear-tainted rage settle down into a dull roar in the back of his mind again. Deep down he knew Hiko wouldn't let her die, not without a fight, but that still didn't stop him from wishing he was there and not here meting out punishment to a worthless little snake that didn't even deserve his attention. Casting a baleful glare over his shoulder at Iizuka as he guided Aoshi and Sano into the last stand of trees surrounding the clearing, he smiled coldly. At least he'd be able to take out this frustration and repressed rage on Iizuka. Doing so he just might make it through this wait yet.

A heartbeat later they broke out into the clearing and Kenshin slowed, then stopped in the middle of the heavily shadowed glade. A moment later Sano and Aoshi came to a stop right in front of him and he motioned for Aoshi to drop his burden at their feet. "You two go to the edge of the clearing and wait. This, I will do alone."

Aoshi simply nodded then vanished and reappeared several feet away just under the tree line. Sano, however, leveled a brutal kick to the gut of the already battered vampire at their feet and growled, "That's for jou-chan, you dirty little bastard." And without another word he too shimmered to the edge of the trees, across from where Aoshi stood guard.

Kenshin secretly smiled and calmly walked the five feet Iizuka had traveled from the kick. "Are you ready to settle our score, snake?" he asked smoothly, as he hauled the glaring vampire to his feet and released him to see if his legs had mended enough for him to stand. Iizuka winced but did manage to stay on his feet and with an icy smirk he nodded. "More than ready."

And with that the injured vampire vanished.

Kenshin shook his head as a tiny humorless smile touched his lips and he reached out and grabbed Iizuka's wrist before he could land the blow he was aiming. "I already told you, even with Katsura's blood you're no match for me."

And before Iizuka could do anything but scowl, Kenshin rammed the heel of his free hand dead into the center of his chest. The distinct crunch of bones cracking filled the still night air sickenly. He watched dispassionately as Iizuka hissed in pain and stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. Katsura's blood or no, he was still nothing but an irritating little flea that needed to be squashed. Pity, it would have been nice to give his more primal side a true run after all these years. But no matter, getting back to Kaoru was much more important right now anyway. It would be best to simply kill the little snake and be done with it.

Iizuka leveled a hate-filled glare on him and growled, "That all you got, Himura?"

Kenshin scoffed softly, "Looks like that's all I'll need."

Iizuka scowled and wiped away the thin trickle of blood that had escaped from the corner of his mouth. An arrogant glint lit his eyes. "Don't get cocky, Himura. There is no way you can beat me, not even _you_ can kill an Elder."

Taken aback by the vehemence, Kenshin's eyebrows shot up and for a long moment he simply stared at Iizuka in stunned silence. Did this little snake really not know what he'd done all those years ago? Is that why he'd chosen to come after him now that he'd stolen Katsura's blood? Did he honestly think he was safe? Warily searching Iizuka's face for some sign that the snake was trying to bait him, he was surprised to see nothing but honest belief.

Snorting softly under his breath, Kenshin fought back the smirk pulling at his lips and decided to keep the truth to himself for now and instead softly said, "We'll see..." What Iizuka didn't know would kill him in the end.

Iizuka's eyes narrowed to slits and Kenshin did his best to school his features to keep from betraying his thoughts. It must have worked because a moment later, Iizuka smiled smugly and spit out the remaining blood in his mouth. "You didn't think I was going to come after you to extract my revenge unprepared, did you? I intend on killing you as slowly as I can for what you did."

Kenshin almost laughed in Iizuka's face at that, but somehow managed to keep a stoic expression and instead shook his head. "No matter how hard you try, you will not be able to kill me. Not after what you've already done to me." Taking a step forward, he smirked when Iizuka tensed slightly. "As to your revenge, you have no cause. They were killed to keep you in line..." Taking another measured step forward, his smirk turned into a full blown grin as Iizuka scowled and almost took a step back, "... Katsura knew what you were up to. Their deaths are on your head, not mine."

Iizuka's face instantly contorted with rage and he shot forward with such speed that Kenshin didn't have time to dodge the fist that rammed into his chest. Stifling the groan of pain that tried to erupt from his throat, Kenshin clutched his chest and nearly growled as all the pent up aggravation and rage he had managed to keep contained finally broke loose. For the first time in a hundred and fifty years he gave himself over to the killing machine he was. With an inarticulate snarl he locked Iizuka's neck in a vice grip, with a twist threw him as hard as he could across the clearing. A teeth grinding crack exploded into the quiet clearing as the trunk Iizuka hit split and fell, sending the vampire tumbling further into the trees. Iizuka had no time to fully process what had just happened when Kenshin shimmered to where he was picking himself up and grabbed him around the neck again; throwing him back into the clearing.

Already dazed from the first impact, Iizuka simply tumbled through the air like a rag doll before he hit the ground hard. Half rolling-half bouncing a couple of times till finally sliding to a halt on his back. Less than a heartbeat later Kenshin was beside him again, slamming his foot into the middle of Iizuka's chest before he could recover, pushing down on the snake's cracked ribs until the he was gasping for air, "You have no reason... but _I_ do. I _will_ kill you for all you've done to me and mine."

Iizuka scowled blackly and shoved Kenshin's foot off his chest. Pushing off the ground slowly, he winced as he regained his feet "No reason?!" he growled, "You killed my entire family!! They weren't even a threat and you still killed them!!"

Kenshin chuckled hollowly and shook his head. "Do you honestly think Katsura didn't know about your plan to seize control of the Ishin clan?" Iizuka paled at that and Kenshin smiled humorlessly. "He knew it all. Your sorry attempt to keep him from changing me so he wouldn't have anyone to watch his back. Your plan to have him change your brother instead so you and he could sow dissension among the ranks." Kenshin's smile widened and he leaned toward the now glowering vampire, "That's why he had me wipe out your entire family. Be happy he left you alive."

He almost laughed at the cornered look twisting Iizuka's face. "Don't worry, snake. There is no one left alive who cares about that anymore." And then before Iizuka even had time to blink, Kenshin had his throat in a vice grip again. "All I care about is fulfilling the vow I made on Tomoe's death..." Tightening his grip even more, he caught the fist Iizuka tried to throw at him and softly continued, "... and that was to see her killer dead." And with that he twisted the fist in his hand until Iizuka's wrist shattered into dust. He released the vampire in a heap and kicked him hard in the ribs; the already damaged bones giving easily under his foot.

Iizuka gasped loudly as blood spurted from his mouth and for a long moment he just laid there in the dirt like a broken doll before he finally made an effort to rise again. Kenshin watched in silence until the little snake managed to climb to his knees and then he grabbed a fist full of hair, yanking Iizuka's head back. "Shall we put your theory to the test and see if I _can_ kill an Elder?"

If it was possible, Iizuka whitened even more. Smiling softly to himself, Kenshin didn't bother to wait for an answer and lifted his free hand to his mouth. With one fluid motion slit his wrist open with one of his fangs; releasing the blood he was sure would even kill an Elder. "I may not be able to kill you by normal means..." he said silkily, as he dropped the bleeding wrist into Iizuka's line of sight, "... but I can with this."

For a minute Iizuka simply stared blankly at the blood dripping from the wound, then he started to thrash feebly as understanding finally dawned in his eyes. "No..."

Kenshin fisted his hand even tighter in Iizuka's hair to stop the worthless escape attempt and yanked the snake's head back viciously until they were eye to eye, "It's time to reap what you sowed." Anticipation singing in his veins, Kenshin rammed his wrist into Iizuka's teeth, forcing the snake to taste the toxic blood he had created so long ago. Iizuka swung his head weakly from side to side in an attempt to avoid the blood but Kenshin held the wound firmly against his mouth waiting for the bloodlust to kick in.

He didn't have to wait long. Less than a heartbeat later, Iizuka's eyes flashed red and he sank his fangs into the wounded flesh, drinking the blood that would soon rip him apart. Kenshin let him take several draws to make sure the snake ate enough to kill him then wrenched his wrist away and flung the vampire backwards. Iizuka landed in the dirt with a dull thud and slumped there in stunned silence; the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth dark in the shadowed light. For a long moment that seemed to last a lifetime nothing happened, and Kenshin started to doubt this was really going to work as a triumphant smile slid across Iizuka's face. But Iizuka suddenly went rigid, then started to gag and claw at his throat; his face contorting in agony as the blood finally started its destruction.

Exhaling softly in relief, Kenshin smiled sadly at the sight as the memory of another suffering the same fate flashed before his eyes.

Shaking it off the best he could, he dropped down beside the now spasming vampire and grabbed his chin, forcing Iizuka to look at him, "And now that I have fulfilled my vow, I have to thank you. If you hadn't done this to me I wouldn't have been able to give Kaoru the chance she now has."

A sickening gurgling sound was his only answer as Iizuka's eyes rolled up into his head and he started to convulse violently. Stepping away to keep from being covered in the blood now spilling from the dying vampire's mouth, Kenshin watched impassively as Iizuka gave one last bone breaking shudder and then he finally lay still, his lungs expelling the last of their air softly into the quiet night. For a moment he simply stood there staring at Iizuka's pallid features and then he sighed softly as a wave of peace flowed through his body. It was over. After all these years, Tomoe had finally been avenged. Now maybe she could rest in peace wherever she was.

A gentle shifting in the air pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced to Aoshi and Sano who now stood beside him.

"Damn, Kenshin. Remind me never to piss you off..." Sano said tightly as he nudged the dead vampire with his foot. "I would rather be dragged into the sunlight than die like that."

Kenshin calmly replied, "He deserved it, for everything he's done."

Sano snorted his agreement at that, but before the tall vampire could say anything, Kenshin spun on his heel preparing to head back to the clinic. "Do me a favor and take care of that. I have to get back to Kaoru."

"Go. We've got this." Sano assured him as he reached down to haul the corpse off the ground. "We'll dump him on a deserted part of the beach. The sun will do the rest."

Kenshin gave them a grateful smile then shimmered and sped out of the clearing. Now it was time to see if his master had managed to keep Kaoru alive. His gut immediately knotted with its previous tension and he picked up his pace as much as he could. She better be alive because if she wasn't...

Shoving the thought from his mind, he flew even faster over the silent landscape, closing the five miles back to the clinic as fast as he could. It would be best if he didn't think about her dying. Not right now. There was still hope, even if it was only a tiny shred.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiko scowled darkly and shielded his eyes against the intensely bright light emanating from the young woman across the room as another ear-piercing scream filled the air. And for the hundredth time he silently cursed Iizuka to the deepest pits of hell.

Liquid sunlight.

That's the only way he could describe what must have been in the glass Kenshin had given her. Pure, unadulterated sunlight. The cruelest death one of their kind could suffer. It was even enough to keep him on the other side of the room. Had a normal vampire been in the room they would have most likely been severely burned, if not killed, by the intensity of the light surrounding Kaoru. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have that spilling through her veins.

His scowl deepened at the thought. Had he known this was the case he would have dealt with Iizuka himself and been sure to draw out his death as long as physically possible. But he hadn't and it was too late now. He knew Kenshin would hurry the snake's death simply to get back here and Iizuka deserved to suffer for this ten times over. Kenshin of all people should know that.

Slowly, the blinding light subsided again and Hiko strode across the room to see if Kaoru was still alive or if this bout had finally done the job. He sighed tiredly as he neared and heard the erratic heartbeat still pounding in the unconscious girl's chest. With a small shake of his head, he tightened the strip of sheet binding her right wrist again, then checked the other straps to make sure they were still tight before he headed back to the other side of the room to wait for the next attack.

Leaning heavily against the wall Hiko crossed his arms. For the last half hour the poor girl had endured three attacks, like the one that had just ended. The first time she'd been hit it had taken him completely by surprise, forcing him to hold her down to keep her from falling off the bed. Had he known what was going to happen he would have strapped her down from the start. But he hadn't because he'd arrived five minutes _after_ Kenshin had died the night his apprentice had done this to himself.

A light scraping caught his attention and he glanced to the door separating his room from the front one.

"Was that the end?" Megumi asked softly from the small opening she'd made.

Hiko shook his head. "No. She's close, but she hasn't let it kill her yet."

Megumi simply inclined her head in understanding and backed out, slowly closing the door behind her. They were the only ones left now that the doctor had left to spend the time waiting with Kaoru's parents. He'd had to send the good doctor away after the second attack or risk losing the aged man himself. Genzai-san had just about had a heart attack the first time Kaoru had screamed and from then on it had only gotten worse until he'd finally demanded the elderly doctor leave or die by his hands. Thankfully the good doctor had seen sense, because Hiko really hadn't wanted to explain his death to the young woman who was already suffering more than anyone should.

Giving his attention back to the deathly pale girl laying silently, he sighed quietly. He had a feeling the reason this was taking so long was the fact that she didn't want to die. It seemed she was going to fight this tooth and nail right up until the end. Hopefully that desire to live would be enough to carry her through, for both her and his idiot apprentice.

His train of thought was broken suddenly as Kaoru came up off the bed again, this time shrieking so loud that he had to cover his ears as the blinding white light exploded out of her very pores. Closing his eyes against the glare, he hissed as the skin on his face and hands started to heat up. The light imitating the sun was more intense this time than her previous paroxysms. This had to be it. There was no way she'd be able to survive this time. Not with this intensity.

A moment later the light and her screams faded and he immediately pushed off the wall to see if that attack had delivered the killing blow. Nothing but silence filled his ears as he neared and he almost smiled as he came up beside Kaoru and felt for the pulse he already knew was no longer there. Not wasting a second, he quickly lifted his wrist to his mouth and sliced open the flesh with one fang then, with his free hand, he pinched her mouth open while pressing his bleeding wrist against her teeth. Now was the true test. Would she accept his blood and fight for life again or would she give in and let death take her right now?

Time seemed to stand still as he involuntarily tensed and waited for her to accept the chance at life he was offering. If she didn't take this chance he'd have one hell of a mess on his hands. He knew that no matter what he'd said, Kenshin would never be able to simply walk away from her if she died. And that would leave him no choice but to use the knowledge he'd dragged out of the old crone who started all of this before he'd killed her and kill Kenshin himself.

Sickened by the thought, Hiko scowled and released her chin. She'd take his blood if it killed him. She would fight for life whether she wanted to or not. Using the freed hand to lift her head up, he tilted it back in an effort to force the blood already in her mouth down her throat. "C'mon kid. Don't make me kill him."

Several agonizingly long moments passed with no reaction and he finally growled, "You're stronger than this, kid! Take the blood!"

Nothing but silence answered him again, and he was just about to cut a bigger gash to force more blood into her when her eyes suddenly flew open and she instinctively clamped onto his wrist. Wincing slightly at the force she bit down, he let her draw a couple of times before forcing her to release him to keep from killing her with his blood. Kaoru gasped loudly as she was wrenched away from his wrist and for a split second her eyes unclouded enough for him to see the absolute horror of what she'd just done swimming in their depths. A single moment, then they slid closed as she sighed and went limp again.

But she was still breathing.

Hiko couldn't help but smile as her heart beat a steady rhythm into the silent room. Now the rest was up to her.

The door between the two rooms opened again and he turned to the woman striding into the room. "It's done. There is nothing more we can do."

Megumi smiled softly and inclined her head, "She's stronger than she looks. She'll make it." And with that she set to work cleaning away the blood that had escaped the now unconscious girl's mouth.

Hiko smirked at that and was just about to head back across the room to wait for Kenshin's arrival when Kaoru's eyes flew open again and she gasped as her body went rigid and then with a loud exhalation she went limp again, the heart beat that had been thumping steadily in his ears a moment ago now completely gone.

Before he could so much as exhale, a loud bang reverberated through the clinic and Hiko swung his attention to the back door where Kenshin was now standing. The horrified look on his apprentice's face quickly turned into one that could only be labeled as bone-chilling rage, any rational thought clearly nonexistent. Grimacing in resignation, Hiko closed the distance between them before Kenshin could do something he would regret and wrapped his hand around his apprentice's neck; squeezing just enough to catch the redhead's attention.

"Get a hold of yourself. This isn't going to help her."

Kenshin scowled darkly and glared balefully at his master as the sight of Kaoru's limp, silent body continued to play over and over in his mind. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Not now, not when he was finally here! The rage pounding through his veins spiked even more and he nearly snarled. He wasn't going to let her die!

As if Hiko could read his thoughts, the hand around his throat tightened even more and his master wrenched his head back with his free hand, forcing him to look at him. "She's -"

A great inhalation of air behind the tall man cut him off and his master smiled, immediately releasing him. Hiko stepped out of the way so Kenshin could see the now breathing young woman lying on the bed behind him.

Stunned, Kenshin was beside Kaoru in two strides, hesitantly he reached out and laid his hand softly on her now moving chest. The steady thump of her heart beating under his palm calming the fury that had been threatening to consume him only moments before. She was alive. She had survived.

"You died three times before you finally woke up." Hiko explained as he came up to stand at the foot of Kaoru's bed. "I don't know how many times she will die, or if she will even wake up." Loosening the restraints holding Kaoru's ankles, he continued, "Her fate now lies in her hands. All you can do is take her home and wait."

Kenshin winced as the tension in his gut tightened and softly trailed his finger along her hairline. So it wasn't over yet. But there was still hope, as slim as it may be.

With an almost inaudible sigh, Kenshin untied the strip of sheet holding her right wrist, then freed her left one before lifting her limp body into his arms. Cradling her gently against his chest, he tucked her head under his chin then looked from Megumi to his master, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Megumi said with a smile.

A sardonic smirk touched Hiko's lips. "Don't thank me until she wakes up."

Kenshin inclined his head and with an unconvincing smile, started for the door, "She will wake. She's too stubborn not to."

And without another word, he opened the door and vanished into the disappearing night before he said what he was truly thinking. To be honest he wasn't sure if she would wake or not but at least he would be there to say goodbye if she chose to let herself slip away. That was more than he'd thought he'd get.

x x x x x

"What do you mean it's not over yet?!" Koshijiro nearly shouted, as he stormed back into Kenshin's livingroom from the bedroom where Kaoru lay unconscious. "Why weren't we told she might die?!"

Kenshin inwardly flinched as he followed the elder Kamiya. Thankfully she'd remained alive the entire time her parents had been in there or this would have been a hell of a lot worse. "Kaoru didn't want you to worry. I promise you, sir, she will be fine. We both know she's a fighter and this is worth fighting for. I have no doubt that she will wake, I just don't know when." He tried not to wince as the half lie dropped from his lips.

Koshijiro's face darkened even more, but before he could say anything more Kazumi asked, "May we stay here until she does?"

Kenshin exhaled softly and nodded, grateful for the change of subject. "Please, make yourself at home. But I would ask that you to leave Kaoru to me, I will let you know as soon as she wakes."

Koshijiro looked as if he was going to argue, but thankfully Dr. Genzai came in at that point from his own examination of Kaoru and said, "I think that would be for the best for Kaoru-san too."

Kenshin smiled, having the aged doctor in his corner had once again proved to be his greatest asset. His relief was short lived though as Dr. Genzai threw him a grave look and tilted his head towards the bedroom. Immediately understanding Kenshin paled and without another word he took off for the bedroom hoping and praying she'd be breathing again when he got there.

But he knew as soon as he reached his bedroom that his hopes were for naught. Nothing but silence greeted him as he raced to the edge of the bed and he laid a hand on Kaoru's forehead, hoping she would feel the contact and know he was still there waiting for her. "Come on, Kaoru. Don't give up now."

One agonizing long moment passed, followed by another and then another before Kaoru finally arched slightly and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs to capacity as her heart shuddered back to life. Stifling a bone-weary sigh, Kenshin watched for a moment to make sure she was indeed breathing again before he rose and went to close the door. The last thing her parents needed right now was to see a scene like that if it happened again.

Soundlessly making his way back to Kaoru, he settled down on the bed beside her head and leaned back against the wall. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he absently started toying with her hair, relishing in the sound of her steadily beating heart. If this kept up much more he was going to lose it. This was the fourth time in as many hours that she'd died since he'd brought her home. Each instance had set his own heart pounding, his breath held as he waited helplessly. He didn't know how much more he could take.

His only consolation was the fact that each time she died she seemed to revive herself more quickly than the last time, even if it could only be measured in seconds. That little bit was enough to keep him going. Now all he needed was for her to open her eyes and his world would finally be set right.

With a jaw cracking yawn, he finally opened his eyes and slid down until he was laid out beside her on his side. Propping his head up with one hand, he wrapped the fingers of his other one around one of Kaoru's limp hands, cradling it gently. Unfortunately he had no idea just how long that might be. But he would wait... because right now that was all he could do. Watch and wait.

But what he didn't count on was the bone-deep exhaustion that all of a sudden swept through him, sapping his energy. Fighting it off the best he could, he managed to stay awake for another half an hour before the steady thumping of Kaoru's heart lulled him into a light, dreamless sleep; his head dropping from his hand to land beside hers on the pillow, his steady breathing soon slowing to match hers.

x x x x x

The first thing Kaoru became aware of as she finally starting rising out of the achingly empty darkness was a soft, warm puff of air rhythmically hitting her temple. The gentle breeze of it stirring the few loose hairs caught in its path. Latching onto the familiar sensation like a life line, she forced her way further up out of the inky blackness surrounding her very being and desperately searched for another sign that she was still alive and not just hallucinating.

And she found it. Or at least she thought she did.

Forcing herself to flex her fingers in an effort to actually feel the hand she thought she could sense holding hers, she almost cried when the hand suddenly tightened and she heard the soft calling of her name through a thick cotton wall. Grasping onto the hand with every last bit of strength she could muster, she followed the sound of her name as it came again; dragging herself up out of the depths, fighting for the life she now knew was there if she could only manage to reach it.

And after what felt like an eternity of swimming blindly through the thick murky blackness she finally succeeded; her consciousness quickly expanding to her entire body as she became aware of the sounds and scents now surrounding her. Relishing the simple feeling of being alive, she inhaled the unique scent that defined Kenshin as she slowly opened her eyes; blinking owlishly a couple of times in the subdued light before she found him hovering off to her left.

For a moment she just stared at him and then she managed to whisper, "... Hi..."

A wide smile broke out across Kenshin's face and she hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek to make sure he really was there and not a figment of her imagination. She sighed softly and smiled as her fingers came into contact with cool, smooth flesh, "I made it..."

Kenshin chuckled at that and gently trailed his fingers along her face as if he couldn't quite believe she was actually awake, talking to him. "Yes. You did. Although it was touch and go for a very long time. To be honest you scared the hell out of me."

Kaoru's smile fell slightly as she gently tried to push herself up into a sitting position, the muscles in her body screaming at the unwanted movement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kenshin shook his head and helped her sit up. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Kaoru smirked. "No," she agreed as she gratefully settled against the wall, "It's yours."

She almost laughed at the stunned look that flew across Kenshin's face.

"I suppose you can consider it payback for not telling me just what was going to happen when I drank that stuff." She grouched half-heartedly, as she gingerly stretched out her arms and legs in an effort to relieve the severely abused muscles. Shuddering slightly at the memory of that white hot pain, she gave him a withering look, "You could have at least told me that I'd feel like I was being turned inside out when that stuff kicked in. I have never felt that kind of pain in my life. Ever."

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to scare you away from the change." And then his smile fell away to be replaced by a far more serious look. "You deserve the sun more than anyone else in this miserable world, and I didn't want you to give it up because of that."

Kaoru snorted softly and was just about to tell him that if the possibility of dying hadn't stopped her then why would that, when the rest of what he'd said finally hit her. She swung her attention to the heavily curtained window on the other side of the bed where she thought she could see a faint outline of light, "Do you think it really worked?"

"Would you like to find out?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru tried to ignore the faint twinge of fear that whispered through her chest and glanced back to him, "More than anything in the world."

Kenshin smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Then let's go see."

For a minute Kaoru just stared at his hand wondering if she was ready for this or not. And then she hesitantly reached out and set hers in his as she eased herself off the edge of the bed. It had to be done sometime and now was good a time as any.

Kenshin smiled at her wariness but said nothing as he guided her slowly around the edge of the bed. Breathing a soft sigh of relief as her muscles eased even more with movement, Kaoru absently glanced to her right as they rounded the end of the bed and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as her breath caught painfully in her throat. Her mind stunned by the image reflecting back at her from the ancient mirror hanging on the wall.

A heartbeat later Kenshin released her hand and came up behind her with an understanding smile, "Can you see yourself?"

Still too stunned by the impossibly bright sapphire gaze staring back at her to think up a coherent reply, Kaoru simply nodded. Dr. Genzai had been right, her eyes virtually glowed in her now extremely pale face, her loose midnight black hair emphasizing both to the point that she almost looked like an entirely different person. At least to her she did.

Kenshin must have read her thoughts because he leaned in until his breath brushed softly against her ear and whispered, "You look no different to me."

Kaoru scoffed softly and gave him a sideways look, "Then you must be blind."

Kenshin chuckled and dropped a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder before he reclaimed her hand and started leading her towards the door again. "You have always been beautiful to me. The vampire blood simply enhanced those features."

Kaoru couldn't help the blush that pinked her cheeks as she followed him out of the room and down the hall to the livingroom; the feel of his featherlight kiss a lingering warmth on her skin. No matter how many times he said something like that, she still found it hard to believe. Maybe someday she'd finally take him for his word... but until then...

Shrugging to herself, she started to glance his way when a sharp inhaling of breath caught her attention. Surprised, she shifted her attention over his shoulder to the source of the sound and for the second time in less than five minutes she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked by the sight of her parents and Dr. Genzai standing in the middle of Kenshin's livingroom. For a long moment she just stood there staring open mouthed and then she finally managed to find her voice and mumbled, "How - "

But that was as far as she got as her mother quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, the tears glistening in her eyes striking Kaoru hard.

"You're alive..."

Startled by the simple statement, Kaoru's stomach hit the floor and she hugged her mother back just as tightly. "You weren't suppose to know," she whispered around the painful lump suddenly lodged in her throat.

"You should have told us yourself." Her father said gruffly as he came up behind her mother, the clear relief shining in his eyes taking the bite out of his words. Giving him a small sheepish smile, Kaoru gently pulled herself out of her mother's arms then wrapped him in a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you guys to worry."

Her father scoffed softly and gave her a quick squeeze, then stepped back and crossed his arms. "We were worried anyway. That's why we're here."

Kaoru grinned at that, but before she could say anything her mother reached out and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. Fixing her with an unwavering, if watery stare her mother took in all her changes; her silence almost deafening. Bearing with it the best she could, Kaoru resisted the sudden urge to fidget as her new features were inspected, the intense scrutiny making a shiver of uneasiness slither up her spine.

"You look... different. But not as much as I thought you would." She finally said and Kaoru let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, immensely relieved for some reason. With a small smile she was just about to disagree when her mother caught her completely off guard. Whispering, "I've never seen such beautiful eyes," so softly that Kaoru was sure she was the only one who had heard it.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up at that, embarrassed to hear that from her mother. That was the second time someone had said that word in the last five minutes and it was just a little bit... unsettling. Especially when one of them was her own mother. But before she even had a chance to respond, her mother suddenly shook her head as if she had just awakened and stepped back to stand beside her father.

"Did this change do what it was supposed to?" Dr. Genzai spoke up softly, asking the one question everyone was thinking.

Shrugging, Kaoru was just about to say she didn't know yet when Kenshin nodded beside her and said, "Yes. I think it did."

Surprised, she swung widened eyes at him and he smiled, "No ordinary vampire has a reflection."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow confused for a second and then she whispered, "Oh..." sheepishly as the truth finally hit her.

Kenshin's smile widened and he walked the five steps to the door and opened it so she could see the bright afternoon sunshine spilling over the world just beyond his front porch, "Are you ready to feel the sunshine?"

Kaoru's eyes flew wide and she tensed as a sudden surge of fear-tainted anticipation stole her breath away. Was she? Was she really ready for this? To have the one thing that she had been denied for so long?

For several moments she just stood there staring at the inviting rays of light that had, up until this moment, meant nothing but death to her. Not even realizing that for the first time in her life she was actually seeing the sunshine without the mind-numbing pain that usually came with the raw light.

And then she took one cautious step forward, completely oblivious to the three sets of anxious eyes watching her every move. Taking another step and then another, she slowly closed the distance to the door as Kenshin backed out onto the porch, silently inviting her to follow as she came to the threshold. The bright rays now filling her entire world as a warm breeze eddied softly through the opening. With one last steadying breath, she quickly crossed over the last barrier between her and the outside world before she could lose her nerve.

And promptly froze mere inches away from the distinct line on the deck that split the shaded area she was still in from the sea of sunshine beyond, unable to move another inch. This was too much, too fast. What if it didn't work? Would she be stuck in the darkness... forever?

Sickened by the thought, she tried to stomp down the chest-tightening fear stealing her breath away. Kenshin said it had worked. If she could see herself in the mirror then it must have worked. Right?

"It's going to be okay, Kaoru. I promise." Kenshin said softly as he backstepped down the first two steps of the porch into the bright sunshine. The hand now held out to her being the only part of him still remaining in the shade.

Still unsure, Kaoru simply stared at him for a long moment absently noting the way the bright sunshine made his already fiery red hair seem to glow like molten lava. And then with one last steadying breath, she shook off all of her reservations and reached out; setting her hand in his as she took the one step that would bring her into the sunlight.

Holding her breath painfully in her chest, she watched as the sun first touched her fingers and then slowly crawled up her arm, waiting for the intense pain and instant blistering that usually came with the exposure. But the only sensation she felt as Kenshin guided her down the steps and into the front yard was warmth as the sun completely washed over her. Nothing but a bone-deep, soul-cleansing warmth.

Releasing her breath in a rush, Kaoru laughed in sheer joy as she dropped Kenshin's hand and flung her arms out spinning around like a little kid. The feeling of absolute freedom making her giddy. Stopping before she made herself dizzy, she closed her eyes and eagerly turned her face to the sky, relishing the feel of the warm rays heating her flesh. The bright sunshine filling her senses to nearly bursting.

With a deep breath, she inhaled the intoxicating scent of sun-warmed earth surrounding her then finally dropped her attention back to Kenshin and with a huge smile flung herself into his arms. "Thank you!"

Kenshin laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her tight as he stumbled back a step. "There's no need to thank me. You deserved it."

If she could have, she would have cried as she hugged him even tighter, "I don't know about that, but thank you anyway. Without you I would have died without ever feeling this."

Kenshin snorted softly at that and gently extricated himself. "I guess when you put it that way all I can really say is you're welcome. Although I didn't really do anything but set it all up."

Kaoru smiled and lifted up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "That was enough."

To her immense delight Kenshin's cheeks pinked slightly at that and she was just about to do it again to see if she could get the same reaction when a throat suddenly cleared loudly off to her right. Startled, Kaoru swung her head around and blushed herself when she saw her parents and Dr. Genzai standing a little ways away with wide smiles on their faces.

"Are you two finished?" Her father asked in an uncharacteristically playful tone, as he cocked an eyebrow in obvious amusement. Blushing another two shades of red, she nodded guiltily as the three of them walked the few feet to where she and Kenshin stood. And then her mother grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I can't believe it worked."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her and sighed softly as her chest constricted, "To be honest I can't either."

A light chuckle was her only answer, and then her mother pulled back to ask, "So, what do you want to do now that you're not trapped inside all day?"

Surprised by the question, Kaoru simply stared at her, unsure just what she wanted to do now that she was free from her forced daytime confinement. And then it struck her just what it was she wanted to see now that she was allowed to be in the sun.

"I want to go to the beach." She answered simply, "I want to see the sunshine dancing on the ocean with my own eyes."

"Then that's what we'll do." Kenshin said from beside her, as his fingers twined around hers. Giving him a bright smile, she couldn't contain the tiny squeak of excitement that escaped her throat. Glancing to her parents, she asked, "Do you want to come?"

Her mother and father both shook their heads. "No, I think we'll let you two go alone. But come visit when you get back, okay?" Her mother replied with a wave of her hand, silently shooing them away.

Kenshin didn't waste a minute and started leading her down the path as she quickly tossed, "We will." over her shoulder before they got too far away.

And then without a backward glance she settled into step beside Kenshin; a companiable silence falling between them as they made their way down the partially shaded, quiet road. They'd only made it a short ways away from the house though when a small gust of warm wind blew her loose raven locks across her face. Subtly reminding her that she should have her hair up if she was going to go face the ocean breeze. Making a small annoyed sound in the back of her throat, Kaoru tucked the wayward locks behind her ear and was just about to tug Kenshin to a stop so she could go put her hair up, when he stopped of his own accord and fished a long, dark blue length of ribbon out of his shirt.

Surprised, she was just about to ask where he'd gotten that from when he stepped behind her. "I've been holding on to this since we left the clinic..." he said softly in explanation, as he lifted her hair off her neck and began tying it up, leaving the hair framing her face free from the ponytail.

Blushing furiously at the simply yet meaningful gesture, Kaoru whispered, "Thanks Kenshin... for everything..."

A heavy, bone-deep sigh came from behind her and Kaoru felt her heart jump into her throat. Anxiously waiting for him to finish tying the ribbon into a bow, Kaoru cautiously turned around and immediately forgot how to breathe when she met the impossible bright violet eyes pinning her to the spot. And then Kenshin gave her one of the heartwarming smiles she had come to covet as he trailed his fingers softly along her cheek and said, "Don't thank me anymore. You cursed yourself to an infinite lifetime with me to have the sun, and with that one deed you made my life worth living again. You have no reason to thank me when you have already given me the one thing I've always wanted... someone I love to share forever with."

Surprised by the confession, Kaoru could only stare at him as a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the sun flooded her veins. Desperately trying to think of something to say, she was somewhat relieved when Kenshin took her silence as understanding and simply smiled in satisfaction as he reclaimed her hand and started leading them down the road again. Unable to do anything but follow him, Kaoru cast a surreptitious glance at his profile and secretly smiled. He wasn't the only who had gained a companion from this, she had waited her whole life to have this kind of love.

Forever may be a long time, but she knew that together they would be able to face it head on and live happily... beneath the bright rays of the sun.

The End

* * *

And there you have it, two years almost to the day and we have finally reached the end of 'A Walk in the Sunlight'. I want to give a heartfelt thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, or even just read (I tend to be a silent reader too), you have no idea how much your continued interest and support helped me to get this story finished. I admit it was quite fun writing this story but also very draining this time for some reason.

And now that I've said that I do have some bad news, I have decided to gracefully bow out of the fanfiction world for a little while. Not forever though, I do have a couple of other fics kicking around my head, one canon Kenshin/Kaoru and one Enishi/Kaoru but they are just that, ideas. Once I have figured out how they are going to end and can keep the muse from rebelling, I'll start getting them down but until then I'm just going to relax and simply read other author's work. So thank you again for your unending support, I really do appreciate it.

**FanArt Alert** - Although this page says The End the actually ending to this story is in the form a beautiful piece of art done for me by MelyCat at devART. So please, when you are finished reviewing if that is what you wish to do, stop over to my profile page and follow the link in the fanart section to see the true ending to this story.

I also need to give MelyCat a heartfelt thank you for betaing everything I've ever written. Without her my stories would have been quite a bit rougher. She has saved me from sounding like a complete idiot. :D

And now with all that said, I guess there is only one other thing I'd like to say before I go and that is please review if you are so inclined. I'd love to know what you thought of this story.


End file.
